Tapout
by taylorcochran
Summary: "I'm not good for you." "Yes you are." "I'm not safe." "I don't care." Rated M for strong language! Formerly known as Knockouts. I prefer this title better.
1. Chapter 1-Riley

**Chapter 1**

"Luke what is your deal?" I tossed the football back to my best friend Zay in silence. "Seriously man what's wrong with you?"

I lazily shrugged my shoulders. "I'm just bored I guess." I tore my gaze off the ground and glanced into my best friend's brown eyes. "Nothing happens in Katy. This is the absolute most boring town in Texas."

"Dude, seriously? You're dating Maya. If that's boring you aren't doing something right!"

My eyes obnoxiously rolled. "Seriously get your head out of your ass." Something had never felt right with me and Maya. Almost like we had to be together because I was the quarterback and she was the most popular girl in school even after she quit cheering. Either way I was happy, "I don't know I guess I'm just sick of doing the same thing every day, early morning workout, school, practice then to the diner for homework until I have to go home."

"I get it. Why don't you get a job?"

I scoffed, "yeah right and hear shit from my dad about not focusing on football enough? No thanks."

"Yeah he's a uh, real piece of work."

"Real piece of shit." I corrected and threw my arm up to toss the pigskin again but a loud noise echoed through the eerie streets of Katy. "What is that?"

Zay tried to cover his laughter, "a motorcycle. Take a look." He gestured towards the end of the street and couldn't help but stare at the Harley with a truck driving right behind it. "That is interesting you don't really see that much." My eyes continued to watch both vehicles pull into the driveway across the street. The roar of the engine died and I realized it was a girl driving it I felt Zay move beside me, "holy shit." He whispered.

Her right leg kicked off the ground to get off the bike while removing her helmet. Her body was sexy in every meaning of the term. Long legs accented by gray skinny jeans, her high heeled boots made her even taller and her noticeably tiny figure was being wrapped up with a navy tank and leather jacket. Long legs threw off her helmet revealing lengthy brown curly hair, "No makeup that's new." Lucas whispered, "Who the hell is this girl?"

"I don't know but I feel like one of us needs to quit staring before she gets creeped out."

"Okay you stop staring." I demand before getting shoved.

"You need to stop staring you're dating Maya anyways." Wow, she is beautiful. Clearly not from around here.The brunette flipped her head to the right and after a small head nod she sauntered into what I only assume was her home with a man around the same age right on her heels. "LUKE!"

I rubbed the back of his neck and clapped my hands together indicating I was ready for the ball, "SHIT MAYA!"

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Maya I'm so sorry. I was tossing the ball with Zay."

The blonde grinned, "It's okay." Her lips lightly pressed against mine, nothing. "Want to go to a movie?"

"Sure, we should go now since you have a curfew." I mumbled, "Come on hop in my truck. We'll wing it." My hand felt the small of her back as we stepped outside, we never held hands because we both agreed it felt awkward and after a silent drive I pulled into a parking spot at the theatre just a few minutes away from my own house. Compliment her or something, break this silence."You look beautiful."

"Thank you." She bit her lip and wrapped her arms around my neck to pull me in for a kiss. "Alright so the only 2 movies playing right now is that new Captain America movie and Zootopia. What do you want to see?" I craned my neck to look at her, you're seriously asking me that?"Zootopia it is!" Shit _._ "I'll be inside waiting for you." After a quick peck on the cheek the blue eyed girl skipped into the theatre and I waited in line.

"2 for Captain America. Josh I'm not doing this right now, we just got here. I'll train later." Holy shit it's the girl from earlier. Train? Train for what? "Thanks." She spun on her heels, literally and, completely ignored me. That's really new, she just doesn't know who I am yet. Who's this guy with her? That's the guy that was in the truck. Are they living together? They look 18, serious relationship apparently _._ The gust of air from the door opening threw her dark hair back, "wow."

"SIR!" The light snap from the employee yanked me out of this new girl daze, "what can I get for ya'?"

"2 for Zootopia." My eyes rolled unintentionally and became jealous of whoever that chick was going to see Captain America.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

I woke up at 6 o'clock to go to early morning practice, I heard my father knock on the door. I ignore it as usual. "Son get your ass out of here. You have practice."

"In an hour. I'm fixing to leave." I glared and tossed the bag over my shoulder. "So sick of your shit." I whispered. Never missed a practice, I'm always awake before you come in here get off my fucking case. I tossed the bag into the bed of my truck when a motorcycle turned on the street. Someone stayed out late last night. But she's not wearing jeans like she was last night at the movies. She hopped off her bike and obviously had been working out, her hair was drenched and she was in spandex and a dri-fit tee shirt. After removing her helmet she glanced at me, staring at her. Say something you idiot! Say something. "Hi, I'm Lucas."

The brunette lifted her head slightly, "Riley." With her helmet in one hand and keys in the other she waltzed inside. Mysterious, sexy, beautiful and works out. Checking off everything on my list. Shut up Lucas you have Maya. Daddy wouldn't approve. I chuckled at that notion and found her even more appealing as I drove off to practice.

After practice the running back jogged towards me. "Luke! Hey man, how's mystery girl?"

I shoved Zay, "she's fine I guess. Her name's Riley."

"You talked to her?" I shook the towel on my head to hopefully get it dry enough to style.

"No, she literally said 'Riley' after I introduced myself."

I lifted my phone and saw 3 texts, all from Maya. "I'm going to have to get to know her."

"Good luck." I joked, "Something tell me she is going to be hard to talk to."

 _Hey baby where are you?_

 _I'm by your locker._

 _There's a new girl named Riley. I have some dirt. STEER CLEAR!_

"Oo, Maya's got some dirt on new girl!"

I shoved him over the bench, "damn it Zay. You know I hate it when you do that! Reading over my shoulder, knock it off."

His bright white teeth exuded, "get dressed man let's go find Maya. Get some dirt on my new girlfriend." Why does that bother me?After a few minutes we met the blonde beauty by my locker which was right by the doors to the entrance of the school. "Alright Maya what do you got? Need info on my girl."

Her blue eyes rolled. "Steer clear Zay apparently she's trouble." Try not to seem too interested when in reality you're hanging onto every word. "She got kicked out of her last school for fighting."

"2 girls fighting, that'd never happen here." Zay joked.

"It wasn't 2 girls, it was her and some lineman off the football team." We all widened our eyes, "that's what I'm saying. Apparently he got the crap kicked out of him." That shouldn't be as attractive as it is _._ "He had to have a testicular retrieval operation."

"DAMN!" I exclaimed.

"Hi baby." Her lips touched mine when the roar of a motorcycle alerted everyone in the school, "speaking of the devil." A flock of guys practically sprinted outside to get a look at her. Can't say I blame them _._ My heart sped up just seeing her unzip her leather jacket and take off her helmet. "Come on. Let's not be oddballs." I nodded and grinned towards my girlfriend, her heeled black booties and black tank top stood out against her gray skinny jeans. Riley didn't seem to mind all eyes being on her, she shoved the keys into her pocket and the guy from the movies threw his arm over her shoulder which she immediately knocked off.

"Damn, you're right Luke. She'll be hard to get to." She stomped up the steps and her heels clacked against the tile passing right by them. "Hello gorgeous, I'm Zay."

The brunette stopped in her tracks with the mysterious man behind her and turned towards him, them eyes though!Brown, big and beautiful. "Hi I'm not interested." Lucas couldn't contain his laughter as she meandered towards the office.

"Told you Zay." Maya pointed out, "she's the exact opposite of every girl around here." That's why she's so interesting.

"Oh honey, don't you worry," Zay stated, "it only makes the game more fun."

The school bell rang and after a quick peck to the cheek the blue eyed girl took off for class, she was never one to run the risk of being late. I opened my locker and grabbed my books for the day when I heard some heels cease to clack beside me. There she was, damn her locker is right next to mine _._ Her eyes traced the paper while opening her locker and setting her helmet inside before promptly slamming it shut. "Hey." My eyes abruptly shifted out of my locker to the right, "room 205. You know where it's at?"

"Who's the teacher?"

"Hart."

Her answers were so abrupt and she never once broke eye contact. Confident. I like it. "Just follow me, we have the same class." The brunette nodded and sauntered beside me in silence, this wasn't the awkward silence with Maya this wasn't awkward at all as a matter of fact. Comfortable silence was more like it, and now I'm going to break it _._ "So where are you from?"

She chuckled, "lots of places."

"Army brat?"

The brunette tousled her hair, "what are you doing?"

"Asking questions. You're a new kid figured you could use some friends." I will gladly be your friend.

"I'm good thanks." She mumbled, "No offense." Why on earth would I take that offensively? Wait why does she have a bruise on the side of her cheek? Maya did say she fought. "Take a picture sparky." I laughed, she hadn't cracked a smile since I've seen her and found myself interested to see what that would look like. I just might take a picture.

Riley stepped into the classroom while I held the door open for her. "Lucas you're late."

"Sorry Mrs. Hart, showing new girl around." The brunette sauntered to the front and passed her a transfer slip. Mrs. Hart was Maya's mom and just as much of a goody two shoes so it was no surprise that Kaity was looking Riley up and down almost as if she was offended.

"Yes?" The brunette questioned snapping the teacher out of her daze. "Where can I sit?"

There was only 1 available seat, by me. "Take a seat by Lucas in the back. He'll be your partner from now on." She noticeably rolled her eyes while her heels announced her presence beside him.

"Hi, partner." That was more flirtacious then I meant for it to be. She tossed her hand up, acknowledging my statement, "didn't take you for the creative writing type."

"You don't know me."

I nodded agreeing with the statement, "You're right. I can tell you're a loner though."

"Ding, ding. So why are you trying to start a friendship right now?" My eyes widened and I couldn't help but snicker.

"Give me your schedule, let me see what teachers you have."

Her brown eyes shifted from the teacher to me, man normally brown eyes weren't so intriguing but hers were a freaking show stopper. "Stop flirting. Seriously you clearly have a girlfriend."

How did she know that?"Why do you think that?"

Riley raised her eyebrows in sarcasm, "the fact you're a pretty boy. Plus you play football, no doubt she's a cheerleader at some point and time in her life. Trust me sweetheart, even if I was interested and you were single you couldn't handle me." Oo, that sounds like a challenge! That I can't accept because of my girlfriend. Insert head drop here.

"Okay so your assignment for this weekend is to write a 1,000 word paper about your partner. Since this is the beginning of the year, I'm hoping you don't know each other too well and that should make this assignment more fun." Mrs. Hart clapped her hands.

"Looks like I'm going to have to get to know you Riley."

She scoffed, "You couldn't figure me out if you tried."

The bell rang and without even blinking an eye she stood up and stormed out of class. "Damn." I am intrigued.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

The school bell dismissed everyone for the day and I rushed to my locker hoping, for some reason to catch her grabbing her helmet. I did, just as she was waltzing outside. Keys in one hand and helmet in the other, she was so sexy and it could be because she was so mysterious but, damn that body _._ I nonchalantly followed behind her and as soon as she came to a halt I followed her motion. "Get the fuck off of my bike." Damn, she's got a mouth.

"I'm Charlie."

"I didn't ask." My green eyes couldn't help but glare, Charlie freaking Gardner. Even his name gets under my skin. There's been an unspoken rivalry between us for years, fighting for starting quarterback, and top of our class, not to mention he was always flirting with Maya. Which, if I allowed myself to be honest didn't bother me as much as it should. "Get up."

"You aren't very friendly are you?" The dark haired man sat up and took a few steps towards her, I instinctively trudged towards them to help her but noticed she didn't move. Her facial expression didn't change, in fact she moved closer to him, almost demanding for him to make a move. His hands moved to caress her cheek and with one swift motion, not even breaking eye contact it was slapped to his side.

"Don't touch me. Got it?" Maybe that rumor Maya said was true. She clenched her jaw and saw her hands turned to fists. "And don't ever sit on another person's bike asshole."

"Or what princess?" The brunette giggled sarcastically and somehow got even closer.

"You sure as hell don't want to find out and I'm not your fucking princess." That scared me, holy shit Charlie. You just earned a dance with the devil. Riley straddled her bike after putting on her helmet.

"You'll come around princess." Within seconds she sped off, one big mystery.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

I pulled onto my street and saw Riley running back to her house. "She worked out this morning." She was quick too, I pulled into the driveway around the same time, and she practically fell into her grass where that man was waiting for her. I jumped out of my truck and eavesdropped, it was so quiet in Katy you almost couldn't help but hear everything.

"Slow Riles."

The brunette sat up and placed her forearms on her knees. "That's because I'm doing it for endurance shit head."

What's her deal?"Here drink up. Glucose, it's time for you to lift." Glucose? Lift?"Heard about a little tift you had after school today."

"I'd hardly call that a tift Josh. I'd call it a mutual understanding that I'd kick his ass if he sits on my bike again." He helped her off the ground.

Words escaped my mouth before I could even think twice about it, "Hey Riley."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think!

I liked the idea of a bad ass Riley and a goody two shoes Lucas. Do you?


	2. Chapter 2-Sparky

**Chapter 2**

I jogged across the street and smiled, "Who's this Riley?"

"That's sparky." Riley took a drink of what I know to be glucose and she squinted her eyes shut, clearly not enjoying the taste. "Do they not make this shit in any sort of flavor? God."

"It's for energy, it's for training it isn't supposed to taste good."

"I'm Lucas by the way, sparky is just a nickname she so affectionately calls me." I interjected.

The dark haired man turned towards me. "Josh, nice to meet you. Riles back and biceps today, 30 seconds of rest in between sets, 8 to 10 reps. Go." She ran into the garage and I caught a glimpse of practically a full blown gym in their garage. How did I not see this being moved in? And why is she working out, for a tiny girl she has a lot of muscle?

"Holy crap, nice set up." Me, being me I entered the garage not even thinking twice about over stepping boundaries.

"Thanks sparky." She may not realize it but she likes me. And I kind of like that nick name _._

"Riles, you can do more than 50 on lat pull downs." The brunette dropped the weight set and glared behind her, "Your minimum is 60."

"It's called a super set."

"I didn't tell you to do super sets." Awkward, very awkward. They weren't dating there was no romantic vibe besides the one from me to her.

"It's how you build muscle. That and drop sets idiot." Her eyes narrowed towards me, "do you mind like leaving?"

"No problem." My chin dropped to my chest.

"See ya' later sparky!"

I exited the garage and meandered towards my girlfriend who was in utter disgust at what he witnessed. "What was that?"

"I was just being friendly. She's new here."

Her blue eyes rolled, "Steer clear from her. I'm pretty sure I've said that twice now."

"She's my partner in one of my classes, I can't really avoid her then." The blonde huffed and I pulled her into a hug, "Chill out Maya. We have no idea her situation."

"That's why I like you, right there. You see the good in everyone."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW** _ **RILEY'S POINT OF VIEW**_ **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"RIGHT, LEFT, DUCK, UPPERCUT, KNEE, KNEE, KNEE!" Josh exclaimed and I pulled away to take a break. "Weak Riley, weak!" I dropped my chin to my chest, "you're leaving yourself wide open. Right goes out, left comes in. Left goes out right comes in. Protect yourself. You don't want bruises all over your pretty face do ya'?

I giggled and squirted some water on my face, "I'm weak on my left side. I know that. Let's switch it up, defense." I jumped around and placed my hands in position, protecting my face and a slight crouch to protect my stomach. "Try to hit me, none of that sparring shit. I have to protect myself no matter the force." Josh clenched his fist and nodded in agreement, within 30 seconds I dodged 2 punches and prevented a sharp knee to my ribs.

"GOOD! KEEP YOUR CHIN DOWN!" I felt the beads of sweat running down my body. "FOCUS!" He swung with his right hand and after ducking I grabbed his arm and kneed him in the ribs. "Shit Riley."

"Sorry Josh." I dropped his arm and placed my hands on my hips, "you alright?"

"I'm good. 5 minute break for me. Take a bar and load up two 45 plates, do some lunges from one end of the yard to the other." Damn it.

"I hate you." I hit the button for the garage door and a nice breeze blew in cooling me off but within moments I waltzed outside carrying the bar with an additional 90 pounds added. I tried to ignore the fact that there were a pair of eyes watching me, though I couldn't see where. It was 8 o'clock and being in the middle of nowhere it was incredibly dark. My brown eyes shifted their gaze to the other end of the yard and lunged with an additional 135 pounds on my shoulders. My thighs burnt, my ass burnt but it only pushed me harder.

"What are you doing?" I continued to stare straight ahead so I wouldn't pinch a nerve and didn't answer him until I dropped the weight.

"What do you want?" I stripped my shirt that was sticking to me, "so much for fucking dry fit." He chuckled lightly, "come on sparky! What?" I was thanking God it was dark outside so he couldn't see the bruises on my body.

"Why are you working out so much?"

I furrowed my brows, "what's it to you?"

"Curiosity." I exhaled heavily and lifted the bar back up on my shoulders.

"Curiosity killed the cat sparky."

"PUSH IT RILEY!" Josh sauntered out of the garage and his gaze fell on the quarterback, "Lucas. What can we do for ya'?" I moved with haste this time and dropped the bar before he could answer.

"He was just leaving. And my 5 hours is up, later bitches."

They both laughed, "Riles, your food is in the fridge."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW** _ **LUCAS' POINT OF VIEW**_ **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

What the hell is going on over there? Why can she lunge with more weight than a good portion of the football team and why is she doing that in the first place? I'm going to crack her, and I will relish doingso _._ Now that it was Friday I had figured out her little workout schedule, "6:10, she should be rounding the corner any minute now. Like freaking clock work." I sauntered across the street to wait on her. "Good morning."

"What the hell are you doing here?" The brunette fell to the grass gasping for air and chugging some water.

"I feel like you've been very short with me." God she's beautiful, and sexy _._ "Did I do something wrong?"

She shook her head, "I'm not a people person."

"Clearly."

Her eyes narrowed, "Is that all?"

"I was going to invite you to a party tonight after the game." I nervously shoved my fists into my letterman, "You in?"

"No thanks. It's not usually a great place for me to be."

Can I ask you something?

"I guess." Oh shit, I said that out loud _._ "What?"

"Are the rumors true?" Riley stood up and came face to face with me holding a sexy smirk, "Did you really beat the shit out of some guy who had to have surgery to retrieve his balls?"

She flashed a smile. Gorgeous _._ "What if it was?" Her brown eyes sized me up as she circled around me, "What would that do for you?" She whispered in my ear, I need a shower. Baseball, pink, stuffed animals. Better.Riley took a few steps back and laughed, "Listen sparky it's awful nice of you to keep coming over to be my friend and start conversations but-"

I took a step forward, trying to intimidate her. Something that she seemed to enjoy from the nibble of her lip, "just answer the damn question."

She licked her lips and nodded with a wry smirk, "Yep." She popped the 'P', "It's true. And you know Sparky you're pretty sexy when you take control." Baseball, pink, stuffed animals. Riley took a step forward, our faces only centimeters away from each other, "I'm sure your girlfriend loves that." Don't need a shower anymore.

"She wouldn't know."

"I figured." She spoke with hushed tones, making whatever the hell this was, filled with even more sexual tension. "Sucks for her, clearly you have a nice body." Shit, why is she saying all this? Nice to know she thinks I'm sexy.Her finger ran down my chest, feeling my pectorals. "Your chest is a little uneven, you favor your left side. Don't worry lots of people do." I gulped, I couldn't say anything, I mean she literally was making me speechless. "Listen sparky, you're barking up the wrong tree. You do what you're told and I live life on the edge. You drive a 4 door truck with airbags I drive a Harley Street 750 and am lucky that I wear a helmet."

"Yeah what do you do when it rains?" I joked, "I'm not asking to date you Riley-"

"Good because I'm not about that life."

"Anyways." I cut her off, "You need a friend around here."

She giggled, that's freaking cute _._ "Why do you think that?"

"Look at it this way, you like being a mystery right?" She cocked her head to the side, "What's more mysterious then befriending the person who is the exact opposite of you? And that person being your only friend."

"Oh honey," Her arms wrapped around my neck, "you want to be way more than my friend." Yup that's true. "You are too goody two shoes for me." Alright Friar, man up. My hands landed on the small of her back and I promptly pulled her into his chest.

"Am I?"

She smiled before biting her lip, "Alright sparky. Friends it is, but don't think for one fucking second I didn't warn you." Riley moved to step away when my grasp on her tightened, "Oh honey, I recommend you release me. I can see in your eyes you want to kiss me, and though I don't give a crap what people think about me, I like to think more of myself." Damn she's good. God I want to take her right now."Later sparky."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Hey baby." Maya stood on her tiptoes and kissed my lips, well tried it was really just my bottom lip. 5 foot girl with a 6 foot 2 me proved more than difficult. "What are you doing?"

I lazily shrugged my shoulders and immediately perked up at the sound of a motorcycle. "Just hanging out." My eyes scanned the parking lot and I smirked seeing her saunter into school. Dark wash skinny jeans and a black V-neck with that leather jacket. Damn she was sexy, I know I say that a lot but she really, really is.Riley gave him a small smile while opening her locker, Maya was obviously uncomfortable because she was clinging to my waist. "Morning Riley."

"Hey Sparky."

"This is Maya my girlfriend." The brunette nodded and shut her locker when a familiar, and seemingly annoying man landed in front of her. I felt a pair of bright blue eyes glaring at me, but didn't really care. Charlie vs. Riley, round 2. Riley 1, Charlie 0.

"Morning princess."

"Morning fucktard."

His lips separated and his jaw dropped. She smirked sarcastically and lifted his chin to close it. "What'd you call me?"

"I didn't stutter." The brunette sidestepped and the blonde's grasp tightened even more.

"HEY!" He snatched her wrist and after a heavy and seemingly frustrated inhale her eyes bore a hole into his head, "no one talks to me like that." Riley smirked and let out a small giggle, there were students surrounding them now. "You don't know it yet but you want me."

"Let her go." I exclaimed and after maneuvering my girlfriend to the side I stepped into the 'ring'. "Let her go." I repeated.

"It's okay sparky." Riley turned her attention back towards Charlie, "On the count of 3 if your hand doesn't let go of my wrist you'll be on the floor." She whispered, sending chills down everyone's spine. "1."

"Try it."

"2."

"This should be interesting."

"3." With one swift motion after lifting her arm, she spun underneath his and pulled it behind his back before swiping his legs out from underneath him landing him face down on the floor.

"Holy shit." I laughed, along with the rest of the crowd that had gathered.

"Here's the thing Charlie, I'm not like any of the other girls around here. You don't get to touch me whenever you feel like it." Riley pulled his arm up a little more, intensifying the pain. "I'm sure you're a real lady killer like sparky over here but fortunately for me I'm not a lady."

"HEY BREAK IT UP! MS. MATTHEWS OFFICE NOW!" She dropped his arm and after a quick wink to me she casually walked into the office.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

So after that episode this morning I was in a lot of trouble with Maya. Apparently I shouldn't have stood up for Riley, but I'm sure no one ever does. She has to be getting sick of always having to defend herself, where is she at? Riley went to the office obviously but she'd been in there for 20 minutes of 1st period and quite frankly this quickly had become my favorite of the day. The door flew open and a gust of wind blew her hair back, my god was she gorgeous. She passed Mrs. Hart a note and after many glances and whispers she sat beside me. Apparently lots of people are afraid of her now, which is understandable but she tells it like it is. She's not going to randomly punch you just because. "What sparky?" Oh crap, yup I was staring.

"Where'd you learn to do that?"

"Nowhere. Out of instinct."

She was lying and even though it was probably something she excelled at, I read right through her. "Either way, that was so sexy." Her eyes narrowed and shifted to her right, "what you can call me sexy but I can't call you that?"

"I'm also single." Ouch, "So I can tell you that you're sexy and know I'm not doing anything wrong. The only thing I'm doing is giving you a compliment because like I said I'm not dating so I'm not trying to steal you away." Can I just like shove everything off of this table and lay her down? Any objections? Anyone? "The only reason you think I'm sexy is because you have no idea who I really am. You have no idea and that kills you inside, that's why you ask all those questions. You want to know why I work out twice a day for a total of 5 hours, because obviously I'm not doing it to lose weight."

He nodded, she wasn't completely wrong. "It isn't just the mysterious bad girl act. You're fucking gorgeous and sexy as hell."

"You kiss your girlfriend with that mouth?" Her left eyebrow raised to the ceiling, "Watch it sparky, or she'll find out eventually."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading y'all. Don't be a silent reader!**

 **What'd you think of what she did to Charlie?**

 **Or How she's reacting to Lucas?**


	3. Chapter 3-Know

**Chapter 3**

I hadn't seen Riley all weekend, her bike and Josh's truck were gone when I got back from the game and party on Friday night. I spent a good portion of my weekend wondering where the hell she was and the other half picturing my hands around her waist. Even right now I'm leaning up against the lockers making out with my super beautiful girlfriend and I can't stop thinking about her. "LUKE!" I continued to kiss Maya hoping Zay would disappear, he hadn't stopped talking about Riley since she told him to 'fuck off' last Wednesday and for whatever weird reason that only pushed him harder. "LUKE!"

"What Zay?" The blonde smirked and wiped her lips.

"Have you seen her?" I couldn't stop my eyes from rolling, "come on dude you live right across the street from her."

"She wasn't at home. There were no vehicles in the driveway." His expression dulled, "Chill Zay. You're coming off desperate." Seconds later I heard the roar of the motorcycle, she must have just gotten back into town this morning. As usual she was wearing her dark jeans and fitted tank top but was wearing a hoodie today, that's extremely unusual. I kind of miss that leather jacket. After removing her helmet she tossed the hood up and jogged inside, never looking up from the ground. Something was off, "Morning Riley."

"Sparky."

"Hey sugar." Zay leaned against the lockers, "Holy shit, what happened to you?"

"What?"

"Leave it the hell alone." She sneered. Zay lightly tugged on the hood and revealed a bruised up Riley. "Son of a bitch!" The hood got thrown back up almost instantly after she shoved him.

"Maya give us a minute." My jaw clenched and my body shook, Maya went to protest, "GO!" Zay and Maya left us alone and I slammed her locker shut, "who the hell did this to you?" Her nose was swollen and her jaw line was covered in bruises with a deep scratch on her cheekbone.

"Awe is that concern I hear in your voice?"

I took a step forward and narrowed my eyes, "Riley who the fuck did this to you?"

She giggled, "Taking charge again are we?" Don't get distracted by her. "Don't worry honey, you should see the other guy." The bell rang and after we stared into each other's eyes for a few moments she took a few steps backwards to go to class. "Don't stress sparky I can handle myself." When she spun around a pair of arms wrapped around her. I was fuming, my blood was boiling already and Charlie's hands on her made me furious.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"My sister put up more of a fight than you did." She joked.

"Charlie let her go. NOW!" I exclaimed.

I dropped my backpack preparing to fight, but knew good and well she didn't need or want my help. Charlie lifted his hands off of her and the brunette bit her lip, apparently she likes me in charge. "She's still sexy as hell, right Lucas?"

"Go to hell." She whispered and stormed off. I wasn't going to let this go as easily as she thought. This wasn't normal and for whatever reason she thinks it is. I stayed a few feet behind her, and unknowingly checked out her ass. I sat beside her in class and didn't take my eyes off of her. "Take a picture sparky."

"Gladly." I whipped out my phone and took a snapshot, "Proof to show to the cops that Josh hurt you."

The brunette couldn't contain her laughter and she literally had to bite her lip to stop from causing too much of a commotion. "Josh? Seriously? You think Josh did this?"

"No one else seems to live in that house." Wait, are they the only 2 living there? How can they afford that?

Her eyes rolled, "Josh wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Are you intentionally avoiding my questions?"

She nodded, "Yep. Don't get used to this but thank you for defending me with Charlie."

My expression instantly lightened my teeth didn't hurt so badly from my clenched jaw. "You're welcome sweetheart."

"Oh God, stop with the nicknames. Seriously what the hell is this place? Sugar, princess, sweetheart. Gross."

I lightly laugh and nod my head, "What do you want to be called? I'm sparky."

She bit her lip, damn I like it when she does that. Why do I keep doing this? I have a girlfriend, knock it off Luke. "Riley will do."

"Okay Riley, are you going to tell me what happened to you? Or am I going to have to figure it out for myself?"

Her laugh was adorable, and even though we keep getting evil glances from Mrs. Hart I couldn't help but smile. "Lucas, and you know I'm being serious when I say your real name. You couldn't figure it out if you tried."

"What are you hiding?"

I must have struck a nerve, "Alright sparky back the fuck off of me. You don't know me, you don't know if I'm hiding anything and I sure as hell don't need you to pretend like you give a shit what happens to me." The bell rang and she sauntered away. Well that escalated quickly.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW RILEY'S POINT OF VIEW GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

I got home and instead of waiting on Josh I immediately change clothes and wrap my hands after I threw my hair up. Who does Lucas think he is anyways? No one else seemed to ever care when I would come to school with bruises on my face. I am only doing this so I can afford school, I graduate in a little over 8 months and I can be through with this, until I need more money. I pressed play and shook out my arms.

 _I judge by what she's wearing.  
Just how many heads I'm tearing  
Off of assholes coming onto her.  
Each night seems like it's getting worse._

God he's so hot.

HIT!

Why does he give a crap about me? I've been nothing but a jerk to him.

 _They think they'll get inside her.  
With every drink they buy her.  
As they all tried coming onto her.  
This time somebody's getting hurt.  
Here comes the next contestant._

God this song is amazing. There's a reason I walk out to this song.

 _Is that your hand on my girlfriend?  
Is that your hand?  
I wish you'd do it again.  
I'll watch you leave her limping._

HIT, HIT, KNEE, ROUND HOUSE KICK!

I feel the beads of sweat drip down my forehead and it only motivates me more. Running 5 miles a day makes this easier but I almost kind of hate sweating, it's like my body can't handle it. Even though I know it's only because I'm hot. I'm doing everything in my power to not think about those damn emerald eyes, that sexy smirk. And that tone in his voice when he's demanding, makes me weak in the knees just thinking about it.

"DAMN HIM!"

Damn him for making me feel.

Damn him for distracting me.

"DAMN IT!" I punch the bag one more time and the song changes.

 _No is a dirty word.  
Never gonna say it first.  
No it's just a thought that never crosses my mind._

"I told you to take the day off." Josh stood at the entryway to their garage, "come on knock this shit off. You had a great weekend you need to take it easy, let your body relax."

I tousled my hair that made its way out of my ponytail, "I have a fight this weekend Josh. In town, my territory I can't afford to lose in my territory."

"I know I set it up for you." I let out an exhale and felt him tug for my hands to unwrap them, "I'm still your uncle Riley. We're in this together and I care about you. I don't want you to overwork yourself." I stared off into space and I knew I was. "If you need to clear your mind, go for a ride or a walk."

"Why when punching feels so much better?"

My uncle laughed and worked on my other hand, "There are other ways to release emotion besides injuring people. So what is on your mind?"

"Nothing, I just need to win the tournament. For us, I have to win this."

He shook his head and held my shoulders. "That's in January. Focus on the fights you have coming up now and that can only make you better. By the way you broke her arm."

"I know, she's the idiot who wouldn't tap out." No mercy, I practically yelled at her to tap out and she didn't want to. Not my fault.

Josh smiled at me, the one person I could always count on. "Alright Rebel Riley just thought you'd want to know."

"Who do I have this weekend?"

"Bully Bradford." I nod and let out a sharp breathe, cocky bitch. "Why don't you go see what Lucas is doing?"

I obviously looked confused because I sure as hell felt it, "What?"

"He's a good influence and let's be honest you need that."

"Shut up!" I lightly press his chest and shove him away, "I am not going over there."

He chuckled, "I'm sure if you hang out in the front yard long enough he'll come running. I've noticed in school and at home he finds ways." I stand still not really wanting to leave the garage, "Tomorrow we work on speed. So I recommend that you take some time to relax tonight." I followed Josh back inside and slipped on a pair of jeans, no matter how much I want a beer right now, I know no one in this town can get me one plus I don't drink when fights are coming up, so that means Josh is a no go. So where can I go?

I step outside, helmet in one hand, keys in the other and I should have known he'd be waiting outside. "Hey rebel."

"Get off my bike." I took a few steps towards him while he lifted off of the seat, "what are you doing here?"

"I came to apologize." I furrowed my brows and cocked my head to the side. Don't get caught up in those eyes Riley, you're better than that.

Am I?

"I came to say I'm sorry for pushing you today. You're right, I don't know a thing about you and really you only have yourself to blame but you don't know me either so why would you feel comfortable revealing anything about yourself? Especially after," he gestured towards my face, "that happened to you."

I release a light laugh, "Do you think I got like jumped or something?" He shrugged his shoulders and it was pretty adorable how nervous he obviously was. He kept fidgeting with his hands and looking towards the ground, "I didn't get jumped."

"Then what did happen?" I widen my eyes, didn't he just apologize for pushing, "Rebel I care about you for some messed up reason and it hurts to see you in pain."

"I'm not in pain."

"Bullshit." He mumbles, "You took a beating."

I literally couldn't contain my laughter, "Oh sparky. I really, really didn't. Now are we done with this conversation?"

I jingle the keys in my hand, "Where are you going?"

"I was going to drive around to clear my head. I have tonight off so-"

"Off from what rebel?"

Lucas clenched his jaw and I felt weak in the knees, "None of your business." I gulp trying to regain my composure from the sudden determination in his stare, "Where can I go to hide out and get a drink?"

"I'll take you to a place." I instantly disagree, "why not?"

"I don't go places where I can't leave on my own. Just give me the name, I'll find it." I stated and that smirk, GOD that smirk caused me to bite my lip, "fine asshole lead the way." He ran to his truck and I straddled my bike. "This should be interesting."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

I step inside, I don't even bother to cover my face. Everyone at school saw it anyways and students were the only ones in this place. Ugh, coffee. I freaking hate coffee, and that's where he led me. "What do you want?"

"Wait, are you offering to pay for me?" He nodded and I gulp that's a first. "Green tea."

"Go find us a seat."

I found a booth in the back and stared at the blonde who was glaring at me. I never once shifted my gaze, it could just be out of habit. But, that little stick didn't scare me. No matter how hard she tried to seem intimidating it didn't suit her. "Problem?" After a few minutes of silent glaring I got sick of waiting for her to make a move.

Maya, I think that was her name. Either way Lucas' girlfriend stood up and placed her palms on the table. "You need to back off of Lucas. He's my footballer." Her trembling lips made it obvious she was nervous.

I narrow my eyes and laugh while slowly rising from my seat. Again it could be force of habit but intimidating people is what I do best. "Is this your first time threatening someone sweetheart?" She blinked several times, finally realizing what she was doing, "Listen honey I'm not about that dating life. You got a problem with your boyfriend, take it up with him. But don't come over here and try to bully me." I whisper and when her body shivers I lean in closer to her ear, "Because it is never gonna happen."

"MAYA?" I lean back with a small smile on my face and sit back down in the booth, "what are you doing here baby? I thought you had homework." His lips pressed against hers and quite frankly them two as a couple bore me, individually they were a complete snooze fest and the look on Lucas' face made it evident he was uninterested.

"I am working with a study group, surprise, surprise when I see you waltz in with her."

I kick my legs into the seat, "Her name is Riley." I corrected which made her glare, damn I love messing with people who wouldn't ever do anything. "I'll leave you 2 alone. Thank you for the green tea." I snatch my iced green tea away and lifted my helmet off the table. "Later sparky. Later sweetheart."

I stood outside the door and chugged my drink while whipping out my phone. "Hey, I'm coming home. I want to train." I hung up the phone and after tossing my drink into the trash I pulled away just in time to watch Lucas step out of, whatever the hell that place was. I know I interest him, it could be because he's never really met someone like me before, but he did say I was sexy. That was nice, shut the hell up Riley you don't need that distraction, thank God he's taken.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Sorry this chapter was boring. It gets better I swear.

Let me know what you think, but please be kind lol! __


	4. Chapter 4-Feel

**Chapter 4**

"Did you threaten Maya?" I removed my helmet while laughing at the very seemingly frustrated Lucas.

"Threatened?" I remained seated on my bike, "seems as if your girlfriend has been spreading a few lies sparky. She approached me and said to stay away from you." I unzipped my leather jacket and watched his eyes dart to my collarbone then instantly back up to my eyes. "I simply said if she had a problem take it up with you and to not try to out intimidate me."

His clenched jaw relaxed, thank God. "So you didn't?"

"What would I have to gain from that?" I swung my leg off my Harley, my pride and joy, but to my surprise pretty boy didn't move backwards.

"You've said I was sexy. So me?"

I lightly laugh, and glance around to make sure no one is paying attention. "You are sexy, and your body is amazing, it could just be the fact that you constantly wear tight shirts but clearly you work out often which makes you even more attractive." He was so visibly nervous which made him even cuter, I took another inch forward towards his ear and whispered, "but let's be honest sparky. If I wanted to have you, I could." The quarterback gulped, "what does your girlfriend not talk to you like this?" His cologne was amazing, it almost smelt like pine? Like a forest, strong and sturdy, I love it.

"Nope." It was clear his gaze was focusing on anything but me.

"That's too bad, because clearly you don't know how fucking attractive you are. Someone needs to tell you." God I love toying with him, he makes it so much fun because he is so, **good**. I stepped to his side feeling his triceps touch my chest. "I know you think about me Lucas." That was a long shot but with the silence I knew it to be true, "I'd be lying if I said I didn't think about you."

"Really?!" He cleared his throat and a smile tugged at my lips, "I mean really?" Lucas spoke more calmly this time.

"Oh yeah, but I'm not about that dating life. Too many emotions." I took a step back and saw him inhale quickly. "See you in first period Sparky."

I saw his best friend Zay sitting on the steps and gave him a small wink, knowing full and well he'd run and blabber to Lucas about it later. I obviously worked him over because he was still standing beside my bike.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Class today you and your partner are going to spend class walking around the school grounds with your partner and as a pair you will agree on something to write about that inspires you." I narrow my eyes in school really? Something inspiring in school? "It needs to be 3 paragraphs on what it is and why it inspires you. Ready set go."

I stare at Lucas who already had his eyes on me. Like why the fuck is he with this Maya chick if he was so hung up on me? Oh yeah, I'm a bitch. "Ready?" I snag a pen and spiral and before he replies I'm headed out the door.

We walked around in silence, looking for anything that can get this assignment over with to where I can get a decent grade. I know, I know why do I care so much? College. Not that anyone else knows but I was top 10 in my class at my last school, people only see what I want them to see and once people see that they don't want to go deeper. All except Lucas, AKA sparky. Once we stepped outside and he knew we were truly alone he finally said something. "What the hell was that this morning Rebel?"

"Rebel?" He had called me that a few times but I was just now bringing it up to avoid the original statement. "Is that my new nickname?"

"Yep. Now answer the question. Do you get some sick pleasure out of turning me on and then leaving?" I nod without hesitation, "so you don't think I'm sexy you just like playing with my mind?"

"No you are. Obviously. But it doesn't matter what I think." I found my spot the water fountain, I casually saunter towards it and continue what I was saying. "You should be asking Maya if she finds you sexy. Since you and I both know already that I'd ravage you if I could." I sat down on the concrete bench that encased the water fountain and started writing.

"That's funny I feel the same way about you."

"I'm proud. Bold words coming from such a goody goody." He inched closer, "Cool it sparky. I hate to admit it but we both need to cool it. You're with blondie." His chin touched his chest, "is this the moment where I ask you if you want to talk about it?" His laugh awoke my butterflies but I wasn't kidding, "I'm serious I suck with feelings and emotions."

"I'm just bored."

Can't say I blame him. This town is so boring, if it wasn't for what I did then I would probably want to blow my brains out. "I feel like I'm dating her because I have to. Popular girl with popular guy, she's gorgeous and sweet." I scoff, clearly. "To me, she's sweet. I just um, don't have that spark."

"Yeah sparky needs a spark."

"I have one with you." I crane my head to the left, "you feel it too."

"I thought that was nausea." My hand continues to move and I came to the realization I never did give him the 'advice' or whatever it was that he was looking for. "If you're unhappy or bored with your life than fucking change it. You can't sit around and mope about how 'boring' it is if you don't do anything to fix it. Take up a hobby."

Lucas bit his lip and I felt things in my lady parts I have never felt before. "Does that hobby include you?"

"You know, you're starting to sound like every guy in this school. 'I love every bone in your body including mine'. Who the hell comes up with that crap?"

He scratched the back of his hair and snickered, "I'm going to figure you out Riley Matthews."

"The only thing you've figured out is my last name sweetheart. Name one other thing you know about me."

His emerald eyes brightened, "I know you want to kiss me."

"Is this to boost your ego?" We gaze into each other's eyes for a moment and after what seems like a lifetime was in actuality just a minute I rose from my seat and smiled. "What do you want from me sparky?"

"To tell me what the hell is going on in that pretty little mind of yours. Why you have bruises on your face. Why you and Josh are the only ones living in that house and why you train." I clench my jaw and let out a small chuckle and saunter away.

"Oh Lucas, one more thing." The quarterback called to attention at his actual name. "Before you get too deep, I recommend backing off. Use all that effort you have been spending on me and put it towards what's her name. I'm trouble and got more going on than you can handle."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 _S is for the simple need.  
E is for the ecstasy.  
X is just to mark the spot cause that's the one you really want._

 _YES! Sex is always the answer.  
It's never a question._

"FASTER GO! GO! GO!" I duck under the rope that's about 6 inches shorter than me as I weave to the left and duck underneath the rope to swerve to the right. "FASTER!" I don't know what it is but there's a sudden need to listen to Nickelback when I train. Call me lame I don't give a flying fuck but their music motivates me, certain music. "THROW IN SOME PUNCHES."

I come up and after a left hook, I uppercut with my right before ducking back down again. I finally made it to the end of the rope, and more accurately my garage door where I couldn't go anymore. I spray some water on my face and inhale deeply. When the song changes again.

 _Got to meet the hottie with a million dollar body.  
They say it's over budget but you pay her just to touch it come on!_

"Better Riles you have to remember to keep your chin down though." I nod in agreement, I don't know why I bring it up. I move quicker when it's down. "Ready to work?" I agree and watch him put on some gear to protect himself. "No sparring. Exhale with each hit! Search for an opening, look for a weakness. Bully is a great offensive fighter, look for a weak spot in her defense, and look for an opening. Go for the face and take her to the ground when she isn't expecting it."

"She's good on the floor."

"You're better." I smirk and inhale deeply, "we hardly work floor because that's where you work best already. She's going to prevent you from going there, that's why we're working on your speed because she has like 30 pounds on you." I am tiny, I get it. It's not because I don't eat though. I intake at least 200 grams of protein a day. "Alright ready?"

HIT!

I'm not focusing I can feel it.

"RIGHT, LEFT, RIBS! COME ON RILEY GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER!"

Now I'm mad.

"GOOD!" I swing for his face with my right and after a quick juke I land a blow to his stomach. It isn't hard but it will take her down no problem. I sweep his legs out from underneath him and grin standing above him. "You don't play fair Riles."

"It's underground fighting when has it ever been fair?"

"Touché." He whispers while I help him up, "nice juke. But it won't be effective." My lips separated from confusion, "Swing with your right, and move for the stomach with your left. Remember what your dad used to do when he'd wrestle with us to confuse you?" If my parents could see me now, would they be disappointed? Yes. But we're doing what we have to, to survive. To better ourselves and no matter how much Josh and I miss them, and know how upset they'd be, I know I'm doing what's necessary.

"Can I be done for the night?" The tears welling up in my eyes made it apparent that I wasn't in the right mindset and I'd have to get my shit together soon because the fight was on Saturday. Josh pulled me in for a hug and I inhaled deeply, "I miss them."

"I know me too." His lips pressed on my temple and after a few moments we go our separate ways. We don't ever say more than that, it's not because we don't want to but it's more of an unspoken rule. No ties. No feeling. No emotion, if we can help it. I stepped outside and laid in the grass while removing the tape from my hands. I glance across the street to Sparky's house and he's watching a movie with blondie. She looks so happy, and he had a small smirk. I must have really finished early today if she was still out.

Those beautiful green eyes moved from the TV to the window behind it and he must've seen me because after a huge smile he nodded his head. "Look at you sparky. Flirting even when your girlfriend is right there." I need to get out of here, I can't feel for him. Farkle. No, seriously don't even effing go there. Within minutes I'm stepping back outside and throwing on a helmet.

"Hey Rebel." I back my bike out of the driveway and smirk, "where are you going?"

"Around." I peruse his yard and notice his girlfriend is nowhere to be found, "How was your date?"

"Jealousy?"

"Don't flatter yourself. I'll see you around-"

Lucas took a step forward, "I asked you where you were going."

"And I said around." God, when he gets demanding he's so sexy. Oh Riley, you need to get laid. "What's it to you?"

"Let me go with you?" I inhale sharply and pull my bike back into the driveway. "What are you doing?" I toss my helmet off from frustration and stand about 2 inches away from his face, "If you want to kiss me, just do it." He whispered. Yup, I'm turned on.

"What are you doing Friar? I told you to back off before it got too late and now you want to go with me to places. What's your deal? Can you not take a hint?" I mumble with angst in my tone.

"I'm not going anywhere Matthews. Get used to having me around, now where are you going?"

"I'm not good for you Sparky. You'll get hurt." I spin on my heels to go back inside when he grabs my wrist, "Let. Me. Go."

The quarterback released my wrist and put his hands up in surrender. "What does that mean Rebel? That you aren't good for me? I'll get hurt? By who? Who's hurting you?"

"You ask a lot of fucking questions." I glance up to the sky and realize the sun was going down and fast. "Alright Sparky I'll make you a deal. Let's go for a little run, if you can keep up with me I will answer all but one question."

He narrows his smoldering eyes and a grin tugs at his lips, "which question can I not ask you?"

Oh shit, he can't ask me where I got the bruises or what I'm training for. Basically I can't answer any question he is going to ask. "Alright never mind I just realized that I can't answer them."

"Well then let me go, just to go." My brow eyes shifted their gaze onto him, "how far do you run? A mile?"

I can't contain my laughter, more like 5.75. "Oh Sparky it may be best if you stay home." I'm already wearing my tennis shoes so I slip off my jeans that cover my spandex and my tank top that covers my black sports bra. His eyes immediately look behind me to not stare. "Nothing interesting going on by the gate." His heart was noticeably beating faster, "Do I make you nervous Sparky?"

"Yep." That's very direct, "Hey what's that?" His fingers point to my hip bone where a hint of a tattoo pops out.

"A tattoo. I got it when I was 16."

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the party on Friday? It's a bi-week and I figured you'd want to come to blow off some steam." I stared into his eyes, trying my hardest to not be persuaded, "Or if you didn't want to go to the party you could hang out with me and my friends on Saturday."

I have Bradford on Saturday. "I'm busy on Saturday."

"Friday it is."

"Will your girlfriend like that Sparky?" Please say no so I have a reason to not go.

He chuckled, "Probably not but you're my friend so she can deal with it."

"What a caring boyfriend." I turn on my heels and jog off, leaving him in the dust. You can't do this Riley, you can't get attached to anyone here. They'll know, you can't do this. But God was he so cute, I haven't felt this way in a long time.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Uh oh, seems as if Riley might start enjoying the idea of 'dating life'.**

 **Do you like bold Lucas? I DO!**


	5. Chapter 5-Missy

**Chapter 5**

"You ready Rebel?" I was sitting on my bike waiting for Lucas and his girlfriend to come out. I should learn her name. "Would you like to ride with Maya and me?" Maya, that's her name. I shook my head and threw on my helmet. "Alright, just follow me Rebel."

"Why do you call her Rebel? Her name is Riley." Someone's in a pissy mood.

I am curious myself though how he came up with that nickname, it was pretty coincidental. "She calls me Sparky for whatever reason and clearly she doesn't like authority so I call her Rebel. It's a little game." Her blue eyes rolled when I released a light smile. This should be a fun night. Within minutes I was following him across town questioning my decision to go in the first place. It'd be easy I could flip back around right now and have no issues whatsoever. Except for Sparky, Josh had some work to do and he doesn't let me train the night before a fight. The day of he's all over me but the night before I'm supposed to focus on anything but the match.

It was 10 o'clock when we pulled into a rich neighborhood and I immediately regret coming. My grey skinny jeans and purple tank top probably won't work for whatever the hell this po' dunk town considers a party. There were lots of cars sitting outside, the whole school must be here. I glance to my left and saw _her c_ ar. I immediately tense up, knowing that whatever is about to happen isn't good. Lucas and Maya already walked inside, apparently this was her place and her friends decided to throw a party while her parents were out of town. After a few minutes of staring down _her_ car and wondering why the hell she was even here I step inside.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE?" There she was, all 5 foot 6 of her holding onto the collar of some terrified cheer leader. Here we go Riley. "I SAID WHERE IS SHE?"

"What's up Bradford?" I step into the center of the circle that the crowd had made and she instantly smiles, the only way she knows how, evilly. "Drop the poor girl. Damn." I can feel Lucas' glaring eyes on both of us, trying to figure out what the hell was going on. Within seconds Missy released her collar and started circling me.

"I see you can still never resist a good party."

I click my tongue, you can't intimidate me though she always tries. Especially since it's her sister and not her that's the real threat. "Is there a reason you're here?" Her dark hair moved from my shoulder when she took a few steps back.

"Ladies what's going on here?" Lucas asked.

We both turn our heads towards him, "shut up!" We say in unison. When I turn my attention back towards Bradford 2 of her friends come out from behind her. My muscles instantly tense and my hands turned to fists. "Just a friendly stop by Rebel." With a swift head nod from Missy, her goon to the left takes a step forward and after a speedy right hook I step towards Missy, 1 of my 2 enemies, 1 of my rivals. I only wish it was her sister in front of me. My face was only inches away from hers.

"Is this you trying to intimidate me?" The whole house shivered from my whisper, "Step to me I'll fuck you up. But um, I think you already know that." I witness her lip quiver, "Oh I see you're a little nervous. If you want to do this, let's go outside. We don't have to wait." Shit, I shouldn't have said that. Now Sparky will ask an eff ton of questions. "But if you know what's good for you, you'll pick your friend up off the floor and get the fuck out of here before I get mad." I'm really not mad, it's actually pretty flattering that she feels the need to threaten me. Within 2 minutes I escorted them outside with of course Lucas right behind me. He has the build to be a fighter, just not the heart, he's too soft. I stood behind her and saw her fists clench. I smirk and duck when she swings before I give her a right hook to the jaw then a knee to the stomach.

"RILEY!" I ignore Lucas' anger.

I kneel on the ground beside Missy, "Leave this between you and I. Don't come around here starting shit with me. And dragging innocent people into this. See you tomorrow." I lightly tap her cheek and make sure to keep my confidence in check. Though I know I could take her, over confidence kills, cockiness kills. I step over her body and saunter towards my motorcycle while the 3 girls walk to the car. "Oh man Miss, looks like that's going to bruise." I straddle my bike and move to put on my helmet when I notice Sparky is staring at me. Clearly he's never witnessed anything like that before and he doesn't want to again. I'm proud of myself, proud that I intervened before she hurt someone, proud that I controlled my fists and not let my anger take over like I do in the ring. I am mostly proud of the fact that this incident pushed him away, I can't have him around or he'll get hurt.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW Lucas' Point of View GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

I had to get out of my house, I had to. My dad is driving me freaking insane, nothing is ever good enough for him. I sat on the tailgate of my truck and even though it was yesterday I still can't believe what happened last night. I hadn't seen her since she left and gave me that simple, sexy smile. It's nice to know she can take care of herself but damn, she knew what she was doing. Everything was so precise, with every punch she exhaled, releasing all of her force into the one blow. Knowing exactly when to thrust her knee upwards and exactly where to aim her fist. Wait is that what she was training for? No, Riley's a rebel but she wouldn't be a professional fighter. But, that's the only thing that makes sense. That would explain the bruises, and the training, the weight lifting, everything. The nickname that girl called her, the 'we don't have to wait' comment. Riley steps outside with a duffel bag draped around her back, laying neatly over her leather jacket. "RILEY I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" I jump off my tailgate and sprint across the street.

"What's up Sparky?"

Josh interrupted me, "We have to go Riles."

"What was that last night?" Her brown eyes stared into mine, this was obviously a sore subject and I know I shouldn't pry, especially because she could probably kick my ass. She stares at me for a moment and she realizes what I'm really asking.

"You think you got me figured out Sparky?" Josh cleared his throat and eyed her, clearly she wasn't supposed to be talking to me about whatever it was going on. Her hand told him to stop.

"Do you professionally fight?" Her lips pulled upwards, "OH MY GOD!"

"Congratulations, now if you tell anyone I will personally beat the shit out of you!" No she can't be a fighter, seriously? Wait, why couldn't she tell people? There's MMA and UFC and- Oh no, a look of realization washes over me. "There you go now you're catching on. Now if you'll excuse me." The brunette sidesteps around me with a breathtaking smile. She fights illegally. Why? Why is she doing this?

After a few moments to ponder the motorcycle engine roared and I found myself holding the handlebars of her bike. "Riley don't do this you're going to get yourself killed. There's no possible good reason for you to do this."

"You figured out what I do Sparky, but you will never understand the reason I do this." She wasn't hard, or cold like she normally would be in this situation. I was one of the few people that actually got to see her smile, but right now I can see pain in her eyes.

"Please don't do this." She cocked her head to the side, "I'll follow you and damn it I won't let you do this."

"That isn't your call to make." Josh pronounced. I turn my gaze towards him, my eyes filled with anger and I am face to face with whoever the hell he was to her. I'm going to assume her trainer, "You stepping up to me boy?" I felt Riley's hand on my chest pulling me back.

"You got a little anger in you Sparky?" I bit my cheek, more than anyone will ever know. "That's a yes. Don't follow me Lucas! You'll get hurt in the long run, especially because you're a big softy."

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN?!" She gets back on her bike, "Please for me. Stay."

For a moment I see a flicker of emotion in her eyes. Just one little flame where she could actually stay. But, it fades as quickly as it appears and I drop my head. "Why do you care?"

"Because I care about you!"

"Don't." Her fingertips pry mine off the handlebars and she takes off, leaving Josh and I alone. I can feel his eyes glaring.

"How are you related to her?" I watch her turn at the stop sign and felt completely helpless.

"I'm her uncle."

I scoff, "SERIOUSLY? You are letting your niece go out there and do this? She could die! There are no rule-"

"I AM WELL AWARE OF HOW THIS WORKS!" He inhales deeply and visibly calms down, "She's been doing this for years, after I got out." Why would she get in at all? Why was he in? Why would he let her in if he got out? There were so many questions buzzing through my mind and I had no idea what I wanted to ask first. "Do yourself a favor Lucas, keep your attention on your girlfriend. That's how she wants it anyways. She's right, you'll get hurt." Within seconds he was pulling out of the driveway, no doubt following her and it took everything in my power not to follow them. I'm not wanted there, but damn it I'm going to get her out of this life. That's a fucking promise.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Maya stopped by while I was hanging out in my room with anger dancing in her eyes. "What?" I ask, not really giving 2 shits about anything but Riley. Waiting for the all-encompassing roar of the motorcycle, to be honest I'm hoping I hear the motorbike eventually.

"Nice to see you too." My bedroom door crashes closed and I sit up off of my bed. "What's going on with you and Riley?"

"We're friends." It's true no matter how much effort it takes to not kiss her every single moment I'm with her. "Why are you pissed off right now?"

"I saw the way you were looking at her last night." I can't deny the worry and the confusion in my eyes last night. I know she saw me bite my lip when she was standing up to that Bradford Bitch. I can't even help it, I don't even realize that I'm doing it. I'm practically addicted to her, every move she makes I'm in awe. "You care about her."

"I care about all my friends." Even if that means I want to punch Zay every time he so much as mentions her ass.

"You didn't tell me she was your partner in my mom's class." I shrug my shoulder knowing that if I did tell her she'd make me switch, "You aren't anymore." See, told ya. "Stay away from her Lucas. Unless you want my face to be like that girls from last night. Clearly she doesn't have a problem beating people up."

I sigh, she doesn't but, "She isn't the kind of person to randomly start punching people. Missy or whatever her name was, deserved it. Holding up one of your friends by the collar and shouting! They fought first, she's not a lunatic." Maya's jaw tightens, "I'm befriending someone who needs a friend and you used to like that about me."

"You heard her Lucas, mess with her she'll mess you up! She will hurt me!"

"You're delusional she isn't going to hurt you. She likes fucking with you, that's what she does with people. You don't know her like-"

"You do?" Her bright blue eyes glassed over while they turned a light shade of pink, "Me or her Lucas. Make your choice."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

I ignored Riley all weekend, I heard her motorcycle come home on Sunday morning at like 5 but haven't actually seen her. I'm at my locker hoping to catch a glimpse of her to make sure she's okay. I hear her motorcycle drive up and just like last Monday she tossed on a hoodie and was followed in by a group of guys who wouldn't take a hint. In silence she opens her locker and sticks her helmet in, I didn't say a word and when she glances towards me I turn my gaze into my locker. Wow I feel like a piece of shit.

"Hey Sugar." Her hood falls down, "What's happening to you?"

"Nothing Zay." Her locker slams shut and I risk a glance, she isn't near as bad as last week, at least not from what I could see but she had something under her top. "Thanks for the concern."

Everyone gulped, except for Riley. Except for Rebel, "Um, I know this is a long shot." OH ZAY! Please don't do this! "But would you want to go on a date with me sometime?"

"Thanks but no thanks. I'm not your type." I slam my locker closed and storm off into first period. Mrs. Hart moves me to a different desk and when Rebel came in and noticed someone else was sitting at her table, she didn't want it to be noticeable but there was sadness in her eyes. Her almond eyes shoot daggers towards me and I hate myself. I really, really hate myself.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **What'd you think of Missy? And how Riley handled it?**

 **Lucas' reaction?**

 **How are you feeling about Maya? Don't be a silent reader. Let me know!**


	6. Chapter 6-Reliance

**Chapter 6**

Lucas took my advice, he left me alone which I hate and love all at the same time. Keeps him safe and keeps me focused. So then why am I thinking about him on my run? Damn it! Either way I won 5,000 from my fight with Missy 4 days ago and that means we've made college fund money for the month. I have another fight Saturday night and my rib cage is still bruised but it is hardly noticeable anymore. I turned down our street and saw Lucas standing outside with a man screaming in his face. I quicken my pace, though I don't really know why. My feet led me directly to him, "HEY! Everything okay?" Both pairs of emerald eyes shift their gaze to me.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I live across the street. Who the hell are you?" I don't do well with authority mostly because it is always abused.

"I'm his father now get off my property." I literally take 1 step back to get off the grass and find myself in the street. "Very funny."

I shift my focus back towards Lucas, "You alright there sparky?"

"I'm fine." No he's not. It was evident this was something he was used to but obviously despised. I clench my jaw and his eyes are practically pleading with me to leave.

"RILEY LET'S GO WE HAVE TO TRAIN!" Josh yelled from the garage, and with a final head nod I jog to the garage. Saved by the bell.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Right, left, duck, gut." Josh kept spewing out commands for my different combinations and I did so without thinking. This was second nature to me now, it's awful that I feel such a rush from over powering someone. I used to be addicted to this adrenaline, it used to get me so high. I never told Josh that or he would have pulled me out quicker than I could blink, I'm doing this for college but another part of me wants to stay because I know how much I'll miss it. I lost my concentration for one second and felt a knock to my cheek. "FOCUS!"

"Sorry." He assisted me up off the blue plastic mats.

"Never let your guard down Riley. EVER! You'll get yourself killed!" I hear the worry in Josh's voice and know he's still a little bothered by Lucas' speech on Saturday. "You alright?"

"Yeah nothing I can't handle." I open my fists and place my hand on his cheek, "I love you."

"I love you too Riles." He pulls me in for a hug, "I promise as soon as New Year's Knockouts are over we'll get you out Riley." I can hear the disgust for those words in his voice, he doesn't want to leave. He's been doing this longer than me and is more addicted than I. However he's the only person I've ever been able to count on and I prefer it that way. I don't need anyone else in my life, not even Sparky who had ignored me all week which hurt but it's what I wanted. Speaking of Sparky he was now standing at the garage doorway.

"What the fuck man?" Josh spun around, leaving his arm on my shoulder, "What are you doing here? How'd you get in?"

"Front door was unlocked." I nod, it usually is I just don't think about locking it. Unless they come in with a gun I don't stress about anyone coming inside. "What's New Year's Knockouts?"

I keep my mouth shut but Josh does the exact opposite. "It's a tournament on New Year's. Riley's fighting."

Lucas' jaw clenched, he's clearly pissed about me fighting, and I really wasn't expecting him to say what he said next. "I want in." Josh and I glance at each other and start laughing, "I'm serious." Josh pats his shoulder on the way out of the garage and he glances down to my abs. "Is that bruise from your fight on Saturday?" I nod, an amused expression still all over my face, "I want in."

"Yeah, yeah I heard you the first time." I bit my cheek and figured I'd have a little fun, "take your shirt and shoes off." I meander towards the middle of my garage where there were mats laying out for when Josh hits the floor and on the rare occasion myself. He steps onto the pads, "Let's see what you got Sparky. Block me, and we're just sparring so no full force. I won't hurt you too bad." He divulges a gorgeous smile, I'm obviously not going to let him fight I wouldn't wish this life on anyone but damn those abs. It's official I'm going to hell after thinking what I'm thinking. I want to see him smile again, one of the few things that brightens my day, "I was right about you having a killer body." Mission accomplished, we both get into our stance and I immediately have to stop. "Oh sparky, fists in front of your face, hunch over just slightly, bend those knees and tuck your elbows in. Use those to block blows to your stomach." He nods and does as I say and within seconds I punch him in the gut.

"Damn Rebel."

"Don't compliment me yet, you're too easy." He raises his eyebrows and smiles, "Again. GET MAD FRIAR! COME ON!" He blocks my left hook, and then my right, I bring up my knee and he pushes it down, as soon as my foot touches the floor I sweep his legs out from underneath him.

"You said we were just blocking." I tower over him and grin, "Didn't expect you to take me to the floor."

I wink, "Honey let's just be honest with one another you've wanted me to take you to the floor since you met me. And I know what I said but there are no rules in this game." I help him off the ground and smirk, "You aren't going to get into this life. I won't let you."

"Then why can you?" I chug some amino acids and face him again, "Why can you fight but not me?" I know what he's trying to do. Trying to manipulate me out of this scene, nice try.

I start laughing, "Lucas you have no idea why I do what I do. You have no idea how many times I've gone to the hospital with concussions and come home with fractures and cracked ribs, even I've lost count. I'm not pulling you into this life, you will NOT fight illegally." He furrows his brows out of anger and finally realizes why I'm not letting him.

"You don't want me getting hurt." I don't say anything, I continue to unwrap my hands. "You care about me don't you Rebel? You may even like me a little bit?"

"Alright, that's enough! JOSH!" I stand up and stare him in the eye, "Want to see what a real fucking fight would look like?"

He nods with an arrogant smile. Prick. Josh enters the garage, "Is it time?"

"Yep." I pop the P and push him to the chair for him to take a seat. "No holding back Josh, Sparky thinks he can do this." Luckily his fists were still wrapped and my nerves fuel me, him being there fuels me, like I want to show off? Oh God no!

"This is just sparring right?" Lucas asks.

Josh finishes stretching a bit and shakes his head no, "I haven't fought professionally in years so, take it easy on me will you Riley?" I giggle slightly and I smell Sparky's fear rising from his body leaving a lingering stench behind.

Within seconds I punch him in the face, leaving my right side vulnerable and suffered a blow to my already bruised side. "DAMN IT!" I yell and attempt to get on his weak side.

"LET'S GO RILEY! GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER!" Josh exclaims and within seconds I'm on top of him and after getting punched in the nose I hit him a few times while he tries to wrap his legs around me. I pull him into an arm bar, my signature move, he resists at first but one more punch to the face does it in and before I know it he's tapping out. I help him up, feeling the blood trickling out of my nose. It was fast, I have my reasons for taking it easy on Josh. "SLOW! What the hell was that Riley?" I could feel Lucas behind me and I let out a giggle, "You took it easy on me didn't you?"

"Right again."

"Little shit." He clutches my face to examine my nose. "I'll get you something for your nose."

I spun around and wiped the blood away. "You aren't getting into this life. You'll end up like me and this world doesn't need another one of me in it."

"I think you're pretty amazing." I feel the beads of sweat running down my back and for the first time in a long time I'm nervous. His hand caresses my cheek and I fall into his embrace. I've missed a man's touch, I've missed having someone to rely on other than my uncle. I'm such a girl, I want him now when just a while ago I was saying I prefer to rely on Josh only. God he is so hot.

"Um," I back away with reluctance and release a winded laugh, "The answer's no Lucas. Out of curiosity though why did you want to fight?"

"Curiosity killed the cat rebel." I nod and bite my lip before placing an ice pack on my ribs. "You are fighting this weekend?" Again I agree and took another swig of amino acids, so much better than glucose and repairs your muscles. "Why are you doing this Riley? Where are your parents?"

"Dead." The frustration that lined his facial features faded to sadness. "So there's that." I wipe my face again and pinch the bridge of my nose hoping that'd help. "I'm doing this so we can pay bills, and so we can go to and focus on school and be able to pay for college. When Josh lost a good portion of vision in his right eye he couldn't do it anymore." The reason I take it easy on him.

"You're going to kill yourself. There are other ways to earn money."

I giggle, he's right but, "no where I work can pay me $5000 in one night. Sure I take a few hits but that pays rent and our vehicle payments. After bills all the extra money goes towards college." We both stay silent for a few minutes and eventually I stand up, apparently Josh isn't coming back. "I appreciate the concern for me but the answer is no you can't train with me. You will not fight illegally, and if you try to go behind my back I'll kick your ass. Got it sparky?" Before I know what's happening his lips are pressed against mine, and I'm weak in the knees. I'm a puddle, it feels so good. I move my lips in sync with his and snake my hands around his neck.

Lucas pulls me closer to his chest by placing his hands on the small of my back. I slip my tongue in and he graciously accepts my offer. Oh my God this is incredible, not even Farkle made me feel this way. Farkle, oh my GOD! BLONDIE! SHIT! I pulled away and try to catch my breath that he took away. "Is your girlfriend going to be pissed that you and I just made out?"

"What girlfriend?" His hands cup my face and he kisses me again, Riley you can't do this he's going to get hurt. I press the palm of my hand on his pecs and lightly pushed him away. "What's wrong?" I can't deny that I'm more than a little happy that he's single now. "Hey what's wrong?"

I lick my lips and glance towards the ground. "Lucas you and I can't be together." His eyes form a more than shocked expression, "I'm sorry I can't do that to you."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW Lucas' Point of View GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley ends up leaving me alone in the garage, that kiss was freaking incredible I know she felt it too. Within a few minutes I'm not alone, I hear Josh breathing at the entryway. "You alright?"

"Fine." I scratch the back of my head and turn around to face him. I'm not fine, I didn't realize those words would break me as much as they did.

"She's doing this to protect you Lucas. She has her reasons and I promise you they're good ones."

I toss my hands up in the air, "Why can't you people tell me what the fuck is going on? And be straight with me? What it is she's protecting me from? I can take care of myself."

"Take it down a few notches damn, you're high strung."

"Damn right I'm high strung. I really like her, I care about her and she's going out every weekend risking her life."

A small smile approached his lips, "That's why you wanted to fight."

"What?"

"You wanted to be able to protect her, but you and I both know she can take care of herself." I didn't say anything he's right, "So you think fighting is the way to her heart? Ask her about Farkle." Farkle what the hell kind of name is that? "I'd tell you but it isn't my story to tell." He turned around and again my mind is running a million miles per hour.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

I wait by my locker for her this morning, I'd gone over there last night and watched her train. She's truly incredible, her speed, agility and the way she anticipates movement before anyone ever makes it. She hasn't spoken to me a whole lot and I seriously feel like I have to kiss her again. That feeling when our lips touched was one I've never felt before. She challenges me, literally she'll say 'you got that Sparky' and I immediately feel the need to prove her wrong. I hear her motorcycle but keep my place here, she'll be here soon. Until she didn't come up the steps.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW Riley's Point of View GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Get. Off. Of. Me." Charlie and 2 of his friends surrounded me and I found myself staring into the emptiness of his blue eyes. "Touch me again, you'll regret it." I take a few strides and grasped my helmet tighter, carefully devising a plan in case they decide to do something really stupid.

"Come on sweetie, go on a date with me tonight."

"This is how you get girls to go on a date with you? Surround them with your thuggish friends and force them into it?" He smirks making my stomach churn, "I'm not your normal girl."

"RILEY!" My eyes shift upwards to the school entrance and Sparky is running towards me but before he gets to me Charlie touches my cheek. I see red, I don't know why he infuriates me so much. I push his arm down with my left hand and elbow him in the temple with my right arm. My left foot moves back behind me and I kick one of his friends in the balls. I hear a thud and when I spin around Lucas had just knocked the other guy out.

"Stay the fuck away from her Charlie." I got butterflies, serious butterflies. He stood up for me, the only person to do that was Josh. Though he always said I could stand up for myself it only makes me a better fighter when I don't rely on others.

"STUPID BITCH! It's a fucking date, I'm not gang raping you!"

I giggle and squat down in front of him, "I told you not to touch me. Besides I've got a date with sparky tonight."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Congratulations Rucas Shippers, FIRST KISS! :..D FIRST DATE!**

 **What'd you think of this chapter?**


	7. Chapter 7-Steroids

**Chapter 7**

The look on his face when I said that, was pretty damn cute. It was the night before the fight and I didn't have anything to do anyways. I drank my amino acids because let's face it, it's a nice preventative for sore muscles and I haven't stopped tensing my muscles since I said those words. It was completely on impulse and I don't really know why the hell I did it. I like Sparky but this is only dangerous for him, I need to tell him why, especially because he's been around more. He's been coming over to watch me train. I can tell he's itching to know what I meant when I said 'I'm doing this to protect you'. The doorbell rang and I threw the door opened. "Hey beautiful." Those dimples, those damn dimples make my cheeks flush every time. "You ready?"

I smile and reach for my helmet. "Yep."

"Nope, put your helmet down. You're riding with me." I narrow my eyes and he starts to laugh, "If this is a date I'm taking you in my truck."

"I don't understand."

"We aren't taking your bike beautiful. You're riding with me in my truck."

"Why can't you ride bitch on my bike?" I giggle because well, I know the reason why and he knows that. "Kidding."

"Rebel cracks jokes." He pulls a flower out from behind his back and passes it to me. That's a first.

"You got me a flower?" It was pretty, and it only made it sweeter that it's one he picked from his yard. What do I say to that? "I'm not really good with feelings so I'm going to say thank you."

"You're welcome."

"HEY!" Josh meanders out from the living room. "Have her back by 11, she needs her sleep." I flip Josh off who was laughing at me and slam the door shut.

"I can't even remember the last time I rode in a vehicle with doors." He helps me into the truck and even touching our hands I feel electricity. It was a silent drive, but not at all uncomfortable, he kept trying to hold my hand and I'd take it away, all the while trying to find the right time to talk to him about why we can't be together. We pull up to a park and I don't really know what we're doing here. I expected like dinner or a movie or something.

"So, who's Farkle?" My eyes widened and I flipped my head to the left, I separated my lips and couldn't force any words out. "Josh told me." Mental note to beat the crap out of him later, "I brought you here so I could get to know you a little bit. You are so closed off and I really like you, what I know about you."

I bit my cheek and felt my fingers fidgeting together. "If I tell you everything then you'll despise me. So I can only tell you that Farkle is an ex-boyfriend of mine." We meandered around the sidewalk that outlines the park and I enjoy the atmosphere. It's a nice reprieve from the warehouse and my garage.

"I could never hate you Riley. Try me." I shake my head no, but then I remember Farkle ties directly into why I can't be with him. DAMN IT! "Why did y'all break up?"

"Lucas, fighting is dangerous." He glances at me with a confused expression, clearly he knew that already. "Not just for the fighters but for people they care about. That's all I'm going to say about it." I hear some heels behind me and after spinning around there was a little blonde girl, Yaya? Right? I don't remember and there were some more girls behind her.

"2 days Lucas? Really?"

I roll my eyes, I fucking hate drama, which is weird because it always seems to find me. Just my luck. "Come on Sparky."

"You don't own him."

I start laughing and feel Lucas' hand on my arm, "What was your name?" That seemed to offend her, "I'm fine Luke." His hand fell from my shoulder, "Do you have a problem with me blondie?"

"You stole my boyfriend you piece of trash!"

"That's enough Maya. I broke up with you and now I'm on a date with her, there was no cheating and she did nothing wrong."

There he goes standing up for me again, this guy is going to make me soft. "You left me for that?" The blue eyed girl was beginning to frustrate me.

"Big talk with all your friends behind you. Feeling a lot more confident are you?" I move around Sparky's hand that he had placed across my chest to hold me back. Like that'd do any good. She gulped and I snickered, "What do you mean by the derogatory word 'that'? Please enlighten me."

"Top 10 percent, most popular girl in school, never gotten in trouble a day in my life and then there's you. The exact opposite."

I nod my head, "I currently have a 3.8 GPA first of all, let's just go ahead and clear that up. Second if you're the most popular girl in school why are you so worried about me and what I do? All I'm hearing sweetheart is that you're a total bore who wanted Lucas so your life could have some sort of meaning." I step back and scoff, moving my gaze from Sparky to his ex-girlfriend. I apparently continue to shock him. "I don't need this shit." This is why I always take my bike everywhere. I start running home, I can relax and just hang out with Josh, and thank God Lucas didn't come after me. So freaking cheesy.

I can't be too pissed about what she said, people only see what I allow them to see. That's all she knows about me, I hear someone shouting my name but I continue to run. I'm almost home, I don't care, I know whose voice it is, Sparky. Yes it's incredibly cheesy that he's chasing after me but I kind of, like it? I drop onto my grass, the park was like a mile away why didn't we just walk? "RILEY!" The snap in my face zings me back to the present, "Why'd you run off?"

"I don't need that crap." I use my abs to lift myself off the ground, "I get enough shit from the fighters. I fight enough in that damn ring. Despite what the rest of the school and this town may think I don't like to just randomly beat up people. Scare the shit out of them, sure why not, it's fun. But I don't need some judgmental goody two shoes telling me about my life." His hand trickled down my arm and intertwined his fingers with mine. Butterflies, he always seemed to do that. I found my head laying on his chest and I loved it, hearing his heart beat slightly faster now that I was close. If only he knew the truth about everything that I've caused.

His lips touched my head and I let out a happy sigh, "I still want to hang out with you though."

"Let's go watch a movie." I lead him inside with a smirk.

"You happy Rebel?" I give him a little glare, "I'll take that as a yes."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"HIT! HIT!" I punch his hands, continually switching my right hook with my left. "KNEE!" I push Josh down and knee the pad protecting his stomach, over and over. It's like a whirlwind of force, and energy that I'm constantly wrapped up in. "TIME!" He always pushes me like this, always the day of a fight. He lets me rest a few hours before the match, forcing aminos down my throat and an hour before I chug some glucose.

 _I'm so addicted to all the things you do  
when you're going down on me in between the sheets.  
All the sounds you make, with every breath you take.  
It's unlike anything when you're loving me._

I spray my face with water and glance at Lucas who had come over early to watch. I can't tell if he's disappointed, or intrigued by what I do. I lay across the couch letting my legs do whatever the hell they wanted. "That's lady like." Josh jokes and I'm too tired to flip him off.

"When have I ever said I was a lady?"

"UP! Blocking!" I lift myself off, "I'm not going to take it easy on you."

"I'd never ask you to princess." I joke, it only frustrates him so I know he won't hold back. I duck, block, protect my body from every blow but one. I instantly hop back up but I can feel those gorgeous green eyes hide their worry.

"COME ON RILES, TAKE ME DOWN!" It's a challenge, and within seconds Josh is on the floor removing the mask on his face. "Damn Riles, nice!" I fist bump him and laugh. My legs are long, I can kick someone before they even get in arms reach.

I can tell Lucas wants to say something and after I give Josh a lame ass excuse to leave the garage I ask him. "It's nothing."

"You're an awful liar."

"I want to go tonight." I'm still breathing heavy and I felt like I just got punched in the gut. "I'll keep my emotions in check." I disagree and he gets flustered, "Why not?"

"Why are you whining?" I furrow my brows and place my hands on my hips, "It's not a good idea."

"Why not niece?" Damn it Josh, "You fight better when he's around!" I can hear him smile while I glare at my uncle. "No one has to know there's something going on between you two." Is there anything going on? We went on one date and now I'm fucking married to this guy? "For real though Riles, you have something to fight for other than me when he's around!"

My jaw drops, "this guy?"

"That hurts." He mutters causing Josh to laugh.

"The answer is no. He'll end up jumping in the ring if I get punched once."

"You know he could just ride with me." I glare at both my uncle and whatever the hell Sparky is. I realize this is a battle I'm going to lose and that stings. I haven't lost a fight all year, and I'm not quite used to the whole losing thing anymore.

I shift my focus to the piece of eye candy in front of me. "NO." Illegal fighting is just that illegal, but it's more than illegal gambling and unsanctioned fighting. It goes deeper. I remember what happened to Farkle and I immediately cringe and get angry, I'm pissed at myself at the whole situation that I'm in right now.

"Take it out on the bag. We leave in 30, I made your amino, I have your glucose and your change of clothes, and Vaseline." I drop my fists and stare at him, "You ready? She's got about 50 pounds on you." Lucas' eyes widen and I nod, she's bigger and stronger. I'm more than aware of that. "Say it."

"It takes twice as much energy to swing and miss than to swing and hit."

"Don't miss."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW Lucas' Point of View GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

I didn't listen. I followed them, how they didn't notice is beyond me since she's so perceptive.

To say I was nervous was an understatement. I was nervous for her, I was nervous that she was going to get hurt and quite frankly I was nervous for myself I look around this warehouse and it is not at all what I expected. There's a ring, obviously. An eff ton of people, even more placing bets in the corner and there was a DJ. DJ? What the hell? Really, that way if someone dies they have nice music to play. I follow closely behind Josh to the betting table. "500 on Rebel Riley." He tosses some cash on the table and she passes him a piece of paper. Wow, I wonder what that turns into after the fact. He turns around and grins at me, shit. I should've told him. "Her odds aren't high to win the match, so when she wins, that $500 doubles if not more. It all depends on how many people bet for her. Hello by the way." He must've known.

"She isn't favorite to win?" I ask with a worried tone, one eye from Josh and I know I need to get my shit together.

"People tend to go with heavy hitters, but Riles can pack a punch." My phone vibrates and I silence it once I realize it's my dad. I know what it's about already, 'you got a 92 on a calculus test? Get your crap together boy'. Just thinking about him frustrates me. "Don't stress Luke, she's usually the underdog because she's small, no matter how much she wins. But she's strong and if she can get someone to the ground, game over." I don't know if I should be impressed or not. Sure she's talented but this whole situation is so fishy and foreign to me. Riley and I are exact opposites, there was no denying it. I also am not sure I enjoy the fact that she could kick my ass, and I wouldn't ever have to protect her. Though I think she secretly enjoys it when I try.

"When does she fight?"

"Right after this match." A hand hits the mat twice, "so now." Tap out. God, what was I thinking coming here? If Riley gets hurt I'll freak the fuck out, I know I will. But I can't, it will throw her off her game and apparently it isn't safe for me to worry about her. I don't know why, but I don't push it. She'll tell me when she's ready.

"ALRIGHT LADIES AND GENTLEMAN PLACE YOUR BETS!  
WELCOME TO THE ONE, THE ONLY FELIX'S FIGHT NIGHT!  
THE BIGGEST, THE BEST FIGHT CLUB IN THE STATE!  
IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE SOME BLOODSHED THEN YOU MIGHT NEED TO LEAVE.  
BECAUSE IT IS TIME FOR OUR WOMEN'S MAIN EVENT!"

Main event? Yup that's impressive.

"PLEASE WELCOME IN THE FIRST CORNER THE UNDEFEATED HARDY HANNAH HECHO"

Some random song comes on and I can't understand what its saying because it's in Spanish and a woman emerges from my left. Only a little shorter than Riley but once she takes off her robe it was noticeable she was a heavy hitter. I instantly felt a gut full of worry that I had to choke down. Her one arm was the size of both of Riley's. "She's on steroids."

"Yup." Josh laughed and took a drink of water.

"Shit."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **What did you think of this chapter? Don't be a silent reader!**

 **Lucas sneaking to the fight?**

 **Their date?**

 **The woman she's fighting?**


	8. Chapter 8-Next Contestant

**Chapter 8**

There was a small uproar from the crowd nothing super impressive so that made me feel better. "She's new that's why she's undefeated only been here for a few months."

"What's Riley's record?"

"She hasn't lost all year, but we've been doing this for so long I lost count. She'll know."

"IN THIS CORNER THE GIRL ON FIRE!  
AHAHAH HUNGER GAMES REFERENCE!  
PLEASE WELCOME RILEY REBEL MATTHEWS!"

An unfamiliar song starts to play and the crowd goes crazy, literally. How is she the underdog? Oh yeah the walking steroid over there.

 _Here comes the next contestant.  
Is that your hand on my girlfriend  
is that your hand?  
I wish you'd do it again  
I'll watch you leave here limping  
I wish you'd do it again.  
I'll watch you leave her limping  
there goes the next contestant._

Riley emerges from the crowd, completely focused on the task at hand. A complete vacant expression, as she gazes into the ring.

 _Each time she bats an eyelash somebody's grabbing her ass.  
Everyone keeps coming onto her.  
This time somebody's getting hurt.  
Here comes the next contestant._

The brunette saunters to the center of the ring and bumps fists with her opponent before getting the crowd loud again. "She actually likes this doesn't she?"

"She loves the adrenaline, but she hates that she _has_ to do this."

"RULES ARE THERE ARE NO RULES MOTHER FUCKERS!  
TAP OUT, OR KNOCKOUT ONLY!"

My stomach churns, the bell dings and the other girl goes on offense immediately, putting Riley into a corner. Hecho swings and she ducks, thank God and immediately throws an elbow into her temple. My heart is going crazy right now, and it hurts when she gets punched in the face with an immediate kick to her ribs.

"GOD DAMN IT RILEY! BLOCK!" Josh exclaims.

DAMN IT! Every instinct of mine is screaming to go help her, get the fucking steroid off of her but I can't. Riley is on the ground and got kicked in the face. There was blood, from _my_ girl. Blood from _my_ Riley. I see red, almost as red as her blood. I notice a small smile appear on her face, it is barely a smirk. "Watch this Luke."

I furrow my brows but can't pull my attention off the fight. I don't know how I missed Riley getting on top of her, I'm sure she swept her legs, it's like her signature move. But after a few punches and a roll she was pulling Hardy's arm towards her chest with all of her strength. Hecho was tapping out. "HECHO TAPS!"

 **Riley's Point of View**

 _I judge by what she's wearing just how many heads I'm tearing off.  
All you assholes coming on to her.  
Each night seems like it's getting worse._

"AND THE WINNER IS RILEY REBEL MATTHEWS!"

My hand gets throw in the air and after I catch a quick glance at my opponent who was obviously pissed I shifted my gaze back out to the crowd. I climb out of the ring and sprint into the locking room. I try to hide the immense pain from my ribs, she must have known I got hurt last week and she used that to her advantage. My nose is bleeding, but I'm grateful that it wasn't worse. The fight only lasted for a few minutes but I'm freaking exhausted. I'm still all 'Riled' up. I'm so punny! I DID IT AGAIN! Okay now I'm good. I push the locker room door open and instantly get dressed. "Josh get our cash let's get the hell out of here." I saw sparky while I was fighting, sneaky bastard. I roll my sweats over my spandex and throw on an oversized tank before I even think about talking to Lucas. He did the exact fucking opposite of what I asked, my jaw is clenched and I can feel him staring at me.

"I don't know if I should congratulate you or take care of you." I bite my lip because I think of the term 'take care of' a little sexually. Actually a lot sexually, it's probably the adrenaline. Lucas saunters towards me and I instantly take a step back. "Sorry, I know I shouldn't be here."

"We'll talk about this later you little shit." He releases a wry smile.

Josh pushes his way back into the locker room with a huge smile. "How much?"

"2!" I give him an air five and wipe my face clean. I can already feel my body turn weak. "Here." He tosses me some more amino, "take a swig of glucose after that."

I nod and after swallowing I say, "Let's get out of here. Now."

"Shouldn't we look you over? Make sure you aren't hurt?" The quarterback questions and it's sweet but in a few minutes my real arch rival would be sauntering in here and I cannot keep my cool around her. Plus Lucas shouldn't be here. I give him an evil glare and he shuts up. Why does he like me? I'm such a bitch.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW Lucas' Point of View GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Alright Riles, you're good nothing is broken." He tosses an ice pack at her and she places it on her ribs, all the while glaring at me just waiting for Josh to leave to tear into me. It's so sexy when she gets angry. "Luke, you need me to stay?"

I shake my head with a laugh, "No I can handle our little Rebel here."

"Don't provoke a beast. Be careful." Josh saunters upstairs and I reveal a smile that she can't help but love.

"Don't freaking do that sparky. Put your damn dimples away." I wish I could listen but she's so gorgeous and sexy all at the same time. "What the fuck Lucas? I told you not to come."

I drop my head, hoping she'd fall for my sad face. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to be there for you in case you got hurt." I don't dare look up for fear of seeing an angry face, but an ice block lands on my forehead. "OW!" I glance into her eyes and see they're a slight hint of red. "Please don't cry."

"Lucas you have no idea what you're trying to get into." Her face was so serious and more than that she spoke with so much passion. "You can't like me."

"Too late." I whisper, and I hate those words 'you can't like me'. I release a small smile, "I can like whoever I want." I know she likes it when I get demanding, "And I like you." Somehow I am standing right in front of her, my hands running down her back.

"You wouldn't if you knew everything. I'm not safe." She whispers and feels my abs.

"I don't care." My heart begins to race and I don't know how much longer I can stop myself from kissing her.

"I'm not good for you."

"Yes you are." I lift her off the ground by grabbing her thighs and feel her lips crash onto mine. These damn butterflies and this feeling, I've never felt this way before. Yeah, we are so different. She's a fighter and I am what she refers to as a 'goody goody'. I'm submissive, a good portion of the time and she takes control, she's never afraid and I am afraid of one thing. Her.

Riley Matthews terrifies me since the day I saw her and I love it. I love that she challenges me, and makes me question everything that I know. "Come on." She whispered and after sliding off of me she takes my hand towards what I assume is her bedroom. "Take your shirt off." She assisted me to ripping off my shirt. Her fingers caressed my abs, "they're all there." Her eyes look up at me and my heart stops, "we don't have to do this." She knows, oh God she knows!

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW Riley's Point of View GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Lucas was so nervous, I could literally hear his heart beating. "We don't have to do this."

"I want to."

I bit my lip, "wanting to and being ready to are 2 different things."

He lets out a heavy sigh, "I'm sorry."

I shake my head with a smile. "Don't be, it's sexy you know what you want." Damn, I must really like this guy. You have to tell him Riley. You have to. "So you're a virgin."

"Yeah." He dropped his head in disappointment, I get on my knees on my bed so I'm face to face with him.

"That's attractive, it's hard to believe someone so fucking sexy is a virgin." His lips fell onto mine again and he laid me down on the bed. I feel his engorged member against my skin and I can't help but giggle. His lips moved down towards my neck and I let out a small moan. He must have liked that because he continues to nibble and kiss the same spot on my neck. "Mmm." He nibbled my ear and my lady parts felt like jelly. That's definitely a turn on for me. "Lucas." I whisper, "No more than this though. Not until you're ready."

"God you're amazing!" God damn it, I was hooked. TELL HIM!

"Lucas stop!" I lightly push him off and I completely drop my guard. Something I haven't done in years. Not even with Farkle. Push him away Riley, it's easier than the truth. "I don't deserve you!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" God he looked hot, all 6 of his abs and 2 obliques, his protruding chest that was still uneven but hey, you can't be perfect. Though he damn near was, I dropped my head and felt my body shake, I literally had to tell my muscles to relax. His middle finger and ring finger lifted my chin so I can gaze into his eyes. "Tell me Riley. What happened because I know you better than you think and I know you're trying to push me away?"

How does he know that? Whelp shit balls there went my plan. "You're going to leave."

"No I won't." I kept saying 'you're going to leave', because he would. Because I don't deserve to feel this way, this good and this happy. I'm prepping myself, preparing for the worst while hoping for the best. "Riley who is Farkle?"

"My ex-boyfriend."

"Don't be dense beautiful." I lightly smirk, I get called sexy a lot but no one ever tells you that it's so much harder to be beautiful than sexy. Sexy was easy, wear the right kind of clothes, act mysterious and play hard to get. Beautiful was so much deeper. They saw you for more than just an object and though Farkle was a brief moment in my life, he was the only other person to ever call me beautiful. Yeah I'm pretty deep, I know. Sue me. I didn't used to be Rebel Riley.

"He's gone." Lucas pinched the bridge of his nose and immediately kissed my head, "Josh and I were living out of his truck and I started winning. I started making some cash from fighting and I met Farkle at a fight night. Things were going pretty smooth until someone didn't want me to win anymore."

"Shit." He whispers and I nod in agreeance.

"They beat him to death after I refused to throw a fight." The tears fell from my eyes freely, you'd never be able to tell from my voice. Completely calm, untouched, unphased, emotionless. Josh always told me that fighters have scars, and to wear them proud. I kept them hidden. I'm ashamed of what has happened in my life. I'm ashamed that everyone seems to die around me. "I didn't know that they were going to do that." My fault.

"Of course you didn't." I fell into his chest, never feeling safer than I do right now.

"My parents died coming to get me from a friend's house." My fault. "I'm not good Lucas. I'm not whatever you think I am. I'm fucked up beyond all measure and I hurt people."

He cupped my face and forced me to look into his eyes, demanding Lucas. I love it. "None of that was your fault. You are good, you are amazing. You just don't let people see that side of you." Seems as if he didn't fall for my mystery girl routine.

I drop my guard again, completely vulnerable when I utter, "I can't lose you Lucas." His thumb plays with my bottom lip and he gulps back his emotions. His lips press against mine, we hadn't kissed a whole lot in fact this was only the 3rd time we had done this. Either way, this tingling sensation throughout my body was my drug, those butterflies in my stomach could knock me out with one second. I was sick of lying to him, I was sick of pushing him away and it had only been 3 weeks. Though it felt like more because he wouldn't ever leave me the hell alone. "I'm pretty fucked up sparky."

"You aren't alone." He pulls away and places his forehead on mine, "I'm here for you Riley. More than you can ever imagine."

"I'm not a great girlfriend." I whisper against his lips and inhale his earthy cologne, "I'm not super affectionate but I crave that attention I don't give. I'll want to beat the shit out of anyone who hurts you." I kiss him again, "I'm going to get jealous over any girl who flirts with you."

He kisses me again, "I'm super affectionate and don't need a lot of attention. And, lucky for me I already knocked out someone who tried to hurt you." I giggle and pull him onto the bed. I feel like a little girl who can't control her emotions because, I can't. Not around him at least. "I know you can defend yourself Riley, that much is clear but that's a big reason why I wanted to learn how to fight. I wanted to be able to defend you, I want to stand up for you so you don't have to. I can only imagine how big Farkle was, probably puts me to shame."

I let out a heavy sigh, his name still hurts. "He was only 18, he was a genius Lucas not a fighter." My voice unknowingly became shaky. This wound was still fresh I cry about my parents but that was also 3 years ago and it wasn't directly my fault, I didn't force the other driver to drink. Though if I hadn't gotten sick in the middle of the night they wouldn't have gotten out. "He had so many plans for his future and they all stopped because of me. He got into Harvard." I gulp, and smile, "he was maybe a buck forty. He was tiny. I don't want a fighter. I have enough anger, and complication and fists in my life. I want safety. I want security, I want a reason to not give up in the ring."

"I'm here. I can be that for you." Lucas kisses my forehead, "How long ago?"

"6 months." I lay down on his chest he's 190 easy. He could defend me if ever necessary but this time I was going to protect the person I care about. I can't not have him in my life now so I may have failed to protect Farkle but it isn't happening again. Hopefully it never comes to that.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

What'd you think of what happened to Farkle?  
To her parents?  
Riley's confession about what she wants?  
Don't be a silent reader!


	9. Chapter 9-Won't Have To

**Chapter 9**

I did it. I told him everything and he didn't run away, like I want to. Like I did, we only moved a few towns over to Katy but I had to get out of that town. I saw the Bradford sisters everywhere, not to mention their father breathing over my shoulder every chance he got. He owned fight night, so in some ways he owned me. I didn't know that when I was with Farkle, but I never make the same mistake twice. I hate authority but when someone has the power to kill you, you tend to do whatever they ask and I was asked to not take a fight this week. More than likely so his oldest daughter Bitchy Bradford could catch up to my streak.

I don't mind, I only hope I can face her during New Year's Knockouts. But right now, I am only training 4 hours a day instead of 6. Next week though will be different, the Halloween Bout was coming up and I needed to heal. My ribs need a fucking break, if you've never worked out or fought before than just know the second day is always the worst. You're muscles are sore, your body aches and this morning my rib cage is on fire. I wrap it tight to prevent any unnecessary movement and after releasing my hair from a bun it falls into curls. I shrug my shoulders and leave my face alone, make up only makes my battle scars look worse, unless they were bruises.

I hung out a little with Lucas yesterday, yeah that's right I didn't call him sparky. Only in my head though, he secretly enjoys the nickname. Anyways, I haven't seen him since he got into an argument with his dad who sounds like an asshole. Again, I don't do well with authority. Josh was already at school, he's a few years older than me but got so caught up in underground fighting and the money it brought he dropped out of school. He took me in once my parents died, he was used to going it alone. His parents were never around, literally he had no idea where the hell they were for almost a year. He'd get some cash in the mail and a note and that was it.

I swing my leg over my bike and throw my helmet off, knowing who was behind me. "So you and Friar huh?"

"What gave it away?" I spin around with a sarcastic smirk.

"What the hell happened to your face?" Charlie spews, "did Lucas fucking do this?"

I scoff, "Yeah right." Lucas is a big softy, "is there a reason you tend to stalk me?"

"You're gorgeous." I slowly nod my head with an amused expression, this guy doesn't give up. "Even though you've brought me down twice I'm still here aren't I?"

I glance to my right and there he was leaning against the entryway to the school, that smirk and those eyes. "Maybe you shouldn't try so hard." I pat Charlie on the shoulder and saunter towards him, I need that feeling. I need his lips on mine, I don't know why but I'm addicted. I crash my lips against his before he can finish a sentence and it's clear he was not used to public displays of affection. He stumbled at first before wrapping one hand around my waist and the other getting tangled in my hair. Our lips move in sync but since it's early I keep my tongue to myself.

"Good morning to you too." I throw a wink his direction and put my helmet up. "What'd he want?"

I shrug my shoulders, "Lust. There's a reason it's one of the 7 deadly sins." I leave the other sins out of this because so is wrath, so is my rage that I keep bottled up until I can unleash it in the ring. I lay my back against the lockers and place my left heel against the cold steel. I gesture for him to come towards me and he does so without question, good boy. I smirk before I start to kiss him, it's like I just injected a needle into my arm, I was so high. I ignore the obvious interruption to my left to keep injecting, but Lucas doesn't.

"Hey Zay."

I wipe my lips and try to smile willingly, it's become difficult. Years of not smiling unless something is funny really does a number on you. "You broke up with Maya." It wasn't a question but sparky doesn't know that.

"Yep." He pops the P and a tug on the left side of my lips makes it clear I'm amused.

"Good." Those smoldering green eyes seem confused, I think I should clear things up.

"He's dating her sparky." So innocent but so cute when that look of realization washes over his face.

Zay glances at me, "How'd you get her?"

"No one can 'have' Riley." Lucas mutters, he's not wrong. "I actually don't know what I did to date her."

"I'm using you for your body." My heel falls to the floor, apparently what I said was funny. But it did start that way, though I never acted on it. Ever since he so stupidly stared that first time he saw me, I wanted him. "I'm having a hard time coming up with a nickname for you." I cock my head to the side and Zay looks terrified.

"Nicknames are good Zay." He nods with hesitancy at his friend's reassurance.

"I'll think of something." I press my lips against Lucas' again and like me it was like he can't get enough, especially when he places me against the locker. He always took control in these situations, he knows I enjoy that. "I'll give you boys a moment. Later sparky."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW Lucas' Point of View GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

I watch her walk away, her fists shoved into her leather jacket and I can't prevent the smile on my lips. "You're a freaking God Luke!" I high five Zay though I don't know why.

"Wait, why am I a God?"

He scoffs, "You tied her down, you and Riley are together. Most of the time people get injured in her presence."

I laugh oh Lord, what he doesn't know about Riley. "First, there is no tying her down. She's going to do what she wants to do. Yeah we're together and I've never gotten injured, you haven't either. She only reacts when people deserve it. She's more controlled than people think."

"Either way she's sexy as hell." I widen my eyes and nod, she's also a million other things. She doesn't know it yet though. I want to tell her how incredible she is and help get her out of this life. I want to tell her so many things like how much I think about her but it's clear that'd freak her out. She loves the affection I give her but too much and she'd leave me in the dust.

"Are you two talking about me?" Maya saunters out from behind Zay and I'm actually happy for him. His arm goes over her shoulder and that smile, she never smiled like that with me. Maybe she'll back off Riley, I'd hate for her to get hurt. Maya not Riley, I'm sure you knew that though.

"I was." Zay covered his tracks and I nod to keep him out of trouble.

Her icy blue eyes shift towards me, "You moved on so I figured why couldn't I?"

"I'm glad you did. We're both happy." I hear heels clack beside me and my Riley tries to put on a smile. It's obvious she isn't good at forcing them. "We're going to get along right?" I question, "Zay and I are best friends and would like to hang out."

Maya nods with fear while gazing at my girl. "I like blondie for you," she points towards Maya, "and I think I'm going to call you Ace." I've learned to not really question her nickname choices like mine, sparky. Where does that come from? Either way she's fucking gorgeous and I'm having a hard time not kissing her.

"Alright, so apparently nicknames are a good thing." Zay utters to Maya. Riley sticks her hand out for a shake and my ex takes it with reluctance.

"I don't bite." From then on I knew she'd have all of our backs, she doesn't have to say so I just know her. Somehow I knew her well, it isn't like there's a manual I can buy to figure her out I just observe I guess and other times it feels like I've know her for a lifetime.

"What happened to your face?" The blonde questions with confidence and I am curious what her cover is.

"I got in a fight." She's not lying, "it happens more often than not." Zay's brown eyes shift towards me and I am careful to not give anything away. I did just say she doesn't go around terrorizing people but her showing up with cuts and bruises only makes it look worse for her and myself. Especially now that I'm her boyfriend. Lucky for me everyone knows she could kick my ass in a few minutes, I really want to know how to fight. I wonder if she'd teach me. Not for illegal purposes for protection, every woman should be protected. "You should see the other guy."

Everyone lightly chuckles and Zay gives her a bump. "Alright sugar, just don't kick our asses and we won't have a problem."

"Deal." The school bell rang and she switches partners against Mrs. Hart wishes, but she said it wasn't worth the argument. When in reality Mrs. Hart normally would have argued but it's hard not to be intimidated by my girlfriend. I may need to tell her to dial it back a bit, but she doesn't even realize she's doing it. She's just been intimidating others for so long, she's been fighting for so long. God, I hate that she fights. Riley was beside me again, the way I like it.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW Riley's Point of View GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Sparky was supposed to come over an hour ago, his truck is parked outside his house and I have a bad feeling. He was very adamant about always coming to my place, but that doesn't really stop me. I throw on my shoes and step outside. He was also very adamant about coming over since tomorrow I'd be training and apparently he'd cease to exist. Which isn't entirely a lie, I'd still make out with him during my 30 second breaks. Though I don't know if that'd be considered a make out session. I am at my driveway when I hear something shatter from his house. I sprint across the street and flung their door open. I may have knocked under different circumstances, I don't know. Farkle lived by himself so I always just waltzed into places. "SPARKY?" I hear someone yelling upstairs and I don't hesitate to go check it out. I know I shouldn't be here and it's obvious his dad doesn't like me very much but again that doesn't stop me. I find the source of the yelling and as usual my presence is almost immediately recognized.

Lucas is sitting on his bed staring at the ground. There's broken glass and flowers sitting on the floor of his bedroom. His father was staring directly at me, fuming. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Apparently stopping you from making a huge ass mistake." I gesture towards his clenched fists, "Come on Lucas." His green eyes shift towards me and he grins.

"He's not going anywhere." His father places a hand on my man's shoulder, oh honey you're barking up the wrong tree right now.

I take a few steps forward and release a small smile. I live in these moments, high intensity, lots of emotions in the air but mostly rage. "He's 18, quarterback, top 5 in the class which means you should back the fuck up and get your hand off of him."

"RILEY!" I hear Lucas' irritated voice. I sometimes forget men can handle their own shit. I also probably shouldn't have talked to his father like that, what's done is done though.

What Lucas doesn't know is that the look that was in his father's eyes, was the same one I see weekly in the ring. "Are you going to make me?" Hard to believe he's a father, that's a very immature answer.

"I won't have to." I trust Sparky will handle it from here, he told me yesterday I give him confidence. I throw a wink towards them and pick up a flower off the floor on my way out. It's pretty, I may not show it but I'm a girl. I like some girly shit and even though they die quickly, flowers are something that I love.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW Lucas' Point of View GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Well, it's official my dad hates Riley. But, I knew that going into this situation. That's what this argument was about, he saw the flowers I got for Riley and started poking around. 'She's a troublemaker', which she is. 'She has no respect for authority', which she doesn't but she does make me feel alive. She makes me stand up for myself like right now. "She's right dad. She may not have said it the nicest way but she's right. I have done everything you want, I'm doing everything you want. Straight A's, starting quarterback, I am for once going to do what I want. And that's date Riley because I like her a lot."

"You will not!" His voice was Shaky. Loud. Angry. I know he's about to throw a fit again.

I shove his arm off of my shoulder, now I know what she meant by 'I won't have to'. "Yes I will!" His right hand moves to open hand slap me when my left arm prevents him from doing so. "Not anymore."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Awe Lucas got her flowers! How sweet, too bad they broke.**

 **How do you feel about Riley's approach to Lucas' father?**

 **Lucas standing up to his father? LET ME KNOW!**


	10. Chapter 10-I Don't Bet Trash

**Chapter 10**

"Where's Sparky?"

I sat on the couch with a small smirk. "I left him about 5 minutes ago so I'm assuming he'll be over in a few."

"What'd you do?" Josh jumped on the couch beside me with a grin, I'm glad I have him. He's been my mentor, supporter, and like a father figure.

"Nothing." The front door swung open and there he is my sparky with a super adorable smile.

"YOU DID IT!" He exclaims.

Josh glances at me. "I thought you didn't do anything."

"I didn't." I stand up and he tackles me into the couch, and instantly apologizes when I wince from the pain. "Damn sparky I like it rough but take it easy." I can practically hear Josh roll his eyes and Lucas kisses me. "What'd I do?"

"I stood up to my dad." I nod, obviously or he wouldn't be over here right now. "I even blocked him when he was about to slap me." Red. I see red. I instantly stand up, mother trucker is about to have another thing coming to him. I continue to take steps but don't seem to be going anywhere. "Easy rebel." I stop moving and see his hands around my waist. I fall into his lap, willingly and it's obvious I'm still frustrated. "Let me just say he hasn't ever hit me before. He was pissed I was standing up for myself but, you taught me how to block and you gave me the confidence to stand up for myself."

"That's awful deep." I joke and secretly love that I could help him. I still have a reputation to uphold after all.

"Which brings me to my request." I narrow my eyes and smirk. I really hope this isn't going where I think. "I want you to train me to fight."

It went where I thought. "What the fuckidy fuck did I tell you? Are you high?"

He crashes his lips onto mine and my whole body trembles. "Now I am." He whispers, "I'm serious. I want to protect you, though you don't need it and I want to feel like I did when I stopped my dad."

I stood up out of his lap and toss off my leather jacket, "How'd you feel over there?" Josh saunters away with an appealing smile, almost as if he knew this would happen.

"Powerful, and strong. Mostly courageous. I didn't have to fear my dad, I never really feared him I'm only scared of one thing." I narrow my eyes and realize if he didn't outright say what he was scared of that I shouldn't pry. He should take a lesson on not prying. He rises off the couch and cups my face, "I don't want to fight illegally but working with me on the basics will make you better too."

Shit. He's right. "I really don't think-"

"Please baby." So the baby bullshit starts, I snicker to myself. "Fine not baby, I'll call you beautiful or sweetheart." I don't know why I've never liked the name 'baby', probably the same reason 'princess' pisses me off. It makes me seem weak.

"So you want to be on the same training schedule as me?" He nods and he really has no idea what he's in for, sure he's the quarterback but not even a quarter of the football team could run up to 5.25 miles.

"I know that a good portion of it like your running is for endurance in the ring but those can be like our dates since we're both busy." I cocked my head to the side that is a really great date. Working out and training. His hands fall to my waist and he moves my hips from side to side, "please." He kisses my lips, "beautiful." He pecks my neck, damn he's good. So good.

"Fine." I push him on the couch and straddle his lap so I can get a little bit of my drug. Just a little, who am I kidding I'm addicted. While my fingers were getting tangled in his hair, his hands caress my back and it all gets ruined when my uncle comes back.

"So, seems as if we have a new partner in training?" Josh questions while eating an apple. "Oh Riley, get off him. Seriously, I'm still your uncle." I roll my eyes and flip him off. "Alright Sparky, you can't handle the program I've got her on. And ultimately she's going to train you for about 2 hours a day a few times a week. You get the weekends off."

"Okay," He whispers, "why only 2 hours a day?"

"She's still gotta train with me. She runs 5 plus miles in the morning and after that does an hour long workout. After school as you know she trains for 5 hours." I nod, God I have no life. "But since we get out at 2, she can train you from 7 to 9. You won't need to run, or lift since you do that through football. But Riley you need to take it easy, because we don't need you to overwork yourself." His dimples begin to show and I can't stop myself from kissing them.

"That works out perfectly because I get out of after school practice at 5, so that will leave me with time to do homework."

I grab his chin and force him to look at me, though there was no resistance, "You only fight for defensive purposes. Got it?"

"Got it beautiful."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

It was my last day before I start training again so I was soaking up everything I could with Lucas. As of right now he had me against the lockers. My whole body turns to jelly when we do this. It's a nice reprieve from the usual tense muscles and clenched fists. He's getting bolder, I feel his fingers run underneath my shirt. I snicker against his lips, I love the way his hands feel on me. I know what you're thinking and yes we do talk, in fact once Josh goes to bed we talk about random shit, that you would think doesn't matter but in reality you learn a lot about the other person. Like he wants to be a doctor, or his favorite color is blue. Such a boy.

We haven't gone super deep yet, mostly because of me and I know he'll tell me about his mom eventually. And we've only dated since Saturday, it's Tuesday. So I'm not rushing anything. "LUKE!" I reluctantly pull away from those gorgeous, soft lips, my drug.

"WHAT ZAY?" I giggle and realize I must still be in a daze, there are other people around. I don't giggle when other people are around. It wasn't entirely my fault it's so cute how frustrated he gets when we get interrupted.

"Double date tonight?" Never done that before, Lucas' face is only centimeters away from mine still and his hand is above me leaning against the lockers. God he's so attractive. Maya comes to join the party and though she basically called me trash I tolerate her because of Sparky. Which goes to show how much I like him. His gorgeous jade eyes trace my face and after I give a swift nod he smiles.

"Sure, the diner?"

"Sounds great." Zay and Maya sauntered away and I immediately pull him back towards my lips. I need another hit. I'm going to blame this whole obsession of kissing him on the fact I am sexually deprived, and have been for 6 months. I like that possibility better than the latter where in reality I was more obsessed with him than his lips. His cologne, his eyes and dimples. The way he holds me and smiles, oh God I have to stop before I admit I'm obsessed with Lucas Friar.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW Lucas' Point of View GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

I kiss her goodbye after first period and hesitantly begin my trek to second period. I love watching her walk away, she clutches the end of her leather jacket, and her natural wavy curls bounce with each dominating step. She may not realize it but whatever room she walks in, she owns. The crowd's part on her way through, which is super obnoxious and she really doesn't like it but she puts up with it to avoid talking to people.

I'm obsessed with Riley Matthews, and terrified of her all at the same time. I don't know why I'm so afraid she'd never physically hurt me, maybe it isn't a physical fear that I'm worried about. Somehow my mind drifts to that tattoo right below her hip bone and I realized that I still don't know what that tattoo is. "FRIAR!" Awe, damn it. I was having an amazing day.

"What Charlie?" I keep my focus in front of me, because one glimpse of him infuriates me. Especially after how he's treated my girl. The school bell rang, dang I must have watched her walk for a while. It's worth it. The halls emptied except for a few friends of Charlies. Shit.

"I need to talk to you."

I spin around and break his gaze, "what?" He won't do anything, not on school grounds. I don't have much to worry about.

"Riley." _My_ Riley. "You need to back the hell off."

"That doesn't sound as appealing as what I've been doing." I snicker on the inside because she's rubbing off on me, her sarcasm and her way to demolish people with words was another thing she excels at. Which isn't necessarily anything to be proud of but hey, I don't care.

"Yeah I've seen you two against the lockers."

"So then you've also seen how she won't let me pull away." Not that I try often, "She doesn't like you Charlie just leave it alone. It could be because you and your 2 friends tried to force her on a date."

"Clearly she isn't one that is forced to do anything."

"You got that right. I'm not going to back off, but I suggest you find someone else to terrorize." We stare into each other for a few minutes when I hear heels. They don't just clack, they demand attention and I smirk knowing exactly who it is.

"Everything okay sparky?" Charlie turns around and takes a few steps towards her.

"Yeah, what are you doing?" I question.

"Apparently telling someone to 'not fucking touch me' is grounds to send me to the principal." Her gaze shifts to Charlie, "I don't know what it is about you Katy boys but you can't seem to take a hint."

"I was just saying something similar to Charlie." He was biting his lip and I instantly feel my blood boil. I know he's thinking dirty thoughts because that's what I did before we got together. I may be a virgin, but I'm a guy.

She laughs and divulges a gorgeous smile that no one sees often, including me. She smiles but this one is different. "Charlie don't take it personally, I just need someone who can handle me. And clearly you can't."

"You don't know because you've never tried. I bet you couldn't handle me." Uh oh, here we go again. Riley took a few steps forward while biting her lip.

"I don't bet trash I burn it." Damn she's so bad ass. The beautiful brunette sidesteps Gardner and after an amazing kiss she winks and saunters away but not before saying, "Oh I suggest everyone goes to class before I get involved. Bye, bye."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW Riley's Point of View GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

I get off my bike and saunter inside since I had some time to kill before we went on that double date tonight. Never been on one before, and I don't know why I'm anxious. It's probably Ace, he's Lucas' best friend and I guess I need to get along with him. This was easier with Farkle, he was like me a loner. No family ties and didn't rely on anyone. I think though that I enjoy the fact he has friends and family, offers me a warmth that I've deprived myself of for a long time but for good reasons. But I don't make the same mistake twice, I'm stronger now, I'm better now and most importantly I'm more aware.

Lucas. I haven't had a long list of suiters so I'm not sure what it is I'm feeling for sparky. I loved Farkle but this is an entirely different feeling. I crave him, more than the fucking oxygen in my lungs, so I didn't last long when he became single. I was actually glad that he was dating Maya and that he pushed me away for a few days, but I was drawn to him like a needle to a vein. And that terrifies me.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Thanks for reading.

Let me know what you think!

How do you feel about Riley training him?

I know this was a slow chapter! Don't hate me lol


	11. Chapter 11-Double Date

**Chapter 11**

I must've fallen asleep on the couch because next thing I know my drug is laying on top of me. Damn he weighs more than 190. Muscle weighs more than fat, "Alright you little shit get off of me."

He starts to laugh and my heart skips a beat. "I love that nickname."

"Good because you are my little shit." With all my force I throw him off of me and he lands with a thud on the floor, which is funny because we have carpet. "So," I close my eyes again, "was there a reason you woke me up by lying on top of my already battered body."

"Double date. Come on, get your ass up." I love that we can be completely vile with each other and it makes no difference. Like Farkle would have hated me calling him a 'little shit'. Lucas doesn't treat me like a fragile child, like right now I'm laying over his shoulder and he's carrying me out the door but not before he spanks me.

"OW!" I smack the back of his head.

"Oh come on, I'm just 'mirin." I roll my eyes, "besides you have gotten a lot worse." Truth. He lets me lay in his lap the entire drive, I don't know why I'm so tired. Maybe it's because I haven't gotten 2 days in a row off, in well at least a year. "Damn you're so beautiful." I felt a tug on my lips, but don't open my eyes. "I'm sorry to wake you but we're here." I sit up and tousle my hair, "don't even try to look more gorgeous there's no way." Awe and yuck all at the same time. My lips say 'awe' but my eyes are like WTF? I adjust my jacket and I felt fingertips trickle down my forearm until they're intertwined with mine. That's nice, I release a smirk but don't say anything. Strong yet soft, both submissive and in control as I follow behind him into the diner.

"OVER HERE!" Zay and Maya were already sitting at a booth, the last time I was here blondie tried to intimidate me. I slide into the booth and toss my hand up, acknowledging their presence.

"Ace, blondie!"

"Riley." They say in unison, in my former life I probably would've been friends with them. I shift my eyes towards my addiction and his eyes are pleading.

"I promise I won't kick your asses if you both just relax around me." The table bursts out in laughter, echoing throughout the quiet diner. Eventually their humor dies down and Zay nods in agreement with me.

"Told you." My man whispers, I place my back against the wall and lay my legs across his lap. The dinner was extremely awkward at first, but eventually Zay began to make everyone laugh, I even released a few grins. Blondie and I talked for a while too, she's not as bad as I thought, and considering the circumstances I can't say I blame her for being pissed at me. Though I'd never admit to that out loud. Lucas would rub my calf, practically thanking me for trying.

"What are y'all doing on Friday?" Zay questioned.

"Nothing after 9." He replies, obviously excited about training.

He leaned forward as if to keep it a secret, "There's this fight club that I heard about. I figured we could go check it out." His eyes widen, like any goody, goody. I keep my face emotionless, I had to stay away from there per Mr. Bradford's instructions.

"OR-"Maya cuts in, obviously she'd never want to go, "there's a party at Melanie's house. Not as illegal as what you suggested."

"I vote party." Lucas suggested and gestured for my answer.

"I don't care, underground fighting sounds fishy so I think I'll steer clear of that." The left side of my lip curves upward from the joke that only my man and I will understand. "OW!" He pinched my calf, "you little shit."

"What'd you say?" Blondie questioned, apparently that's not something she hears often.

"Blondie, I'm going to be good for you." I fist bump her and shove sparky out of the booth. "Come on blondie, let's walk and talk." She releases a gorgeous smile, yup I just said gorgeous because she is and no I'm not at all gay. Within minutes we're strolling around outside, in silence but I figured they needed some guy time. I've been stealing all of sparky's attention away from Ace and he seems moody.

I turn my attention to my right when she cleared her throat. "I'm sorry about everything I said and did."

"No big deal." I shrug, "I tend to rub people the wrong way."

"Still, I judged you before I got to know you." Just like everyone else in this world, that's why I act this way. Protects people from me, but I had to get along with his friends to keep Lucas around. "You're definitely going to take some getting used to but I think this could work." I grin and glance in front of us. 2 shadowy figures headed this way and I immediately pull her towards the building so I can have protection on my back. "What are you-"I place my hand on her mouth.

"Act casual." Her blue eyes narrowed but did what I asked, it's out of habit now to always be weary of your surroundings. It's probably nothing but- nope it's not nothing. "Maya go back to the diner."

"What's up Rebel?" Damn these girls don't quit.

"Maya now!" She takes off towards the diner knowing it must be important if I used her real name. Yes, I remembered it. "Missy, Bitchy." No, that's not her real name but it fits her personality.

"I see your astounding wit hasn't become nonexistent in this hell hole." Both beautiful brunette's stood in front of me.

"I see your ability to stalk me hasn't faded with time." I can take one at a time, no problem but 2 on 1 trained fighters, I can last but in the long run I'm fucking screwed. "What do you want now?"

"Just checking in, going to miss you on Saturday."

I scoff, "yeah well. You only have your daddy to blame for that. You rich bitch." I feel the sting of a slap on my face and I can't help but laugh. I give a quick right hook to Missy, knocking her out which is weird because she professionally fights, and stand centimeters away from Bitchy, also known as Marissa. Also known as my real enemy, the reason Farkle is dead. "You hit like a bitch."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW Lucas' Point of View GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

It was dark outside and I know that we should be heading out soon, but bro time is nice. Until it's interrupted, "ZAY!" I stand up out of the booth after hearing a shriek from the front door from my ex. But there's no Riley. "There were 2 people, Riley sent me back here."

"Stay here." Zay and I take off outside and go the direction Maya instructed. After a quick sprint I see someone laying on the ground and there was a stare down, I could feel the hate in the air. I saw her jaw clenched and her knuckles turn white from the pressure of her fist. "HEY!" They both take a step backward. "What's going on here?"

"Who's this Rebel?" She bites her lip, clearly enjoying my presence. I'm surprised my girl hasn't said something.

"Good question. Who the hell are you?"

What is she talking about? I stare into her eyes and decide to play along. "Well I saw, um this girl laying on the ground and you two look super unfriendly. Just making sure everything's okay."

"Get the fuck out of here." Riley was cold, but there's a reason for it. There has to be, I toss up my hands in surrender and back up. How am I going to explain this to Zay and Maya? Who are those girls? As we're walking away I hear some voices behind me but I don't turn around. She doesn't want them to know about me.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW Riley's Point of View GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

As soon as I see them pull away I step back towards Marissa. "I can't fucking stand your presence you pretentious bitch. Even the sound of your name makes me cringe." I mutter, "Stay the fuck away from me and don't come back around."

"Or what Rebel? What the hell are you going to do?"

She really doesn't fucking get it. "Marissa, you don't want to fucking know."

"I do, because as of right now it seems like you and I are favorites to bout for the New Year's Knockouts." I knew that already and I can't fucking wait. I've been waiting for 6 months to fight her again. But her father ensured that didn't happen, for a good reason. "So what are you going to do about it Riley?"

I can't control my emotions around her, I can't. All I see is Farkle, I may have a new man in my life now but he didn't deserve what he got. She's on the ground in less than a couple seconds and my foot continually kicks her in the ribs, with another swift kick to the face. "That's what I'll fucking do you sick twisted bitch. I'll see you in the ring." I spit on her and I can tell Missy is pretending to be knocked out as Marissa stands back up. "Have a nice night Bradford bitches." I sprint home, jumping over several fences and staying off road to ensure they didn't follow me. I notice there's blood on my jeans and a few scratches on my knuckles. Intimidation, that's the only reason I can think of for them being there, that's the name of this game. I try to ignore the fact that they're trying to figure out who I'm close to. Lucas is all I care about, they wouldn't ever touch Josh, they made too much money off of him. And as far as they know he's a stranger, a devilishly handsome stranger but a stranger nonetheless. I'm actually kind of glad I agreed to train him. I jump my fence and take a peek through the front gate to be sure there was no one parked outside. Illegal fighting is dangerous, but not just for the fighters.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW Lucas' Point of View GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Where was she?" Josh questioned and after I told him he glances to Zay and Maya sitting on the couch, "why the hell did you bring them here?"

I pull him into the kitchen, they're already freaked out enough. "Zay saw her treat me like a stranger. Maya was forced to run back to the diner. They know something is going on, besides there was no time for them to get in their own vehicle, we got the hell out of there." Her uncle nodded when the back door opened. I instantly press her against the back door and crash my lips against hers while caressing her cheek. "Damn you scared me." I kiss her again and felt her push away.

"Sorry I can't fucking breathe."

"What the hell happened?" Josh demanded and tossed her a water. Zay and Maya sauntered into the kitchen.

After chugging some water she puts the cap back on. "Bitchy Bradford sisters." She gestures towards Maya, "you alright?" She nods quietly.

"Thanks." I watched her eyes drift south, "you have blood on your jeans." Riley saunters to the sink and washes her hands.

"Does anyone want to explain what the hell that was back there?" Zay demands, "Because Riley just took on 2 girls and ran home." I let out a light chuckle but don't say anything it isn't my place. The beautiful brunette places her back against the sink and glances at her uncle.

"Just some people from my past. I'm sorry that scared you guys." She apologized? That's new.

"So then why did you pretend not to know us?" Zay questioned and I can see her emotions bubbling to the surface so Josh steps in.

"They're dangerous. She did it to protect y'all. That's all you need to know." Zay and Maya both smile, they weren't expecting that. If I was in there position I wouldn't expect it either, but Riley's a lot more selfless than she leads people to believe, she doesn't brag or boast about anything she does or who she is. "And I would appreciate it, if everyone kept this information to themselves. Go change Riley you look like a fucking mess." Riley was the only one who laughed and they both left me alone with Zay and Maya.

"What's going on man?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "There's a reason she moved here to get away from all that crap." Though she really didn't do a great job of it. "All you need to know is, she risked taking a beating tonight to keep us safe." God, she's amazing. "To be honest I don't know all the details either."

Maya nodded and clutched Zay's arm. "Can you give us a ride back to his truck?" I toss them my keys.

"Take my truck I don't want to leave her." Looks like I'm riding bitch to school tomorrow. Both of them nodded and Maya stopped them from leaving just yet.

"Tell her we said thank you." I smiled and a few minutes later they were gone.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW Riley's Point of View GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"What'd they want Riles?"

I raise my left brow and shake my head in disbelief, "I have no idea. But, Missy visited me before our last match. I don't know if they're trying to intimidate me or what the fuck their plan is but she mentioned her and I were favorites to win the tournament." I slip on a tee shirt and step into some spandex before stepping out of my walk in closet.

"Please tell me you kept your cool."

"Seriously Josh? Fucking blood on my jeans and hands and you ask me that." I can't help but chuckle even when he gives me the 'this shit is serious' look. "Sorry, no-"

"Riley do you realize they could fucking ruin you?" I let out a sigh, "their father runs the ring."

"I get it Josh, but they came to me. They came looking for me, so whatever. I jumped fences and stayed off the road they don't know where we live." Lucas cleared his throat and stares at me, we stay silent until Josh leaves the room.

"I think you and I need to talk." Shit.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**


	12. Chapter 12-Drugged

**This chapter is for the more mature audience. It isn't too bad until next chapter** **J**

 **Chapter 12**

"I agree." He shuts the door and jumps on my bed, I stay where I am until his persuasive words and smile usher me towards him.

"There's my girl." I love it. His lips press against my fingertips. God, I'm already having withdrawals from him.

But there are more pressing matters than my addiction to Lucas Friar. "You start."

"Why were they after you? How'd they find you? Why didn't you want them to know about me?"

I figured one question at a time, but hey whatever, I owe him an explanation for this mess he's in. I wish I could say I regret allowing him in but like I said, he's the oxygen to my lungs. "Missy and Marissa Bradford. AKA Bradford Bitches, you met the lovely Missy at the party and Marissa is my enemy. I have no idea how they figured out where I was and to protect you."

"Why?"

"You want to know why she's my enemy?" He nods, "because she's the reason Farkle is dead." His relaxed expression turns to anger. "I was supposed to throw the fight with Marissa. We were fighting in a tournament and even after she put me in the hospital they still killed him. Only because I didn't listen." I kick my right leg over the side of his body and my fingers play against his muscular chest. "I can't lose you Sparky. I'm sorry I cause so much trouble." I need a hit and I press my lips against his while laying on top of him. It may be weird that I think of him as a drug but that's what he is, like an addict needs that rush, I need him. I love that he doesn't try to say things to console me, it wouldn't work anyways, and his hands on me are enough.

"I'm not going anywhere." That's for damn sure, not if I have anything to say about it. I'll get the living hell beat out of me before I let anyone touch him. He doesn't know that, he'd freak out about the intensity of my feelings for him. "Ace and Blondie say thank you."

"My pleasure." Normally that would be extremely sarcastic and that was the original intention but it came out, genuine? Gross Riley, get your life together. "7 p.m. tomorrow we start training." He flips me over and lays me on my back.

"Can't wait."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 _I'm so addicted to all the things you do  
when you're going down on me  
in between the sheets.  
Oh the sound you make  
with every breath you take_

"You are going to excel in offensive fighting." I run my hands over his muscular body after I finished wrapping his hands. I really was just looking for another reason to touch him, like I needed one. "We're going to start with blocking." I was warmed up, I was ready. "You ready sparky?"

"So what's the plan here?"

"You're going to observe my blocking tactics and imitate them. So you're going to hit me sparky." I start bouncing on the balls of my feet.

"I'm not going to hit you Riley."

I start laughing, "Trust me you won't be able to." I'm cocky, I know it will piss him off, "So hit me sparky. Let's see what you got."

"Riley you're my girl I don't-"I punch his arm, obviously not hard, "Can Josh not come out here to train me."

"Quit being a pussy and hit me." That did it. He swung and after I put my arms in a forward L position I tap him in the stomach. "Punch, knee, uppercut. Come on Friar, don't drop your defenses."

"Don't call me a pussy." I smirk, he's pissed. He needs to be, he needs to harbor that anger and release it. I lightly kiss his lips and back away before we get to deep.

"Again." He swings for my ribs and I bring up my knee to block, while ducking since he was moving his other arm. "WIDE OPEN FRIAR!" I punch him in the gut. "Come on sparky. You remember the stance I taught you last week?" I move towards him and again looking for an excuse to touch him, I prepare him for his position. "Keep your head down, and don't leave yourself wide open. Wait for your other arm to come back down before you strike with your other hand."

"Alright." It was clear he was having a hard time focusing since he kept eyeing my physique.

"Again." We do this a few more times, I block him over and over. His attack was predictable, because he didn't change it up. Until he did. I like to blame it on the fact that I was distracted by him in general but he got me. After the 6th bout he punched me in the jaw and I was on the ground. "Nice job sparky. That actually hurt."

"SHIT! Are you okay?" He lovingly helps me off the floor and caresses my cheek with his sweaty hands, "You alright beautiful?"

I smile, "I'm fine, I've had a lot worse. That wasn't all your power was it?"

"Of course not. You forced me to hit you, I'm not going to do it hard."

"That lessens your speed." I respond, he said 'of course not' like that was a ridiculous question but I'm glad I asked. He hits hard even when he's not trying to. We're both drenched in sweat, we're both breathing heavily, I'd like to think it's from the fighting but I know it's from him, oh my racing heart. His hand cups my cheek as he pulls me in towards his lips. Oh God, I simply need him. It could be the adrenaline but his hands cup underneath my thighs and lift me off the ground to move towards the couch.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW Lucas' Point of View GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

I lay her on the couch and feel her legs snake around my waist, God she's so sexy. Sparring with her is even sexier, knowing she can defend herself is sexy. And I hate to say watching her fight is sexy, but that doesn't mean I want her in this life. Our lips move in sync with one another and I feel her nails run down my back. "Damn it Sparky what are you doing to me?" She whispered against my lips and I smile before I crash my lips upon hers again. They're so perfect, soft and demanding. The thing about Riley Matthews is she knows what she wants, and she wants me. Me. There's nothing unnecessary in her life, everything has a purpose and I love that about her. I have no idea how I ended up dating Riley Matthews but damn am I happy.

She thrusts her hips forward against me and I let out a small moan. God I wish I was ready. My sweat was on her, and vis versa. "What the hell is going on in here?" Damn it Josh.

"Last call, it's 9."

"Last call my ass." Riley jokes and slides out from underneath me. "We were taking a small break."

"Show me what you learned then, sparky." His protective side is coming out, I don't mind. I actually enjoy the fact that she has him to watch out for her. "Riley on offense, Luke defense." I think of everything that could turn me off but with Riley there it proved extremely difficult.

I hear my girl laugh and I ignore it. "I think he needs a minute." I immediately stand up and get into position. "Oh look at you. Mimic my technique sweetheart." Did she just call me sweetheart? I can't tell if that was a derogatory term or not but in Texas it was a form of endearment.

"GO!" I block her right hook and push her knee down with my other hand as I move around the mats. She's good, and I know she's taking it easy on me. "COME ON RILEY!" Shit. I duck and as I'm coming up so is her leg, duck or catch it? I put my arms in an L position and knock her leg down. Neither apparently. This lasted for about 2 minutes and then I drop my guard and get kneed in the stomach. I'm lying flat on the floor and even though I know she didn't use all of her force, it still hurt like hell. "Not too bad Luke. You lasted longer than the girl she fought last week." I smile and he helps me off the ground. "Keep it in your pants man." He pats me on the shoulder on his way out.

"Pretty good at blocking, still lots of room for improvement." After she unwrapped her hands the beautiful brunette stripped her shirt and patted her face dry. I notice that tattoo and I bit my lip, "take a picture sparky."

"What's your tattoo of?"

She smirks and rolls down her shorts, dangerously low. It makes me uneasy that some random person tattooed that for her. "3 doves." Somehow my fingertips are grazing the ink and she got goosebumps. "Mom, dad, Farkle." I kiss her forehead, "don't apologize." How the hell did she know?

"What?"

"You were about to say 'I'm sorry that happened to you', I said don't apologize." I pull her in for a hug, "Things happen for a reason, no matter how much they fucking suck. God just wanted them home sooner." She believes in God? Interesting, I wouldn't have pegged her for the religious type.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW Riley's Point of View GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

This week flew by and I'm actually out of sorts since I don't have to fight tomorrow. Lucas had gotten better at blocking, we fight for at least 6 minutes before I can even touch him. He'd never fight intentionally though, like I said he's a big softy. Just the way I like him. I'm pretty happy right now, which is weird because it had been so long since I've felt genuinely happy. A good portion of my life since my parents passed away, I've wanted to tap out. But now, I've got a reason to kick life in the balls and keep trudging. Life isn't about how hard you hit, it's about how hard you can get hit and keep moving forward.

We're all going to that party tonight, since the last one went so well. But I'd rather party with some drama then be in the ring. I insisted on taking my bike, I haven't driven it as much because of my boy toy. He likes driving me around and I don't mind, mostly because of him but it also saves me gas. Selfish, I know. I pull up and my fellow classmates that are outside all come to a halt as I remove my helmet. I should probably feel bad that the school is scared of me but me being with Lucas has already given people a reason to talk to me. Like ace and blondie. A pair of hands wrap around my waist and I can't help but smile. "You ready beautiful?" He whispers before lightly kissing my neck.

"I guess. You drinking tonight?"

"I'm not gonna drink." He whispers and nibbles on my ear.

"Me neither." Not right now at least. Within minutes Lucas and Zay left Blondie and I to go play some sort of game. I don't know what Lucas could possibly play here since he doesn't want to drink but I don't really care. I actually find myself enjoying my conversation with blondie. It's a nice balance, she's too good and I am well, me. A few moments later she leaves for the bathroom and Charlie sits beside me. He's just staring like what the fuck is up with this guy? "What?"

"Can I get you a drink?"

"No." I kick my feet up on the table and try to relax.

"What you don't drink?"

"Nope." Keep it short Riley, don't let your temper ruin the night for Lucas. He was looking forward to this party. "Not that it's any of your business."

"I'll get you a water." He leaves and I immediately stand up to move away. Maybe if I shift across the room he won't- he found me. "Here ya' go princess."

I snatch the water out of his hands, "I'm not your fucking princess. Pretty sure I made that clear the first time I met you." I take a drink and as soon as it touched my tongue I felt like I needed more so I ended up chugging it.

"You must have been thirstier than you thought." He joked.

"Apparently." I saunter away from him when I start to get really- "Shit." I spin around and Charlie is right behind me. I need to get the fuck out of here. I fumble with my keys and grasp the idea I can't drive, not like this. Everything's dizzy, "MAYA!" I see her in the kitchen, "MAYA GET THE FUCK OVER HERE!" Charlie quickly steps away as I feel myself involuntarily thrown against the wall. Where the fuck is Lucas? I'm trying to keep my hands from going south but I literally have to have them on top of my head. My chest is rising and collapsing with every breath. "Blondie take me to a room, I don't give a shit which, as long as it has a lock." She senses the urgency in my voice and leads me upstairs, I find myself thanking God I actually had a friend to count on, and more than that I'm thanking God I will have a place to get rid of this, the only way to describe it was _heat_ between my legs.

Charlie drugged me, that son of a bitch. "Here you go. You alright?" Blondie mutters.

"Nope." I slam the door shut and she locks it with her key. I promptly remove my jacket, I'm hot all over and it hurts. Like what the fuck did he give me? I'm dizzy and horny all at the same time, and there is literal heat exuding from in between my legs. I do the only thing I can think of, the only thing I want to do. I pleasure myself.

I lean up against the wall and automatically feel better just by doing this. Though the dizziness hasn't gone away. But it all comes rushing back, the drive of my libido, the horniness and the need for Lucas when I stop from the knock on the door. "Shit."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Let me know what you think.**

 **Don't be a silent reader!**


	13. Chapter 13-Bad Girlfriend

**Chapter 13**

 **Mature scenes just a heads up.**

"Shit." I stay silent and ignore the fact someone is jiggling the handle, I can only assume it's Charlie since he obviously wanted to fuck me. Shit head. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE CHARLIE!"

"Beautiful it's me. Open up."

"Fuck yeah." I unlock the door and pull him in the room. I hurriedly lock it back and start kissing him.

"Riley what's wrong? Are you okay?" Here it comes, another wave of 'heat'. "Why don't you have any clothes on?" I felt my back unwillingly hit the wall again. "What the fuck is going on?"

"Charlie gave me something, I'm so hot and I need you now."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW Lucas' Point of View GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"CHARLIE DRUGGED YOU?!" She nods and her fingers run down her body, "no baby don't do that." I know she hates the name baby but she is mine and also I don't care right now. I literally have to look away. I feel my breathing become heavy, my fists and jaw clench. "I'm going to find Charlie."

"No, please don't leave." Her lips crash against mine again and it isn't right, her kiss is different. This isn't my Riley kissing me, I know it's because of her being messed up right now. "I need you. It's so hot. I need you to fuck me." She whispers against my lips and I immediately tense up. I'm not doing this to her.

"Riley I can't do that." I hear her whine and she leans back against the wall and starts to play with herself, "Oh my God Riley please stop." I run to the bathroom and flip on the cold water to cool her off I only wish I could jump in first. She's so hot, seriously the hardest thing I've ever done is turn her down.

"Lucas please. It's hot, it hurts." She used my real name, that's how I know she's fucked up. Oh the things I'm going to do to Charlie. Fucking dick.

"I know baby, I'm going to fix it." I lift her off the ground and place her in the shower.

"SHIT! You little shit!" The frigid water doesn't stop her from playing with herself.

I grab her chin and force her to look at me, "stay in here until it doesn't hurt anymore. Okay beautiful?" I know if I lean in and kiss her she's going to want more so I don't.

"Take off your shirt please." I shake my head no, "Please, please it'll help me." If I don't get out of this bathroom soon I'll be in a similar position as she is, but more willing. She's soaked now and still in her bra and panties, after I toss off my shirt she lets out a very happy moan.

After 5 minutes I can't take it anymore. "Riley I can't stay in here." While she's not paying attention I slip out of the attached bathroom and wait on Maya's bed. Baseball, pink, fucking dead bodies. I keep getting flashes of Riley pleasuring herself and then I think of Charlie. That calms me down and infuriates me all at the same time. I hear Riley slap the wall in the bathroom and I don't know if I should beat the shit out of him or if I should let her. Knowing my girl, she's going to want to do it.

20 minutes total have gone by and the water is still running in there. Pretty sure she's orgasmed like 5 times now and I literally close my ears to prevent myself from hearing it. I need to be here for her right now, I can't go find Charlie, not yet. I have faith that my beautiful girlfriend will take care of him but it doesn't stop this built up anger inside of me. "Lucas?"

Her voice sounds normal, not whiney and I think it's safe. "Hey beautiful. You okay?" I shut off the water and help her out, she's shaking, and the 'heat' as she's called it must have worn off now. I snatch a towel and wrap it around her. "Look at me, are you okay?"

"What the fuck happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"I wouldn't have asked. The only thing I remember is dizziness and several incredible orgasms, did we?"

My eyes widen, though I'd love to take claim for those incredible orgasms, I can't. "No, you were drugged."

"Who the fuck drugged me?" I raise my eyebrows and it doesn't take her long to realize who it was. Her jaw clenches and she drops the towel to get dressed, not caring that she's still soaking wet. "Where is he?"

"I don't know. I stayed up here with you, I figured you would want first crack at him." She smirks and slips on her leather jacket.

"If you'll excuse me."

I follow behind her in the hallway, "God how the fuck is it possible that I'm still horny?" It's not near as bad as earlier when she had to get rid of it, that much is obvious. She places her hands on the railing of the stairs and looked out among the crowd of students. "CHARLIE FUCKING GARDNER!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at her. "WHERE IS HE?"

"BACKYARD!" Without hesitation we run downstairs and find him in the backyard with a bunch of girls.

"CHARLIE!" His eyes widen, I'm sure he was hoping that the drugs would work and she wouldn't remember. Idiot. "Ladies I suggest you get lost before you get tangled up in my fists." Riley casually slides off her jacket like she's done it a million times and tosses it to the side. "What the fuck is wrong Charlie? Were you expecting me to forget you drugged me?" God my girlfriend attracts dicks, wait, what does that say about me? Everyone's a dick but me. "Wipe that idiotic look off your fucking face." Either way you mess with her she'll fuck you up, that's more than true. She's a bad ass girl, and she's mine. "The only thing I can thank you for right now is giving me a reason to kick your ass." She kicks off her shoes and clenches her fist.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW Riley's Point of View GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

I punch him in the face and he stumbles but doesn't fall. "I'm not going to fight you Riley."

"Why the fuck not?" I punch him again this time he takes several steps back.

"You're a girl."

"BUT YOU HAD NO FUCKING PROBLEM DRUGGING ME!?" I sprint forward and superman punch him, this time he falls. I feel an audience but I don't care. "Get the fuck up Charlie." I turn my back to him, "come on get your ass up."

"LUCAS! GET YOUR GIRL UNDER CONTROL!" I kick him in the ribs and place my foot on his throat.

"You're dealing with me dickwad not him, now get the fuck up. I'd hate to make you tap when you're on the ground defenseless." I lift my foot off his neck and wait. He eventually stands, and wipes the blood off of his lips, "oh he bleeds."

"Lucas."

"Trust me Charlie, you have no idea how much I would love to trade spots and kick your ass. I'm hoping if I behave Riley and I can tag team but this is all her. You deserve to get your ass kicked FOR DRUGGING GIRLS!" He yells it to make sure everyone hears. All the newcomers to the crowd gasp, "go ahead sweetheart. I'll um, I'll wait for my turn." I smile and continue my stare on Charlie. "Charlie I recommend you block."

Within seconds he's on the ground from the round house kick to his temple and knee to the face. I dig an elbow into his gut and rotate my body for an arm bar. He fights me at first but after my heel lands into his ribs twice and I punch him in the face again he's not as strong and I hear him cry from the pain. "TAP CHARLIE! SHOW EVERYONE HERE WHAT A FUCKING COWARD YOU ARE!" I pull back some more and then I feel a hand hit my leg twice. I roll off the grass and hover over him knowing good and well his elbow is jacked, "I should've broken your arm you piece of shit. If you even think twice about coming around me again, I'll come back beat the shit out of you and have your ass arrested is that in any way unclear?" He shakes his head, "Hey baby, you can have the last one." Lucas saunters over quickly and with one hit Charlie's out cold.

I felt his lips touch my head and I smirk. "I have to get home." I whisper and once I turn around all the girls start to cheer. This was one time I was happy to fight. I slip my jacket and heels back on and left out the back gate. We didn't get very far before I push him against the brick of the house and start to kiss him. My adrenaline mixed with whatever it was he gave me is like its own aphrodisiac. He flips me onto the brick and lifts me off the ground. Damn, he knows what I like. After a very heated make out session on the side of the house we finally leave.

"You okay to drive?" He questions and after a quick head nod and another passionate kiss I throw my helmet on. "Oh by the way I'm staying at Zay's tonight."

"No you aren't. You're coming home with me." I rev my engine and he smiles, those dimples do me in every time.

"That's what I mean by Zay's. I left my truck over there so my lovely father wouldn't see it. I need a ride." I smirk and take off my helmet to pass it to him.

"You're riding bitch baby." He rolls his eyes and slips the helmet on.

"Do you not have a helmet?"

"Nope, now get on. I have to get rid of this sensation, this heat in between my legs." He jumps on and I can tell he's nervous from how tight he's holding on. Usually it's the other way around the girl is afraid, but I quite enjoy being in charge. "Don't worry sparky. I won't go too fast."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Lucas is in one word, wonderful. He did whatever he could to help me without 'helping' me. He kissed my neck, got shirtless, used his hands and stood up to flex per my request because them muscles though. About 20 minutes later I had finally gotten rid of that feeling, entirely. "I never did thank you for not sleeping with me earlier." He chuckled and his forehead landed on mine.

"God that was so effing hard."

"I'm really glad though, that's not how you want to lose it." I roll him on his back and after intertwining my legs in his I lay my head on his chest. Tonight he's fed my addiction immensely, and the fact I'll be waking up to him tomorrow morning makes it better.

"I couldn't do that to you."

"To me? I've been wanting you since I first saw you." I joke and realize how open I am with him.

"I mean, I don't want our first time together to be because you got drugged, I know you want me." I smack his chest, "Only because you tell me all the time. Besides, if I had done it you probably wouldn't remember it."

"That's true. Either way just thank you. Especially for knocking him out cold. That was pretty great."

"I thought you don't like fighters."

He's right I don't. I wouldn't consider what he did as 'fighting' anyways. Oh idiot, tell him that. "I don't consider one punch a fight. But, I enjoyed having someone stick up for me. You've done that for several weeks now and I really like it. Just because I can stick up for myself doesn't mean I always want to. And you are always there. I also enjoyed the fact you waited on me to find Charlie."

"He was yours rebel. I'm just lucky I got one hit."

My fingertips trace out the lining of his abs, "Hey sparky. What happened to your mom?"

I hear a heavy sigh and immediately regret asking. "Um well she left my father when I was 4 and left me when I was 5. She signed away her parental rights so I don't really know what happened to her." How could someone not want to be a part of his life? And how could a jackass like his father raise someone as incredible as him?

I had lots of questions, but the only thing I could muster out is "I'm sorry." I grasp the brown cotton sheets in an effort to cover myself more.

"I'm alright, I hate that she left but if she doesn't want to be a part of my life why should I want her in mine?"

Damn I wish I was better at this whole consoling thing. "There, there." I caress his chest and I could tell he was trying not to laugh. "Go ahead, I know I suck at this."

After a fit of laughter he finally calmed down. "By the way you don't suck at this. You made me laugh and that's what you're supposed to do. Distractions are always good."

"Do you think that's why your dad is so tough on you? You're his distraction from your mom leaving?"

"Whoa, it just got deep." I have no idea where the hell that came from, is Sparky making me feel? Like emotions like a normal human being? Other emotions besides what I feel for him. What the hell?! "I've never really thought about it that way but the only thing he's really accomplished is making me despise him." I think you're pretty great Lucas Friar, I know I should probably say this out loud but I let him talk. Everything is about my fighting, my loss, my drama and tonight it can be about him. "I have never really thought about it that way though. It's a high possibility." It stays quiet for a while and I feel his breathing slow down, I can tell he's sleeping.

"I think you're pretty amazing Lucas."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Congratulations you Charlie Gardner haters. AKA Everyone, she beat the crap out of him.**

 **Much more drama to come!**

 **Let me know what you think!**


	14. Chapter 14-Amateurs

**Chapter 14**

My body naturally wakes up at 5 o'clock now, no matter what time I go to bed. I'm supposed to be getting up to run but these arms wrapped around me practically ensures that I not leave. I think I'm rubbing off on sparky, I have a pretty strong personality so it would make sense. I'm actually pretty interested as to what attracted him to me in the first place, I mean I know my temperament bites. I was intentionally trying to turn him away, at first. That didn't last long. I am all over the place this morning. I let out a sigh and know I need to get up and go run so I try to roll off of the mattress, when his arms held me down. Damn, it's already taking everything inside of me to get up, if he keeps pulling me back it won't be long before I give up. I try again and actually lift off his chest but when he pulls me back down I land with a thud. "Would you knock it off? I'm freaking tired."

I grin, "I have to go-"

"You aren't going anywhere." We roll on our sides and he wraps his arm around me again, "You aren't going anywhere." He repeats and I let out a heavy sigh and whip out the big guns.

"Would you rather me get winded in a fight and get the crap kicked out of me?" That was fast he practically pushed me out of bed. I get dressed quickly and throw my hair in a ponytail before splashing water in my face. I need a hit so before I leave my dungeon I roll him over and press my lips against his, better. Every day I am with him my addiction gets worse and I have to say though it's scary, I don't mind it as much. Now it isn't just his kisses that I need, I want his smile, and to see his eyes, damn I'm in super deep now.

"Have fun Rebel."

I start to laugh, "Go to hell." Yeah right, if he went to hell I'd be waiting with a drink.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW Lucas' Point of View GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

I wake up and my Riley is gone, after a few blinks I remember she went for a run. I'll give her one thing she's freaking committed. I glance at my phone and thank God, no missed calls or messages from my dad, he's pretty much left me alone since that whole incident a while back. He still is on my ass about my grades, and football but he's left me alone about Riley mostly because I made it clear she isn't going anywhere. I slip on my jeans from last night and leave my shirt off, she loves that, and saunter into the kitchen where she's chugging a protein shake.

I venture to guess that she cares more about physical fitness than I do. It's actually not a guess, it's a fact. Her glass slams on the countertop and she acts like she's about to throw up. "Fucking disgusting, I hate the texture."

"I told you to blend it dumbass." Josh saunters in from the living room.

"I DO! It still comes out chunky, ugh I cringe just thinking about it." I release a light laugh and kiss her forehead, "morning."

"Morning beautiful, how was your run and workout?"

"Pretty great, I didn't want to kill myself afterwards so that's a step up." She jumps on top of the countertop and I stand between her legs.

"SPARE ME!" Josh yells before we even get started, "I went to fight night." I get shoved out of the way, "I obviously didn't tell you because you would have wanted to go." We might as well have been at fight night, I don't say this because the look on Riley's face is serious.

"We were unequivocally told to not go."

"You Rebel were told not to go." He mumbles, "I watched Marissa."

"And?" I gulp, she's got so much rage inside of her and it is scary. The revenge she has set out for this girl eats her up.

"She's good. She's really good."

Why the hell would he say that? "She wasn't the other night. Who'd she fight?"

"Killer, took her out in the second round."

"Killer Katy?" She laughs, "More like Kuddly Katy. That's not a good estimation of her skills. Katy isn't strong defensively so it shouldn't have even taken her that long to end it." Oh, I see what Josh did. I'm mentally fist bumping him, but he doesn't know that.

"I have to go into town get some more supplies, we're almost out of amino, glucose and well everything. You're fucking expensive."

"I'm also the one bringing in the money." Ouch sweetheart.

"Low fucking blow. I'll be back. Any particular flavors?"

"If there's a label that says 'I don't taste like shit' choose that one." The door slams but you can barely hear it through my laughter, "what are you laughing at sparky?"

I take a few steps and saunter in front of her. "You are feeling awful feisty this morning." I lightly press my lips on her shoulder and work my way towards her neck.

"Adrenaline. Don't take it personally." Her legs wrap around my waist to bring me in closer towards her, "I don't know how I'm still horny after last night." I cannot freaking wait until I'm ready to have sex, I don't really care that I'm 18 and still a virgin, I was holding out for a special someone. I think I found that special someone. Her lips finally meet mine now that I've kissed her jawline and as usual I feel those butterflies and that amazing sensation throughout my entire body.

"I really like you Riley." I whisper against her lips and her fingers get caught up in my hair.

"Preach sparky." She stops kissing and bit her cheek, "This question isn't because I'm insecure, more like I'm a bitch and I want to know-"

"Why I like you?" I kiss her one more time before pulling away. I don't even know where to begin, oh wait say that shit out loud. "I don't even know where to begin." A light smile approached her lips, "First it was the fact you were beautiful, and sexy and rode that bad ass motorcycle." Take it slow Friar, "After that the fact you were a mystery brought me in. I wanted to know more, actually I needed to know more. It was attractive that I don't have to treat you like a porcelain doll and you can defend yourself. You're selfless and you don't realize it, you're sweet to me and I like how nothing in your life is useless. You don't keep things around unless you have a necessity for them, the same goes with people so the fact you want me around means a lot to me."

She sits in silence for a moment and tousles her hair before biting her lip. Clearly processing everything, God I hope that wasn't too much too fast. "You are right about one thing Sparky. Everything has a purpose in my life." Her gorgeous brown eyes locked in on me, "especially you." She let out a small sigh, "You are my addiction, I crave you when you aren't around," that escalated quickly, "Like the oxygen in my lungs I need you." That should probably terrify me, the intensity of her words but when she feels, she feels hard. Besides, I feel the same way.

"Come get me."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW Riley's Point of View GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Throw the fight Riley." I stare at him with an immense amount of intensity.

"No. I need this for college and you have plenty of money. So fuck that."

His eyes turn a shade of pink as he rose from his desk, "Do you not remember what happened last time you refused to throw a fight?" I gulp, he doesn't know about Lucas, Lucas is safe.

"What's wrong Felix, can the eldest Bitchy Bradford not handle herself in a fight?" I shouldn't provoke a beast but my hate for him burns like a thousand suns. I hear a door open to my left and there he was my man, my Lucas.

"What's wrong Rebel, didn't know we knew about him did you?" I cringe when they punch him in the face. "Throw the fight or a lot worse will come his direction."

"FINE! FINE! I'll throw the fucking fight. Just stop hurting him!" Lucas got punched in the face and I instantly sprint towards them and tackle one of Felix's lackeys into the exposed brick. "Back the fuck off." I grit my teeth before kneeing him in the balls.

"Riley, Riley, Riley. When will you learn? I am in control here, I have known about him for quite some time now. You do as I say, you retire when I say, and that's the fucking end of it. You do as I say or he'll end up like-"

"DON'T YOU FUCKING SAY HIS NAME YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" I felt a pair of green eyes glance up at me with so much hurt. You did this Riley, he's here because of you. I let a few tears fall down my face and my breathing becomes more than unsteady.

"It's the name of the game Matthews. I'm in charge, not you. So do us both a favor and release my man, and I'll release yours." I relinquish my hold on him and grab Lucas, "he's my leverage now."

"NO!" Holy shit, it was a dream. I gulp and feel beads of sweat rolling down my cheek. "Sparky." It's 3 o'clock in the morning but I don't care. Please pick up, please pick up.

 _Hello?  
_ Hey you're okay right?  
 _Yeah, Riley? Are you okay?  
_ I'm better. I just um, was checking on you.

I hang up before he has the chance to respond. What am I doing? I'm putting him in danger for my own fucking selfish reasons. I can't do this to him. Good job Riley, you ruined not just your life but his now. If they already know about him then he's already in an immense amount of danger. I grab my lamp and throw it at the wall. "SHIT!" I'm looking way too much into this, but I can't have a replay of a while back. The only thing I can fucking do is do whatever Felix wants, I'm his puppet now. Granted, I haven't seen him in a while but as long as I keep winning he's got eyes on me.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Waiting for me as soon as I pull up to school is none other than Charlie Gardner. He's got some balls, I'll give him that. "Looking gorgeous this morning Gardner." He looks like hammered hell, I hyperextended his elbow I knew that as it was happening. He has bruises on his neck and face with a few cuts.

"Riley I need to talk to you." He's not mad at all, should've hit him harder.

"You've got some balls Gardner. I take you to the ground twice, you try to drug me so I do that," I gesture to his face, "and now you want to talk. Color me intrigued, go on." My helmet stays in my lap as I lean on the seat of my bike.

"Can we walk and talk?"

"Sure." We walk in silence towards the football stadium, I have no idea where this is going and quite frankly I want to make out with my boyfriend so I wish he'd kind of hurry this along. "So what do you want? Tell me it was a mistake and you wished you wouldn't have done it."

Charlie starts to laugh manically, next thing I know 4 guys come out of nowhere and pull me underneath the bleachers. Shit. "GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" I wiggle one of my legs loose and jam my heel into the chest of one of his friends, I get punched in the face but I don't slow down and after I wiggle my other leg loose I jump up onto my feet and get hit again. I head butt the guy to my right before I get punched in the stomach. I hardly feel the punches, because my adrenaline is pumping and I duck from a swing while punching my last arm free. I back away and I have 10 eyes staring at me. My heart is racing and I stare at Charlie, "Can't take me one on one Charlie? Doesn't surprise me I knew you were a pussy." I inhale deeply and get into my stance, "Fucking amateurs."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW Lucas' Point of View GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Josh, where's Riley?"

"Her bikes out front, I don't know." Something isn't right, at this point in my day she'd be against the locker. She has made it very clear she'd never willingly miss that, damn she's amazing. I step outside and peruse the parking lot when I glance out towards the stadium I do a double take. "What the fuck?" I drop my bag and sprint, I hear her shout from pain. Shit, no! I strip my jacket as I'm running and let it fall to the ground. There's 3 people collapsed on the ground and 2 on top of Riley. She got a swift kick to the ribs and with all my power I tackle them to the ground, and am successful in not landing on Riley.

My girl gets off the ground and we back away with our fists up, "You alright baby?" I watch her spit a pool of blood onto the ground, she definitely doesn't look alright. She looks exhausted, 5 against 1 I have no doubt she feels that way. Mother fuckers

"I get Charlie." She whispers and we switch places before she spits some more blood. I see her fists go up and I follow suit. "Ready, princess?" She spews her venom and it's clear that Gardner is terrified now that the odds are even. She has a fight this weekend and she's already battered.

"I get in a few shots at him too." I demand and she smirks before charging, running Charlie's head into the bleachers. "So, you like jumping girls?" Okay so I suck at smack talk, but with Riley's training last week I'm pretty confident right now. He steps forward and after a few seconds I punch him in the jaw, then knee him in the face, he's out cold. I glance to my left and Charlie is practically unconscious.

My girl, My Riley is hurt, I run to her as she begins to collapse, "hey stay awake beautiful." I have no idea if she has a concussion but my first instinct is to question her and call Josh. "Talk to me. What's your name?"

"Thanks for coming sparky." She gets on all fours, spitting out some more blood and taps the ground twice. Tap out. "I'm fine."

"We need to get you to the hospital."

"No! No hospitals. Too many questions."

"Sweetheart you were jumped." She must be used to pushing off the hospital because she would only visit there when she would be doing bad things. Riley you bad girl you. I ignore the fact that I didn't get my shots in and pick her up off the ground. "Come on beautiful girl."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **What'd ya' think? Please don't hate my guts for not updating yesterday! I still love you guys bunches! :)**


	15. Chapter 15-Sparky 20

**Chapter 15**

After I call Josh, I scoop her up off the ground and she immediately tries to push off. "Let me go sparky. I'm fine, I can walk."

"Shut up. You just took on 5 guys at 1 time, so just stop talking." I see her smirk and start to laugh, "What?"

"I love it when you're demanding. I did pretty good didn't I?" I laugh and whistle to catch Josh's attention.

"Yeah, you did. I'd kiss you but you're covered in blood."

"Touché." She mumbles and relaxes her abs practically becoming dead weight in my arms.

Josh doesn't ask questions and quite frankly I have no answers other than Charlie finally got fed up with getting his ass kicked. We drove to the hospital in his truck and it took practically all of my energy to keep her awake. "Leave me alone sparky! Damn!"

"You can't fall asleep you little shit, so let him do what he's supposed to." Josh demanded.

"I'd flip you off if I had enough energy so just picture it." She spits into the water bottle I gave her, that is now red and starts to laugh. "I have a fucking fight on Saturday. Shit."

"You'll be fine." Josh mutters and I'm not sure.

I feel pretty helpless as they wheel her to the back to get a look at her. I explain to them that she was jumped and hopefully they ignore all of the other scars on her body. It was a fun game I invented to point at a scar, kiss it to make it feel better and she'd try to recall where it came from. Girls are apparently sneakier in the ring, using any sort of means to win. Which includes them digging their nails into you. I'm worried about her, my girl is hurt and I got there too late to protect her, I wish it were me.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW Riley's Point of View GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

This sucks, I hate hospitals. Everything is so miserable, the white walls, blankets, sheets everything is so depressing and if you feel okay walking in here you don't once you have to stay. "So you got jumped?"

No shit Sherlock, "yep." Pretty sure that's been discussed several times.

"Have you filed a police report?"

I click my tongue a few times, "Nope. I was kind of worried about getting here." The doctor is mad and I can tell, "I'll make sure to get on it as soon as I can though."

"Alright, well you have some bruised ribs and a small fracture on your cheekbone. It'll repair on its own so just ice it and keep it elevated." I'm paying you for this treatment? Things I could have known on my own, "you luckily don't have a concussion but I recommend you take the day off and sleep." Not likely doc. "I'll get you a note for school." Golly gee thanks! Ugh, I'm annoyed. Fucking Charlie, Lucas said a few times that he and Charlie fight for top of the class. I'm sure it would affect his grades if he got suspended or expelled. Interesting.

I throw myself out of bed and hurriedly get changed. Some of my energy has come back after laying in that bed for an hour but I do need some food, like stat. I can feel my eyes swelling and I think I may need to see a dentist but I hate them too so I ignore it. I sign a few pieces of paper and stick them in the back pocket of my jeans before I go to the waiting room. I'm so sick of fighting all the time. With Sparky around it seems more attainable. Every day he tells me he doesn't like me fighting and for him more than anything I want to get out. But Josh and I want to go to college and this is an easy way to do it. Well, not easy but it certainly beats working 40 hours a week and not getting paid half of what I make in one night.

I glance out the window of the door to the waiting room and Lucas is pacing across the area. I feel things for him that I've never felt before. He's all I want and need, he's become my everything in the short amount of time we've been together. As soon as I step out the doors he runs toward me and lightly cups my face, "hey sweetheart you alright?"

"Yeah I'm good. Just a fracture, bruised ribs and they didn't outright say this but I think I need to pull a tooth." He furrows his brows and kisses my head now that it isn't covered with blood. Don't worry, it wasn't all mine, "Let's go to school. I think it's time that the rivalry for the top of the class needs to end."

"I think we should get you home to rest." Lucas states and I place my hand on his cheek before giving it a light slap, "that's a no."

"After the principal, and after I get some fucking food I'll go home and rest." I press my lips against his and trudge off.

I hear Josh mumble, "There's no use in arguing with her."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

I walk with a purpose, I always do or what's the point. Everything you do in life needs to have some sort of meaning, school, I fucking hate it but it's only going to make me better and take me further in life. Fighting, I hate that I have to do it but it pays the bills and will fund Josh and I for school. Lucas, well he's the reason I get up in the mornings. Josh, my family, the person I can always rely on. Ace and Blondie, keep Lucas happy. I always felt like materialistic things were unnecessary, it clutters up your life and prevents you from seeing the things that are most important.

Josh and Lucas are right behind me as I enter the office. As the door flies open the staff stares at me in disgust. I smile and remove the phone from her hand, "she'll have to call you back." I hang it up and cross my arms, "Is Principal Harvey with someone?"

"N-no."

"Good. Excuse me." I know the way to his office already, been here a time or 2. My men are still behind me and I quite enjoy them having my back. "Good Morning Principal Harvey." I startle him because the pen in his hand went flying. I chuckle as I take a seat in the chair opposite him.

"What happened to you Ms. Matthews?"

I start to laugh, "It's a funny story actually. So Friday night Charlie Gardner gave me a water with some drugs in it and after I came to my senses I kicked his ass. Excuse my language sir, but as you can see I'm a little agitated." Sparky and my uncle snickered behind me, "so this morning I get to school and get jumped by Mr. Gardner and 4 of his friends so let me just say that if you don't suspend them or expel them one, you will have to forcefully expel my foot from his ass."

"I um, wow. Wh-Whe-. Hold on." He clicks a few things on his screen while my man kisses my head, "it seems as if Mr. Gardner isn't here today."

"Interesting, maybe he's still under the bleachers where I left him."

His eyes widen, "You left them? They didn't leave you? I thought you said you were jumped."

"Doug, come on. You know I can handle myself, and if it wasn't for Sparky they would have left me." I lift up my fist and bump it against Lucas' already waiting knuck. I love how in sync we are. Perfect. "Either way they are probably at home cleaning up their wounds, which is where I will be for the rest of the day along with these two behind me. I'm expecting excused absences. I understand this is a lot to process so I'll meet you here tomorrow morning after first period along with Mr. Friar and Mr. Gardner to discuss his punishment. Sound good?" What people don't understand is, they can say no. Sure, I'll argue for a bit but if they don't like what I have to say I'm not going to punch them in the face. Either way Principal Harvey agrees, "Sounds great. I'll bring you some coffee, black 2 sugars. Right?"

"That's correct."

"Wonderful. Sparky, Josh let's go. I need some food like now, my hands are shaky."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"You need protein Riles."

I roll my eyes at Josh's comment as I jump off my bike. "Hey beautiful." His lips press against mine, gently so he doesn't hurt me. "So let me ask you this, you call our principal Doug?"

"Yeah." He opens the door for me like a true gentleman.

"You demand excused absences, you cuss in front of him, tell him when he'll be meeting with us and you know how he takes his coffee?" I don't really know where he's going with his little tirade.

"What's your point?"

He started laughing and wrapped his arms around my waist, "my point is that you're a bad ass."

I roll my eyes as we slide into a booth and my face starts to hurt probably from my helmet but hey safety first and I was not going to leave my bike at the school. "Josh do you have anything with you?" He nods and slides back out instantly. "Ugh, I can't believe this. I'll have to finish the fight fast on Saturday."

"Wait, you're joking. You aren't actually going to fight? Are you?" I really don't know what to say to that, once you take a fight with Felix you can't back out. Especially with me being on a streak, I bring in too much cash flow because I'm an easy win. "Oh my God Riley, you can't fight."

"Would you shut the fuck up, or lower your voice one of the two?" The waitress came over to take our drink orders and my uncle came back, "I don't have a choice sparky. I have to fight." Josh widens his eyes and nods, I can't piss Felix off. Especially not after that damn dream. I dry swallow the oxycodone that he brought in and wait for it to take effect. Pharmacies way overcharge for that shit, we've been going to the same person for years and never paid more than twenty bucks. If I went to a pharmacy it would be at least a buck twenty since I don't have insurance.

"Well I'm going on Saturday." He whispers and I give Josh the 'please help your niece out because I'm too fucking tired to argue about this right now' look.

"Why're you looking at me like that?"

So much good he is, "No Sparky. You can't, people don't need to know about you."

"What if I'm with a friend? No one will suspect a thing if I stay away from you. I'll get there after you, leave before you and meet you at your place."

"Give me your drugs!" I hold out my hand, "give them to me. You must be on drugs if you think that I would be okay with you bringing a friend, then your friend will find out about me." Idiot. I can tell he's withholding something from me, "What Lucas, spit it out!"

"Zay already knows." I clench my jaw and he immediately holds his hands out for protection, "I didn't tell him. He already knew about the underground fighting thing and after he did some research he found pictures of you." My eyes move towards Josh. "He talked to me about it yesterday."

"Riles, too many people know." I let out a small sigh, "Luke can we trust him?"

"Yeah, no one else knows."

My fingers tap on the table consistently, "your call niece. Where's the waitress I'm starved?"

My eyes meet his glistening green ones and I was persuaded to say yes. "If I say no, you'll come anyways won't you?" He nods with a smirk, I know he only does this because he likes me but I'm really getting sick and tired of losing these arguments. "I highly, highly recommend you stay home."

"And I highly, highly recommend that you don't fight. So, neither one of us is getting what we want."

I straighten out my legs and shove him off the bench, "God you're a little shit." He comes up laughing and sits back up on the booth. He's a little shit, but he's mine. I loved Farkle but this, what I feel for Lucas is something bigger. I hate that he's gone, and I will soon get my carefully thought out revenge but what I feel right now is intense and scary. I hate to think that Farkle lost his life and then a few months later I'm in love with someone else. Yup, I said it. I think I'm in love with sparky, but like I have said before I suck with emotions. It could be a deep infatuation but when I feel like I have to have him around to be happy and he makes me want to be a better person than that's love. In reality though I'm 18, what the fuck do I know? "Give us a second sparky." My heels hit the floor once Lucas leaves and I lean in towards Josh.

"What's up?"

"I don't like this idea." He nods and before he replies I interrupt him, "If he does come, keep an eye on him would you?"

"Yup, the one good one." I smack him on the head, "kidding. But not entirely."

"Also, this fight should be easy so I need you to up the bet from 500 to 1000."

"That's dumb, especially after today. You have no idea the condition you're going to be in."

I bite my lip and instantly regret it, he's right. I know he's right but, "Josh I have to get out of this life man. The more money we risk the more we can make. Only on sure things though."

"Riles nothing is a sure thing in that ring. You know that better than anyone. What's gotten into you?"

I stare into his eyes with a passion he's never seen. "Sparky."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Don't be a silent reader. What did you think?

Riley's being more honest about her feelings with Lucas.

Did you expect Zay to find out about her?

Let me know!


	16. Chapter 16-All I Want

**Chapter 16**

"Seriously Riley, come on you're smarter than this." Josh expels and I place my hands over his.

"Josh, if I can get out before New Year's Knockouts I'm going to do it. I need you to arrange something with Felix."

"Did you really get the shit beat out of you that much today?"

I release a light laugh, "You don't think he'll go for a rematch between Marissa and I?"

"He's not going to let you win that match Riles. That's why we agreed to bet against you if you fight her in Knockouts. You'll lose and get second place prize money, along with what we make off Marissa." Yeah, we were planning on betting against me. If Marissa and I go into the final rounds I won't be allowed to win so might as well make a little money off me losing. In reality the prize is 50 thousand and that will send Josh and I to school. No loans, or anything. Second place is only 25 and that'd be enough with what we have saved up.

Before I met Lucas I actually enjoyed the danger of this life. It's like will I be alive after this match? Who knows? The mystery was pretty great. "I can beat her Josh." Which is where my revenge comes in, that Josh doesn't know about. It will have to be after I graduate unfortunately so I can get the hell out of dodge before they find me. "So fucking ridiculous. Makes me sick."

"Alright I'm sitting back down." Sparky takes his seat next to me and I just stare at him. He's so perfect, he's the light in my dark tunnel and every day we get closer to knockouts, is one step closer to really being with him. Actually going on dates and spending time together, instead of him watching me train and me training him. I'm not complaining I'll take him anyway I can get. But I still love dates, I'm a girl so effing sue me. "What?"

"I didn't say for you to sit back down." I joked but kept my tone serious to see how he'd react.

"I don't need your permission." Oh damn, yup that was a turn on. I give him a knuck and lean back in my seat. He's learning, I love submissive Lucas but I love, love demanding Lucas, his jaw clenches, his eyes bore into me. Josh starts to order and sparky leans over, "did that turn you on baby?" I didn't even mind that he called me baby.

"You better knock it off or I'll take you to the back now." He tosses his hands up in surrender, I wouldn't but he doesn't know that. His first time needs to be special, like when I don't have a fracture or bruises all over my body. He hasn't even seen my arms yet and I know he'll get furious when he sees them, I got punched a lot because there were 5 of them, but I hardly felt it in the moment. I am certainly feeling it now, back onto my original point though, Lucas will get furious. He has untapped anger inside of him and I am pretty sure it's because of his father.

Lucas is a pretty emotional and sweet guy, but he doesn't talk about his dad. In fact he avoids it at all cost, as long as he isn't being abused, which he isn't at least not physically I check often, then I am not going to pressure him to open up about it. "Steak and eggs please, medium rare, over medium and a plate of fruit." I have the appetite of a man, don't judge.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Want to stay the night?" I kick off my shoes, still a little pissed Josh wouldn't let me train tonight and sparky doesn't want me training him. Apparently I need to rest or whatever, ugh boys. So over dramatic.

"He's seen my truck baby." I roll my eyes at the name baby but don't protest because I actually enjoy the way it sounds now. I slip off my jacket and he instantly gets irate, I can hear him get mad which is really weird to say. "I'm going to fucking kill him." His hands lightly caress my arms until they wrap around my waist. "I'm sorry that happened to you baby girl." That's better than plain 'ol baby, but still I wrinkle my nose.

"It's okay, shit happens. Besides after he gets expelled from school tomorrow it'll be kind of worth it." I giggle and feel his lips kiss my neck. "And you'll no longer have competition for top of the class. Though it's hard to believe he is that smart, I mean what kind of an idiot does shit like this," I gesture to my body, "on school grounds. Dumbass."

"You have a dirty mouth." He whispers in my ear and shoots tingles down my spine.

"You should know I kiss you with it." I strip my tank top and glance in the mirror, "this is going to really hurt tomorrow. JOSH I NEED AMINO!" I've been in a lot of fights, at least 2 a month for almost 3 years and I've never walked out looking like this. I was one giant bruise, with a splash of my natural skin color exuding around my chest and neck, "cowards. Couldn't even punch me they had to kick me once I was on the ground." I spin around to keep talking, "I at least told Charlie to get off the ground-"I see a lone tear escaping from his eyes, and ugh I hate crying but I'm worried more than anything. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

He starts to laugh and scratched the back of his neck. "Just the fact my girlfriend whom I really, really fucking care about is a walking bruise and willingly hurts herself on the weekend. No big deal."

"Alright smart ass." I sit beside him and realize I need to try to be nice, "You know why I do this. We need the money or we would still be living on the street. Or out of his truck, that's more accurate." I inch closer to him and place my hand on his lap, "I don't really know what you're feeling and good thing I'm dating a goody two shoes, I won't have to find out but Josh deserves to go to school too." Josh took me in when he was 19, right after my parents died. He let me stay with him in his one bedroom apartment that he had while he was still fighting.

"I know he does. He's done a lot for you, he's doing a lot for you, helping you stay alive and all."

I lay my head down on his shoulder, when we're alone I am very affectionate. With my body not my words, I don't really know how to be kind with my words. It's either super mean, or super intense. His phone starts to vibrate and I unfortunately lift my head up for him to pull it out. I read over his shoulder, because I'm nosey. Oh well.

Zay: Where the hell are you? Where the hell is Riley? WHAT IS GOING ON IN LIFE?

"Wow he's dramatic."

Maya: Seriously where are you? Zay is having a conniption fit without you in his life.

Dad: Heard you weren't at afternoon practice today. I'd come home as soon as possible if I were you.  
Dad: I know you're across the street, I recommend coming home. NOW!

"You aren't going home."

He scoffs, "I have to. I'll be back soon."

"It's not a good idea." I warn.

"He's not going to do anything and if he does. I'll block and contain, like you taught me."

"Awe my young grasshopper. You're learning!" I tap my lips before he goes, it hurts, but it's worth it. I need a hit. Now that he's gone I can soak in an ice bath, drink amino, pop some oxy and iron to help with the bruises and wish I was taking a couple shots. Ugh, I wish I had an off season.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Lucas was waiting for me when I got to school this morning, I guess he was afraid that Charlie would show up. "Hey beautiful." Oh God, I look like hammered hell and I wore face makeup for the first time in weeks. I really wouldn't call it make up I'd call it powder. "Don't roll your eyes at me."

"Or what?" I question as I release the kickstand for my bike. I felt his hands wrap around my waist and I start to giggle, "If this is what I get I'll roll my eyes all day long."

"God you're perfect." He whispers and it's hard to disagree, just because he's so convincing. "How're you feeling today?"

I start to laugh and wish I could kiss him but my lips are busted up and I know it'll hurt. "Pretty terrible in fact. I am actually extremely grateful I had Saturday off." I put my helmet up and Ace saunters up with Blondie attached to his hip.

"Damn girl, what the hell?"

I start to laugh, "Yeah 5 on 1 was an unfair advantage."

"5 ON 1?!" Maya shouts, "who?"

Lucas squeezes my hand a little harder, "OW!" My knuckles are already bruised, "Come on Sparky."

He ignores my statement and turns toward Zay, "Charlie and 4 of his lackeys. We're meeting with Principal Harvey this morning. Which you forgot his coffee!"

"No I didn't. I'll just go get it from the teacher's lounge later."

Maya starts to laugh, "You aren't allowed in there."

"I like to consider those guidelines, not set rules besides I go in there daily, it started off just as a little pick me up but they have a Keurig and they have some hella good coffee."

Lucas glances at me and I know he wants to talk to Ace so I wander off with blondie.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW Lucas' Point of View GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

After I watch her walk away, which has become one of my favorite past times I turn my attention towards Zay. "Your girl took on 5 guys?"

"She didn't have much of a choice. Though she would even if she did, fucking prick. Pisses me off to no end, I didn't even get to fight him when I found her under the bleachers. She made me switch."

"She made you?"

"She's extremely persuasive when she gets her adrenaline pumping." We laugh and I lean up against the locker and stare at her by the water fountains, "anyways um, I need you on Saturday night."

"For what?"

I glance at her face and I pictured her battered body from last night and I can't even believe I'm about to say this. "I need you to come to fight night with me."

His eyes widened and an excited smirk approached his already happy face. "What for? She isn't fighting is she?"

"Of course she is. Stubborn shit." I sometimes forget she doesn't have a choice, though I don't really know what that means. She's still very cryptic about everything. "But she doesn't want people to know about me for safety reasons, but I can go if I have a friend with me. That's where you come in."

He agrees and couldn't contain his laughter, "Damn you're whipped."

"I am not whipped. I'd like to say in love but the fact she can kick my ass if she wanted to, that definitely prevents me from disagreeing with her." Oh my God, did I just say love? I mean that would make sense as to why I can never get enough of her. But we are so new, it could be the 'honeymoon' phase. I see her smile at me and I get weak in the knees. That smile quickly fades when a few cheer leaders surround her. I better save her.

"LOVE?" Zay snaps.

"Shut up. RILEY!" Within seconds I have my arm around her shoulders and I kind of wish we could do our daily ritual of making out but I don't want to hurt her.

"Thank you for saving me." She bats her eyes sarcastically and I can't help but lightly touch her lips. "So Ace I'm assuming you're coming on Saturday?"

He nods and I can tell he's biting his tongue. But that doesn't last long, "Can I just say you're a fucking legend in Felix-"

"Shut the hell up." I shove him and he immediately closes his mouth, "You can finish but rethink your words."

"You are a legend. Can I get your autograph?"

I furrow my brows and start to laugh. I guess I didn't realize she was so popular, I'm focusing on getting her out. "Sure." I glance at her comically as she's signing, "Last time you randomly showed up I skipped the autographs and what not to keep you safe but this is actually normal." The school bell rang and I intertwined my fingers in hers, this was a big step for her, since she liked to make a statement while entering a room.

"I didn't realize I was in the presence of a 'legend'."

She rolled her eyes, "I'm not a legend."

"Why don't you sound proud that people see you for what you are, amazing and talented?"

"You give me way too much credit." She jokes and we stop outside the classroom, "Look I uh, I love what I do, you know that. I hate that I have to do it. I'm not a legend, in fact I'm probably the exact opposite. I'd rather be known for nothing than be known for what I'm doing."

"What are you talking about?" I question.

"I want to be better for you sparky. You deserve more than I can give you, at least more than I can give you now."

I press my lips against her forehead, "Don't talk like that. You're all that I want."

"Ditto sparky. You're my fucking drug."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **Don't be a silent reader!**


	17. Chapter 17-The Feels

**Riley's Point of View.**

"Here you go Doug." I placed the coffee on his desk and he starts to laugh.

"Thank you Ms. Matthews, but stop going into our teacher's lounge." Lucas snickers and I take a seat next to the chair that Charlie will be in, in a few moments. The door creeps open and there's a smile on his face until he sees me.

"What's up Gardner? Have a seat." I tap on the chair next to me and after some persuasion from Principal Harvey he finally enters the room. Looking worse than I did, "pansy." I whisper and inhale deeply.

"Mr. Gardner I assume you know why you're here."

I feel his icy stare, "Don't glare at me. Not my fault you drugged me, got what you deserved, and then jumped me on school grounds. Blame your parents for your stupidity."

"Ms. Matthews."

"Also Charlie, I could take your ass to jail. You're 18, so be glad we're here and not in a precinct."

"Ms. Matthews."

I felt sparky grab for my hand and I graciously accepted and fixate my stare on Charlie. "Sorry Doug, please continue." He doesn't try to correct me anymore, even though he hates that I do this in front of people.

"Charlie unfortunately she's right, you could go to jail for assault, and attempted sexual assault and you unfortunately made an even bigger mistake by doing the assault on school grounds. So here's the deal, give me the names of the other 4 people who participated and I won't expel you, you'll get suspended for 2 months."

"THAT'LL RUIN MY GPA!"

I shrug my shoulders and smirk while glancing at my boy toy. "You should've thought about that before you decided to attack on school grounds. You better be glad I'm even offering you that deal, look at Ms. Matthews. Look at what you did! She's a lady." No I'm not.

"LOOK AT ME!"

"Oh dry it up Gardner, don't attack and expect not to get some sort of injuries."

"My arm is broken, my nose is broken and I have bruised ribs and something to do with my windpipe." He explains.

I start to laugh, "FROM ME?! I am one person and I only got a fracture and bruised ribs from 5 guys. Get your life together."

"ENOUGH!" Dough slammed his hand on the desk, "Charlie are you going to give up your friends?"

"No."

"That's okay when I see them in the hallway I'll drag them here anyways."

I glance at Lucas, "shut up baby." I throw a wink his direction and he can't help but smile.

"Charlie you're expelled. Riley and Lucas you are dismissed."

"Thanks Principal Harvey." The office goes silent whenever I walk through and after apologizing for my behavior the day before I step into the eerie hallways. "That was fun." I joke and smile at sparky who was just staring at me. "What?"

He smirks, "You're just so beautiful."

"Stop."

I'm attractive when I'm not beaten to a bloody pulp but right now it's just annoying to hear him say that. "You really are, you're gorgeous."

"Lucas stop."

He furrows his brows, "You called me Lucas."

Seems as if Sparky doesn't like it when I'm not using his nickname. It was probably the way I said it either way I'm a little agitated. "I know I'm not beautiful right now. You don't have to say that."

"I don't have to do anything Riley, I want to call you that. You aren't the kind of girl to turn down compliments so what's going on?'

"LOOK AT ME!" I lightly laugh and toss my hands up. "I know I'm not beautiful right now. And if I'm being fucking honest, I haven't actually felt 'beautiful' since I started fighting." Well, there goes my confident demeanor. I didn't mean for it to come out, I also didn't mean to storm away but that's what I did. Damn, I'm turning into such a girl. Last thing I saw was a clenched jaw and an angered expression.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW Lucas' Point of View GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

I can't believe she said that, she's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. She ignored me for the rest of the day, I know she's just self-conscious right now because of all the bruises. I sometimes forget that she's still a woman who needs to be swept off her feet occasionally. I get caught up in the idea of how strong willed and tough she is. And no matter how much Riley doesn't like to admit it, she loves getting spoiled.

Because she loves being spoiled I bought her a bouquet of her favorite flowers, lilies. Her favorite snack, a jumbo box of fruit snacks and her favorite flavor of amino acid, fruit punch. I know she's training right now somehow, so I let myself in. I automatically hear Nickelback blaring throughout the house and Josh's voice yelling over it. "MOVE RILEY!"

I step into the garage with a smile on my face and watch her duck under the rope while throwing some punches. She really is talented, I told her she should do something in the area of physical fitness as a career. Riley is incredibly smart and loves working out, she loves fighting I don't know, maybe she could be a trainer for legal professional fighters. They still don't know that I'm there and that's okay, I love watching her intensity, I just can't wait till she is done. "FASTER RILEY!"

I can tell she's exhausted, physically and mentally. "STOP!" My girl stands up and spins on her heels to face Josh. She practically jumps backward when she sees me. "Riley, I know you're tired and in pain but if you're wanting to fight this weekend then you can't let that stop you."

"Hey um give me a second Josh." Her eyes drift to my hands and I feel Josh pat me on the shoulder on his way out. "5 minutes." I find it a little out of character that I make the first move to step towards her. She's changing me, and I like it. We balance each other out, because the Riley I met would have taken that compliment. "Hey Sparky."

"Hey baby girl." She smirks lightly and I kiss her forehead.

"What's all this?"

I pass her everything and she instantly sniffs the bouquet, "I'm going to start doing girly stuff for you. I know you secretly like it. So don't try to argue with me." Her jaw shut, "I'm sorry I made you mad earlier sweetheart, but look at me," my pointer finger and middle finger lift her jaw so I can make eye contact, "I'm not lying when I think you are the most gorgeous fucking thing on this planet. So even though I hate that I pissed you off earlier, I'm not going to apologize for something I strongly believe in. So get the fuck over it."

Amidst all the gifts and my sweet speech I had to add something in there to make her not want to throw up. "Thank you for everything, and for not apologizing." I furrow my brows slightly and watch her put down the flowers, did she just thank me for not apologizing? "Want to hear a funny story?"

I lift her off the ground and sit her in my lap on the couch, "I'm all ears."

"I used to be a real girly girl. Super friendly, always smiling and trying to fix everyone's problems." NO WAY! "I hated it, deep down that wasn't who I was. It was so exhausting but one thing I do miss was how I saw myself aesthetically." Sometimes I forget how smart she is, then she throws words out like that. "I love my wardrobe now, simple and so much more comfortable than the dresses. But, sometimes I miss getting dressed up. I wasn't covered in bruises, or hiding scars, that's why I don't feel beautiful all the time because I'm always hiding myself." Her forehead gently rested on mine and I inhale deeply, "So I'm actually the one who is going to apologize."

"You don't-"

"I am not asking for your permission. I'm sorry that I made you feel like you had to buy all this and made you feel like you should apologize. I hate having a vagina sometimes."

"You ruined a sweet moment." I whisper and lightly kiss her lips.

"That was the point, it's the truth but things were getting too emotional."

I start to laugh and stroke her hair, "God I love you."

Shit.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW Riley's Point of View GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

So that just happened, I think. That wasn't a dream right? Should I respond, the look on his face makes it clear that it was an accident? Interesting. I'm not at all freaking out, though it's only been 2 weeks. "Was that an accident?" Smooth Riley, idiot.

"Yes." I shut my eyes from the disappointment, "I wanted to tell you in a completely different way." I crash my lips against his and even though it hurts I don't stop because soon the pain subsides and I get a high that only he can provide for me. So now we are one of those cliché couples who falls in love after 2 weeks. I love how he kisses me, he's dominant Lucas, and if I start leading off the kiss he quickly takes the reins. I don't mind being submissive in this department.

I also love how natural it was for him to say it. There was no fancy dinner, or whatever he was planning so he could say it. No materialistic things getting in the way of the 3 words lots of people love to hear. For a while I wasn't one of those people, Farkle never said he loved me and I only thought I did. I never actually said it out loud to him. Back on track, I wasn't one of those people who was anxiously awaiting to hear those words, now I realize that I desperately want to hear them if they are from his lips.

Oh, wait I never said I loved Lucas. I don't make the same mistake twice, "Hey Sparky." I lay my head against his and my thumb plays with his bottom lip.

"Yeah baby?"

"I love you too."

"5 MINUTES IS UP!" Damn it, "Besides we only have an hour before you and Lucas hit the mat."

"Thanks Josh, you have really good timing. Freaking immaculate." I kiss sparky one more time and found myself staring into his beautiful jade eyes, "I love you." I whisper in his ear.

"I love you too." We're so damn cute even I want to throw up.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Damn sparky, if you get any sexier you're going to have to keep your shirt on." I laugh and take a few steps back, 'mirin. He really is so extremely chiseled, his back is what I love though. His back is so wide and strong, he has 'wings' as I so affectionately call them. Makes it easier for him to lift me with. "What do you want to work on today?"

"You tell me, aren't you the trainer? I'm just the trainee."

I roll my eyes and flip on the box fan. "Let's just spar a little bit. I may have to cut it a little short tonight or switch out with Josh. I'm a little sleepy."

"I can tell because you didn't make a smart ass comment."

"Shut up!" I shake out my arms and bounce on the balls of my feet, "sparring. Please, no full force."

"I never use full force on you baby."

"Let's do this. I'll go on defense first." I realize I'm not bouncing anymore and I let out a yawn, "sorry, okay so defense first." Next thing I know I'm being scooped up in Lucas' arms. Safe, secure and I don't argue. My eyelids are heavier than a 45 pound plate and I can only assume because of what happened yesterday. That would be the most logical thing to conclude, he lays me down on the bed and starts to unwrap my hands. "This is the best spar I've had in a while."

"You're tired sweetheart. Just relax. We'll train tomorrow." This must be one of the sweet things he wants to start doing for me. Can't say I entirely object to it. I start to giggle as his fingertips brush against the palm of my hand and his lips press against my bruised knuckles. "God you're so beautiful." I don't argue. Mostly because something as diminutive as that doesn't need an argument. If he believes that, then who am I to stop him? His lips are at the top of my shoulder and I am just relishing every minute of it, I relax when he's around. I'm not worried about getting hurt or being on guard, my muscles aren't tense and I'm not waiting to strike. This is why I want out of this life though, besides the fact I could die in the ring, I want to be like this more often.

I let out a small gasp when he kisses my neck, he doesn't bite, he isn't rough and my lady parts are now jelly. "Is this one of those sweet things you were talking about doing for me?"

"Yes and no." He whispers, sending electric currents down my spine. "I'm kind of being selfish when it comes to you right now."

"Do tell."

He starts to giggle and caresses my curves, I may not always feel attractive but I know I have a banging body. "I've been wanting to kiss all over your body but you always talk about how your lips 'ache' for me. So I'm taking full advantage since you're too tired to open your eyes." I smile and release a small, breathy chuckle. "Don't worry I won't get all dirty on you." I feel his lips touch my collarbone and I inhale deeply, do whatever the hell you want with me sparky. "I'll be gentle." He whispers, "I don't want to hurt you."

"You could never."

"Because it'd kill me to do so." I feel his lips trail down towards my chest, I know I probably taste like sweat but hey, he isn't complaining, and there is no way I could right now. I love how he knows what he wants and acts on it. He was not like that when we first met and that was probably the one thing that didn't attract me towards him. That was my saving grace, until he grew some balls and decided to make himself happy, with me apparently.

I giggle slightly when he kisses my belly button. Did you know that a belly button is a scar? I coincidentally have another one right beside it that he hasn't asked about yet. "Hey what's this scar?"

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **How about them I love you's?**


	18. Chapter 18-Soft

**Chapter 18**

I faked being asleep, it was more than extremely difficult to keep a straight face when he kissed some of my ticklish spots. But he'd surely have a conniption fit if I told him what happened. I just got done with my morning torture and stare at my naked self in the mirror. _Fighters have scars, don't hide them._ The words of Josh ring through my mind consistently but I mean damn, I'm a walking scar. Sometimes I wonder if my body ever gets tired of healing itself. Once a week, or 2 weeks isn't bad but I always seem to find myself in precarious situations and in my defense it isn't entirely my fault. It's almost like my body excels in healing now, instead of black and blue my body has clues of yellow and purple. I stare at my collarbone and see the lone scar I received from defying Felix on throwing a fight. Marissa so graciously wore a ring, bitch.

Since I got with Sparky my disdain for my lifestyle has grown immensely. I used to love the rush, the adrenaline, the feeling of over powering someone. Now I'm like, end it quick, get the fuck out of the ring, and don't let Sparky see you get hurt. Everything is sparky, everything is Lucas now and being the attention whore that according to Josh I am, you would think that would bother me. I always disposed of the idea that I'm an attention whore; but my heels, leather jacket, motorcycle and 'appealing' demeanor screams for it. I like heels, the jacket covers my arms and is better at preventing the wind from hitting my arms, I love bikes, they're beautiful and dangerous all at the same time. As for my demeanor I wish I could say I lay it on thick, but not speaking what's on my mind literally nags at me.

I much prefer who I am now, to who I was.

I step inside school and as usual my man is waiting on me. I press my lips against his and move to put my helmet in my locker. I don't trust the students to not take off with it, though they probably wouldn't, because apparently I'm intimidating. Who would've thunk it? "Morning sweetheart."

"Morning sparky. How are you?"

"A little better now." He lightly pecks my nose and when I turn away from a small giggle I see one of the guys who jumped me. My glare to the coward is obvious. "Riley."

"What?"

"Is that one of them?" I smirk and after a hasty head nod I stomp forward and snatch his ear. "RILEY!"

"OW!"

"Hi shithead. Let's go see Principal Harvey." I feel a hand land on top of mine and I smile at sparky.

"Why don't you let me escort him?"

"Why?" I question quizzically.

"Because I love you, because I'm your boyfriend and," He took a step forward and I grin at the smell of his earthy cologne.

"LET GO!"

"SHUT UP!" I demand.

"And because I'm not giving you a choice." I gaze into his gorgeous eyes and smirk, promptly releasing him from my grasp. So persuasive and so, so beautiful. I know he's a man and I'm supposed to say handsome, but there's something beautiful about him. I don't question Lucas, I respect him despite what others may think. I do respect him but I can't deny that him being demanding had something to do with it. I always get weak in the knees when he does that. Ace and Blondie saunter beside me as Lucas starts to walk away. "Zay keep an eye on her will you, she's feeling feisty." I bite my lip, then regret it, but I'm doing it again, he gives me a final wink before leaving me alone.

"Aren't you always?"

I smirk at Maya, "Only when necessary. He's one of the guys that jumped me, might as well get him expelled along with Charlie."

"Hey Maya, I need to ask Riley something. Give us a second?" The blonde kisses his cheek and saunters away, I don't say anything, I just gesture for him to continue. "You're cool with me coming on Saturday right?"

"Yep." I pop the 'p' and throw my arm over his shoulder, "this actually works out well because I need you to keep an eye on Sparky. Keep his emotions in check, don't let him show feeling for me. Don't ask why."

"Sure." We fist bump and I turn to face him, "you know all about me don't you?" He nods slowly with a small sly grin, revealing his pearly whites. "I'm retiring after New Year's Knockouts, I would love to do it sooner but that may not be in the cards. Since you are his best friend, keep an eye out for him when y'all come watch." I glance to my left after he agrees and see blondie, "Does she know?"

"No. I haven't told anyone. Not my business to tell." I know I don't have long before Sparky comes back, "She is asking where I'm going this Saturday though."

"No Zay." I gaze into his eyes, "too many people know about me as is."

"I'm not. Don't kill me." His hands were in surrender, but he was clearly joking, "are you going to be able to do this on Saturday?"

Sparky's arm lands on my shoulder and I start to smile, "we'll see."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

This week had been brutally long, the training and workouts seemed to drag but that just could be because of my constant need for Lucas. I love him but I hate being so vulnerable, if he's mad, I'm mad. If he's sad, I'm sad. I think you get the gist now but it's fucking true. Like right now he's worried and I literally had to kick him out of my place so that stench of anxiety wouldn't wash all over me. Before I kicked him out Zay and Lucas were watching me train and prepare for tonight, Ace was so intrigued it was actually funny. Sparky's mad at me, I know that much. My body is still yellow but once I get in the dim light of the abandoned warehouse one town over I won't have to worry about exposing my tattered body.

I always ride my bike to these things, clears my head and quite frankly I need that before a match. Especially now that Sparky is around, it sounds selfish but I have to think about me right now. Not about what he's going to think while I'm in the ring. Ace promised me several times this week and poked fun at the fact I'm so nervous about him. But after a swift and intense glare that halted quickly. I insisted I was joking, but he and I both know there were glimmers of seriousness in my eyes. I see Lucas' truck parked outside but I don't look to see if he's inside. Josh pulls up beside me and we waltz into the locker rooms together. Yeah, yeah a guy in a girl's locker room. Big effing deal, everyone here can handle themselves so we don't really care. Besides everyone seems to swoon over Josh so they don't mind showing off their bodies. Like he cared though, when we were here his main purpose was making sure I was good. "How're you feeling Rebel?"

"Good." I chug my glucose and cringe at the astoundingly awful taste. "Fucking gross."

I lift my eyes off the ground, he is randomly trying to punch me and I block it. "Good, I'll go put down 1."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW Lucas' Point of View**

"This is so awesome." Zay's always relished in things that I can never understand. Like right now there are two men going at it in the ring, blood on their knuckles and he's cheering them on. All I can picture is Riley and I'm thanking God she isn't fighting guys. "Relax bro. We're 2 friends having a good time. I'm going to place a bet." He mumbles.

"You're going to gamble on her?" I feel like I'm practically yelling but he barely hears me.

He looks at me as if I'm crazy. "Hell yeah I am. Whether you want to admit it or not, Rebel Riley Matthews is the shit. Why not make a few bucks?" I don't know why that bothers me so much, hell my girl even places bets on herself. I hear screaming and watch a guy get pulled out of the ring, dead or unconscious one and it only makes it clearer that I am so not cut out for this lifestyle. She was right about that, I don't know why I said 'I wanted in'.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! WHO'S READY FOR A CAT FIGHT?!  
PLACE YOUR MOTHER FUCKING BETS AND WELCOME TO THE RING  
NEW COMER DOMINATING DANA BELL!"

I can only think that Riley doesn't know about her fighting style since she's a new comer and more than that the crowd's reaction was even scarier. There were some cheers but it was quiet, no one really knows who she is so that makes her a mystery.

"ALRIGHT, PLEASE SETTLE DOWN!"

"That guys a smart ass." Zay joked and I nod in agreeance while getting in prime position to watch the fight. I feel a presence to my left and I recognize the girls, Marissa and Missy.

"REBEL RILEY MATTHEWS, GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE GIRL!"

 _I judge by what she's wearing just how many head I'm tearing off  
of assholes coming onto her  
each night seems like it's getting worse._

The crowd enters into an uproar. I hate to say that I'm proud of her but I really am. She's made a name for herself and is extremely talented. "This song is intimidating."

 _Here comes the next contestant._

I keep my mouth shut and stare straight ahead while clapping my hands so I didn't stand out. Riley steps into the ring and gives Dana a knuck. She goes to the corner where Josh is and does a double take when she sees Missy and Marissa. This isn't going to be good. My girl blows a kiss and a quick wink their direction before focusing her attention back into the ring. I hear an angered breath and ignore it.

"Is she that confident?" Whispered Zay. I forget he'd never really seen her fight, except at the party but that doesn't really count. She said she was going to finish early, finish quick and I'm more than counting on that notion.

Riley goes on offense immediately with a kick and backs up to see her reaction. She's testing the waters, trying to figure out her weaknesses and what she's best at. She's smart and she uses it to her advantage. Dana throws a punch and she blocks it, but that left hook comes up and she gets a solid jolt to the jaw. My fists instantly clench, it doesn't take her down but she does stumble. Rebel starts to laugh maniacally and backs away. Dana made the mistake of following her and she gets roundhouse kicked to the face. Riley is on top pounding her face, this is the part that I hate. I love that she's safe, but I cringe that she's hurting someone.

Her signature move, arm bar. Riley's on her back and pulling.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW Riley's Point of View**

Why the fuck isn't she tapping? "TAP!" I tug a little more, I don't relish the idea of breaking her arm, "TAP MOTHER FUCKER!" She keeps shaking her head and I hit my heel in her ribs. "DON'T MAKE ME DO THIS DANA!" Her career will end for a while before it even began.

"END IT RILEY!" I hear Josh yell and I pull harder, I feel Lucas watching me in utter disappointment. I don't have to look I just know I feel it. My heel lands in her ribs a few more times and I release her arm bar, the crowd gasps as I start punching her again. I couldn't do it, fucking Sparky. Bruises will heal, cuts will heal, but it'll take time for a broken arm to heal. I have no idea what her reasoning for fighting is but it could be the same as mine, money. She can't make money if her arm is broken. I look down at her bloody face and realize she's knocked out, my right arm gets pulled up in the air when my song starts to play again. I glance to my right and see Marissa. I can't resist, after my name is announced I slither out of the ring and am face to face with her.

"Enjoy the show?" I feel Ace and Sparky to my left but I ignore them. I don't care about anything but her right now, okay that's not entirely true but still.

"You gone soft Rebel?"

"Didn't realize knocking someone out was me going soft? I mean was it soft when I knocked you out?" I smirk as her glare narrows. There was a time when that would send shivers down my spine but ever since Farkle the only thing I can imagine is how scared he was of her and I won't give her that satisfaction again.

"You didn't break her arm."

"I wanted to show you what you have coming." Lies. I take a step closer and whisper, "because bitch it's going to be a lot fucking worse." I hear her gulp and stalk off back to the locker rooms, I successfully made Marissa shit herself, along with winning the fight. We made maybe 2 thousand on tonight's fight because she was so unknown. I step into the locker room and Dana was up and drinking water. She nods her head and glances away. "You pack a punch."

"Clearly, since I'm the one who lost." She mutters and her trainer leaves her alone. Just me and her in an eerie locker room. I didn't say anything what the hell do you say to that. 'There, there you still did well' because if I'm being honest she has a lot of work to do. "You didn't break my arm."

"Nope. But ice your elbow and shoulder, you'll need it."

"Why?"

His name is Lucas Friar, and he was watching me and I didn't want him to be more disappointed than he already was. But instead I give a half truth, I sit down and sigh. "I don't know your reasons for fighting. Mine is money, I can't fight with a broken arm, can you?" I chug some amino acid though after that pathetic fight I doubt I need it. "You have potential, I've been doing this for almost 3 years so don't get down."

"In 3 years I want a rematch." She jokes and places an ice pack on her face. I hate that she's planning on doing this for so long. What the fuck am I doing? Why do I care? Sparky, ugh.

Josh enters the locker room, "let's go say hi to your fans Riles."

Within seconds I'm taking a few pictures and signing whatever they have. I give some high fives and meet up with a pair of green eyes. "Can I have your autograph?"

"Sure, what's your name?"

I like this little game. "Lucas."

"Alright Lucas, what do you want me to sign." He lifts up his shirt and reveals rock hard abs. I roll my eyes and hear several woman swoon over him, can't say I blame them. I sign my name quickly with a little note. I throw a wink his direction before walking off, I stay in ear shot range.

"What'd she write?" Lucas questions.

"You're my Sparky. Rebel Riley."

I know, I know what you're thinking. I'm not supposed to let people know we're together but damn it's hard. I can play it off as shameless flirting because hello, look at him!

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **What'd you think about Riley's decision to not break her arm?**

 **Do you think she's going soft? Do you agree with Marissa?**

 **What about what Riley wrote on Lucas?**

 **Let me know**


	19. Chapter 19-Domesticated

**There is a more than heated sex scene in this chapter. Cover your eyeballs if necessary :) Just a heads up! Happy reading.**

 **Chapter 19**

I'm currently thanking God that I didn't have to ride back to my place with Zay because I've been back for 5 minutes and he won't shut the fuck up. He's being nice and complimenting me, but I'm never in a great mood after a fight, plus I saw Marissa tonight. "Serious question." Ace asks.

"You know what that is?" Josh tosses me an ice pack and I place it on my jaw, I don't really need it but I don't want to argue. I adjust it slightly so it covers that fracture. Mental note to thank God for not letting her hit there. Lucas removes my hand from the ice pack and holds it for me, ugh why is he so sweet?

"Why didn't you finish the arm bar?"

I should have known, oh Acey I wish you'd stop talking. "Didn't feel right." I leave it at that and I see a hint of happiness cross Sparky's lips.

"You can't do that with other fighter's Riley."

My gaze shifts towards Josh, "I am well aware of that. If you'll excuse me." I rise off the couch letting the ice pack fall to the ground and go to my room. Why the hell are they interrogating me? If I tell anyone about what Sparky is doing to me I lose all of my reputation with Felix's Fight Club. I can't go soft, it isn't safe for me. I flip on the water to the shower and begin to strip my clothes, not realizing there were a pair of eyes watching me.

"How you feeling Rebel?" I remove my thumbs from the hem of my shorts and smirk, "am I talking to Rebel Riley or My Riley?" I love that term, he doesn't mean it in a possessive sense. More like an endearing term.

"Your Riley." I have to get this Vaseline off my body, it's practically caked on now. We stare at each other for a minute and I scrunch my nose, "so here's the deal I'm going to get naked and get in the shower. I don't care if you look but just a fair warning." He instantly turns on his heels and I commence into a fit of laughter while stepping in the shower. "Oh Sparky you're fucking adorable."

"Sorry, I'm not used to anyone casually stripping in front of me."

"I'm your girl."

"That reinforces my point." I roll my eyes and stand under the water, letting it wash everything off of me. Hoping it'd take my sweat down the drain along with Lucas' disappointment. "How are you?"

"Are you disappointed in me?" So that just happened. It's not in my nature to bury my feelings, I speak my mind and those words had been running through my mind since I could practically smell it while I was fighting Dana.

The shower curtain gets thrown open and I start to giggle, "What'd you ask? I don't think I heard you correctly."

I notice he hasn't stopped staring into my eyes, oh Sparky how I love you. "Are you disappointed in me?" Normally girls would probably try to cover up hell at one point and time I would have too, but for whatever reason I'm leaning against the wall with a smile.

"Why in the hell would you think that?"

"I couldn't see you but I felt the way you were watching when I had her in the arm bar. That's why I let her go." His frustration subsides as he inhales deeply and grins ever so slightly. I watch him toss his jacket and I am really just hoping he'd answer some time in this century.

"I'm not going to lie and say I like seeing you do that but I'm not disappointed in you baby. I know why you have to do this, I know your reasoning. I fucking hate it, but I respect it. I have never fought like that, but in that ring it's either kill or be killed and I understand why you flip the switch to Rebel Riley. I'd rather you break her arm than her break yours." His shirt goes flying and I can't help but bite my lip. "So you stopped because of me?"

"Yep, what are you doing to me Sparky?" He kicks off his shoes and my heart begins to race, this guy. "I have emotions now."

He slides his jeans off and I find myself doing the same thing he did, staring into his eyes. Lucas steps into the shower and places me against the wall. "You do whatever you can to get out of that ring as safe as possible. Do you understand me?" My entire body tingles and I'm not just wet from the shower, I nod with a smile. "Say it." Oh fuck.

"Yes sir." His forehead is against mine and the anticipation alone is intense and forcing my breathing to become unsteady. "Kiss me."

"No. I'll kiss you when I'm damn good and ready."

I let out a breathy chuckle and pull him into my body. His lips kiss that small spot on my neck that drives me insane, he found it within the first few days we started dating. Needless to say, he uses it any chance he freaking can. Little shit. My chest rises and collapses from the heavy exhales and he slowly moves up my jawline. I'm letting out small moans and he enjoys it from the smoldering grin on his lips. He places his forehead against mine again and his thumb plays with my bottom lip. "You're so fucking beautiful." His thumb moves from my lip and I feel his hands work their way down my torso. Is this happening right now? God I hope so. He still hasn't kissed me but all I can seem to focus on is what his hands are doing. We stare into each other's eyes and I have never wanted anything more than him.

"Kiss me." He caresses my boob and I went crazy for his touch.

"I said no." I bite my lip as his fingers play at my entrance, I let out a small moan and he smirks lightly. "Want more?"

"Yes please." Almost instantly two of his fingers enter me and I gasp for air as he sucks on my nipples. He's a virgin? No effing way, I mean I guess there is a way we aren't having actual sex. But God I hope we get there and fast. He increases his speed and I am writhing against the wall, his free hand pins mine above my head. He continues to work his magic while he watches me tremble from his touch. "Kiss me now." Lucas slowly leans in and just when I'm about to orgasm, almost as if he knew, his lips press against mine. I moan his name against his voluptuous lips as I have what can only be described as an out of body, toe curling, and amazing experience.

He releases my arms and lifts me off the ground. He glances at me as if asking my permission I nod and within seconds he's inside of me. We both gasp this time, "I love you." He moans.

"I love you." I've never had someone so intent on watching my reactions before, I've never been with someone who's so demanding but damn I love it. I've also never been with someone as big as him before, I find myself gasping and running my nails down his back. Granted I've only been with 1 other person. Fuck I found a new addiction.

"You're so beautiful Riley."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW Lucas' Point of View GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley fell asleep on my chest over an hour ago but I can't stop staring at her long enough to fall asleep. I still can't believe I'm not a virgin anymore, even though I lost it 3 times ago. It was fucking amazing, I've never felt that way before and there's really no way to explain it. I'm like a completely different person when we start making love, we switch roles almost. She becomes submissive and I take charge, I fucking love it. She does too. I had no idea how I was going to lose my virginity and quite frankly I was planning on doing something special for our first time but everything is so in the moment with Riley. That's one of my favorite things, everything is impulse. Me saying I love her, learning how to fight, this, here tonight.

My mind often wanders to the time we were talking about materialistic things and how she finds them unnecessary. How it hides what is truly important and I've sincerely tried to adopt that lifestyle. That's probably why everything is so 'in the moment' with her. She's never once pressured me, I do things on my own time and my way, but I can't seem to control myself around her. God I love her so much.

The fact she'd risk losing a fight by releasing that arm bar meant more than she thinks. She thinks she's going soft, I see how much she cares about me, and what she'd do for me. She's made it clear she'd do anything for me and she craves me more than oxygen. I smile at the notion though I should probably jump back scared but, I don't. Riley's a fighter, she's passionate and dominant. That's why she cusses so damn much, she thinks it adds emphasis to her statements. Which more often than not, especially when she's verbally assaulting someone, it works.

What she doesn't know is how much I love her. I can't put it into words like she can, mine is more through my actions. Riley and I we balance each other out perfectly, I always think that because it's true. Even Zay and Maya agree, I loosened up she reeled it in. Not a whole lot, but hey we've only been together for 3 almost 4 weeks. My eyes trace her gorgeous body that's lit by the moonlight from her open window, it freaked me out making love to Riley with the window open. But, it was in the backyard and neither one of us wanted to separate to close it.

She's gorgeous, every little piece of her, I just found another scar. Damn girl, I lightly laugh and she starts to wake up. "I'm sorry beautiful go back to sleep."

"Were you laughing at me while I was sleeping asshole?" I laugh again as she cranes her neck to look at me.

"I wasn't laughing at you, I found another scar grumpy ass. You just have little ones all over your body."

She shrugs her shoulders lazily and collapses onto my chest. My fingers play with the one on her shoulder. "What's this one from?"

"Um, hold on." I can tell she's trying to think because her fingers drum against my torso, "oh yeah. Bar fight at fight night. I was off that week and pissed a guy off, it was a beer bottle, it cut me pretty deep."

I roll my eyes and lightly kiss it causing her to giggle. "You also never told me where the one on your stomach came from. Right by your belly button."

I hear her sigh, "don't flip shit." I furrow my brows, "I can't pretend to be asleep again since I just laughed so I'll tell you. I got stabbed."

"WHAT?"

"First of all shut the fuck up! Josh is sleeping! Second of all you said you wouldn't freak out."

"First of all I'm sorry, it slipped. Second of all you told me to not flip shit, I didn't agree and I am currently flipping so spill."

She sat up, collecting the sheets around her body. After a few tugs I finally get her to release her hold on them revealing her perfect body, and now I gesture for her to continue, "I won a tournament, and someone didn't like it apparently. It's not a big deal and Josh got them off and pulled it out."

"Oh okay, it isn't a big deal. My girlfriend got stabbed but it's no big thing."

She rolled her eyes and laid back down, "you're such a girl. Drama queen."

I love how nothing phases her. She got stabbed but I'm the drama queen? What the hell how does that work? "Hey baby."

"What?" She's cranky because she's sleepy. But I love that little quirk about her.

"Round 4?" Her head immediately lifts off my chest as she climbs on top. "I love you."

"I love you too."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW Riley's Point of View GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

I figured after last night I'd get my ass up and make breakfast, look at me I'm fucking domesticated. Ugh, insert eye roll here. I don't have a lot of good breakfast food which to me is more of a comfort food. For breakfast I either have a protein shake, or I meal prep my protein pancakes so I'm shit out of luck with regular pancake batter and since I'm not Betty fucking Crocker I don't even try to make my own mix. I open the fridge and pull out the eggs, bacon, sausage and some fruit. I'd make toast but Sparky won't like Ezekiel bread, it's hard to explain but unless it's toasted with peanut butter don't try it.

20 minutes later, me, yes me Rebel Riley Matthews is bringing Sparky breakfast in bed. Our plates are completely different. His has fruit, scrambled eggs, and real bacon and sausage. Mine on the other hand has zero fruit because of the excess sugar, egg whites since that's the part that has protein and turkey bacon with turkey sausage. Since I don't have fruit I replace it with that Ezekiel bread. I actually have learned to enjoy it, if it's made right. Originally, I hated completely revamping my diet while Josh ate like a king but, eventually I got used to it.

I seriously have been hovering this plate of food right underneath his nostrils for a few minutes and he still isn't awake. "Sparky!" I nudge him with my foot since I don't have a free hand, and he finally opens those beautiful eyes.

"Morning baby. What?" That's sweet.

"I made you food, get your ass up." I love our relationship.

"For me."

"Nope for Casper, yes you."

He rolls his eyes and starts to laugh, "Just know you'd be getting spanked right now if you hadn't made me food."

"I'll take one anyway I can get it." I throw a wink his direction and sit beside him. Yes, that was meant to be dirty and no I'm not ashamed. I've been pushing my raging sexual innuendos on the back burner. Especially for the past month because of Sparky, his eyes, abs, body all of it, makes me never want to leave the bedroom. So part of me pushing my sexual urges to the back burner meant not making dirty jokes and suggestions. I toyed with him when I first met him but, that was when I kept it under control, he has no idea.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Let me know what y'all think!**

 **Don't be a silent reader!**


	20. Chapter 20-The Eagle

**Chapter 20**

I stare up at the ceiling and I cannot fucking believe what just happened. I hear Lucas whooping and hollering and all I can do is sigh. I do this for a living and this guy trains with me a few times a week for 3 weeks and takes me down. I'm on my back and I have never been more humiliated. I'm too freaking competitive for my own good. "Don't be mad at me sweetheart." I roll my eyes and flip him off, "You bad girl you!"

"You treat me like one." I release a wink but make it known I'm still pissed as he helps me up.

His hands tighten around my waist. "I can treat you like one right now."

"No, you're fucking grounded." I pry his fingers off my body and step back, he probably knows I don't mean it it's hard to go without sex now that I've had him. Especially when he starts to flex. But, right now I'm dealing with his sad, 'you won't give me what I want' face. "You're a spoiled brat."

He starts to laugh, "Are you that pissed off at me right now?"

"What gave it away?"

"Damn you're sassy. It was an accident sweetheart." I finally open my eyes, well eye. One remains closed.

"Really?"

"Yes I had no intention of sweeping your legs. In fact you just tripped over me." Subconsciously I know he's lying. He really did take me down but he's being sweet enough to let me have this victory. Both of my eyes open and he lets out a happy sigh.

"You did good though." I whisper and fidget with my hands.

"Wait? What'd you say?"

I clear my throat, "you did good." I know that's not proper grammar but those words taste like vinegar, it could only be worse if I spoke proper English.

"Me? So wait a minute! Did the rebel. The gorgeous. The sexy. The girl whose mouth never quits, the one and only Riley Matthews give me a compliment?" I grit my teeth and flip him off again, he thinks it's hilarious. "What's the matter sweetheart? Forget how to use words?"

"Well you fucked me senseless earlier so more than likely."

He still hasn't gotten used to my vile comments but I told him to tell me if it got to be too much. I tend not to know boundaries. He doesn't seem to mind them, it is probably because it's usually a compliment on how incredible he is. I just think he's a little surprised by them, "You have a dirty mind." Granted, I don't consider what Lucas and I do just 'fucking'. It was a whole new level of intimacy with him, I felt closer even emotionally. Which was weird. I still don't really know what to think of it.

"Like you'd love me any other way."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

It's starting to get colder and it's harder to breathe while running, this weekend is the Halloween Bout and I'm pretty prepared, as prepared as I can be. I didn't fight last week so all my bruises have faded but I'm not thinking about any of that.

Lucas Friar.

He seems to be all I'm thinking about as of late which I don't mind. No one in the fighting world seems to know about him, but I wasn't going to hide it this weekend, Marissa and Missy aren't participating, unfortunately. But that just means I won't have to throw the matches, our game plan is to get in, get out. Ever since Lucas and I had that steamy shower he's made it very clear to do what I have to, to end it fast. Over the weeks blondie and Ace have been hanging out with my man and me a lot. It makes him happy so I don't mind. I turn on my street and begin to sprint, mostly because sparky is waiting at my house. It works out well and has become a ritual, he's leaving as I'm getting back so after a quick make out session he leaves.

"Hey beautiful."

"Hi." I pant and inhale deeply, trying to steady my heart rate with absolutely no luck. I hate running in the cold it hurts my throat. Times like these I wish I was rich and had my own track inside, haha in my dreams.

"How was your run?" He lifts me up on the tailgate of Josh's truck before kissing me.

"Easy sparky or I'm going to die. I am at 6.5 miles now." He gives me a fist bump and I collapse in the bed of the truck.

"Should you taper it down to like 6.25 until it becomes easier?"

I scoff, "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. Not just that but you never know what you can achieve if you don't push yourself further."

I hear a slap and I can just picture his hand clutching his heart. Sparky definitely took on some of my traits, one of them is my smart ass demeanor. I enjoy it actually, I've never met someone that I can be a total ass with and it be okay because he's an ass to me too. In the end no matter what we say, we love each other. "I hate you sparky."

"No you don't. Sit up and love me before I go to practice."

"Damn you're needy."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

The Halloween Bout was in Katy, but we rented a hotel room. No need in risking my home address to other fighters, some get a little feisty when they lose. Not saying I'm going to win but I sincerely hope I do, we need that cash money. Missy and Marissa aren't fighting for some weird reason but I don't know if they'll be there. I hope not, they piss me off to no end.

Ace and Sparky are going too, I convinced Sparky to stay at the hotel with me for safety purposes. Nothing is going to happen I'm well aware of that, but I can't afford to take chances and lose him. According to Josh I fight better when he's around. I'm fighting more with my heart than my head. I don't really know if that's a good thing or not though.

You have to play it smart in the ring, figure out your opponent and attack. We're going scouting a little bit today before I have to fight. I'll have to fight 3 times tonight and Lucas looks like he's sick, pale white and incredibly twitchy. Ace keeps trying to reassure him that I'll be fine and I wish I could do the same, but nothing is assured. Nothing.

 _I thought I told you imma star  
see the ice, see the cars.  
Flashing lights everywhere we are._

"There." Josh points to the board above the ring that is tiled Halloween Hit Night, real clever Felix. Fucking idiot. I glance at the board, a few unknowns and one that is more than extremely familiar. "I see it." He mumbles, we've worked together for so long it's like we are on the same wave length. "She's next."

My hands remain in my jacket, the only person besides Marissa to put me into the hospital, where it wasn't voluntary. They call her 'The Eagle' she's fucking fast. "What's wrong?" He must have sensed my tension. "Baby what's wrong?"

"Lucas cool the fuck out. It's nothing. I love you I'm sorry but it's nothing." I haven't fought her in over a year, I assumed she had retired. The announcer invites her on stage and I cringe, she hadn't changed so unfortunately for me that seems to be my biggest competition. I don't tell Sparky the truth, but I also called him Lucas so he knows something is up. If I tell him the truth he'll just worry.

"READY SET FIGHT!"

She's still fast, weaving around every single punch and kick. My face remains calm, my insides are shouting. What makes it worse is that she's a very nice person. A lot of us fighters get along, except a few new comers they just have attitude, and obviously the Bradford Bitches. I look away from the ring and see Dana sauntering towards me. I put my finger up gesturing for her to wait. "That was fast. KO!" I joke, even though I wished I could have watched her longer. I fist bump Dana, "How's your rib?"

"Bruised, but I'll be alright. You fought her?" Ace and Sparky surrounded me while I agreed, "What was the result?"

"1 week in the hospital." I mumble under my breath to hide it but it does no good.

"WHAT?" I elbow Lucas in the stomach.

"Who's this?" I stand beside him as Dana questions and I release a heavy sigh while gritting my teeth at my undoubtedly sexy boyfriend. "You're pretty damn cute."

I see him blush as I move in front of him, furrowing my brows. "Mine." I insist and she backs off.

"We're cool Matthews. Listen uh, good luck today. You and Eagle are favorites." She leans in to whisper, "I'm gonna bet on you so don't let me down." As soon as she walks away I pull Lucas to the side.

"Sparky look at me." I clutch his face, "You have to cool it. Do you understand? When you are nervous, I am nervous! It's that whole 'I love you' shit, apparently it has consequences."

He nods his head and a splash of color returns to his beautiful face. "Were you really in the hospital for a week?"

"Yes." He urges for me to continue, "Subdural hematoma, bleeding and, or swelling in the brain. No surgery because everything subsided on its own." I don't even mention that I lost my memory for a while. His forehead lands on mine, and I don't really care anymore who knows about him. The term 'mine' is subjective in here, it could mean he's off limits like a brother or a really good friend, but I made it pretty damn clear from my actions that he was more than that. "I'm fine. I swear, it was over a year ago. I've gotten so much better, I just need you to take it down like 100 fucking notches." Josh saunters over with Ace.

"Alright game plan for Eagle."

I nod, "take her to the ground."

"And keep her there Riley. Don't give her a chance to get you with those legs."

Ace clears his throat and I flip my gaze to him, "She has a weakness."

"What the fuck is it Zay?" Sparky questions, almost pleading.

"Her left ankle, she tore some ligaments or some shit like that. That's why she's been out for so long." Everyone's jaw drops, including mine. How the hell does he know that? "I make friends while I'm out here, so sue me."

I smirk and shift my focus towards the floor as I go over the ankle lock in my mind. I know, it's probably a little soon to start thinking about the finals but let's be honest she's my competition. "You got the ankle lock, on lock down?"

"Oh God." I shove Josh, he's so not as punny as me. Well in reality my only pun is 'I'm all Riled up' but it's better than that. I hope. "Yes, I remember how to do it. Idiot."

"MATTHEWS?" I turn on my heels and smile, an old friend.

"Johnson! Hi!" I give him a hug and I feel Lucas bow up. We actually kind of grew up together, I'd come watch Josh fight and we'd sit and talk. He's a trainer now, not near as big as Lucas but still toned and incredibly smart in the ring. He kisses my temple and Sparky clears his throat.

"Hi, I'm Lucas. I'm her boyfriend."

"Finally got someone you can tolerate?" He jokes while shaking Sparky's hand.

"Very funny asshole. It isn't my fault that people annoy the shit out of me. Who are you here with?"

He bites his lip and I instantly look defeated. "Eagle."

I promptly push him. "You fucking traitor."

He cupped my face and he's one of the only few I'll let do that. "I needed the money. You can understand." Lucas clears his throat again. Oh man, Sparky is jealous. I feel Johnson's hands fall to his side while his blue eyes brighten.

"I get it. We're all here for a reason, except for the ones who just like hurting others. So what's the story with Eagle? What's she been up to? I haven't seen her around." Give me dirt Johnson, give me dirt!

"She tapered down on her fighting but couldn't seem to stay sober. So she moved to a smaller club for about 5 months, did great there. Only fighting about once a month but then hurt her ankle pretty fucking bad." Ace was right, I owe him a beer. Or whatever it is he drinks. Apple juice? "She's better now and because she couldn't do anything for 5 months she had to scratch that itch and Felix let her back in." Of course he did, Eagle brings in the cash. If we bet on me and I win this we'll be set for a while until New Year's. Eagle is favorite to win, she's bigger, faster somehow and all around better. Unless I can get her to the floor. She just started back a month ago, it could be easier than we think.

"So how do you and Riley know each other?" My man questions and I can't help but laugh.

"We grew up coming to fight nights, watching Josh and my brother." His gaze shifts back towards me, "I need to get back but good luck. Don't tell but I'll be cheering for you!" He kisses my cheek and takes off. As soon as I spin back around Lucas' lips crash onto mine, so much for keeping our relationship low key. Everyone and their fucking dog knows about him now. I don't mind, I didn't realize that I was having withdrawals. All these nerves must have me a little shaken up.

"You're mine." Possessive much? Eh, who the hell cares? I am too.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"RILEY GET YOUR ARMS UP, MOVE! MOVE AROUND!" I'm on my second fight of the night and lucky me my fights were back to back. This new chick is flipping all over the fucking place and will randomly throw a punch. I try to study her movements, anticipate her actions and she has one tell. She jolts forward before she strikes. I will give her one thing she's smart, consistently moving and beating the shit out of me currently.

If I can get one hit, she'll be out and I'll get her to tap. I intentionally move myself to a corner. "RILEY NO!" Lucas screams but I ignore him. I sprint full force as soon as I see her slow down.

"TSUNAMI JUST GOT SUPERMAN PUNCHED Y'ALL! HOLY SHIT!"

I'm on top of her and can see the blood from my nose falling onto her olive skin. My left arm holds her hands up as I knock her in the kidneys to get her to chill out. I figured this would be a great time to practice the ankle lock, but I can't risk Eagle seeing it, she'll be wary and harder to take down to the floor. "END IT RILEY! END IT! KO or TO!"

I flip around her and extend her arm. I really need to get a new submission technique mastered before New Year's. "TAP!" I yell at her, why are people so fucking stubborn she keeps fighting and I relinquish my hold just for a moment while I heel kick her in the ribs. I want to be done, I want to tap. I'm fucking exhausted, I know I have to get this over with before my adrenaline wears out. "TAP OR I'LL BREAK IT!" I lean back further and can hear her writhing in pain. "TAP!" I demand and seconds later I hear a crack and there were 2 taps on the ground. I get pulled off and watch her writhe in pain. Why didn't she tap? I can't ask her no matter how much I'd like to, it would only make me seem weaker.

"MOVING ONTO THE FINALS ARE REBEL RILEY MATTHEWS VS. EBONY 'THE EAGLE' EMERSON."

"Damn her name is cool."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Let me know what you think!  
Do you think she'll win the fight with 'The Eagle'  
What do you think about Riley and Lucas' jealous side?  
Don't be a silent reader.**


	21. Chapter 21-Done

**Chapter 21**

My next fight is in an hour and Lucas has done nothing but love all over me since I got done. I chugged a bottle of amino and some glucose. Energy wise, I'm pretty great. Physically I look a little worn down. My left eye is swollen and my arms have some bruises from a few kicks. Josh is cleaning up a cut underneath my eye and shoving toilet paper up my nose –attractive- before he adds some Vaseline. "Are you okay beautiful?"

"I'm fine. Try to relax." I gesture for him to take a seat next to me and he does without hesitation, "I'm going to be fine Sparky." Like I've said before there are no guarantees, there is no reassurance, and quite frankly for the first time in a long time I'm intimidated. But she has a weakness, she does and if I can get her to the floor it'll be over fast.

Everyone must have caught onto the fact I was running through my plan because they stayed silent. You know until Ace couldn't take it anymore. "What's with the Vaseline?"

"Slides whenever you punch someone. Now shut the fuck up I'm thinking." I could sweep her legs but she'd be expecting that. I'll have to throw her off her game, by throwing my get in get out game plan out the window. "I'll have to toy with her."

Josh glances at me and furrows his brows. "This isn't me Riles. This is between you and Eagle."

"That's just it Josh, I have no idea how she fights anymore. I'll still do my best to block, and luckily I've sparred with Johnson but you and I both know she's a better fighter but I'm smarter." Conceited but true. "Every fighter has a 'go to' Josh. I can't take her to the ground, she knows that's my go to she'll be expecting it. I have to toy with her, at least for a few minutes."

"Riley that's your only option." Lucas says sternly, "You don't need to toy with-"I place my hand over his mouth and he promptly removes it. "No, you're going to fucking listen." Here we go, "Hit her where it hurts. You're best on the floor, you've said that. End it quickly. Right, you said that."

I caress his cheek. "She's right Luke. Everyone knows Rebel subjects her victims to an arm bar. Ebony may not expect an ankle lock but she'll expect to go to the floor. If she keeps it up in the air for a few minutes, takes a few knocks, she can get out of this and win it." I gaze into his eyes. Sadness, hurt, anxiety all fighting their way to the surface. I don't know which hurts me more.

"So you're going to willingly let her hit you? Willingly sacrifice yourself?"

"For a few minutes yes. I'll block still so I don't look like an idiot but yeah."

He grits his teeth, "Give us a minute." I never once break eye contact but I can see the anger that won out burning through his eyes. I hear the fear in his voice as it shakes. I would normally love this demanding side but not right now. Right now he's pissed. "Riley I can't fucking sit here and let you do this. Watch you willingly get pummeled, it's idiotic."

I nod my head slowly, "That's the game plane sparky. I'm sorry you don't agree with it." This is why I'm the smart one in the ring. And he's making it seem like I'm going to get KO'd. It's just for a few minutes.

"I can't watch you do that."

"I'm not asking you to stay." He scoffs and stands up, about to leave, "do me a favor though Sparky, make sure you aren't followed on your way home drive around for a bit." His once gorgeous green eyes narrow on me, I knew he wasn't cut out for this life. I wish I could admit that everything I said was in the heat of the moment but it wasn't. I know it hurts him to see me like this, I get that more than anything else but I'm not going to go with a plan to take someone to the ground instantly if they suspect it. That's setting me up for disaster. I have some serious thinking to do once I get done here. "I love you Lucas. More than anything, but I know this ring. I know what will work and I get it that you can't stay."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW Lucas' Point of View GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

I left, I fucking left. I'm such an idiot! She's been doing this a lot longer than I can imagine and quite frankly I had no authority to question her. I instantly spin back around, her fight starts in 10 minutes and I have to be there for her. I told her to do whatever it is she has to do to get out safely and this was one of those times where she had to do what she had to do. The fights already going on when I run back inside and of course Zay is still here. I cringe watching Riley get punched in the face. Riley's eyes never left their gaze on Eagle's feet and how her arms coordinate together. "How long?"

"Nice to see you too." Zay jokes.

"How long Zay?"

"2 minutes." 2 minutes of this, come on! She gets kicked to the temple and that makes her stumble but doesn't cause her to fall mostly because her hands took a good portion of the force.

"COME ON BABY!" I see her brown eyes shift towards me and a wry smile approaches her lips. From both confusion and happiness. At least I hope, I was a dick, and I'm afraid it's going to have more than serious consequences. But right now, I have to focus on her. I watch Eagle for the next 30 seconds studying her footwork and notice she leads with her right, keeping her injured foot away from the action as much as possible. Next thing I know, the crowd is going crazy. Riley's on the offensive, she doesn't stop throwing punches, Eagles right arm comes up and knocks her in the jaw. That did it, it had to. She had to be knocked out.

"LET'S GO REBEL!" Zay shouts as she climbs up off the ground, she can feel Ebony's overwhelming presence lingering closer and with one quick motion Eagle was on her back she got several heels in the rib and my girl got kicked in the head but Riley is resilient. Continuing her assault, blow for blow, it was obvious how eager she was to end it. She said if she wins this she can take a few weeks off. I am so hoping she'll win. She can, I know she can. "She bet 2 grand."

I slowly close my lips as I hear Riley scream. "TAP EAGLE!" She managed to lock on her ankle. I can tell she doesn't want to do this, "TAP! TAP! TAP!" Ebony was jolting on the floor with pain, the brunette stared blankly and I read her lips, "please tap." Eagle kept trying to wiggle out but Riley's hold was too strong. Her brown eyes gaze into mine and I can see the pain surfacing, what's going on? My entire body trembles as I hear the loud crack and the murderous scream that escapes her mouth is unbearable.

"THE EAGLE TAPPED! THE EAGLE TAPPED!  
THE WINNER IS REBEL RILEY MATTHEWS!"

She doesn't look very happy, more than anything she seems exhausted which is understandable. Why did she look like she was upset earlier? We agreed for her to do whatever it takes to get out of that ring safely.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW Riley's Point of View GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

What the fuck is wrong with people? Seriously! Why don't they fucking tap! I'm a mixture of furious and upset right now. I don't like breaking people, I hate it! Dana knows, I fucking saved her arm. I couldn't handle too many more hits from Ebony, she's like a freaking sledgehammer and it didn't take long for her to wear me out. I practically begged her to tap, no fans, no autographs, no pictures. Not tonight, and quite frankly I'd rather be alone but we all know Sparky won't let that happen. I can't let him go home, not tonight anyways.

After driving around for about 30 minutes to make sure I wasn't followed I get back to the hotel and get checked out by Josh. Why do I feel so disappointed in myself? I've never felt like this before, I've never regretted hurting someone before. This is what we all signed up for, we know the risks and we accept them without hesitation. "OW!" I smack Josh on the head and he continues to laugh at me, asshole. "What's the damage?"

"Looks like a bunch of bumps and bruises, nothing too bad." I cross my arms over my chest and stare at the ceiling, all the while I feel Sparky move beside me. I should be happy. I just made 18,000 total off the tournaments and 3 fights, and I can take off from fighting for a few weeks if I truly wanted to.

I crane my neck to the left and meet up with Lucas' smoldering emerald eyes. "Hi."

"Hey Sparky." I whisper, "You came back."

"I love you, ultimately you know what's best in the ring. No matter how much it hurts me to see it, I have to be there for you."

Earlier today I was contemplating pushing him out of my life again, he isn't cut out for it. But I'm afraid if I do that I'll only bury myself deeper into this black hole and never come back out of it. 2 more months and I can sober up, 2 more months and this will all be over with. 2 more months and I can retire. "Josh, text Johnson. What's the status on Eagle?" I am still staring at Sparky, one of my favorite past times he holds me to the ground, he keeps me whole, and more than that he makes me, me. Without him, I don't know what would happen to me. I probably wouldn't have any remorse for the things I've done, or are doing and have no emotion to care what happens to other people.

Let me give you another reason I hate Felix, besides Farkle. Like you really need another one, but just take this into consideration. To him, we are mindless drones. Emotionless, drones that he can control with a remote and our battery never dies. Because everything is on his terms, fighters have to be ruthless. They have to be strong and emotionless but, I'm not emotionless anymore. Thanks a lot Sparky. "No ligament damage, just a broken ankle. She says nice fight."

"We'll pay for her hospital care."

"WHAT?"

I roll over and face my uncle, "we're going to pay for her hospital bills. She has insurance, she has a job other than this so it will maybe be 1, but I am not going to argue about this."

"If word gets out that you do this, it will look like you have gone soft." I sit up out of bed and start taking off my cover ups before I go get in the shower. "You can't go soft Riles. They'll eat you up and chew you out if you don't want someone to hurt."

"Fuck that! No they fucking won't. Ever since my little shit came along I haven't wanted to hurt anyone but I do it anyways. I still fucking win! I broke an arm and an ankle tonight, if they think I've gone soft then let them."

I feel Lucas sit up on the bed not really knowing whether to stay or leave, "Fine, I'll do it but you better man the fuck up and pull yourself out of whatever emotional shit storm you're in because New Year's is 2 months away and we can't have you unfocused." I can tell Sparky wants to say something, he doesn't like it when Josh talks to me that way in fact I can practically hear his fists clench.

"I've manned the fuck up since I turned 16, don't worry about me Josh. But what's going to happen to you? Huh, as soon as I'm out of this life what are you going to do? You've been doing this since you were 17, so almost 5 years. Can you sober up?"

"I ALREADY HAVE!"

"Bull shit!" I scoff and take a few steps forward, "Don't let Felix turn you into one of his robots Josh. I'll beat the shit out of you before I will ever let that happen. We'll get the fuck out of Texas if that's what it takes." We stare at each other for a moment and I can tell he's processing what I'm saying. "New Year's you and I are both DONE! I'm sick of hurting people, and you should be too."

"Fine, have it your way."

"Heaven fucking forbid that I care about what happens to other people. Tell Johnson we'll mail it to him and to keep this quiet." I spin around to make some amino and I can't help but laugh, "Josh. I fucking love you and I'm sorry you think I've gone soft, and in a way I have. But just know I will always do what I have to do, to win."

"I know. That's the killer instinct. Bump." I give him a fist bump and he ends up leaving Sparky and I alone to go get food. "What?" He doesn't have to say anything, I know he's biting his tongue. I know him well, just like I do in the ring I study people.

"I just don't like it when he talks to you that way. I know in that moment he's your trainer and not your uncle but it pisses me off."

I shrug my shoulders lazily and head to the shower. "You know Sparky, you and I still need to talk about what the hell happened earlier. You were pretty pissed off at me." I feel his hands wrap around my waist and I lean my head against his shoulder. The stress of today immediately gets washed away.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left. But it just didn't make sense to me, willingly getting beaten to figure her out. You have no idea how much it tears my heart apart when I see that happen to you. You're my everything you're My Riley and I don't want you getting hurt, I don't want to lose you."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Let me know what you guys think!**

 **Don't be a silent reader.**


	22. Chapter 22-Home

**Chapter 22**

I wish I could say I slept like a fucking baby but Lucas' words kept ringing through my ears. 'I don't want you getting hurt, I don't want to lose you'. In reality they're simple and sweet words. But for me they go a bit deeper because yeah, I'm done professionally fighting after New Year's Knockouts but my revenge will probably get me killed. Not probably, it will. I mean Felix's guys carry guns for a reason. And unfortunately no matter what plan I come up with, there's no safety guarantee which is how I want to live this new life of mine. I want to feel all the time like I do right now, safe, with Lucas' arms wrapped around me.

A little piece of myself wants me to drop this 'revenge' idea and just follow through with the original plan of getting clean after New Year's. But then the rest of my body flashes back to Farkle and how defenseless he was, how much pain he was in, wondering where I am and why I'm not there to help him. I would have, if I had known. I feel a lone tear roll down my cheek and I hug Sparky a little tighter. They deserve every single bad thing to happen to them, and I want to be the one to do it. I want to be the one to take everything away from them but in the end I know I can't. The only time I see Felix is when he wants to see me. His daughters are easy, in fact I've thought about kidnapping them and dragging him out that way.

I know I'm fucking messed up but those are his pride and joy for whatever reason and he'd never want them to hurt. That's why he forces people to throw fights with Marissa, his favorite, to prevent her from getting hurt. Missy is the let down of the family and I can see why, she is sloppy and doesn't control her emotions in the ring so she loses a lot. I've come to the conclusion that the only way to hurt Felix, is to hurt his girls.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

I finally did fall asleep at 4 o'clock in the morning, and funny story it is 8 o'clock and I'm awake again. I'm heading home but I've declared to everyone that it's going to be a fucking lazy day for me. It's nice and rainy outside so that should be fun for my ride home, but perfect for a movie day. I turn on Fast and Furious and crawl into bed next to my man. "Hey baby."

"Yeah?" I've learned to deal with the fucking pet names, he isn't going to stop and it's an argument I know I will lose.

"Are you still going to get revenge?" Can he like read my fucking thoughts? "I had a dream last night sweetheart, I was attending your funeral." His breathing becomes unsteady and I can tell it really shook him up, "it was in February so it wasn't caused by you fighting."

"So what you think it's déjà vu?" Probably, knowing my luck.

"I don't know what the hell it is but to be blunt I don't ever want to fucking feel that way again." We sit in silence for a few moments and I feel my eyelids start to close when he speaks up again. "So are you?"

"If I was?"

"I'd ask you not to go through with it." I roll out of bed and saunter into my closet to change into something more comfortable. "Please sweetheart, don't do whatever it is you're planning."

"I don't even know what the hell it is I'm planning Sparky."

"Exactly, but you want to know what I'm wondering?"

"No." I really, really don't.

"That's too damn bad, because I'm going to tell you anyways." Damn it Sparky, don't get all demanding. "You're being fueled by revenge for Farkle, that's what's fueling you and it's going to fucking eat you up." I step out in one of his t-shirts and I can tell he's trying not to get distracted. "I don't um, I don't mean to sound like an intense action, superhero movie but once you go down this path for revenge you won't come back."

I lay my head against the doorframe and stare at him. "You have no idea what Farkle went through. You have no idea the pain he felt, the fact he was asking for me to come help him and I didn't show up." I feel the tears welling up in my eyes and I try everything to contain them.

"You didn't know!"

"I SHOULD HAVE!" So much for controlling the tears, "He didn't deserve to die." I spew with gritted teeth, "they do. They deserve to die."

"You aren't a killer Riley. You're a rebel, not a killer."

"So what they get away free and clear? Nothing happens to them, what about Farkle?"

He stand up off the bed and fidgets with his fingers. "If Farkle truly cared for you like you say then he'd want you to move on." My chest collapses with each exhale, because he's fucking right. He would, Farkle would do anything to make sure I was happy. "He'd want you to be happy and are you happy right now Riley with the way your life is going?"

"Yes I'm with you."

"No, that's not what I asked. Are you happy with the way your life is being laid out? Because come New Year's you're going to come to a fucking fork in the road, revenge or a future with me and I'm starting to worry that you'll choose the wrong path."

"GET OUT!" He doesn't hesitate to grab his jacket and slip on his shoes, but he does when he gets to the door.

"Please choose the path I'll be on because I can't fucking live without you. But I can't go down the other path with you." My bedroom door slams and I end up closing the door to my closet with me inside. I did this a lot when my parents first died, hiding myself away from the evil of this world but it always seems to find me. Those words continue to ring in my mind and I feel like I already lost him, I feel like I already lost my Sparky.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW Lucas' Point of View GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

I didn't see her anymore after that, I'm waiting at our lockers this morning but a part of me is afraid that she's already chosen what path she wants to take. That she made this decision a long time ago and I won't be able to change it. She was talking about how she doesn't want Josh to become one of Felix's mindless drones but she's letting this thirst for revenge consume her, which in a way is probably what he wants. I can see the frustration and rage in her eyes whenever she so much as utters the name 'Felix'.

I'm drawn out of my thoughts when I hear her bike. Her face actually doesn't look too bad today, but her eyes, those are tearing me apart. They stare at me and they are hiding so much pain, and so much hurt that I almost want to break down with her. Riley Matthews is so strong but it is starting to take a toll on her, hiding away every feeling. "Hey beautiful."

"Hey."

"You still pissed at me?" I question with hope squeaking through every syllable.

Her locker closes quietly, which isn't normal because she likes to make a statement. Her forehead leans against the cold steel and she reaches for my hand. "I don't know what to do."

At least she's conflicted. That's a good sign, she hasn't completely let this devour her.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW Riley's Point of View GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

I am so close to letting this revenge take me over, letting it make me completely dark. It eats away at me every moment of every day, and if it wasn't for Sparky I would have already given in. I would have tapped out. He has no idea how much he means to me, he has no idea that he is the only thing that is good in my world. He's like the light at the end of this dreary fucking tunnel called my life. "You wanna skip?"

"Sure. Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." I intertwine my fingers through his and lead him towards my bike, "I know you hate riding bitch but I need a release and we are taking a little road trip." I spin around to pass him the helmet when his lips collide with mine, I love kissing him. His soft lips against mine, and as usual he takes the lead, he is in control. The butterflies in the pit of my stomach creep up and I deepen the kiss with every passing moment. His thumbs caress my cheeks as he holds my face, he pulls away just slightly and pecks my lips again before resting his forehead on me.

"I love you beautiful."

"I love you too."

He's gotten more comfortable riding my bike. He doesn't stretch my clothes out anymore, and the only time he holds on is when we go around corners, which is understandable. I'm going home. Not the one where I've been living the past 2 months, my original home. We're going to Houston, it's only like 30 miles away, so only about a 45 minute drive give or take. Occasionally I'll feel Lucas' lips on my shoulders but he doesn't ask questions. He has learned when to just not talk, and just be there for me. Which is something he sucked at, like really blew at whenever I first met him. I pull over by the curb and release the kickstand before jumping off. "Where are we?"

I stare at the 1 story brick home, a small garden in the front with flowers lining the sidewalk. I smirk lightly when I see the bright red door. My parents argued for 2 weeks about painting that damn door, "home." I haven't been here in, I don't know how long but I don't hesitate to knock on the door, Lucas quickly grasped my hand and I feel a wave of relief wash over me.

"RILEY!" The older woman wraps her arms around my neck, "Hi sweetheart! OH my goodness. It's so good to see you! It's been too long."

I can feel Sparky's confusion. "Hi Nora." I don't know if you realize this but every house has a distinct smell, and a lot of it depends on who is living there. But Nora still managed to keep the same aroma from when I lived here. "I'm sorry, I know. I've been busy."

She leaned back and cupped my face, "Honey you told me you were going to get out."

"I am, 2 months." We stare at each other for a few seconds before I start to get choked up, "Nora this is Lucas my boyfriend. Lucas this is Nora."

"Hi Ms. Nora." He shakes her hand and she grins politely.

"I need a few minutes." I whisper and she nods reassuringly while opening her door wide to let us in.

"You know where to go." I keep a tight grip on Lucas' hands and try not to look at anything else besides the ground. I glance at the end of the hallway and turn the bronze doorknob. It was just Nora living here in this 3 bedroom house so she kept my old room empty. I bite my cheek as I enter the area and inhale deeply. I release Lucas' hands and sit down in the center of the room, and of course he sits right in front of me, toying with my hands.

"She knows."

I nod, "long story short I used to come here and cry. Usually on Sunday's after a fight because I hated what I was doing, I needed to be reminded why I was doing it. To support Josh and I, for family. I would pour out my heart and soul to her and she would always listen." I inhale deeply because I can feel my emotions surfacing, "there was an 8 month period where I didn't come. That's when I started to enjoy hurting people, when I enjoyed the rush fighting gave me." I fall into his hand that begins to caress my cheek, "That 8 month period ended today." Yeah, it's been too long since I've been back here. I can see Lucas holding back his emotions and tears, he hates this for me and I hate that I drug him into this lifestyle. "I needed to be reminded why I started fighting in the first place. I got caught up in the drama all the bullshit of Felix and his 2 daughters I lost my focus. When you lose your focus, you get knocked out, you die."

"Metaphorically?"

"Yeah." I laugh lightly and stare at my closet door. "If you don't keep your eye set on the end game, you lose all sense of balance and you lose your grip on the real world. And you quickly fall into a whirlwind of anger. My end game is getting the fuck out of here." Since I've been with Sparky it's become more noticeable when I'm upset. My voice isn't emotionless anymore, it shakes. I don't just let out 1 tear, they flow freely. I rise from the floor and move towards the window. "I grew up here Lucas. I never would have imagined myself intentionally breaking someone's ankle, or arm. Or enjoying the rush of over powering someone. I remember dancing around, spinning in circles in here. Carefree, and happy. The only time I seem to be happy anymore is when you're around." I turn around and lay my back against the window seal.

"I'm right here sweetheart."

I gulp and bite my lip. "I don't really know what's going to happen at New Year's Knockout. I have no idea what Felix has planned, I could be forced to tap out in finals. I don't know what's going to happen with my revenge. I do know that I won't ever ask you to go down my path for vengeance." My voice cracked unknowingly and I realize I'm not really breathing. "You deserve so much more than that."

"Are you choosing revenge over me?"

"No."

"Then what are you saying?" Lucas can help me. He can keep my grip tight on this world so I don't spiral back into anger, into fighting and vengeance. He can help me and he will because he loves me.

"I'm saying to not give up on me. Not yet."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Let me know what you think.**

 **This is a filler chapter. But very important to the story line.**


	23. Chapter 23-GPS

**There is a sex scene. B T Dub. Just a heads up! Love you guys!**

 **Chapter 23**

"Hey Riley." I step out of my old bedroom with Lucas' hand in mine, he hadn't let go since I asked him to not give up on me.

 _I will never._ His response sent shock and chills through my already emotional body.

"Hey Nora, thank you." She taps on the table for me to take a seat and I accept without hesitation. She always knows what to say.

"I've missed you sweetie."

"Me too." She practically became a mother figure to me.

"Where'd you go?" I feel Lucas' hand lay on my shoulder and another wave of confidence runs over me.

"I got distracted." Her hand lays gently over mine, "I'm sorry."

She slowly shakes her head, "Don't be sorry sweetheart. I was worried something bad happened to you. I found myself reading the obituaries."

"For that I'm really sorry." Sometimes I forget that things could go that severe. It just becomes part of the job, I expect to be battered and broken but I tend to overlook the brutality of the consequences. "You used to always tell me about the end game sweetie. You're so close."

I laugh lightly, "Why do I feel so far away?"

"You got distracted. But that doesn't mean you've lost your way. It means your GPS took a longer route."

"So how do I get my GPS to take me down the fastest course?"

"You reset it. When you first started coming to see me, you had just turned 16. You always said you wanted a husband and kids out of life, a family. I always thought that was endearing and sweet but it was also a little girl's answer. But now that you're 18, soon to be 19, what do you want out of life? Do you still want a husband and kids?"

"That and more."

"What's more?" She whispers, I find it funny that she's whispering. It makes it more intense and drama filled. I obviously don't laugh because hell, it's a serious moment.

"I want to be happy." I crane my neck to look at Sparky who's already glancing at me.

"Then get it. You deserve more than what you're putting yourself through. Whether you believe that or not, I don't really care. But you do." Her brown eyes shift towards my man, "Thank you for bringing her back here."

"Oh that wasn't me. She brought me here."

Nora laughs lightly and disagrees, "No. You did." I give Nora one final hug before I leave, "Riley I expect to see you in the next 2 weeks."

"Yes ma'am." I hear the door shut and I feel, relieved.

We start our ride home and the words 'reset it' are running through my mind. I needed that, I needed to go home and see Nora. I need to talk to Josh.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Lucas closes the door to my house and lightly grabs my wrist while I'm walking away. "You okay?"

I inhale and giggle while exhaling. "Yeah, I think I am." I fall into his hand as he embraces my cheek, he gently presses me against the wall and kisses me. This is different, it isn't the 'I have to have you now' kiss, it's sweet. Like he's soaking up the moment, this causes a feeling I've never felt before. I am quick to deepen the kiss and wrap my arms around his neck.

"Let's take it slow." He whispers against my lips and kisses me again before taking my fingers and leading me into my bedroom. Lucas slowly strips my jacket, his fingers grazing my bruised skin as it slides off. Goosebumps. He plays with the hem of my tank top and pulls it over my head, pulling away from me for just a moment. I feel his steamy breath against my neck and I let out a light giggle as he nibbles at my weak spot. I lift his t-shirt over his head and I can't help but smile, his abs make me crazy. His body drives me insane and it's hard to take it slow with him. I get on my knees and lightly touch my lips against each muscle. Exploring his body. It makes him senseless, he's never had someone swoon over his body like me. Probably because no one understands how hard you have to work to look like him. I unbutton his jeans but he quickly pulls me up and lays me down on the bed.

"I love you Lucas."

"I love you too." He kisses my collarbone, light butterfly kisses while his right hand unbuttons my jeans. We haven't even started and this is already my absolute favorite time with him. He kisses my chest as his lips move down my body, Lucas pulls my jeans off and plays with the lace of my underwear. I can tell he's trying to stay calm, and keep his sexually dominating side at bay. His fingers run over the thin fabric of my panties and I go crazy from his touch. "You're so beautiful Riley." He moves my thong to the side and enters one finger inside of me. I gasp and before I can finish my moan, he pulls out and adds another finger. I can feel him watching me as I arch my back and grasp for the sheets.

I exhale heavily and bite my lip to keep from begging for more, that doesn't last long. "Please."

He smiles and leans over to my bedside table to pull out a condom. I sit up and kiss his neck, I can't help but want to tear his clothes off. He's too damn attractive for his own good. I've never had sweet sex before but I'm loving it. The anticipation, the emotions, all of it is a rush on its own. He leans over me and toys with me for a minute. Letting the tip go in, and quickly pulling out, "You're killing me Sparky." I whisper as he does it again. My entrance is throbbing and I almost can't handle it.

"Look at me." I open my eyes and stare into his. Beautiful.

I gasp. "OH MY Luc-"He loves to watch my reaction when he enters me, "oh my God." I gulp and run my nails down his back. I press my lips against his and wrap my legs around him. His hands work to remove my bra as I'm kissing him and I toss that away. He pulls away from my lips and sucks on my erect nipple, lightly nibbling with every thrust.

Lucas begins to speed up and I roll on top of him. I'm high, so high. I tremble when he holds my hips and rotates me around. The fact he makes me feel this way just by a touch is a sign for me, he's mine. He's my soul mate, every moment together is passionate and filled with love. Neither one of us is selfish, except with each other, I want to show him love like he's never known before. I want him to feel my love for him by just one kiss. The way he does for me.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW Lucas' Point of View GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

I watch her get dressed, Josh will be here soon. Today's visit was interesting to say the least. But I won't give up on her, like she thinks. I have no idea what she's thinking right now, I don't know what she wants to talk to Josh about but she's pretty eager about it. She wants me to be here, and I give her what she wants. I love her, more than anyone or anything.

I kind of wish I could just experience what she does at least one day. "Hey beautiful."

"Yeah?" She spins around and smiles, I can't help but feel a tug on my lips. "What?" Her grin gets bigger, "Come on Sparky, you know I hate it when you stare at me. So stop it!"

"Then stop being so damn beautiful!"

Her amazing almond eyes roll. "Shut up." I love that Riley never wears makeup, and her hair falls into perfect curls without her even trying. Even right now, her standing in shorts and a t-shirt she takes my breath away. "So what'd you need?"

"You're trying not to go down that path aren't you?" She nods lightly and stares into my eyes.

"You know I'm not the kind of person to keep my mouth shut so I'm going to tell you what I'm thinking." Fuck yeah! I sit up and gesture for her to come to me, but she just leans against the doorway with a wry smile. "You're the light at the end of my tunnel Sparky. I'm so close, but so far away from you. I know that's really hard to understand but you're the happiness I was talking about earlier today with Nora. You're my focus, you are my end game. You're right once New Year's comes I'll be at a crossroads and I need you to be there to pull me into the right direction."

"I promised myself to get you out of this life. I will do it, because once you take the wrong road you can't come back."

"More importantly you won't be there." She whispers. "Felix will be there for the bout, and I can't seem to control my temper around him. I need you to help me. I know this is a lot of pressure on you but I promise it will be fucking worth it." I nod in agreeance, "I'm serious Sparky. You deserve more than what I've given you already and I intend to make it up to you."

"You really don't know how fucking happy I am do you?" I mumble, she's about to reply when the front door opens.

"RILEY!"

"I'll be out in a minute." My girl leaves her room to greet Josh. I hurriedly get dressed and ignore the fact she told me to get up 10 minutes ago to join her in the living room. "Hey Josh, how are you?"

"Good Luke. Thanks." He drops on the couch where she's already sitting and I take her hand after taking my place beside her. "What's going on?"

"Josh, you and I need to have a discussion."

"Alright?" He jokes puzzlingly.

She crosses her legs and turns her body towards him. "I went home today." He slowly nods, knowing what that meant for her. "I'm getting too deep."

"So you want out?"

"That was the original plan wasn't it. Till I graduated?"

I see his jaw clench, "What about the New Year's bout? We need the money."

"I'm still doing the tournament. But after that I'm knocking the floor twice." Tap out. "I expect you to come with me. We both will need to sober up."

"I don't need to sober up." That escalated quickly, his fists are clenched and his teeth are gritting. "I've been out for a while now." They just had this conversation the other day, it's almost like she thinks he didn't take her seriously so she's reiterating it, that's probably another reason he's mad.

"You've not been fighting Josh but you aren't out. You and I both know-"

"You don't know shit Riley."

"Don't talk to her like that." I feel Riley squeeze my hand and I let out a heavy sigh. She's definitely made me bolder.

"See what you fucking did Lucas. She's gone soft." Josh stood up and I start shaking my head trying to contain my anger. "She's going to get killed in the ring." He takes a step forward and Riley instantly stands up.

"Back the fuck up Josh." I rise from my seat and stare into his eyes. "I'm getting out after the New Year's bout and you're coming with me whether you want to or not." His focus shifts to her. "I'll drag you kicking and screaming but we're getting the fuck out. And you are just as addicted as me, whether you want to admit it or not."

"I'm fine Riley! I am well aware that you are getting out after New Year's, it's what we've talked about all year! So why are you bringing this up?" He snaps.

"Because I need to make sure you are coming with me! I need you Josh, you're the only family I have left and I'm not going to leave you behind."

He starts to laugh and shake his head. "You need to get out of your emotions Riley. At least until the fight, Lucas is going to get you killed."

"WHAT?" I snap and let my emotions take over. "I'M THE ONE GETTING HER OUT!"

"You bowing up to me Sparky?" I take a step forward and my mind flips back to when I first found out about her fighting.

"Yeah, I fucking am! You're being a selfish asshole!" Within seconds I'm adjusting my jaw from the punch I took.

"JOSH! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Riley shouts and pushes him back. "He's saving me, I could get killed doing what I'm doing. Do you really NOT see what this is doing to you? YOU'RE TOO FUCKING DEEP!" I take a step forward and put my girl behind me, which I know she hates.

"I'm not going to fight you Josh but open your damn eyes and realize that you'll need to sober up too." I just now understood what 'sober up' meant. Fighting and this lifestyle are an addiction, you crave it once you're out. "Like I have told Riley, go to school get a degree and become a trainer so you can still do this sort of stuff but do it legally and safe."

"I'm talking to my Uncle Josh right now not my trainer," She sidesteps around me, "call this an intervention or whatever the fuck this is I don't know but we will need each other." Her hands cupped his face, "Please Josh, you just punched Lucas. That isn't the man I know. You've been doing this for years and you lost part of your vision because of it. We've made some money, but don't you want a family and kids and I hate to say this but a boring ass job?" He chuckles lightly and pulls her into a hug. My tense shoulders relax. "We both became so caught up, and became so ruthless we forgot what it was like to have goals and dreams other than winning a match."

"I love you Josh."

"I love you too Riley." His gaze switches towards me, "I'm sorry I punched you." Truth be told, my adrenaline was pumping a little so I didn't feel it, until now. "Thank you."

"No problem." My girl pulls away with a smile I've never seen before and she looks like she's about to burst at the seams. "What's she doing?"

Josh started laughing, "Let it out Riles."

"YAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY!" She jumped in the air and wrapped her arms around my neck. "I don't have to kick people's asses for much longer."

I kiss the top of her head while I'm laughing. I haven't seen that side of her before. "I love you."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Again, boring chapter but it is necessary to the story line.**

 **Please keep reading as things are soon to get interesting.**

 **Let me know what you think! Don't be a silent reader.**


	24. Chapter 24-Never Have I Ever

**Chapter 24**

 **Riley's Point of View.**

Right now I'm being pressed up against a locker kissing my super sexy boyfriend. I know what you're thinking, sex crazed teenagers. Which isn't a total lie, we really are but a lot of the time we just talk. Mostly he does, I love to hear the plans for his future and what he wants out of life. I haven't really had much of a goal in life besides winning a match and making money so I'm still trying to figure out a game plan.

"Luke." I hear Sparky mumble 'damn it' underneath his breath as he spins around to see Ace.

"What's up man?"

"You ready for the game tonight?"

I start to laugh. "You interrupted my kiss with my incredibly fucking gorgeous girlfriend to ask me about the game tonight? You have just become my least favorite person in the world." His lips meet mine again and I can't control the smile on my face. I haven't been this happy in a long time. Sparky pulls away again when Maya comes over.

"It's the last game of the season. You coming Riley?"

It's not my scene. I actually hate going to any sort of high school function mostly because that means students will be there. I turn my gaze towards Lucas, his green eyes practically pleading with me to go. He goes to my fights, and that is still not his scene. "Sure."

"Really?" He questions with a smile and I nod, "You're so fucking awesome." His hands cup my face when he moves to eagerly kiss me. "Alright I'll see y'all tonight. And you," He gestures towards me. "You are coming with me." I intertwine my fingers in his when my phone vibrates.

"Hold on." It's an unknown number and I'm regretting even opening this text.

 _Consider yourself off of work until your meeting with Felix on December 30._

-That's 2 fucking months!

Freaking Felix. Son of a mother, I can feel my entire body tighten. I made quite a bit from the bout I won but it's practically going to disappear after bills, leaving no extra cash for college.

 _Not our problem. December 30, his office. 8 o'clock._

"Hey baby what's wrong?" I glance to my left and see lockers without hesitation I slam my fist into the cold steel. "Riley what the hell?" He grabs my wrists, "who was that?" I know what this is about already, I know he's going to force me to throw the fight. I'm fine with that, I've accepted it. But, I can't go 2 months without fighting. I'll go crazy first of all, I know I'll have withdrawals but I thought I'd have some time to get used to the idea of not fighting. Second, we need the money. Third, I'll get rusty. "Hey look at me beautiful."

"Let's get to class."

"No we can be late, tell me what the hell is going on." I clench my jaw, trying to think of anything but Felix. His name infuriates me. Before I know what's happening Lucas is grabbing my phone out of my back pocket.

"Alright ass hole!" I reach for it but he pulls it away. I can tell it doesn't matter at this point because he's already reading the messages. His lips move as he's absorbing the words. A quality I find adorable, especially because he doesn't realize he's doing it.

"What does that mean?"

"It means I'm not winning the New Year's tournament." I storm off and fling the door to our class open. If I'm lucky I can tap out after a few minutes in the ring but I'm never lucky. Never am I lucky with Felix.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

I never knew Lucas was so talented at football. I mean he told me, arrogant jerk. But, I've never really witnessed it. He'll occasionally look my direction with that more than sexy grin and I realize how much I love him, again.

I love his eyes.

I love his smile.

I love his laugh.

I love his incredible, indescribable body.

I love the way he makes me feel.

I love his hopes.

I love his dreams.

To sum up, because the list could go on and on. I love him. My mind wanders to where I would be if I hadn't let him in and I shiver at the idea. What a pansy ass I've become. My knuckles turn white from the mere idea of not being with him.

I showed Josh the text messages and he just told me to stay the hell away from fight night. We'll continue to train and he'll get Johnson to fight me before the New Year's tournament. Josh doesn't like to admit it but I've surpassed him, in his prime I'd be nowhere close but with vision gone in his eye, it's hard to deny. Plus Johnson doesn't know any of my combinations and it'll be nice to not anticipate someone's moves.

I wrote in my diary when I got home. That's right I have a fucking diary, before you get all emotional and crap let me tell you why I'm writing. My meeting with Felix terrifies me. The final round in the New Year's tournament is terrifying me. I may be lucky enough to tap out, but per Felix's request I may have to be knocked out. I'll do whatever it takes to keep Lucas safe, so if that's what's necessary I'll do it. But, last time I was knocked out I lost my memory for a few days. The Eagle took me down, oh how the tables have turned. Obviously I regained it but, I don't want to forget Lucas. I don't want to forget what my decisions have been and why I've made them.

This is all speculation of course. He could tell me to just throw the match but why risk losing the memories. Why risk losing the man who pulled me out of the darkness? I wrote everything, the first time I saw him, when he first told me his name. How much I freaking hated him for making me want him. And I'm going to get more intimate, the first time we had sex, when I told him about my parents, about Farkle. I still have a lot more to write but Sparky wanted me to watch him play. What his dreams are and what mine are going to be. Still undecided.

"Never expected to see you here."

I flip my head to the left, "Hey Josh."

"What the hell are you doing here Rebel?"

I laugh lightly and point to number 23. "That man. He's pretty persuasive."

Josh lets out a sigh, "You really love him don't you?"

"What gave it away?"

"Don't be a smart ass." He jokes before nudging me, "Do you think Felix knows?"

"Probably, he knows all." Especially when it comes to his most profitable fighters. Especially when it comes to his daughter's biggest threat. Not to be cocky but it's the truth, specifically now that Eagle is out.

"What are you going to do?" I know what that means, what he's really trying to ask. 'Are you going to throw the fight? Lose the match and possibly get knocked out or worse'? The answer will always be yes.

"Whatever it takes." The answer is always yes, I repeat. "I've already started to prepare. I began writing in case the worst happens."

He drops his head and I can tell he hates this. Not just for him but for me. "Does he know?"

"He knows about the texts, but I like to keep him in the dark when it comes to this. Innocence suits him besides whether he realizes it or not he has some anger and I don't want him taking his anger to anyone important."

"No kidding." He mumbles, "With some training he could probably take me out easily. He's freaking massive."

I start to giggle lightly, "Maybe." I love the fact he isn't a fighter. I love that he keeps his anger in control. A talent I wish I had.

"He's a good guy Riles." My almond eyes shift to stare at him. "I'm not going to get all mushy and turn into dad mode but just know that Cory, Cory would love him. Well, not really 'love' him. He'd be terrified of him but you know what I mean. My brother couldn't have picked anyone better."

"Thanks Josh."

He claps his hands together. "Listen Riley, I have no idea what the hell is going to happen but I'm pretty damn excited to get out." I knit my brows together from confusion. Pretty sure he punched Lucas in the jaw yesterday about the idea of getting out. "You were right. I want a family and I'm going to take Lucas' idea and become a trainer. What I'm trying to say is, no matter what happens, you've got your back and I've got yours."

I give him a fist bump. "The way it's been since day 1."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Never have I ever, snuck out." I don't know why I agreed to this game. I take the shot and slam the glass on the table. I realize how much of a rebel I truly am and that's an understatement. It's me, Sparky, Ace, blondie and a few of her friends playing this game and at this moment Zay and I were the only ones to take shots.

"Never have I ever, had sex." Lucas and I both take a shot and glance at each other seductively. There were other people who took shots too, but for whatever reason Ace and Blondie are laughing at us.

"What?" He questions.

"You two?" Ace asks.

"Hell yeah." I begin to laugh, stupidest question I've heard. "Have you seen him?"

"Alright," he whispers and I've clearly embarrassed Sparky. Oh well he'll get over it. "Never have I ever, gotten into a fight." Lucas and I take a shot, me for obvious reasons, his from the time I got jumped and now it is his turn.

This should be good. "Never have I ever, skinny dipped." I'm the only one who takes a shot and I hear muffled laughter. I land the glass down on the table and flip them off. "You skinny dipped sweetheart?"

"Yeah, I was drunk." I was 17 and just got the shit beat out of me in a fight. I drank to numb the pain and after a dare well, you get the gist. "Never have I ever," what haven't I done? Now that I think about it, I've had a pretty eventful life. Eventful is the nice way to put it. "Never have I ever," I repeat, "done drugs." The one thing I did right in life. No one takes a shot, lame.

"Never have I ever been arrested." I take a shot and see Sparky staring at me.

"What?"

"You've been arrested sweetheart?" I nod, "for what?"

I begin to laugh and toss up my hands. "Disorderly conduct. Some bullshit like that. The other guy got assault charges so, it works out."

"Can we discuss this further?"

"Not right now." He taps the table twice. Tap out.

"Come on baby." Sparky stands up and I'm immediately embarrassed. Lucas fucking Friar. He pulls me outside and he can tell I'm pissed. "Let it out."

"That was really fucking embarrassing Lucas." He gestures for me to continue, "Don't do that anymore you little shit. Your friends don't need to know about my life and you don't need to treat me like a freaking child."

"You done?" He questions and after I raise my left brow he kisses my lips, "my turn. Why didn't you tell me you were arrested?"

"I was 16, it goes on a juvenile record and once I turned 18 it didn't really matter. I had a bad night, went to a bar where Johnson worked, that's how I got in, and there was a like 28 year old hitting on me. I grabbed a beer bottle and hit him with it after he grabbed my ass. Since I was drunk and started the fight I got disorderly conduct and the guy got an assault charge."

He sighs and kisses me again, just lightly. I'm still furious so he kisses my cheek, and then my jaw line. Placing light butterfly kisses all over my neck and face until he finally coaxes out a smile. "There we go. You done being pissed?"

"You done treating me like a fucking child?"

"You're so sweet to me." I roll my eyes and we waltz back inside. "We're back in."

"Perfect. Never have I ever broken a bone." Shot. Ugh, with all these goody two shoes around here I'll be drunk in no time. I've shot a gun, gone skydiving, gone to a hospital, had surgery, gotten a tattoo, taken a shower with someone. I literally had to start taking water shots, these light weights around me hardly drank anything because they don't do anything and they're tipsy. Not Lucas though. He's just staring at me.

"You know I hate it when you stare." I whisper and it's evident we're both too drunk to drive. Not like I'd let him drive anyways. I stole his keys and he doesn't know it yet. Oh yeah that's another thing I've done, steal. When you're hungry you do what you gotta do. Once I started making money I went back to the store and told them they forgot to ring something up last time I was in and paid for it. So, is that really stealing? Yeah, it is.

"Let's go to bed." He grins. "We're staying here tonight."

"Zay I'm stealing the spare bedroom, I don't want to drink and drive." He leads me up the stairs and lands face down on the bed. Maybe he's more drunk than he's letting me see. I've drank since I was 15 so my tolerance level is a lot higher, yeah I know. You can judge but when you're parents die in a car accident you find ways to try and forget. I close the door behind me and watch him tear off his shirt.

My back leans against the door and I bite my lip while locking us in. "Never have I ever," this catches his attention, "given oral." I let my jacket fall to the floor and crawl on top of him. It's visible that he gulped. "Let's just get that checked off a list of things I've done."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Nobody fret! IT"S A DOUBLE UPDATE DAY!**


	25. Chapter 25-Jon

Lucas releases a breathy laugh, "What'd you say?"

I kiss his sweet spot after digging my lips into the croon of his neck, releasing a very sexual moan. Love it. "Are you okay Sparky?"

"Yes." Liar, his voice noticeably trembled with a one syllable word. "You've never given a blow job?"

I shake my head from left to right and nibble his ear, I should probably be offended but I've been arrested, skinny dipped, and loads of other things. I don't entirely blame him. "Nope." I pop the 'p' and throw my left leg over his legs to straddle him.

"Wow." He clears his throat, "so you want to give one to me?"

"Duh." I grind against his engorged member and gasp slightly. "Is that okay?" I reach for the hem of the tank top and slide it over my head. I grind again and hear a deep moan from the back of his throat.

"Um hell yeah." He starts to laugh and leans up to kiss me. "You're so fucking hot." Our lips crash together again and I feel nervous. The butterflies that always make their appearance when we kiss seem to have fucking multiplied. Damn.

Lucas slowly stops kissing me and I lean backward to see what the hell happened. "You really haven't?"

"Okay, now I'm getting pissed." I climb off of him and move to put my top back on.

"No, please don't be mad sweetheart. I just, can I ask why you haven't?"

Seriously, what the fuck is he thinking? "I am going to blame the fact you're being a total ass on the alcohol and answer your damn question." I throw my arms down after putting my shirt back on. "It's too intimate and I've never wanted to do it with someone before."

His emerald eyes make their way into my line of sight and he slowly pulls me back towards him. "Don't be mad at me." He's holding my hands and swivels me from side to side. "Come on baby. Let me see a smile." I will not smile. I won't do it. A few seconds later he's showering me with kisses, small and light butterfly kisses all over my face and neck. Damn it, "There it is." His thumb played with my bottom lip before kissing me. "I love that smile."

"I love you idiot."

"I love you too beautiful."

I can tell he is still hesitant about something so I place my forehead on his, "what's wrong?"

"Honestly?"

"What the hell else would I want?" We sat on the edge of the bed and he held my hand, "spill sparky."

"I am afraid that if you do that I won't remember because I am so much more drunk than you realize." I giggle and agree to wait. Which instantly relieves my nerves. "I'd fuck you good and right if I wasn't drunk."

"Holy shit, you are drunk. Come on." I take off his shoes and pants, lucky me and after laying him down on the bed I pull the comforter up over his body. "Stay awake for a few more minutes sparky." I kiss his head and run downstairs to get him a water.

"Riley." I slam the refrigerator door shut and see Zay standing there.

"What's up Ace?"

"Please no sex in my house."

I laugh and even though he was almost too late I agree. "He's pretty much passed out anyways, can't say I didn't try though. You are all a bunch of lightweights."

"He loves you a lot."

"I'm aware." Oh God, here comes the best friend, don't hurt my friend or I'll try to kick your ass shit. Try being the key word. "What's your point?"

"He told me about the meeting." I lick my lips after my smile faded. "He isn't going to get hurt is he?"

"Hell no, I'll die before that happens. I swear." I give him a fist bump and run back upstairs. "Hey sparky. Wake up and drink this for me." I stroke his cheek and after a little more coercing he sits up and drinks half the water bottle. "Good boy."

He lets out a happy sigh with a small hum and I can't help but feel a tug on my lips. "I love you beautiful girl."

"I love you too Lucas." I say Lucas sometimes so he understands how serious I am about those words. So he gets how much he means to me.

After locking the door and stripping, I climb into bed as I stare at the ceiling. It's weird what you'll do for someone, I'm willing to die for Sparky. There really is no question about it and I'm just hoping it doesn't get that intense. When you love someone you can't control yourself, can't control your emotions and I sure as hell can't stop it. I like to consider myself a strong person but something about him, makes me feel weak and for the first time in my life I don't mind.

I want to hurt anyone who hurts him. I want to love anyone he loves and I want to be the woman he truly believes I can be. He's seen what an absolute mess I can be, how moody I am and how hard I am to handle but he still loves me. I've never questioned it, I've never needed to. I roll over on my side to cuddle into him, yeah I fucking do that don't judge me, when his phone starts to ring. I hurriedly reach over him to grab it, not even looking at the caller ID I slide the green phone to prevent him from waking up.

I tiptoe into the bathroom. "Yeah?"

 _"Who is this?"_ A woman's voice, 2:30 in the morning. What the fucking fuck?

"Who the hell is this?"

 _"Amber."_

I search my mind and nothing. "Is there a reason you're calling my boyfriend at 2:30 in the morning?"

 _"Is there a reason you're being a bitch?"_

"It's in my fucking nature."

 _"Clearly."_

"Glad you could keep up. Who are you?"

 _"None of your damn business."_

The phone hangs up and I have to get the hell out of here before I do something I'll regret. I hurriedly change clothes and grab the keys to my bike. Zay and Maya are on the couch doing God only knows what as I'm leaving. "Riley?"

I slam the door behind me, ignoring any sort of plea from Ace to stop. "Leave me the hell alone Zay."

"YOU DON'T NEED TO DRIVE! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING?"

"Away." I reply and his hands land on my handlebars, "get your hands off my bike."

"Riley it is too damn dangerous for you to leave. You've been drinking."

"I'm not even buzzed." I spat.

"You drank more than anyone."

"What the fuck is your point Ace?"

He chuckles, "What about Lucas?"

I grit my teeth, "I'm leaving Ace, get the fuck out of my way. I don't want to make you." He backs up with his hands in surrender. "Oh and tell sparky that Amber called for him." I speed off and see Ace run inside.

 **GMWGMWGMW**

I head to Friday fight night. The party doesn't normally end till 6 o'clock anyways, and I can get alcohol because they know me. I step inside and head towards the bar. "Rebel, what the hell are you doing here?" I give him a fist bump. "Rough night?"

"You have no fucking idea."

"Usual?"

"Yeah."

He slides an old fashioned down the bar, I move to pull some cash out of my pocket and he gestures for me to stop. "It's on the house. You've made me a lot of money."

I chuckle lightly and take a sip, "glad I could help." I sit by myself for a while. I could've pissed off a family member but why would they be afraid to tell me who they are. Who the fuck is this Amber?

"You are way too beautiful to be here alone." Fuck me sideways.

I roll my head to the right, "That line is way too overused to actually work."

After breaking eye contact I take another drink. I love this damn drink. "Want to dance?"

"Go fuck yourself."

"Feisty I like feisty." He replies and I have more than an urge to knock him the hell out. I'm so not in the mood. "Wait a second, you're Rebel Riley."

"Look at you, awful perceptive aren't you?"

"Yeah, I'm not just a pretty face."

I glare, "who the hell's been lying to you about being pretty?"

"Everything okay over here Riley?" Jonothan the bartender questions, "He bothering you?"

"Yep. Can I get another one?"

"Absolutely, and you," he gestures to the guy beside me, "Get the hell out of here." I heard him mumble a few cuss words under his breath and after he makes me another drink he leans over the bar. "What happened?"

I start to laugh, never thought I'd say this. "Guy problems. A girl I've never heard of called my boy toy about an hour ago and wouldn't tell me who she is."

"He's a fucking idiot."

"Oh yeah," I stare at my drink as I play with the glass, "why is that?"

"Because you're fucking amazing." My eyes instantly dart up towards his blue ones, "Sexy. Beautiful. Talented. The list could go on and on."

What the hell do I do now? Jonothan and I have been friends for years and all of the sudden he's flirting when I'm still with Lucas. "I'm not single Jo."

"You shouldn't be with someone who makes you feel like this."

"He doesn't." I reply quickly. He really doesn't, tonight obviously being the exception. "Where the hell is this coming from Jo?"

He laughs, "3 years of feelings for you bottled up." It could be the alcohol but my face looks idiotic. "I was scared of you though so this is me hoping you drinking alcohol won't make you want to knock me out."

I let out a breathy chuckle. I love Lucas even though he could be a total ass. I chug my drink and he instantly makes me another one. "I am not going to knock you out."

"I'm sensing a 'but' in there somewhere."

"Jo I guess I've just never thought of you as more than a friend." He's one of the few people I'm genuinely nice to.

"Think about it."

"Jo-"His hand stops me from talking.

Who the hell does this guy think he is? "Think about it Riley. Whatever the answer, you'll still be my friend and I will still make you some damn good old fashions." I give him a knuck and spend the next 5 hours cussing out assholes, drinking old fashions, and talking to Jo. I came to the conclusion that Lucas is an amazing guy and deserves to explain himself. This freaking guy changed me so much, God sometimes I get annoyed with how nice I can be. "Alright Riles, last call."

"Get your hand off of this glass, last call my ass." I pull it away and take another drink.

"Riley, come on. I'm serious, I've already overserved you, you're just too damn beautiful it's hard to tell you no."

I roll my eyes, "Now that you've finally told me how you feel, you've been fucking flirty."

"Why hide it?" He snatches the glass away from me and washes it out. He'd already cleaned off the bar and flipped the stools. "Call Josh you don't need to drive."

"I'm fine Jo." I'm not fine, I've had like, I really have no idea how many I've had. "Plus my phone is dead."

"Here use mine." He slides it towards me and I can't help but laugh, "You don't know his number."

"Nope." I pop the 'p' and giggle. "God I'm annoying."

"No, you're fucking adorable. I'll drive you. Let's go."

I stand up off the chair and pull my keys out. "I'm fine Jo. Swear." He follows me outside and locks the doors. "I'll see you eventually, Felix has forbidden me to fight until New Year's."

"Ass."

"No kidding." I laugh and start my bike, "Thanks for all the alcohol."

He put up his hand, "You've made me a lot of money. If I continue to bet on you, I'll be fine."

"Don't bet on me on New Year's. Just a heads up." He nods his head, Jo isn't an idiot like the rest of the people that hang around here. He knows the big matches are rigged and he hates it just as much as I do. "Later hater." I start my bike and he follows behind me in his truck. Hey, it rained. When? I find myself constantly blinking and seeing like fucking triple. I turned the corner and feel the back of my bike fish tailing. "SHIT!" It's too late, my reaction time is too slow and I get thrown from my bike. I hear it skid across the road and cringe, my baby.

"RILEY! Hey look at me, are you okay? RILEY!" I see his face for a few moments and then everything went black.

 **GMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think.**

 **Don't be a silent reader.**


	26. Chapter 26-Jon Meet Lucas

**Lucas' Point of View**

I'm pacing around the living room of Riley's place and trying to think of any place she could possibly be. It's not like she gets out a lot around here. I've tried calling her since she left last night but she wouldn't answer and eventually it went straight to voicemail. I just need a chance to explain and I'm praying to God that she allows me the opportunity to do that.

"She's not answering her phone." Like I fucking said already Josh, it's dead. Oh my God Riley please be alive, please just be safe. I know why she left, Zay woke me up minutes after she sped away on her bike. To be honest I'm grateful she did because otherwise I may not be alive. Or I'd be seriously wishing I was dead. That's how I know she loves me, I'm uninjured and alive. Thank you Riley.

"What about Friday Fight Night? Can you call someone who was there? Maybe they would have seen her."

He shakes his head, "Party ends at 6, Jonothan is gone by 8, plus I told her she shouldn't go there."

"When has Riley ever listened to any one? Especially when it comes to doing what she wants."

"I mean you have a point." Josh begins to scroll through his phone, "Jon and Riley have been friends for years how do I not have his number? DAMN IT!" He throws his phone across the room.

I feel you Josh, I feel you. God if anything happens to her. Wait. "Who's Jonothan?"

"Bartender up there. She fell in love with his old fashions and he fell in love with her." I grit my teeth. Sounds about right. "She doesn't know that though. Once she friend zones someone they tend to stay there." Thank God.

There was a loud banging on the door and Josh flips out a pocket knife before answering it. "Jon, what the fuck happened to her?" I see him holding an unconscious Riley bridal style. What the hell? I clutch her face.

"Come on baby wake up."

"She crashed her bike." I instantly take her out of his arms. There were scratches on the left side of her face and her jacket was torn up. Oh my God, I'm mentally flipping the fuck out. Who am I kidding, it is noticeably flipping balls.

"Look at me baby, come on wake up. Josh we need to take her to the hospital."

"How'd she crash her bike?" Josh questions, "She has never crashed her bike. Was she not wearing her helmet?"

Jon is glaring at me currently, I can feel it but I'm too focused on her. We are not going to get along. "I saw it fish tail and her reaction was too slow. She had about 12 old fashions. So I don't recommend you take her to the hospital."

I grit my teeth and kiss her forehead before leaving her on the couch. "YOU GAVE HER 12 OLD FASHIONS?!"

"You must be the boyfriend she was drinking to forget." I instantly turn my hands into fists.

"What the fuck were you thinking asshole?"

He laughs and glares into my soul. "I was thinking, she's extremely upset because of her asshole of a boyfriend and I wanted to help her out. Besides how the hell could I say no to that beautiful face?"

And he's on the ground. I jump on top and punch him several more times. I'm seeing fucking red, "THIS IS YOUR FAULT YOU SON OF A BITCH! EVER HEARD OF ALCOHOL POISIONING?" I punch him again and feel Josh tugging at me. He eventually pries me off but I get up only because I want to see her. "I'm fine Josh!"

"It's my fault that she came to me to drink? What was her name? Amber?" I leap forward again but this time Josh stops me.

"How long has she been out Jon?"

"40 minutes. She's moaned a few times so she isn't in a coma or anything. Her bike is at the garage at the club. I put my number in her phone last night so if you could text me when she wakes up."

"No." I snap and wish I could rip him to shreds.

"Luke cool the fuck out. If he hadn't been there, if he hadn't brought her back or helped her off the road she could be dead. So you should thank him no matter how much of a dick he's being."

I switch my gaze from her uncle to Jo. "Jon thank you for over serving my girlfriend causing her to crash her bike and bringing her back unconscious and to me."

"Come on Jon." I heard Josh say he'd let him know what was happening before shutting the door. I grab an ice pack and a cool rag. "Well that was eventful."

"Not now Josh." I lightly dab the rag on her face and I can't help but kiss her lips.

"Who the hell is Amber? What the fuck was he talking about?" I fold up the rag and lay it on her forehead, I sat beside her on the ground and placed the ice pack on her thrashed face. "Get to talking."

"Ex-girlfriend of 2 years. She called last night after I passed out, Riley answered."

He laughs lightly, "Drama queen." He saunters into the kitchen and empties the ice machine from the freezer into a bucket. "She's cool as shit but still a girl."

I watch him fill up the bucket of ice with water. "What are you doing?"

"Carry her to the bathtub and lay her in there. Take off her jacket and shoes first."

I nod without much question because I can't pull my focus off of her for too long. God, she's so beautiful. I continually kiss her forehead before I take off her jacket. Josh carries the bucket of water into the bathroom and glances at me, "what are you about to do?'

"She's going to wake up fighting so I'd back the hell off." It's hard to not notice the mischievous grin on his lips and he had every right to have one. He poured the entire bucket of ice water on her. Riley woke up with a screech.

"SON OF A BITCH!" I see her swing her fists around because she can't see what is going on. "OH MY GOD!" Her body is shaking and I grab a towel out of the cabinet and head towards her. Josh's arm stopped me. "JOSH! I'm going to fucking kill you."

"We had to wake you up somehow." Her brown eyes move towards me. "You're still drunk."

She glances at the ground, "what time is it?"

"9." I reply and it isn't hard to notice she's pissed off at me.

"Hell yeah I'm still drunk. I just stopped at like 7:30 or 8." I don't care anymore and move past Josh's arm to give her a towel. "Thanks." She snatches the towel away and tries to stand. "What happened?"

"You tried to drive your bike you idiot. Crashed and apparently you flew from your bike."

My girl starts to laugh and saunters out of the bathroom. "I guess that's why the entire left side of my face feels like it's melting off." We follow her into the bedroom. "Where's my bike?"

Riley stood in her closet, I'm assuming to change clothes. I hear her fall into the wall and after the go ahead from Josh I move to help her. "Jon put it in the garage. He's the one who brought you home." Her uncle mutters. I yanked a shirt off the hanger and pull hers off.

"God bless his old fashions."

"Fuck his old fashions." I mumble and slide the black AC/DC shirt on my girl. I notice her bite her lip and I can't help but laugh. "He's a prick."

"Yeah Riley, your boy here kicked his ass."

"Oh really?" I nod, "Why is that?"

"I'll give you two a moment."

I wait for the bedroom door to close before I press her up against the wall and kiss her. "Mm." She licks her lips and raises her eyebrows. "Wanna have your way with me?"

"Always but right now you and I need to talk." God she looks so gorgeous with her hair sticking to her face. "I did hit Jon a few, to ten times."

She clutches my shirt and pulls me closer, "tell me more." She whispers.

"He likes you, and you're mine." She liked those words and I realize she's a really horny drunk. She inhales deeply and kisses my neck. "He was being an ass about me and he is the reason you crashed."

"Nu uh." I love it when she gets whiny. "I asked for them."

"Yeah, you did and you'll get punished later." I spank her and she giggles, God I can't hardly control myself around her. "He shouldn't have overserved you. Now onto the reason you started drinking, Amber."

Her turned on expression changed quickly to an angered one. "I'm not into the whole 3 way situation. Looks like I'll have to kick her ass, because you aren't leaving me."

I laugh lightly, "She's my ex. There's nothing going on and you can even check my messages and call history."

"Fuck no, I'm not doing that shit. I'm not going to be one of those. The only reason I answered was so it'd stop ringing, I don't know how to work a fucking droid. I'm about that apple life. Why'd she call you so late?"

"I don't know, I haven't talked to her." She pulls me close to her chest and I feel her fingers around my crotch. "What are you doing?"

She dangled my phone in front of my face. "Stealing your phone. Let's find out what she wants."

That sneaky little thing. "How the hell did you do that? Give it back."

"No." She snaps, "Let's find out what she wants. Speaker, and here you go." I give her an evil glare as she tosses me my phone. "I'll make it up to you later." God I love it when she winks at me.

"Deal."

 _Hello?_

Amber it's me. Lucas, I'm returning your call.

 _I'm surprised that bitch from last night actually gave you the message._

First of all she's not a bitch, she's my girlfriend who got defensive. Rightfully so, now what do you want?

 _I've come home._

Great.

 _I just thought you'd like to know that the love of your life will be back in your life._

The love of my life is sitting right beside me, so she never left.

 _We went out for 2 years Lucas, so don't think she can ever give you what I did._

She gives me more than you ever did. So I highly, highly recommend that you stay the hell away from me.  
I glance up at Riley who is trying to stifle her laughter.  
When do you move back?

 _I already did, I start school on Monday. Tell your girlfriend she's got some competition._

No we don't lie to each other.

 _See you on Monday._

I hang up the phone and my girl can't help but crack up laughing. "God I'm gonna have to kick her ass."

"I wouldn't mind that." I really, really wouldn't. I regret every moment I spent with her and wish I had met Riley sooner.

"Let's play a game. For every question you answer of mine I'll take off something."

I start to laugh. "You're a horny drunk."

"All the more reason for you to sleep with me later." I'm turned on, this game better go by fast. I hurriedly sit on the bed and kick off my shoes. Her fingers touched the hem of her shirt, "how long did you date her?"

"2 years." God yes. She's gorgeous, I can never get tired of seeing her body.

"Good boy." Her fingers held the button on her soaked jeans that we never changed her out of. This game is going very well, very quickly. "Why'd y'all break up?"

"She's a heartless bitch, plus she moved."

She shimmied out of her jeans with a sexy smirk. I love it when she wears her black lace boy shorts. I think that's what they're called, either way her ass looks amazing in them. It is so evident I'm turned on right now and I don't even try to hide it. Her arms moved to unclip her bra, "Who broke up with who?"

"Her with me." I can't fucking take it anymore. I reach out for her but she takes a step backwards.

"No sir. Now you get punished."

She puts her bra back on. "NO!"

Riley giggles slightly and touches her panties, "Why is she a heartless bitch?"

Where to freaking begin, I guess the question fits the reward. "She's controlling, manipulative and nasty." My eyes fell from her body as I continue to talk, "I had no friends because of her, I couldn't have friends because she would be pissed. She's the reason things fell apart with my dad, he was an ass already but because of her my grades slipped, I got kicked off the football team my sophomore year for missing practice and you know that pissed him off." Riley sat in my lap and kissed my forehead, "I didn't even realize it till she was gone."

"I'm going to have to kick her ass."

I lightly laugh and lay her down on the bed. "You don't have to baby."

"She hurts you, I hurt her. It only makes sense." She gasps for air as my lips touch her neck, God she loves that little spot. I kiss my way down her body and Riley is already going crazy. I slowly slip off her panties and glance at her.

"I can't let you do that." I whisper.

"I guess it's too bad I don't give a fuck."

I smirk and throw off my shirt. "You'll get in trouble."

"Since when do I care about that?" She sits back up and rolls to get on top. Her fingers graze my abs. God I love it when she does this. She kisses them and lightly nibbles, it's so fucking hot. "I do what I want Sparky."

"What do you want right now baby?"

"You." She grinds against me, "Oo, you a little hard?"

"More than a little."

Her lips crash against mine, "Don't worry Sparky. You're mine. Amber can go to hell."

 **GMWGMWGMW**

 **Okay, I had to update. I had a few frustrated readers and I can't have that.**

 **Let me know what you think!**


	27. Chapter 27-Return of Amber

**Chapter 27**

 **Lucas' Point of View**

You know those moments where things are just going too damn good in your life? You think to yourself, how could they get any better? That's where I was with Riley. That's where I was in my life, still top of my class, starting quarterback, my dad had backed off, and most of all I had my dream girl. Well, then life comes in and finds a way to ruin all the good. My good ruiner has a name, and her name is Amber.

Sounds innocent enough, she's a girl obviously and a very beautiful girl. She really is very pretty, dark brown hair with blue eyes, she doesn't have a thing on Riley but let's get back to the point. Her name, her appearance is how she seduces people, draws them in and that is when she knocks you out. You unknowingly become a slave to her, kind of like how Riley compares herself to Felix. A drone. When we first broke up I thought it was the worst thing in the world. Until I got some friends, and for a week or 2 I was defensive over her when they'd talk smack. But the more they talked the more sense it made.

She was manipulating me. I would skip school, and skip practice, she'd whine saying buy me this, don't talk to her, don't talk to him. Needless to say that wouldn't ever happen now, even if Riley and I ever broke up. Knock on wood. She's taught me a few things and one of them is to not be afraid to stand up for yourself. For what you believe in, my girl is a lot more outspoken than necessary sometimes but at least she does it. At least she has principles she lives by. Until I start to believe in myself I wasn't gonna have a life, Riley gave me one.

"Hey handsome." That shrill voice still angers me to this day, "Long time no see."

"Remind me to thank God for that later." I close my locker and spin around, "what?"

"Can't a girl come say hi to her future boyfriend?"

"HA!" I hear Zay laugh as he lands beside me, "HA! She's joking right Luke." I nod in agreement with a stifled laugh. "Does Riley know she's back?"

"The bitch from the phone?" Amber questions.

"My girlfriend. Not a bitch." I correct, "And yes Zay she knows."

"Good, and good luck to you Amber." He was about to walk away when he was stopped.

"Good luck for what?"

His brown eyes flash towards me and I chuckle. "She's gonna rip you to shreds." He whispers.

Her eyes widened and I can't help but enjoy the fear that was instilled in her. "Nothing I can't handle." She mumbles.

"I promise you one thing Amber, you have never 'handled' anyone like her. Or anyone for that matter." I hear the roar of her motorcycle and I sit up straight to gaze out the window. I watch her saunter up the steps, her long brown curls flowing in the wind. Riley has on her signature booties, dark wash skinny jeans and a Black Sabbath tee shirt. "Damn she's beautiful." I hear Amber laugh, but I didn't even realize I had said that out loud. "Hey beautiful." Riley smirks and presses me up against the lockers.

"Morning Sparky." She whispers against my lips. I roll around where her back is against the cold steel and let our lips move in sync together. My hands move from her face to her sides as I caress her curves. God I love this feeling.

"Wow Lucas, didn't realize how much you lowered your standards." My girl laughs against my lips before pulling away. "Allow me to introduce myself-"

"Oh no sweetheart, I know who you are." Her arms were still around my neck, "Sparky you said she was pretty." I saw Amber's face light up, "I thought we agreed we wouldn't lie to each other?" Her right foot fell from the lockers and back on the tile floor with a thud while her arms dropped from my neck.

"You think that you're funny?"

Rebel releases a sigh, "I'm fucking hilarious. Allow me to introduce myself-"Amber moved to interrupt but my girl pressed a finger against her lips. "I'm Riley Matthews, Lucas' AKA Sparky's girlfriend."

"Not for long." Her arms crossed against her chest and I tugged the brunette backwards. "What? Is she scared?"

"HA!" Maya announces as she saunters towards us, "Scared? The girl who beat the hell out of 5 guys at one time? No I don't think she's scared. Lucas pulled her back for your safety." Man no one liked Amber, especially if Maya is getting in the middle of it. What the hell was I thinking?

Riley cleared her throat, "Let me tell you something sweetheart. I know a lot about you, in fact we even have a nickname for you, 'manipulative bitch'." She pushes my hold off of her, "the only reason you're still standing is because sparky asked me to leave it alone. But, as you can see from the helmet in my hand I'm all about safety. So let me give you a piece of advice to keep you safe." Amber is terrified and I FUCKING LOVE IT! "Stay the hell away from him. You fucked up his life enough last time."

My ex spins around quickly and practically sprints away. "Protective aren't we?"

She giggles and gives Maya a fist bump. "Thanks blondie. I didn't want to brag so I'm glad someone else did."

"No problem, see y'all after school." It's kind of weird that my ex and my current girlfriend actually hang out and talk like how does that happen?

Riley clicks her tongue several times before facing me. "You Sparky have completely changed your taste in girls. Baby doll dresses and heels with the frilly socks? Come on dude, what the hell? At least Maya's gorgeous."

I chuckle lightly. "Yeah I would rather have a bad ass biker as my girlfriend. I'd rather have you."

"Congratulations I'm all yours." Her locker slams shut after she puts away her helmet. Her eyes are looking down the hallway Amber went down. "I could take her." I laugh as my forehead presses against hers.

"Yeah, you could probably take half the school." My hand intertwines in hers as we walk to first period. "I love you."

"I love you too." She grins before taking her focus off the ground and onto me. "Where'd that come from Sparky?"

"Haven't said it in a while. I just wanted to hear it."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Where are the girls?" I glance around and they were nowhere in sight.

Zay laughed, "Riley took Maya for a spin on the motorcycle. Against her will at first but eventually she got used to it."

I can't help but laugh. "Maya on a motorcycle. Interesting."

"Did you invite Riley to the banquet yet?" I shake my head no. "Is there a reason for that?"

"It's not her thing, I don't want to bother her with it."

Zay spit his soda everywhere. "You're a fucking idiot."

"I'm the idiot? You just spewed your drink all over me you dick." I start wiping my arms and shirt off, "Why am I an idiot?"

"Because," He mumbles, "Do you think hanging out here with us is her thing? You don't think she'd rather be at a bar or alone with you? Get your life together, grow a pair of balls and don't give her a choice." She does like it when I'm stern with her. "There they are." The door opens up and my girl can't stop laughing as she escorts my ex back to our table. "You seem traumatized." Her eyes were wide and I can't tell if that's a smile or a frozen screaming face.

"That was so awesome!" Maya exclaims before crawling into the booth.

I shift my gaze towards my girl before she falls into my lap. Her arms wrap around my neck and electricity is sent through our bodies. Good God I love this. My tongue fights for dominance and of course I take the lead. I always do, I don't know what happens but it's like a switch flips inside of me. My sweet demeanor turns to a dominating, take charge attitude and I have to have her. I feel her fingers run through my hair and my hands on her back pull her in closer. "HEY!" We pull away from each other, with reluctance.

"What's wrong Ace?"

"I'd rather not watch a porno while we're eating. Inappropriate." I give her one last kiss before I set her beside me.

"Riley, do you want to go shopping with me to get a dress?" Shit. Her head cocks to the side.

"Thanks for the offer but I obviously don't wear dresses."

"No, for the end of the season football banquet." She glances towards me, I'm in trouble.

"I don't know blondie. This is the first I'm hearing about it."

"LUCAS!" Maya yells and now I have 2 sets of eyes cutting through my soul.

"Come here baby." I pull her out of the booth and took her outside for a little privacy. I place her against the brick and kiss her hands, making sure each knuckle of hers has a kiss placed on top of it. "You're mad at me."

"Yeah." She replies with angst and even though she's pissed I can't help but laugh. She looks so gorgeous and sexy even when she's ticked. "Do you not want me to go? Because I'm fucking awesome."

"At first I thought you just wouldn't want to go. And you are awesome. But now I'm telling you that you're going and you will go shopping with Maya to get a dress."

She raised her eyebrow. "You're telling me Sparky?"

"Yeah I fucking am."

Her lips crash onto mine and it was perfect, she was perfect. I can't imagine myself kissing anyone else. "You and that bad language. Bad."

"Punish me later." My girl and I both have become a little obsessed with sex but it isn't getting in the way of our relationship. In fact for every hour we have sex, we make sure to sit and talk about random things for an hour, so it balances out. Her rule, not mine but I actually love the idea. If we become too obsessed with sex our relationship will be put on the backburner.

"If you're lucky." She kisses my lips again.

"I make my own luck." I whisper, I've learned quite a bit of things from her. Including the art of teasing, something she excels in. I pull away slowly and I can feel her wanting more from me. "Come on, let's go inside."

"You're such an ass."

"Maybe," I reply, "But you have one that won't quit." We slide back into our booth, "Maya she'd love to go shopping with you."

"This isn't like a long formal gown dress crap is it?"

"No," Maya laughs, "Kind of like cocktail." I wrap my arm around my girl who clearly looks confused.

"I don't know what that means, I am not a huge fan of cocktails. Except sangria that shit is good."

I start to laugh and kiss her temple when a familiar and unwelcome face stands at the edge of the table. The whole table groans from disgust, except for Riley. Her eyes keep sizing Amber up, almost like she does when she's in the ring. "Hey Lucas." I toss up my hand in acknowledgement but I don't take my eyes off of Riley. My favorite past time is to stare at her and I am really good at it, even though she hates it. "I heard that your girlfriend didn't know what a cocktail attire consisted of, so I thought you may want someone else-"

"No." Short sweet and to the point.

"Damn." My girl starts to laugh, "I will say this for you Amber you have some balls." I watch her rise from the table, all the while I keep one hand on her just in case I need to pull her back quickly. "You are extremely persistent." It's only been twice? Oh well, she's annoyed and I will let her be. Riley's fists land on the table as she leans in closer to Amber. "Persistence is a pain in my ass sweetheart. Would you like for me to show you what a pain in the ass feels like?"

"Alright baby, come on." I try to pull her back down in the booth but she doesn't move.

Her stare was still locked in on Amber who wasn't backing down. Idiot. Riley leans in even closer. "This is warning number 1." Amber gulps and that's what my girl relishes in, "Lucas is mine, back the fuck up." My ex releases a forced and light laugh and slithers away.

"I remember when you did that to me." Maya laughs, "Scared the crap out of me."

She sits back down and I throw my arm back around her. "Sorry about that blondie. I was in a really bad mood."

"No problem, but why does she get a warning? Every other person usually just gets punched."

Riley giggles and quickly shrugs her shoulders. I love her smile and her laugh, I love her. "Most of the people I fight are guys who can hold their own. She's a scrawny girl who I could snap like a freaking pencil stick."

"Don't let her get under your skin sweetheart." I whisper, "I'm not going anywhere."

Her brown eyes stare into mine as I caress her cheek. "It's not like I'd let you even if you wanted to."

"Fair enough." Trust me I won't ever want to.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **It's about to go down!**

 **Let me know what you think!**


	28. Chapter 28-My World

**Riley's Point of View**

It's a few days before the banquet thing and I have put off long enough on getting a dress. Blondie made me ride with her because apparently my dress can't be shoved into one of my saddle bags. Currently we are walking around the mall and everything I see just isn't me. "Okay so what color do you like?"

I toss my hands up and gesture to my outfit. "Black suits me."

The blonde girl tilted her head and after clicking her tongue several times and making me spin around she nodded. "Short dress for sure. And you have a nice body so let's get something form fitting."

"Just pick out some shit and I'll try them on."

"My favorite words." She giggled and sauntered towards the section that was pretty much black. "You know we can get you some red heels and give this a pop of color. Put on some bright red lipstick and-"She turned around to me expecting a girlish reaction and I just reply with a smile. "You don't like getting dressed up?"

Blondie started piling on dresses, apparently I'm a size 2. "I haven't had a reason to do it. Besides skinny jeans I own spandex shorts and yoga pants."

"Functional." She replies with disgust. I eye her attire and realize she gets dressed up a lot. "Well either way Lucas is going to have a heart attack when he sees you."

"Let's not kill Sparky, I kind of enjoy having that little shit around." Maya exhales with a laugh and places two more dresses in my arms. Curiosity got the better of me though, "Um, does Lucas like it when girls get dressed up?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "He fell for you. You don't get dressed up, but that doesn't mean he won't like to see those legs for days in a hot dress." I can't believe I thought about changing my wardrobe style for a second for sparky. Obviously he loves me the way I am but I don't know, I guess I just want to make him happy and that makes me sound really lovey dovey but I don't really care. She continued to pile on dress after dress and I'm already exhausted looking at the overwhelming amount of black dresses in my arms.

Granted some I would toss before even trying it on. Some have that poofy shit on the bottom, Maya says the correct term is tulle but I don't really care that much. Others are just plain ugly but I haven't given her much to go on so she's tossing anything she thinks are cute my direction.

I finished writing in my journal. About all the moments he and I spent together along with printing off a few pictures we took together. We don't take a lot because I'm too banged up most of the time but since I haven't fought in almost 3 weeks I'm clean so we're taking advantage. Speaking of being clean, I'm freaking itching to get back to work, I didn't realize how addicted I was and I now know that this is going to be an extremely difficult habit to break. I haven't fought, but I'm still training so I would think that would curve the edge off a little bit but it doesn't.

I've still been training with Lucas and he's pretty good. Obviously I'm better because offensively he still has a lot of work. He just doesn't like hitting me and Josh refuses to fight him. For unknown reasons, I think it's because if Sparky harbors his anger and controls it he could destroy. Especially if he can get his striking done properly. Exhaling with each blow and knowing weak spots, but I'm not sitting here begging for him to fight. My meeting with Felix is next week and I have an idea what to expect but still he's such a damn mystery I don't know what's going to happen. So after this weekend I'm hitting the training hard since New Year's Knockouts are right around the corner.

To say I'm nervous wouldn't really do it justice. I'm retiring and I'd like to go out with a win but I know that won't happen even though it so easily could but I'm not going to argue. I slip on a dress and immediately toss it away. Maya sat on the bench in the dressing room and watched, questioning every dress that I tossed away but didn't voice her opinions. I slide the next one on expecting to toss it away but I don't. I continue to pull it over my hips and after the blonde zips it up I can feel a smile dancing on my lips.

"You look hot. Nice choice." I chuckle, it was a simple black dress with a high collared lace and an open back with a bow. "Perfect. Shows off your long legs and it's sexy. Lucas won't know what hit him." I smirk at the notion that Sparky might be speechless when he sees me but I quickly wipe the thought away.

"Thank you Maya. I know you pulled out a lot of dresses but-"

"When you know you know." Blondie replies, "Now shoes. We're going with red and I will come over to get ready with you since you may need help." I don't take offense, she's right. I will.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"I missed you." He whispered against my lips as he begins to unzip my leather jacket. I giggle and snake my arms around his neck, "Did you find a dress?"

"Yeah." I reply before ripping his shirt off. "I hope you like it."

"I will." He assures while laying me on the bed, "You're fucking gorgeous, I'll love it."

He pulls away and I can tell it was with hesitance, I sit up and cock my head to the side. "Where'd your lips go?"

Sparky chuckles, "You start training hardcore again on Sunday?" I nod, like what the hell why are you over there? I'm lying in bed, Josh is gone, ravish me. "And your meeting with Felix is coming up." It wasn't a question it was a statement. "Can I ask you something?"

"You can." I toss my jacket to the side and scooch up on the bed more. I should have guessed he'd be asking about this soon. "What's up?"

"What does Felix want?"

I raise my left eyebrow. "I'm going to assume to throw the fight." He nodded but I can tell there's more he wants to know. "What? Spill."

"I um, when you say throw the fight do you mean by TO or KO?" I hesitantly shrug my shoulders because it's the truth I have no fucking idea and that terrifies me the most right now. Last time I was KO'd I got sent to the hospital and lost my memory, I was lucky though and regained it a week later. Forgetting Sparky would be the worst thing that could ever happen to me. That's why I'm writing all the damn time, every damn day I document what happened. I pour out my feelings into the small sheets of lined paper in the black journal in hopes it will spur my memory if the worst happens. Even if it doesn't jar my memory I will be able to tell how much I care about him through the words.

"Baby." I tear my gaze off of the carpet and into his smoldering green eyes. "I can't lose you."

This shit just got emotional. "I know. Feelings mutual Sparky, but just know whatever happens I'll always be yours." I stand up and saunter towards him, I grab his hand and place it on my heart. "This is yours, every beat is for you." I can feel my breath becoming unsteady at the mere idea of not remembering his face and the way he makes me feel by just a touch. The way his lips feel against mine. "I am yours Lucas Gabriel Friar." We both gulp as our foreheads touch. "I'm not going in there expecting the worst but I can't let Felix do anything to you. I'll die before that happens Sparky."

"I love you Riley."

"I love you Lucas." He pulls me into a hug and I try to force back the tears that have glossed my eyes. We hold each other a little tighter and I feel close to him. Not just physically but emotionally, funny how a hug can do that. "If I can help it I'm not going to forget about you. I study you ya' know."

"What do you mean?"

I gulp and release a sigh. "The way your smile lights up a room. How it changes slightly when you see me, I have my own personal smile that you give me. How your eyes darken whenever you want sex but brighten as soon as we're finished. You love to see me happy that's why you are so adamant about watching me, and me staring into your eyes." I lean back and cup his face, "How your lips twitch just a little before I kiss you. How you hold me at night, you never let go even if I try to roll away." I feel a tear stream down my face as my thumb plays with his bottom lip. "How protective you are over me even though I don't need it." I gaze into his eyes and know my words are tearing him apart but he needs to know. I may not get the opportunity to tell him again before my fights, "You call me baby girl when you want to get your way, sweetheart when we're hanging out and baby when something serious is going on. You use my real name when you're mad or talking to your friends."

I wipe the tear he let escape off of his cheek and keep going, "You've gotten so much more confident since I have met you. You aren't afraid."

"I am though." I knit my eyebrows together from confusion.

"Of what?"

"Losing you. Losing my best friend, my girlfriend, the love of my life and hopefully my future wife." The tears fall freely again, they seem to be doing that a lot. "You have scared me since day one baby. How attached I am to you, how I feel like I need to have you with me to be happy. If your memory goes so does your feelings for me, and just like that, with one carefully placed kick I could lose you."

"I'm sorry I drug you into this life." I can feel my chin trembling, "I'm sorry that you have to deal with this burden." I squeeze my eyes shut as he kisses my forehead and pulls me into his chest. "I'm not sorry that I fell in love with you. I'd rather die tomorrow than never have met you in a lifetime." His lips continually press against my temple. "Lucas I have a request." I lean back and stare into his red eyes. Apparently he'd been holding back the tears.

"Anything."

I sigh, "If, and this is a huge 'if', if something happens and the worst occurs, you give me one week."

"One week for what?"

This is fucking difficult to say, "To regain my memory."

He furrows his brows and clenches his jaw, "After 1 week then what?" I drop my gaze, "No fuck that."

"Luc-"

"NO! I'm not gonna leave you, _you are mine_ for the rest of your life Riley Matthews, YOU ARE MINE. And _I am yours_ and I will never leave you. Don't even try to fucking argue."

"You deserve to be happy baby."

He spins back around angrily and crashes his lips against mine while cupping my face. " _THIS! YOU! You make me happy!_ " He lets the tears fall, "Don't say shit like that to me Riley. I will NEVER find anyone that makes me as happy as you!" I let the words soak in, making sure I have them accurately to write them down later. He presses his lips against mine again, " _You are my fucking world Riley_. I will make you fall in love with me all over again if that's what it takes." I place my hands on top of his and can't help the sobs that escape from my mouth. "But I will never leave you that is not up for discussion or negotiation." The sheer passion behind every single syllable is pulling at my heart strings.

"I just-"

"I know, I know you want me to be happy and yeah it'll be incredibly difficult if you don't remember me. SO incredibly difficult, knowing that you may never remember the first time we made love, or the first time I said I love you or the first time I kissed you. All of it could be gone but I can still make new firsts with you. I know you don't want to put me through the extra pain but I know that _you are worth it_. Do you understand me? I am not going anywhere no matter what the fuck happens in that ring." I nod slightly, my hands still hovering over his, we're both practically shaking. His eyes are pleading with me to understand, pleading with me to let him do this. To let him stay, to not push him away. "Say it. Say that you understand what I'm saying."

"I understand." Lucas leans in and kisses me with so much passion, so much hunger if I didn't get that tingle throughout my body I may not have recognized it. A few seconds later he pulls me back into his chest.

"I will always be here baby."

"Please." I beg. I beg for his comfort. For his love, embrace and touch. Most of all I beg for him to always be there. I don't beg often but today I am because whether I want to admit or not I know that Lucas Friar is the reason for my heartbeat, my reason to fulfill my endgame goals. He's the lungs in my breath and the love in my heart _. He's my absolute fucking world._

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Let me know what you think. Things are about to really get intense so stick around.**


	29. Chapter 29-Banquet Part 1

**Chapter 29**

This week had been relatively uneventful, you know except for that fly I want to smash in between my hands, Amber. Her and Lucas have a few classes together and unfortunately I am not in them. She's very sneaky which is playing it smart but either way she's not playing it _safe_. We're on Christmas break now and I have been racking my brain on what to get Sparky I have an idea but he wouldn't be able to open it till after the fight. I wonder if he'd be opposed to that. Well even if he is, I don't care because I am going to give it to him. I know he'll love it, so that is one thing off the list.

Currently Maya is doing my hair for tonight. I have no idea what she is doing up there, I told her not to make me look like a poodle or anything ridiculous, so we'll see where this goes. "Your hair is so soft. Do you ever style it?"

"No. What for?"

"I guess you have a point, whenever your hair falls into curls like yours you don't need to. Either way I'm having issues getting curls to hold because your hair is so soft and clean." I chuckle lightly and cross my legs in the chair. She already did my make-up and I was pretty much dumbfounded. It looks great, I'm just very wary of covering my face with this shit. But I want to look pretty for him and I actually do look nice. For the first time in a long time I feel pretty. I don't have any bruises, there are a few tiny, minute little scratches but nothing noticeable.

I really have no idea what to expect tonight, I've never been to a high school function besides that football game and I've really never been to an athletic banquet. As long as Sparky is there I don't mind. I told him I want him to hang around more. He can stay over whenever but since his dad lives across the street that can be difficult. We still are not on good terms, so Lucas keeps me away, but can you blame me for not officially meeting him? It isn't like he's fucking sunshine and rainbows, and neither am I so two very hot headed personalities getting in a room together is never a good idea.

My phone vibrated so I moved towards it and click on my messages.

 ** _Unknown._**

 ** _NYKO, it's going down rounds start at 7 o'clock on the 31_** ** _st_** ** _. Let's ring in the New Year with new champions. Be there bitches!_**

"Who was that?"

Bitch, who the hell do you think you are? "No one. Unknown number." I mean I didn't lie. I brush it off and was about to toss my phone when it went off again.

 ** _Sparky_**

 ** _Can't wait to see my girl. I love you. 20 minutes._**

If I find us annoyingly cute than I can only imagine what other people think. Sparky says that I have a low tolerance for this shit and that's why I find it annoying and hell maybe he is right but we are pretty damn cute. "Done." Thank fuck! I lift my gaze from the text message and stop reading 'I love you' over and over again, to look towards the mirror. "What do you think?"

My hair looks great, she didn't go effing crazy like I was afraid she would. My long brown hair cascades down my right shoulder, she kept my bangs straight and shoved them to the side. "I love it, thanks."

"Don't thank me yet, because you're about to hate me."

"What?" I question in disappointment.

"Lipstick."

"Nope." I reply back as I move to change into my dress.

"Come on." A slow smile crept to her face, "I know how to get you to wear it." Like hell you do. "Give Lucas a lipstick stain. Mark your territory, I hear Amber is going to be there tonight." I start to laugh, mark my territory? Pretty sure I did that last night.

 _"Round 2?" He questions with a smile and before I can reply he's back on top of me. I crash my lips against his and begin to sit up with my arms snaked around his neck, his back facing my mirror. For whatever reason I opened my eyes, I know it's fucking creepy while you're kissing but it slipped. "SHIT!"_

 _"What's wrong?" I spin him around and release a sigh. "Baby what's wrong?"_

 _"There are fucking red marks all over your back. That must have hurt."_

 _"The claw marks?" He questions, "That's what we're talking about?"_

 _"Yes that is what we are talking about. I'm sorry." Vinegar, 'I'm sorry' tasted like vinegar._

 _"Don't be sorry they are fucking sexy. I love them."_

 _I chuckle lightly and kiss his shoulder. "You do?"_

 _"Yeah, I hope everyone sees them. To see that I belong to you. You staked your claim on me and I'll wear them fucking proud." Such a dirty mouth, tsk tsk. Where did he get that from? "In fact I plan on getting some more."_

"Fine." To get her off my back because as soon as the replay from last night went into my mind she began to beg me. Literally she's on her fucking knees. "Give it to me."

"YAY!" She tosses me the tube of lipstick and she was right about it making my smile nice. It makes my teeth look whiter. I slide my dress on and step into my heels before I blankly stand in front of the mirror. Wow. I don't even recognize me. I don't have a ton of make up on just some smudged eyeliner, highlighter, mascara and a little bit of white something in the corner of my tear ducts. "You look beautiful. Zip me up."

Bold move blondie. Normally she would have asked, seems as if she's been hanging out with me too much. I do as she says, though she shouldn't get used to that and we both stand in front of the mirror. "You don't see yourself like this a lot do you?"

"What gave it away?" I whisper, still not tearing away my gaze.

"It's like you're in shock of yourself. You really are a gorgeous girl Riley." I smile and let my right ankle cross over my left before my arm goes over her shoulder. I don't have to say thank you because apparently she got what I was trying to do with the whole arm on the shoulder thing. "Picture." I dawn a closed mouth smile as she takes a selfie in the mirror.

The doorbell rang and the blonde started squealing. Is that what I'm supposed to do? Not gonna happen. "You're sure you'll uncle will take a few pictures."

"JOSH!"

My bedroom door fly's open. "What? Did you not hear the doorbell?"

"Take some pictures of us as a group and individually." I demand and he starts to growl.

"Josh." I turn my head to blondie who decided to speak up, "Would you mind taking some pictures of us before we go?" A light smile cascades his face, huh I need to learn some manners, maybe that'd help his moody ass.

"I don't mind at all thank you for _asking_." He puts emphasis on the word 'asking' and goes to get the door. I snatch my phone off the bed and follow Maya out into the living room where the guys are talking. Well whispering, I'm assuming about knockouts. Things quiet down when they hear our heels and Maya instantly hugs Zay. I hang back at the end of the hallway to see his reaction since he's never seen me this way before. His lips separated and I can watch his eyes rake over my body. From my bright red heels all the way up to my curled hair.

"What's the matter Sparky?" I was more than satisfied with his reaction especially as a smile approached his face as he moved towards me, but I wasn't expecting him to say this next.

"You come out here looking like God's gift to earth there is nothing 'the matter'." Who says shit like that? Not even Shakespeare could come up with something that good. "So fucking beautiful." He places me up against the wall and his lips press against mine.

"I'm wearing lipstick." I reply against him.

"I don't care." His hands caress my sides and I won't ever forget the way he looked at me. Like he couldn't take me all in, like I was the best looking thing he'd ever seen. We ignore the throat clearing and the coughs but Sparky doesn't ignore the pen to the back of his head.

He pulls away reluctantly and instantly wipes his mouth. I help get a little bit of the lipstick off and finally get a good look at him. He looks so handsome, he is wearing dress pants and a blue button up long sleeved shirt. Somehow the blue makes his eyes an even brighter green. His hair is in his controlled mess state that I love to turn into just a plain old mess. "Alright we'll take a few snapshots individually and then you all can get together. Maya and Zay first."

He turns back to me and keeps studying my face. "I'm trying to remember you like this."

"Yeah it isn't often I dress up." I reply. His fingers fell from my jawline and made their way down my neck. He felt the lace run over his fingertips.

They stop where the open lace does and he continues to stare at the revealing part of my dress. His left hand is leaning against the wall and he finally looks up at me. "This is very low cut ma'am." I giggle and spin around revealing the open back. "Damn girl, what're you doing to me?"

"Anything and everything. Do you not like it?" Why the fuck did I throw in that last part? Of course he likes it, he fucking loves it. This here, the words that just fell out of my mouth are the reason I hate being a girl so much. It's like I'm digging for compliments.

"I literally cannot believe that you are here right now." He whispers and Lucas can tell my eyebrows are covered in confusion, "God let loose an angel for the night." I press my lips against his but pull away when we're being tugged to take a few pictures.

"Alright niece say cheese."

I flash a smile and say, "Eff you."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

We saunter into the hotel ballroom where they rented out a space and I have no idea why I'm nervous but it must be noticeable. "We'll catch up." His thumb caresses my cheek, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." That came out less confident than originally anticipated.

"Don't lie to me." Or I'll get punished later I thought. Focus Riley! "Come on we had an agreement to not lie to each other."

"I'm just nervous, I don't do these sort of things. Ever. Plus I'm not the easiest person to get along with. Pretty sure I've told half the football team to blow themselves at one point and time." His lips find my forehead as he laughs. "So I'll probably get jumped sometime tonight."

"Trust me, there are no hard feelings between the guys and you. You may not be the easiest to get along with, but you're still hot as hell and the talk of the locker room. When I'm gone of course, they don't do it in front of me. Just in front of Zay." I roll my eyes, and take his hand to go inside. "Just be your usual self."

"Bitchy. Got it."

"Be your usual self with Maya and Zay around."

I don't really know the word for that so I don't say anything. Lucas saunters around, giving handshakes to some of his teammates. Talking about how this was the last year they'll be playing football together. "Luke if you don't mind me saying, your girl looks gorgeous tonight."

"Thanks." I mumble before he kisses my head.

"No I don't mind, now if you try to take her away I will mind." Like that would ever fucking happen. We continue to move around the room and I never really realized how popular he was. Yeah I mean this is a football function so everyone here knows him. But everyone genuinely likes him. And he's incredibly great at networking and getting along with others. A trait I wish would rub off on me a little bit. Either way he'll make a great doctor or vet whichever he decides. "Want a drink baby girl?"

I hesitated for a moment thinking about what kind of beer I wanted but oh yeah I forgot. "Water please." He kissed my cheek and left me at the table, just in time for me to see Amber. I think she got cocktail and formal confused. Not like I know the difference between the two but Maya used those two words when comparing dresses. A light pink poofy ball gown. Hideous. Absolutely hideous. But that's probably because I don't like the color pink, or long dresses, or poofy dresses, or her in general. I rise from the table hoping to go find Maya to avoid drama for the night but his ex finds me first.

I really don't want to ruin this night for Sparky, I know he was excited for tonight though, I don't know why. "That dress is a little inappropriate don't you think? But then again that is you."

"Just because you can't pull something like this off isn't my problem. Go back to your date Amber, let's not ruin this night." What the fuck have you done to me Sparky? I love trash talk, I love demolishing people with my words, like WTF?

"That's awful noble." She snaps with disgust.

"What can I say? I made a deal with the devil and he gave me back my soul."

She laughs maniacally. "Did you have to whore yourself out to get it back?"

"No I just promised to send you to hell." That's more like it. Lucas walks up and I can feel him staring directly at me, as his arm wrap around my waist. "Thank you." I open up the water and take a sip, "would you knock it off. You keep staring." He rolls me into his chest.

"I'm sorry baby girl you're just so goddamned gorgeous. I can't stop myself. I have overheard several comments about you." He gives me light butterfly kisses all over my face causing a giggle to erupt through my mouth.

"I'm right here." I flip her off before I begin to kiss him. Everything melts away when I'm here, when I am in his arms and when I am kissing him. "Classy."

Lucas and I both pull away. "Go away." We quickly gaze at each other, the answer is yes we just said that in unison.

"I think we've been spending too much time together Sparky."

He brushes my bangs out of my eyes. "I don't think that's possible."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Here's the deal guys! I am so incredibly excited for this next chapter because things are about to get incredibly intense.**

 **So because I am so excited about the build-up I'm going to throw this at ya! If I get 8 reviews i'll post another chapter today**

 **EEEK! DO IT! BECAUSE I WANT TO READ YOUR REACTIONS!**


	30. Chapter 30-Banquet Part 2 Choose

**Chapter 30**

 _Pretty little mama lookin at ya like that  
Make ya wanna slide on in like, "Girl, what's up"  
Yeah tonight is bottoms up  
Get em up  
Tonight is bottoms up  
Get em up_

Lucas and I are dancing together after we finally ate. There was a lot of other filler crap in the middle. But my man did win MVP. This is not really my taste in music but this just gives me a reason to touch him. I am so in love with him, it is almost ridiculous.

 _Girl I gotta tip my hat  
Never thought a country song would make you move like that, yeah  
And she's doing it in daisy dukes  
Girl she's got ya tappin on a boys shoulder  
Hey dog check this out  
Man, it's how them girls do it in the dirty south, yeah  
She'll have you on your knee, "Can I marry you?"_

My back is pressed up against his chest, his hands are caressing my sides and my right hand is snaked around his neck. "I love you."

I crane my neck to look at him, "I love you." I'm going to miss this. Being with him, not fighting, not training. Well not training as much, I still train but not as long. Josh says I've gotten better defensively since I've been training Lucas. Johnson is going to be coming over to help me train, since I'll fight at least 3 times on New Year's Eve, into New Year's morning I have to be fast to end the matches quickly and to not get the shit kicked out of me. In just a few days I'll have to stay focused on training and in slightly over a week I'll be meeting with Felix.

"What's wrong baby girl?"

I plaster a smile, "Nothing. I'm here with you." I turn around and remember Maya's words, _mark your territory._ I plant a kiss on his neck, "Lipstick stain."

"I know I should probably wipe it off but, I like people knowing I'm taken. Taken with you. You've stolen my heart Riley." The feeling was mutual, more than mutual. "I can't lose you."

I know where this is going, so I gaze into his eyes. "One thing before we change the topic of conversation, I will always be with you baby. Even when I'm not beside you," I placed my hand over his heart, "You have my heart. I will always be yours, _always._ "

 **Lucas' Point of View**

 _I will always be yours, always._ God I hope so. I'm not blind, a lot of people see our relationship as nothing more than a fling. I'm the goody good guy, star football player, great grades, and never gotten into trouble. Riley is the bad girl, rides a motorcycle, gets into fights and constantly finds herself in trouble.

We are exact opposites.

But what people don't know is that we balance each other out. She's perfect for me and I for her, she brought me to life and she likes to say I'm saving hers. Riley makes me stronger, she gives me strength even whenever I feel helpless. Like when I see her in the ring, if she gets hit I just want to run to her and kill the person who hurt her, but knowing that I can't I just take one look at her and I'm okay. I swallow my fear. "Hey Sparky."

"Yeah baby?"

"Just know I will always fight to get back to you."

My heart races and stops all at the same time. The notion is incredibly perfect, but the idea that she could be taken away is a giant pill to swallow. "Oh and, can we exchange Christmas gifts after NYKO?"

"Sure, why?" I got Riley's gift a few days ago, and even though her statement probably means nothing, the fact that she decided to do this after knockout's makes me happy. She has hope she'll remember me, as long as everything goes smoothly.

"I have my reasons."

I want her to myself. I want to see her like this, but for my eyes only. I'm feeling a little selfish with her tonight. "Come on sweetheart." I wrap my arm around her shoulder, "Let's get out of here." She doesn't question me, like she used to all the damn time. We make it out to my truck when someone cleared their throat. And I know that noise, I was so familiar with it.

Amber appears from behind a few vehicles. "Leaving so soon?"

"Not that it's any of your damn business but, yeah we are." I open the passenger door for her but Riley seems dubious. Something isn't right. "What's wrong?"

My girl took a few steps forward and studies her face. "Who are you Amber?"

"She's my-"

"Shut the fuck up Lucas, I'm talking to Amber." What the hell is going on? "Who are you?"

A sly grin approaches my ex's lips. "I know who you are, I know what you do, and I know what you're training for." Riley's fists clenched and so do mine.

"Felix told you to say those words didn't he?" Amber didn't answer, she continued to stand there with a small smile. "DIDN'T HE?!" Before she could answer my girl gave her a heavy blow to the jaw. I instantly pull her into my arms to restrain her. "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?"

"I'm sure you are familiar with Missy and Marissa." Amber stands off the ground, "My cousins." Shit, no. No, no, no. I let her go, but Riley doesn't move.

"That's why you're back." My girl states as a matter of fact, "Felix sent you back here. To find out-"

"Who you'd do anything for? Yeah, he did." Riley's shoulders dropped, but her face continues its tense state. Strong jaw, narrowed eyes, heavy exhales. "Turns out you'll do anything for, what do you call him? Sparky."

My girl takes a few steps forward and with one quick motion grabs her by the neck and slams her into my truck. "RILEY!"

"You can tell Felix, I'll be seeing him sooner than the 30th to have a little discussion." She tightens her grip and sneers, "You are fucking right about one thing, I will do anything for Lucas." Riley's face is right beside Amber's ear and I don't know what to do. I'm frozen, if I pull her off of my ex all hell will break loose. "Anything including beating the shit out of you, you scrawny piece of Bradford trash." Amber keeps gasping for air and trying to hit Riley but it does nothing. "But how can you deliver a message if I beat you senseless?" Riley aggressively drops her hand from Amber's throat, letting her fall completely to the ground. She kneels right beside my ex who is coughing, trying to catch her breath I presume. "I better not fucking see you around here again. Your uncle murdered someone very close to me, I plan to return the favor."

No Riley.

My heart just broke and she knew it too. I close my eyes and drop my head, I don't know what to say to her. I don't even know what's really going on right now. I just open the passenger door. One glance into my eyes, and you'd know how bothered I was. "Let's go." I mumble and usher her into the truck. The drive was silent, both of us afraid to even utter a syllable, the air was thick with tension and nerves.

It was silent, until her phone dinged.

 **Unknown**

 **We received word that you would like to move up the meeting with Felix.**

She doesn't reply, not yet. "Are we going to talk about what happened back there?" I question.

"I'm still processing this shit myself."

I scoff, "You know what I'm talking about Riley." The words 'I plan to return the favor' echo throughout my body, sending chills down my spine. "Don't fucking do this."

"They are going to hurt you Lucas!"

"I don't care! Fucking let them, you HAVE to smother this obsession with revenge Riley! You have to."

She just turns to glance out the window. I know where I'm going now. "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you." Riley whispers. "I'm such an idiot. I should have known. I should have known they were keeping tabs on me somehow. Do they honestly think I'd ignore whatever they request of me? Fucking ignorant cowards. All of them." I know she's just going to ramble now, and because I don't want to tell her where we are going, I let her. "That's why she wasn't backing down, that's why she wasn't afraid to approach me. She knew about me, she was hoping to get those reactions out of me. Those words, Felix said the same thing to me. I was getting ready to leave the hospital after Marissa, demolished me and he came in." I inhale and take her hand, understanding she needs comfort.

It was quiet for another 5 minutes, besides the raindrops that were falling freely on my window. 5 minutes before Riley composed herself enough to talk again. "He told me how Farkle was calling my name and begging for them to stop. I thought he was kidding, that it was all a cruel fucking joke, until he showed me a picture." She took several quick breaths, "I thought it was a dream, a fucking terrible dream, and I couldn't do anything." I lift her hand and kiss her fingertips.

"Lucas, I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

I narrow my eyes and make a couple quick glances her direction. "Wait, are you breaking up with me right now?"

"Don't be a dumb ass. Even if I did break up with you, they still know about you, they still know I love and care about you. It'd be pointless, but are you breaking up with me?"

I didn't answer right away. If she can't get this devil off her shoulder, if she can't get rid of this urge to get revenge than I don't know what to do. I pull up to a stop light and sigh, filled with confusion. hurt, disappointment. "If the immediate answer isn't no, then I'm taking that as a yes." Before I know what's happening she's jumping out of the truck.

"RILEY!"

I follow her out of my truck and run after my girl, I was able to grab her wrist before she full on sprinted. "Where are you going? I'm not breaking up with you."

"Do you realize that you didn't say a fucking thing for 3 minutes Lucas? I saw the look in your eyes, I felt what you felt when I said those words. When I said I'd return the favor, I was just as disappointed in myself as you were, but I can't control it." Her voice was shaky, her skin had goosebumps all over it. I wanted to envelope her in my arms so I did. "It shouldn't take you 3 minutes to know if you want to be with me. You know me, I'm a yes or no kind of girl. And I got 3 minutes of yes'. Of yes I'm breaking up with you. So I get the hint."

She pulls away from me and keeps walking. "Stop." I clutch her face and try to decipher her emotions through the rain, "It's me or it's the revenge. It's me for as long as you'll have me, happiness and love or it's the revenge, the lonely and dark path you seem to keep drifting towards." Her chin starts to tremble. "I'm right here Riley," I place her hand on my heart and I can tell she is crying. Her eyes are red and I hate to see her upset but she needs to hear this. "I am asking for all of you, and I am willing to give myself entirely to you." I place my forehead against hers and feel the emotions rise up in my chest, blurring my vision and making my breathing unsteady.

"Please choose me Riley."

"Please get rid of this chip on your shoulder and choose me."

"I can make you so happy." I press my lips against hers and fall into her embrace. I lift her off the ground still hugging her. "I know I can make you happy."

I hear her sob into my ear, and we don't care that my truck is parked in the middle of the road, doors wide open, or the fact it is pouring rain. We don't care that we are soaked to the bone. We care about each other more than anyone can ever understand. "I want you more than anything Riley Matthews. But I don't want you if you have your sights set on killing someone."

"He was calling my name, it's my fault."

"No it isn't baby." I can distinguish the difference between her tears on my shoulder and the rain drops now. "Baby it isn't your fault. You can't justify other people's murderous actions by blaming yourself." I set her down and pull her away from my shoulder, yet again holding her face in my hands, staring into those beautiful brown eyes. "You can't keep blaming yourself sweetheart, it is literally eating you alive. I can't let you do this."

"Even if saving you sends me to heaven Riley." Tears freely fell from her face at those words. She has no idea what I'd do for her. None.

"Reset your GPS remember?" She nods slowly and my thumb caresses her cheek.

"Please choose me Riley, I am literally begging you." I know I shouldn't have to beg, but I also know how conflicted she is. I know how much she hates herself for what happened to Farkle. In her mind it is her fault, in her mind he was beaten to death because of her actions in the ring.

"I can give you a house, and a family, and love, I can give you anything you've ever wanted. I can give you happiness. I can give you your endgame."

"Please." I whisper.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**


	31. Chapter 31-Stop

**Riley's Point of View**

 ** _Unknown_**

 ** _Be at his office December 24, 1 week before NYKO._**

I set my phone down after reading that message. That same message I've read a thousand times since I received it. Since I requested, well demanded the date to be moved up. Today is the 24th. Today is the day I'd be meeting with Felix, today is the day I'll basically find out my fate. I didn't sleep last night, even with Lucas right beside me.

He refused to let me be by myself, not like I'd want to anyways, I can always be with him even if we aren't talking. To say things were back to normal wouldn't be entirely true. He's just as scared as I am that when I see Felix a shit storm of emotions will turn me back around down the wrong path. The anxiety of everything has only fueled my training though. So that's the one positive, I've been running longer, punching harder, moving faster, and quite frankly been kicking ass and taking names.

Sparky has gotten a lot better as well, I really have him to thank for my better defense. Since he's such an offensive fighter, I've had to get better to not get the shit kicked out of me. Johnson has been coming over just about every night to work with me. I owe my speed to him, that's for sure, which makes sense because he trained 'The Eagle'. She's doing a lot better, and didn't tell anyone about the money I gave her, to save what reputation I have so that way it can be fully fucked up in the finals of New Year's Knock Outs.

My writing has become more intense, especially after that night in the rain. He took me to my old home and we just sat there and stared at it. We sat in the bed of his truck, his arms wrapped around me while my back rested against his chest. His steady breathing, calming me unknowingly. I haven't felt that lost and insecure in years, but Lucas like the fucking light of my life that he is, he guided me back to him. Amber's disappeared, as far as we know at least, we've been on winter break. I wouldn't mind if she showed back up though, that'd only mean I get another opportunity to kick her ass.

We agreed to exchange Christmas gifts at New Year's Knockout's. We're just going to spend the day together tomorrow, he's taking me to his dad's. But that's a whole other story that I can't get into right now because I'm walking into Felix's office building. Yes, building. He's a fucking millionaire and not just from owning fight night, he has his hands in a lot of different things that I don't care to know about.

"Ms. Matthews, Felix was expecting you."

"I'm sure." Two men escort me into the elevator and the number 25 lights up. Top floor, my fists press into my pockets as I casually glance behind me to make sure these assholes don't try anything. I can see the guns on their hips and I'm practically praying I don't do any stupid shit.

But, I know myself. I know my temper and all I can do is remember Lucas' words.

 _Just think of me baby. We're getting the fuck out of here. Think of your future with me, not your past._

"Step out of the elevator please." I do as instructed and as usual there's a man waiting to pat me down. "Do you have any weapons?"

"Nope." I don't need them, I'm not going to do anything that could hurt Sparky. Or put him in any sort of danger. And if I need defense well, that's what I've been training for. I feel a hand cup my ass, not the normal thing to do when being 'frisked'. "Feeling fucking handsy Bennett?" This guy has been working with him for years, and I can't really stand him because he's working for such an arrogant prick at such a young age. Only being a few years older than me I just want to slap some sense into him. "Get the hell off of me."

I feel 2 bodies behind me as I'm lead to the middle of Felix's office. A door to the left opens and there he is. "Well, well, well." Felix. My entire body tenses, he's one of the few people on this earth to make me feel nervous. "It's great to see you again Rebel Riley Matthews."

"Yeah it's peachy." His hair quickly turned grey since the last time I saw him. But his eyes were still as dark and filled with hate, that won't ever change. "You called this meeting what the fuck do you want?" Calm down Riley. Resetting your GPS. Resetting it for Lucas, for Sparky.

He chuckled lightly as he sat down in his chair. I feel like I haven't blinked, I feel furious, and anxious all at the same time. Which is never a good combination. "I have a feeling you know what this is about."

I smirk and take a few steps forward and I feel a gun pressed to my temple. Makes no difference to me. They aren't going to do anything, I make Felix way too much money. "Is it about your daughters stalking me, me beating their ass, almost choking Amber out, or is this really about the fight you want me to throw whenever I face your daughter in the finals of knockouts? If she can fucking make it there."

His smirk disappeared, "She'll make it there. That I can guarantee you."

"I forgot you'll rig it. Silly me."

He rose from his chair, of course he can guarantee that. The whole thing is fucking rigged just so he can put more money into his pocket. "I am willing to overlook the facts that you have assaulted my family-"

"I see it as self-defense, your family stalking is illegal you know. I felt my actions were necessary for my safety." God I'm such a smart ass.

His hands slam on his desk. "You are in no position to interrupt me."

I gesture to the gun behind me, "clearly." I can't even control myself around this guy.

"This conversation is about the latter. Marissa is already in the finals and you are obviously going to be there seeing as you haven't lost since the unfortunate incide-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I snap right before I give him a blow to his nose. I get yanked off of him and hit in the face with the butt of one of their handguns. "Fuck." When I try to stand I get punched in the face.

"Let her up!" Felix exclaims as I'm drug to my feet. I shake out my head and feel a little blood trickling from where the gun hit me. I glance around me and count all the bodyguards. 4, no 5.

I stare into the eyes of the man that punched me. The fear evident in his eyes, I smirk and spit on his shoes. "You hit like a bitch."

He rears back his arm again and before he can even come close to hitting me I am almost breaking his wrist. There was shouting for me to get off of him, as I apply more pressure. I get shoved to the ground and instantly stand back up punching the first man that came at me. I heard nothing, though I knew there was yelling. I like to blame adrenaline. I heard nothing until these words escaped Felix's mouth. "BRING HIM IN!"

They bring a man into the room. His face is covered but I know exactly who it is. The tan skin poking out from his wide neck, the tight thermal hugging that amazing body. That isn't just a man, that's my man.

Sparky.

The black bag gets removed off of his face and I instantly stop what I'm doing. No, no, no. "Good girl." I glare at Felix and trudge towards Lucas, fairly quickly, when I get another punch to the face. "Enough." Oh goodie, thank you for saving me from your useless body guards. "Riley we were having a conversation. Lucas has had no harm done to him."

I spit on the floor again, getting rid of the metallic taste that has overcome my taste buds, and glance at Lucas. He is pleading with me to behave myself, and because I'll give that shit anything he wants I oblige. He didn't look hurt or in any pain, so that calmed me. "Yeah, no harm." I scoff and meander back towards the center of his office. "The whole kidnapping thing though, that's illegal too. Tsk, tsk Felix. Murder and kidnapping that alone could put you away for the rest of your fucking life."

He laughed, "Yeah. I'm sure, but me being put away, it could also ruin yours. I'll be sure of that. These cops around here are in my fucking pockets Riley so I wouldn't even try. Shall we get back to business now that you've calmed down?"

I hear the gun cock behind my head and I toss up my hands sarcastically. "Please continue."

"As I was saying, obviously you are going to make it to finals. That's no secret, and I can guarantee my daughter will be there." He moves behind his desk and Marissa saunters into the room, they are seriously trying to provoke me. My gaze shifts to Lucas who mouths 'I love you'. I don't say it back, now is not the time.

I'm doing this for Sparky. "Tell me something Marissa, does it suck knowing your dad has so little faith in your fighting that he has to threaten people's loved ones so you can win?" Her arrogant grin faded as quickly as it had appeared. "I'd hate it."

"Yeah but you won't find out, your parents are fucking dead."

"You're going to regret saying that." I emit through a clenched jaw.

"Riley." I shut my mouth at the sound of Lucas' voice. Damn it Sparky! Why the hell are you here right now? Why did this have to happen to you? Why did I fucking do this to you? "Endgame."

"SHUT UP!"

The man beside Sparky clenches his fist, "I HIGHLY-" I shout to get his attention. Once I have successfully done so I turn on the intimidation factor. "Highly, recommend you don't do that." I fight back all instincts as I spew those words through gritted teeth. His hand relaxes as I bore a hole through his forehead, "Good boy," I don't even move my head, my eyes shift towards the one man I truly hate. "Felix, let's get this over with."

"You will throw the fight with Marissa."

"Of course." I'll just fucking tap as soon as I step in the ring.

"By knock out only." I inhale deeply, I don't know why I'm surprised. I knew this, "Let's give our audience a good show."

"Fine. I'm out after though, for good I'm not coming back. Consider me retired."

He chuckles. This isn't going to be good. "Riley. Do you understand what stacking the deck means?"

"Fuck you." I reply casually, "I'm getting out." Okay so if things go south there's a gun to my head. I can't go left, Sparky is there. Marissa is to my right, right it is!

"I own that ring, which means I own you. I have my fingers in every little thing, because that means I have control. I always have control, money honey. You make me a lot of it. I own you." He leans back in his chair at that last remark hoping to get more of a reaction out of me than what he did, "You get out when I say."

"You are a real piece of shit." I clench my fists, "I'm retiring I don't need your consent." That's a lie I do or he'd make my life a living hell.

"Do you not see the gun to your head?" He spouts, no you fucking idiot it's at the back of my head. I glance over at sparky who is genuinely worried. "I'm sure what was his name-"

"Don't." I grit my teeth and I can already feel my heartbeat quicken.

"Farkle, I'm sure he would have loved to been killed by a gun."

"ENOUGH!" I yell and before anyone can register what's happening, including myself, I duck while pushing the bodyguard's arm to the right. Please fire, of course I'm not that lucky. I hold his arm with my left hand and after I elbow him to the gut I snatch the gun away, to point it at Felix.

No one moves. I think everyone is pretty shocked as to what I just did. Hell I'm not going to fucking lie, I'm a little surprised at what I did. I don't really know what's going to happen next though. Still no one has moved. I am worth too much money for them to kill, hence why he doesn't want me to leave this life.

But I move, I walk towards Sparky all the while keeping my gun pointed at him. My heels breaking the silence that has settled over the room. "You okay sparky?" I put his hand on my hip.

"Baby put the gun away." He whispers, I ignore what he said obviously and drag him behind me. "Riley please baby."

"Lucas I love you but this is the only way I'm going to get the fuck out of this life. You heard him." I inhale deeply and my focus is 100 percent on Felix now that he's safe in my arms. "Alright Felix. Time for negotiations." I can see a few guns pointed at me and Sparky so I adjust to put his back to the window.

He scoffed, "You think a gun to my head scares me?"

I grit my teeth, "no you're right." I move my arm towards Marissa. "Your daughter would be much more effective."

His eyes widen, "You have yourself quite an army Riley. You and your lover against us." He gestured towards all the men in the room.

I giggle maniacally. "Last I checked it didn't matter who pulled the trigger." His obnoxious grin disappeared. I take a few steps towards Marissa, "Now that I have a little bit of collateral let's just take a seat and talk about what's going to happen." I still feel Lucas' hand on me and he's the only reason I haven't fired. He's the only reason I haven't gotten my revenge, it would be so easy.

"You wouldn't shoot Riley."

I raise my eyebrows in fake shock, "You have no idea how many fucking times I have thought about this." His grip on my hip tightens, "How many times I've pictured blowing your brains out, so I suggest you don't test me since I'm the one who has the fucking gun to your bitchy daughters head." God what the hell am I doing? Winging it that's for damn sure. I take my eyes away from him to glance at Marissa who looks like she's about to shit her pants. "Let's continue on with contract negotiations. Now. I will throw the fight with Marissa, IF after the fight I get out. No repercussions, no stalking, no threats against me or my loved ones, when I say out I mean fucking out."

"I can't do that Riley."

"Sparky back up more towards the window please." After I know he's safe I question, "You sure about that?" After I get no answer I give Marissa a left hook, "How about now?"

All the hammers on the gun make a noise and are pointed directly at me. I'm surprised they aren't using Lucas, I guess they don't have a death wish. Either way they won't make a move without Felix' word and he won't risk Marissa's safety. "Riley-"I put my hand up to get him to stop talking.

I have no idea how I am so calm right now. Though my mind is racing, my heart is a steady beat. Felix still doesn't answer so I laugh lightly, she's still on the ground. I kick her onto her back and place my foot on her throat, pressing just enough to make her struggle. I wish I was using my heel, "Let's see how long she can go without oxygen."

Her hand hits my boots twice. "Tap out." I mumble but don't loosen up, in fact I press harder. Her gasps and hits fill the room. "I can do this all day Felix. You should have thought twice about bringing your bitch of a daughter in here. I dare you to make me go further." I can feel Lucas' tension, and I won't go further not unless I have to, and he's the only reason why. Her hits started to slow down, "It seems Marissa that your daddy cares more about me in the ring making him money than his kid's life. Tsk, tsk that's pretty fucking upsetting."

"STOP!" Felix stands up from his chair, "STOP!"

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

This chapter was longer than the others but I couldn't break it up until now. I hope you enjoyed it.

Don't be a silent reader.


	32. Chapter 32-Contract

"STOP!" Felix stands up from his chair. "STOP!"

I smirk and after removing my foot from her throat I pull her up from the ground to place the gun at her temple. "I'll throw the fight, by knock out only. You let me and my loved ones walk away free and clear. Do we have a deal?"

He doesn't answer and I grip Marissa's nappy ass hair yanking it backwards. "I can see it in your eyes Felix that you want one of your body guards to take me down. Which they may but not before I put a bullet through her skull. You got me?" I pull tighter and she squeals from the pain. I can't help but enjoy making her suffer, it's like an early fucking Christmas present. Especially since I won't get another chance to do so. I was about to reiterate what I said whenever he began to speak. He won't kill me, beat the shit out of me sure, why not? But kill me, never. "Yes."

"Why don't you write up a little contract for me? I'll be more than happy to keep Marissa company, right sweetheart." I joke and turn back towards Felix with a smile. "You have 5 minutes before my foot is on her throat again. GO!" Felix instantly flips open his laptop and I feel Lucas' hands wrap around my waist again. "Hey Sparky." I whisper.

"Hey baby." I can tell he's still extremely nervous, which any normal person would be. Why am I not? "You know how to use a gun?"

I lightly laugh, my hold is still strong on Marissa and I nod. "Yup. We are in Texas, I'm hoping you know how to use one too."

"Yeah, why?" He mumbles.

"Just a question." Not really, if something goes down he'll be riding bitch on my bike so he'll be doing the shooting. I know you are probably thinking I'm being extremely dramatic but I'd rather be dramatic and cautious then unrealistic and reckless. Especially with the love of my life beside me. "3 minutes." He's frantically typing and I can't help but be happy that I have him scared shitless. I maneuver Marissa in front of us just in case some idiot bodyguard decides to make a huge mistake.

I could easily fuck this whole thing up by getting cocky so I put myself into check real quick. My smirk fades and my hold on her hair as well as my grip on the gun tightens. "Are you wearing perfume Marissa? It smells like shit."

"No." She mumbles.

"Oh then it's just you."

"HERE!"

"Lucas if you could snatch that piece of paper and read it. Ensure everything is in order, I'm having a nice conversation with Marissa here."

I hear him mumbling behind me. "Felix Bradford… Release Riley and family from Felix Fight Night with zero… If she throws fight with Marissa at finals by knockout… If she does not uphold to her side of this contract…" He trails off.

"What?" I question.

"You'll have to fight until he says you're finished if you don't go out by KO." He sums up and I nod my head in agreeance.

"Is there a signature?"

"Yeah." He whispers.

"Wonderful." I force a smile and make sure they know I'm being sarcastic, "Alright Felix I'll sign it when I get home and snap you a picture, or do people still fax? You'll get your copy soon enough, but right now I need you to call all of your body guards and move them towards that corner over there with their backs facing the door." He narrows his eyes and with the butt of the gun I hit Marissa in the temple. Pistol whip bitches!

She lets out a whimper as the bodyguards move across the room. "I barely tapped you shut the fuck up." I actually hit her a lot harder than expected, but what the hell do I care? "Good, now. Marissa is coming with me until I get to my bike, aren't you? Lucas stay behind me, Marissa why don't you stand right in front of me." I have seriously gone full hostage, but if I risk letting her go now than we won't get out of here, not in decent condition at least.

The fear in Felix's eyes was real and I could tell he loves her. A pang of jealousy ran through me, knowing I will never see my parents again, knowing I'll never see them worry about me if I went to high on the swings or when I'd fall over on my bike. We made it into the elevator and instantly Sparky kisses my forehead. Which of course I take the opportunity to kiss him. "Get a fucking room." Marissa mumbles.

I chuckle lightly, "Yeah." I slam her head into the steel wall and sigh, I hear Lucas groan but as usual I ignore it. "We fucking will." I move the gun from her temple to her back as we neared the bottom floor. "Now, be a good girl don't throw a fit on the way to my bike." I see now how power can get to someone's head.

With great power comes great responsibility. I know that's a Spiderman line but still, it's so fucking true. I have actually enjoyed scaring Felix and Marissa, I enjoyed being in charge. And I don't know if it's because of the fact I hate them with a burning passion or if it's the power. The elevator dings drawing me out of my thoughts. "Lucas be on the lookout please."

"Yes ma'am." I smirk lightly and put the gun up under her jacket to make it less noticeable.

"So, congratulations are in order." I mumble to Marissa.

"What the hell are you on about now?"

I giggle, "You are going to win Knockouts and I'll be gone. You'll be top dog again."

"I was always top dog."

We step outside and I hurry towards my bike. "Yeah, that's why your father kidnapped my boyfriend to threaten me if I didn't throw the fight. God you are a fucking idiot. Sparky keys are in my back pocket, start it up." He gives my ass a gentle squeeze before climbing on the bike. Really? Right now?

The roar of my engine came to life. And I spin Marissa around, "You better thank fuck my boyfriend is here or I would have killed you, happily so. No question, no hesitation you'd be dead." I whisper while stuffing the gun in the back of my jeans. I stare into her lifeless eyes and though my fists are clenched I don't throw a punch. "See you in the ring honey."

"Yup where I'll knock you the fuck out."

I chuckle as I climb on the bike. "Because your daddy doesn't believe you can do it on your own." I back up and before I peel out I stare at her. "Which you can't." I speed off and feel Lucas kiss my neck. "TEXT JOSH!" I yell, "TELL HIM TO GRAB OUR BAGS AND RENT A HOTEL PLEASE!" They don't know where I live but safety first. We always have a bag packed in case we need to leave in a hurry.

"Yeah, after-"He yanks the gun out of my jeans, "I unload this."

"WAIT! Wait until we get closer to home. You can hold onto it, but just keep it loaded. I don't think Felix would fuck up on this deal, he has never gone back on his word and contracts but I did have his daughter at gunpoint." I chuckle at the thought.

"I'll keep it loaded with the safety. But just so you know, I'm very proud of you." With those 5 words, every bit of anger inside me for not beating the shit out of them disappeared.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Josh was fuming, and I can't say I blame him. I would be too if roles were reversed.

I explained to him again what happened. From the moment I stepped in and snapped at Bennett, which frustrated Lucas, to the moment where I pulled away from the lot leaving Marissa outside of the building. I told him about the contract and why I even had a gun in the first place. "He wasn't going to let me leave Josh. That's why I did it."

"Now it's going to be fucking 20 times worse in there Riley!"

I roll my eyes, "I can handle it. I'll practically force myself to black out if necessary."

He scoffed, "Don't be fucking naïve."

"Don't talk to her like that man." Lucas interjected and though I love him to fucking itty bitty pieces I place my hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not being naïve. It's not like I can get him to change his mind by saying please and you fucking know it. I did what I had to! Lucas is safe, I'm a little bloodied up but nothing a little makeup won't cover and I've got a contract with Felix's signature saying I can get out after Knockout's with no issues. So yeah I had his daughter at gunpoint but we're safe and I'm getting out alive."

He rolled his eyes again, for like the fucking hundredth time. "What's done is done Josh. Endgame, that's what's important and I'm one step closer to getting there."

My uncle fell back onto the bed and sighed while rubbing his face. "Where'd they pick you up at?" He gestured towards my man.

"I was leaving the mall."

"Good," I repeat, "FUCK! No not good, Amber knows where you live."

I was about to just have him stay with us until he spoke up again. "No she doesn't. We moved a few months after she left, so we're in the clear." I couldn't stop myself from wrapping my arms around his neck, "That's pure luck." He whispered while squeezing me.

I pull away and sit in his lap, "Are you okay Sparky?"

"Yeah." He whispers, "But I have to get home. My dad will flip shit if I'm not back soon, it is Christmas Eve." The holiday's always hurt the most. I always remember our traditions we would do together and how much fun we'd have decorating the tree and opening one present on Christmas Eve. Even though his dad is an arrogant prick, I can't help but still be jealous he has someone who he can call dad.

I haven't even seen my grandparents, Josh's parents in years. He never did tell them where he moved to, as soon as he could afford it, he was out of their house since he never saw them anyways. I got mad at him saying he was taking his parents for granted but he'd always retort that they were taking him for granted.

Which wasn't a total lie but still, I couldn't imagine knowing my parents were still alive and not seeing them. I guess because I know what it's like to not have the option of seeing them.

I place my forehead on Sparky's and sigh, "Can you stay tomorrow night?"

"Of course."

"Uh, Josh I'm going to drop him off. You want me to pick up food?"

He nods and after texting me his order we take our dear sweet time going downstairs. "You know baby," I roll my head to stare at Sparky, "I know that what you did today was really hard but I'm so fucking proud of you."

"You already said that." I state as a matter of fact, "But I still love it." I love making him proud.

"Because I know you and I know how you feel about them and I know that once you saw me, you probably wanted to 'you know' to them." He jokes since we're in the hallway. "But you not doing anything to them, no matter how terrible they are is an incredible feat."

"Thanks Dr. Phil." We step into the elevator and he presses me against the wall as soon as the door closes. His lips crash against mine, in one continuous movement his left arm wraps around my waist and his right hand gets tangled in my hair. No matter how many times we kiss I still get those butterflies. I would know his lips from anywhere, no one else could match this. The elevator dinged and we reluctantly pulled apart. "I'm sorry for today Sparky."

"You saved me, so don't be." He intertwines our fingers and escorts me outside.

"You were there because of me Lucas."

He chuckled, "What are you fucking laughing at? They could have hurt you or worse."

Sparky shook his head, "No. They said they'd hurt me if I put up a fight but I wasn't going to put up a fight."

My heels came to a halt, my grip on his hand tightened. "You were hoping you'd get taken weren't you? You son of a-"

"First, no I wasn't hoping I'd get kidnapped though it'd be cool of you to track me down like in 'Taken'." He joked, "Second, they were going to take me either way and quite frankly you keep your shit together more when I'm around." He whispered as he inched closer, "I wanted to keep you safe and I couldn't do that if I wasn't there." I opened my mouth to reply but there was nothing, "You know I'm right, if I hadn't shown up you wouldn't have gotten that contract because you would have let anger over take you."

I narrow my eyes, but the tug on my lips was not forced. "You think you now me so well." He does.

"I do." His right hand grasps the back of my neck leaving his thumb beside my ear to caress my cheek, "I love you Riley. Thank you for choosing me."

"Over and over. It will always be you, sometimes I just need a little guidance."

"And I will always be there to give it to you." His lips press against mine again and I can't help but fall into his embrace.

I could have done this for hours, could have. The honking horn was pretty damn distracting. I grasp the back of his neck so he wouldn't leave and flip off whoever it is. "That's not nice sugar." Ace.

Sparky tugs away and I narrow my eyes towards Zay. "I never said I was nice."

"You are." Lucas whispers.

"Shut up you'll ruin my rep." I playfully elbow him in the gut.

"What happened to you Rebel?"

I shake my head, it's just some dried blood on my nose and chin and a busted lip. Nothing bad. "I got-"

"In a fight." He interrupts with a joking tone, "I could have guessed. Luke you need a ride home? Your dad texted and was looking for you. I covered for you, but I recommend you get home."

Sparky glances at me with sadness in his eyes, we didn't want to leave each other. Especially not tonight, but he'll be mine tomorrow. "Go. KEEP HIM SAFE ACE OR YOU'LL HAVE ME TO DEAL WITH!"

"Sometimes I feel like the weak one in this relationship."

He jokes while sliding his arms over my shoulders to pull me into a hug. "Sometimes?" I mumble and got a smack on the ass.

"Watch it sweetheart." I bury my lip into my teeth and grin. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

I nod my head and give him a kiss, "Officially meeting your dad. Even though he already hates me."

He shrugged his shoulders, "It doesn't matter. You and me sweetheart that's all I need to make this relationship work. I don't give a shit what he or anyone else thinks."

"LUKE! GOTTA GO BRO!"

"Love you Sparky. Text me when you get home and lock the door." God when the hell did I go all 'mother hen'. I make myself sick.

"Yes ma'am." He tipped his imaginary cowboy hat and sped off.

Now what?

Food.

Cheat night. I think so!

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Let me know what you think pretty please love bugs!**


	33. Chapter 33-Christmas Part 1

**Chapter 33**

Josh and I made it back home at 11 o'clock. No sign of vandalism, and no sign of anyone following us. So that's great news. I had to be at Sparky's at 12:30, and I was thankful that I wasn't covered in bruises that'd be hard to explain.

'Oh hello Lucas' father and family, don't worry I'm not abused. My parents died in a car crash and I just fight illegally to cover the bills'. I can see it now, the judgements and the befuddled glances. Powder would even out my skin tone and even if it doesn't bronzer would do the trick, I'll just make myself look darker.

Josh and I have an unspoken rule to not get each other anything for Christmas. Saves money, and quite frankly we don't really celebrate it anymore. When my mom and dad died, I didn't just lose my parents, Josh lost the last person that kept him grounded.

My father.

His brother.

Josh would stay at our place more often than not to escape the loneliness that rattled the windows at his home. When we found out my parents died, it just about crushed us both. We spent days in the same house, acknowledging each other with occasional head nods and the word 'food' as a question. Everything became difficult, even the most natural thing, sleeping. We'd both have nightmares and eventually he just moved into my room with me. So we could wake each other up before the nightmares got too bad.

Their death just about crushed us.

But we're fighters.

We tend to always come back stronger from the flames that attempted to burn us to the ground. Josh and I have a weird relationship. We hate each other sometimes, a good portion of the time we want to rip the other's head off and then other times I feel like he's the only person I have-besides Lucas. There's a reason I can't leave him behind once I retire.

He didn't leave me alone once my parents died. He took care of me and helped me come back to life. Josh deserves to rid himself of this life as much as I do. I just finished sliding on my oversized sweater and leggings that Maya let me borrow. Because apparently I couldn't meet his father in a leather jacket. I don't really get why, but I've never met someone's parents before. I guess if a leather jacket is bad, then I need to keep my mouth in check.

"Riley." There was a small knock on the door before it opened, Josh. "Hey. Merry Christmas niece."

"Thank Uncle Josh. You too. I'll be back in a couple of hours and we'll get drunk, deal?"

He laughs lightly, "I will. Luke might. You won't. I love you."

"Love you too." I wrap my arms around his neck and sit there for a moment. There was a time where I'd sit in his arms for hours crying. I always get more sentimental and shit during holidays and I felt a heavy weight on my shoulders this Christmas.

My parents are constantly on my mind. Would they like Lucas? Would they argue with me on going to his house for a few hours on this important holiday? Would he come to my house? Would I be wearing my own clothes because my mother took me shopping? Hell, would I even be allowed to date if my dad were still here? "I miss them too Riles." However I can't ignore the small and completely terrible notion that if my parents were alive I would never have met Lucas. I wouldn't have moved to Katy and I would definitely not be fighting.

I feel the tears threatening to expose themselves and with one solid blink they fall. "Do you think we'll ever celebrate holidays again?"

"Yeah. When we have our own families."

I shiver at his words and inhale deeply. "God, the thought of having little me's running around here scares me."

"Yeah but the whole getting into a ring to get your ass kicked is completely normal for you."

I lazily shrug my shoulders. "I'm fucked up what can I say?" I giggle hoping to lighten the mood when the doorbell breaks up our little therapy session. "You going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine. I'll have 'White Christmas' waiting on you. Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

He widened his eyes and led me to the door. "Because you don't exactly have a clean mouth and just getting glances of his father, I have a feeling you are walking into a snake pit."

I ignore his blatantly obvious insult and open the door. "Hey sweetheart. Merry Christmas!" Sparky engulfs me into a hug and shakes Josh's hand. I love that he's respectful and treats him as if Josh were my father. The only time they have issues is whenever my uncle is snappy at me. "You look gorgeous." He kisses my forehead and makes his way down to my lips. "I didn't know you owned anything so-"

"Girly? Yeah I don't this is blondie's. Apparently my usual leather jacket isn't appropriate."

Sparky divulges a gorgeous smile that approaches his eyes and I feel butterflies. I wish I could say it was because I was meeting his family. But I know myself, meeting new people never scared me. Seeing Sparky with that incredible smile and those glistening emerald eyes, that gets me every time. "I love you either way. Come on beautiful, I'll return her home safe and sound Josh."

His eyes widened, "Keep her in check Luke. Call me if you need me."

The door shut behind us as we sauntered across the street. "You okay sweetheart?"

"Yeah." I flash a grin, "Just nervous about meeting your family."

 **Lucas' Point of View**

She's not nervous about meeting my family. I can only imagine how hard the holidays would be on her and I can only pray to take her pain away. Though I know she's lying to me, I play it off. At least for now, at least so I won't have to see her upset and bring up bad memories. "Don't be nervous beautiful. Remember," I place my hand on the door knob, "It's me and you, just us two."

"Yeah." She whispers and I inhale deeply for dramatic effect before opening the door. As soon as we step inside my little cousins are attacking us, my grandmother is arguing with my grandfather about eating the turkey. My aunts are arguing with their brother-my dad-and my uncles are watching 'How the Grinch Stole Christmas' purely for the kids' sake. Though I know how much my girl loves this movie.

"Hi. You're pretty." A big smile approaches my Riley's lips as she kneels down.

"You're prettier." Within seconds my 5 year old cousin was wrapped up in her arms. "Sparky who is this cutie pie?"

"That sweetheart, is my cousin Annalisa. We all just call her Anna. And she just found her next victim." I joke and toss my arm over her shoulder, "Let's go deeper into the fire." I whisper. Now that Anna met Riley there was no prying her away. Anna would stay attached to her hip for as long as physically allowed.

Anna and Riley carried on their own conversation as I escorted her to the kitchen. "Everyone!" With one word, the arguments and conversations came to a halt. "This is my girlfriend Riley Matthews. Riley, this is my grandma and grandpa, Aunt Rachel, Aunt Susan and the rest of my cousins just left probably to destroy my room."

She bit her lip and waved. "Hi everyone. Merry Christmas."

"Come on sweetheart, let's introduce you officially to my dad." After a few protests from my grandma and aunts I finally managed to yank her out of the kitchen. I was actually very surprised at her demeanor. It was a complete 180, her feisty and fiery attitude switched to a quiet and meek character. I'm sure she's worried that she'll fly off the handle or curse like the sailor she is. "Dad." I snaked my hand on her waist as he rose from the couch and meandered towards us. "This is Riley."

I expected a good eye roll from both of them but to my surprise Riley adjusted Anna onto her left hip and held out her hand. "Mr. Friar, it's nice to officially meet you. Merry Christmas."

My father studied her for a second, I was prepared for the worst. Prepared for him to make a smart ass comment and I'd defend her. But, I honestly had no idea how he truly felt about her. Both times they've conversed so far were complete and utter failures. But I practically begged him to give her a chance. Though I don't really care what he thinks about her, our relationship would be a hell of a lot easier if my father approved.

I was going to be with Riley for as long as she would have me.

"Ms. Matthews, it's nice to meet the woman my son has been infatuated with."

Oh thank you Jesus. "Please call me Riley. And I am quite taken with your son as well." Who the hell is this girl to my right? She looked like my Riley that was her same smile, eyes, and those adorable dimples. But, this wasn't her demeanor. I gave her a reassuring squeeze on her waist.

"I'd like to forget all of the other times we've ran into each other. Sound fair?"

"If that's what you would like, I won't say no." Riley? What are you doing baby?

"You wouldn't like to forget those times?" He questions with a small head tilt.

My girl knelt down to the ground and sent Anna running towards the TV. What is going on with her? "Sir. I would hate for you to forget those times because that's a part of me. I'm not a submissive woman. I speak my mind and I protect those that I love. And I love your son. My actions the last few times we've met weren't traditional by any meaning of the word. But just like he will protect me," Her fingers intertwined with mine, "I will always protect him."

It was eerily quiet but I couldn't help the smile on my face. That was my Riley. A less fiery version but her words and her emotions nonetheless. "Well said." They gave one final handshake before my father entered the kitchen. At this point my entire family had heard what she said. I had never known her to speak with such eloquence or class, now I know the story of her wearing dresses and trying to please others wasn't fabricated.

"Give us a few moments family." I said with a laugh, everyone went back to their business and I watched her let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. "Wow."

Her brown eyes widened, "I haven't spoken like that since my parents passed away." She giggled and her forehead landed into my chest.

"It was definitely different sweetheart." I kissed the top of her head, "A nice balance between your passionate side and manners." She pinched my side and it sent me jumping into the air. "I love you baby. I had no idea you were going to win over my dad."

I could hear the gulp that erupted in the back of her throat. "I had to. He's a part of your life and so am I. You may not have cared if he liked me, but I do. Eventually he may come to tolerate me, but at least now we can be cordial."

"Who are you and what have you done with my Riley?"

"She's here. Just, a little nicer."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

An hour had passed and Riley was happily playing on the floor with Anna. After our little conversation several women in my family approached her and applauded her speech. My grandma in particular grew very fond of Riley, very quickly.

 _"Dear, let me just say I appreciate you standing up for yourself. You shouldn't change who you are and the things you have said or done because someone may not agree with them. I've only ever met one of his girlfriends but you are definitely my favorite." My cheeks tinged with a pale pink._

 _When I glanced at Riley the smile on her face said it all. "I'm my favorite too." Simple reply, which caused my grandmother to burst out into laughter._

I watch her now playing with Anna, well coloring with Anna and that smile, I haven't seen one quite like it before. Riley had several different smiles. There was her sarcastic smirk, mostly used while verbally assaulting someone. Her shit-eating grin which was used most often when trying to hide something. Her seductive smile, I'm sure you can guess when that one is prominent. Her 'that's funny' smile, and my personal favorite, 'Lucas smile'. But none of these fit the parameters.

It seemed as if her eyes had become glossed over when a smile erupted on her face. That's when it hit me. She missed this.

She missed playing with her family, and spending the holidays with someone other than her uncle.

Riley missed having a family. Understandably so.

I instantly stride towards her and with one quick motion I lift her off of the ground and she's enveloped into my arms. "You okay sparky?"

I press my lips against her ear, "Riley. Please just listen okay, you have no idea how 'okay' I am. You Riley Matthews have become my family. You are my family and I love you more than you can ever imagine, you won't ever have to be alone again. Not at night, not during the holidays, never again."

Her hands pressed against my chest, but she wasn't pushing me away. She gently rested her forehead against mine, her favorite form of endearment I'm beginning to think. "I should have known you'd catch on Sparky."

"I love you baby girl. Of course I would." Her entire body shivered with my words and I kissed the top of her head several times. "I mean it sweetheart."

She giggled and I couldn't help but ask her why. "I should warn you that when we leave I'll be cussing up a storm."

"And sweet moment ruined." I whisper while chuckling.

"Things got too emotional." She threw a playful wink and gripped my wrist before waltzing away, "You're my family too Lucas Friar."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **Don't be a silent reader!**


	34. Chapter 34-Christmas Part 2

**Riley's Point of View**

It's only been 2 years since my parents passed away. 2 years since I celebrated Christmas well, let me rephrase that it's almost been 3, in 1 month and 6 days it'll be 3. Either way, this whole thing is foreign to me. I know my parents wouldn't want me to quit living life, they wouldn't like the fact I'm not celebrating holidays and I am reminded of that when I see how happy all the cousins are with their parents.

They aren't at that rebellious teenage phase yet, they enjoy their parent's company. Granted, I was 16 when they died and I had yet to reach that phase. No doubt I'd be in that phase now. Anna has been attached on my leg like a damn leech, but I don't mind. She said I was pretty so she instantly became my favorite. Sparky has been throwing occasional glances my direction most of the time and I can feel his father watching me at random moments.

I've behaved myself and to my surprise zero cuss words have left my mouth. That's how I know I'll be cursing like a damn sailor when I get out of here. That wasn't a lie. The heavenly smell of food that was nowhere close to being on my clean diet filled the home. That is one thing I'm looking forward to, eating whatever the hell I want, when I want. "Come on sweetheart, dinner is served." I giggle lightly as he raises me off the floor like I weigh nothing.

Mr. Friar cleared his throat, "Family and friends I just wanted to say Merry Christmas. I'm very blessed to have a wonderful family and a great son." I squeezed his hand for reassurance. I haven't quite figured out if this was all an act for him or not. Just so he won't get hell from his parents and sisters, which he would. None of them could keep their mouth shut. "There are some people who can't be with their loved ones today." Shit. I instantly let my gaze fall to the ground. "Riley," Wow alright. "You have won me over, and you have won the women in my life over. I know it can never replace the family you've lost but you are welcome here, anytime." Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry! I give a reassuring head nod and refuse to blink, because I'd look like a damn waterfall if I did that.

"Thanks dad." Basically that was Sparky's way of saying let's drop this conversation because my girl is about to burst out into tears at the notion that her family is gone. A few minutes had passed, we had said a prayer to the big guy upstairs and I said my own silent one and now I'm sitting down eating turkey and vegetables. Even though I'm a carb girl, I ventured away from mashed potatoes and bread. Even sweet potatoes which are on my clean plan, but I had some what lost my appetite. "I can't believe my dad did that."

"Yeah me neither. I thought he'd hate me. Is this like a cruel joke, or fake or something?"

Lucas laughed and disagreed. "No, he wasn't lying. I can always tell when he's lying. Not that he does it a whole lot but at the same time he's painfully honest. I mean he speaks his mind, which was a great thing tonight. Hey Riley, would you want to get married and have kids?"

I lazily shrug my shoulders. "I don't know, never say never. I think little Riley's running around would be like a payback for all the hell I've caused." I giggle and set my drink down. "And I'd have to clean up my mouth which would be hard to do."

"So is sobering up, but you are going to do it."

I narrow my eyes as I agree with his statement. "You hinting at something Sparky?"

His hands went up in surrender. "I want to get married and have kids someday."

"Let's hope they have your personality." I playfully wink and lean back in my chair. When I think of having kids, the idea doesn't scare me. It's what can happen after the fact. What if something were to happen to Lucas and I? I'd be leaving them all alone, the chances are slim to none. In fact, I highly doubt it would happen.

Then again I thought the same thing of my parents. They were invincible to me. "Riley," I glance up to the white haired old lady and can't help but smile. She's like the poster woman for what a grandma is supposed to look like. "I would enjoy it very much if you'd join me in the kitchen before you have to go."

"Of course." I lean down and give Lucas a kiss before following her into the kitchen. I give a final glance to my boy toy who holds up the number 5. Whatever the hell that means. His grandma begins to work on the dishes and I instantly stop her. "Let me. Please, least I can do."

"You're the guest."

"You're the head of the house. So even though neither of us should do it, let's do it together." With a small nod in agreement to my arrangement I'd scrub and she'd place them in the dishwasher.

"So tell me about yourself Riley. What do you enjoy to do in your spare time?"

I bite my cheek and decide half-truth is better than no truth at all. "I enjoy riding my bike, and boxing. It's a great stress reliever." She doesn't have to know all the little details. "I actually would like to become a professional trainer."

"Interesting, I was wondering where that bruise on your jaw came from."

BUSTED! Grandmother's, at least this one was pretty damn intuitive. "Yeah, I was sparring with a buddy."

"Well, at least you didn't resort to worse habits to help with your parents passing." Does Mr. Friar just run around screaming, Riley's parents are dead? Oh that's right, he basically did that at dinner. "Like drinking and drugs." Drinking yes, drugs no. But again half-truth.

"Ugh, I'd never touch drugs."

We worked in silence for a few moments but just like Lucas, she was studying me. Why? I have no idea and I'm wondering what it is she's looking for. "Sweetheart." I spin on my heels and grin, "Let's go see Josh, it's 6. I didn't even realize how late it had gotten."

"Okay." I dry off my hands and give everyone a goodbye hug-since they enjoy the embrace. I wish I could say that it was awkward but I missed it. However I give Mr. Friar a handshake. I know he isn't comfortable enough around me for that and I can't say I blame him. I'm a bitch. "Ivy," Sparky's grandma, "It was great to meet you, and I hope I can see you again sometime soon."

Her arms wrap me up in a hug and I release a happy sigh. "It was lovely to meet you as well Riley." Her voice lowers to a whisper, "I don't know what's going on but I see a lot of emotions in your eyes. Hold on to love. Hold on to my boy."

"Yes ma'am." I don't really know where the shit that came from but I'll take it as a compliment. She wants me around Sparky-not that it mattered if she didn't-and for that I'm thankful.

Lucas snatches my hand and hurriedly escorts me across the street. "You can let it out in just a few more steps." I giggle as he pushes me inside.

My back slides against the door as I fall to the ground. "Shit." That's the only word I managed to get out.

"Hey rebel how'd it go?"

I give him a thumbs up, "Pretty fucking good."

Lucas rolled his eyes and took off his jacket. "They loved her. Even my father. Which is strangely odd since she's bowed up to him twice but hey I'll take what I can get."

Josh's brown eyes glance back at me. "You good?"

"Fuck yeah."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Lucas' Point of View**

I decided not to drink tonight for Riley's sake, and sanity. I am sure she could use one after meeting everyone today. We began to watch White Christmas when she fell asleep in my arms. I love old movies. The simplicity of them is pretty phenomenal. You don't need sex scenes or cuss words, the story line keeps me interested but I'd rather take my girl to see a movie in the theatres instead. "Luke, I'm going to bed. We have some friends coming over early tomorrow to help her train."

"Alright I'll get her to bed soon. Night man." Luckily she fell asleep sitting in my lap so it didn't take much effort to pick her up while I stood. I tap the door open with my toe and gently lay her on the bed. "Sweetheart, do you wanna change?"

After a small 'mhm' I reached for my shirt that she's been sleeping in most every night. I love my clothes on her. She wears them way better than I ever did. "Alright baby, sit up for me." After several failed attempts to sit up on her own she was finally doing it and rubbing the sleepiness out of her eyes.

"Hi."

"Hey beautiful." Her arms rose over her head and that was my sign to take that sweater off. My fingertips found the hem of her shirt and I intentionally grazed her skin as I pulled it over her head. My football camp shirt draped over her body, which sucked but my name on the back made it better. Her brown hair sprawled out on the pillow as she fell back on the bed. I removed her shoes and slid off her leggings.

God damn my girl is so sexy. My lips can't help themselves as I kiss her calf and slowly move up towards her thigh. "Someone's feeling frisky." Riley mumbled before finally opening those gorgeous eyes.

"Hi." I whispered.

"What are you doing Sparky?"

A wide grin spread across my face. "You can't wear black lace panties and expect me to not get turned on." I spread light butterfly kisses on the back of her knee before it lays gently over my shoulder. My lips touch her inner thigh and she giggles. "God I love you."

I could feel the goosebumps that erupted on her skin, my words must have an effect on her. "Lucas."

"Yeah beautiful." I inch closer in between her legs to caress her cheek.

"I don't want to forget you." A single tear fell down her cheek, oh my Riley.

I press my forehead against hers, "I'm going to be right here baby. No matter what happens, I'm not going to leave you." Her arms snake around my neck and from her unsteady breathing I can tell she's forcing the tears back. I lift her off the bed and into my arms, her face buried into my neck. "Let it out sweetheart." Within seconds I feel tears fall onto my neck. My right arm wraps around her waist and my left hand is tangled in her hair.

"I regained my memory last time, but I don't want to even go a few minutes without knowing who the hell you are." I press my lips against her forehead, she has no idea how many times I've thought about this. I have no idea what I'd do if she forgot me, I'd never leave her the fuck alone for starters. "I'm scared Lucas."

What? "What?"

"I know you said you'll be there, and I believe you. But if I don't know who you are that will kill you." She isn't lying. "I'm not scared of Marissa, and being knocked out. I'm scared of being knocked out and hurting you."

I pull her off of me and this uncontrollable urge took over. My lips crashed against hers. "Just come back to me baby." We're automatically assuming the worst. But I'd rather be prepared then not know what to expect. I roll on top of her as our mouths continue to move in sync with one another. "I love you." I don't give her a chance to respond because in less than a second I'm feeling her tongue in my mouth. She slides my shirt off and I automatically get even more turned on when her fingernails scratch down my abs. "I'm going to marry you Riley." Whether that scared her or not I have no idea, because my lips connect with her sweet spot right underneath her ear.

A gasp erupts from her and I pin her hands above her so she won't push me off. "Don't be scared." I whisper in her ear. "It will tear me up inside if you don't know who I am but, I will do whatever it takes to make you fall in love with me all over again. I will follow you wherever you go, I will kiss the hell out of you any chance I get, I'll make you think I'm crazy. But the truth is, I'm only crazy about you." My fingertips touch the hem of her sleep shirt and I tug it over her head.

As usual I lean back and admire her beauty. My eyes rake over her, she is the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen. I can't absorb her all at once. She was made for me, everything about her draws me in. Her voice; her laugh and eyes, that adorable nose, those deep dimples that appear even when she's not fully smiling. Her lips and curves, the way she handled my father, even her damn hair and her smell attract me towards her. I had no idea this type of feeling even existed.

That I could be so drawn to someone that I'd probably die if she left. It was scary and exhilarating all at the same time. Even though a lot of people would run away from such an intense emotion here I am, begging for more of her. Like a fine wine that I'm supposed to sip but all I want are big giant gulps. "You okay Sparky?" Shit, how long have I been staring?

"I want you."

"You have me Lucas. Everything, every part of me is yours. My mind, soul, heart everything." And that sent me over the top. I'm going to spoil her rotten tonight.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Don't be a silent reader.**

 **Let me know what you think.**

 **Hey love bugs, I realize the last chapter was slow so I went ahead and updated one more time today.**


	35. Chapter 35-Let the Training Begin

**Chapter 35**

I wake up and feel a warmth beside me, Riley. I love waking up to her, it's also a fun game for me. How will she be sprawled out? I woke up one time with her laying on top of me, literally. This morning however her arm is draped over my stomach, her left leg intertwined with mine and her hair is sprawled out on the pillow beside me, exposing her beautiful neck. How the hell can her neck be beautiful? I have a problem.

I hear voices in the living room and pull a pair of sweats out of my drawer. Yeah, I know she loves me. Or it could be just because she likes to steal my clothes because my drawer is surprisingly empty for all the shit I bring over. I saunter into the living room, Johnson, Josh and Jon. I still can't stand that guy. "Morning Luke. You remember the guys?"

I nod and shake their hands, gripping Jon's hand a little tighter than was probably necessary. "Morning. What are they doing here so damn early?"

"These are the people to help her train. Remember I told you last night?" After I recall the memories before I ravished his niece I nod and he says, "Anyways, Jon is just someone else for her to fight. Someone new, she isn't going to win but at least she won't be beaten to a bloody pulp before we get to finals."

"Yeah that makes me feel good thanks man."

All Josh does is give me his sarcastic grin. "She'll be fine Luke. No worries, Riley's a tough little shit."

"Damn right I am." My girl saunters out of the hallway wearing my shirt and no shorts, God damn it Riley. "Cool your jets sparky I'm wearing shorts." A wave of relief is washed over me, since Jon the arrogant prick obviously has feelings for her. You couldn't tell she was wearing them not unless she lifted up the shirt that said 'Friar'. Take that Jon.

With that thought I wrap my arm around her waist and tug her into my side. "Morning beautiful."

"Morning." She throws a flirtatious wink before turning towards her uncle. "Game plan."

Josh clapped his hands. "We're going to work our way up." I furrow my brows, I guess he means like she'll fight the person with less experience first? "Jon, Luke, Johnson then me." FUCK YEAH! I'm better than Jon. "I was going to do Luke first but he's bigger than Jon and harder to take down." God this day couldn't get any better. "So, here. Chug this, change, and we'll hit it hard. Get used to this, we'll be doing this for the next 5 days."

"Woopdefuckingdoo!" My girl mumbles before chugging that shake. I can practically see her cringe, I know how much she hates that. The cup slams down and both Jon and Johnson applaud, this was going to be an interesting day. Josh holds out a shot glass, "Hell yeah."

"Why are you giving her liquor-"

I'm cut off midsentence when Riley starts cussing up a storm. "YOU SON OF A BITCH! SHIT!"

"You needed energy. Had to trick you into taking glucose somehow."

"I hate you." Josh lazily shrugged his shoulders, "give me 10 minutes. Better be lucky you aren't on the mat first! That was cruel."

"Look out Jon." I joke and follow her into her bedroom to change. This was going to be a long ass week.

I meandered into the garage and wrapped my hands like I'm a goddamn pro. Riley was washing her face when I left her, mostly because I couldn't keep my hands off of her. I'll probably be staying here every night at least until the bout. "How long you fought for?" Johnson questions dragging attention from Jon.

"Couple months. Riley's been training me."

Johnson nods, "Well that's good. Brushing up on the basics never hurt."

"That's what I said. That's what convinced her." Josh was pushed into the garage by Riley. His hands were up in surrender as she glared at him. "What'd you do now man?"

"I told her to hurry her ass up."

I jump off the couch and wrap my arms around her, my chest pressed against her back and my face nuzzled into her neck. "Are you not in a good mood this morning cranky?" I peck her neck and hear her sigh.

"Not since Josh tricked me with that shot." I didn't see it but I know she's scowling at him. "The hurry up comment sent me over the edge."

I chuckle lightly and place my lips beside her ear, "If you behave yourself and be nice to Josh I'll spoil you tonight. He's only trying to help."

"DEAL! Alright let's do this shit."

"Josh you're welcome." I wink and sit back down. 45 minutes had passed of her and Jon warming up their bodies. Hitting the bag, doing ropes and stretching. Once she felt like she wasn't going to throw up her protein shake anymore she urged Jon to 'hurry the hell up'. Her words not mine.

Josh, Johnson and I have been hanging around and talking. Agreeing I'll start warming up once they hit the mat. But, it isn't till Riley tosses her shirt revealing her perfect, fucking gorgeous body that all eyes are on her and conversations halt. Well all eyes besides Josh's. What's really incredible is she doesn't seem to notice. She has no idea she's-"I'm hot. I know but, please wipe up your drool boys. I'm taken."

"Hell yeah you are." So much for her 'not noticing'. I can't help but chuckle because a few months ago we were arguing about how beautiful she was and how she didn't believe it. I notice Jon roll his eyes but I don't think twice about it, because we all know my girl can take care of herself. The radio flips on and Nickelback blasts throughout the house.

"This shit still?" I laugh at Johnson's comment, some things never change.

 _Got to meet the hottie with the million dollar body.  
They say it's over budget but you pay her just to touch it come on.  
Needs to hit the big screen and shoot a little love scene.  
If Hollywood had called her she'd be gunnin' for you harder come on._

 _Pretty little lady with a pretty pink thong.  
Every sugar daddy hittin' on her all night long.  
Doesn't care about the money, she can be with anybody._

Jon and Riley get into their stance and a few seconds later Josh yells "FIGHT!"

 _Tease them all by sucking on your thumb.  
You're so much cooler when you never pull it out  
'Cause you look so much cuter with something in your mouth._

I can see beads of sweat roll down her toned back as she throws a punch. I move towards the punching bag but keep my eye on Jon. Just to make sure he doesn't get too handsy. Riley's tried to convince me he's a nice guy, but she hasn't changed my mind or gotten close to changing it. I don't trust him, he overserved her and if Riley wasn't as stubborn as a damn mule to drive home who is to say that he would have brought her here? Plus the fact that he was stupidly making snide comments to me when he brought her back unconscious.

Ass. "BLOCK RILES! ARMS UP!" It's just sparring so I shouldn't be too worried but I can't wait for all of this to be over. I know it will be extremely hard on her to go cold turkey no fighting but, I want nothing more than to just start the New Year with my girl.

No drama, no Felix, no fight club. Nothing but her. Just us two.

Riley had sparred with Jon for about 20 minutes. She'd made him tap twice or maybe it was three times but either way I was up. I slide my shirt off and her hands are on me before my shirt hits the floor. I love the way she ogles my body. Nothing feels better than when her fingertips trace my abs. "Damn Sparky." Her brown orbs stare intently into mine and I desperately want to take her, here and now.

My girl winks and backs away to get into her stance. She agreed to fight us one after the other since that's what she'll have to do at NYKO. "FIGHT!"

"Take it easy on me sweetheart." I mumble.

"Not in a million years Sparky." It's a fun little thing we started when I couldn't last a few seconds with her. She always said I can handle it. That I can handle more than what I think, so she wasn't going to go easy on me. Her exact words _'You're more than capable. Don't underestimate yourself.'_ The cliché words of 'I love you' don't due my feelings justice for her.

My arms go up to protect my face and I feel two blows to my hands. I know that isn't her full strength but I tend to forget someone so small can pack a punch. My girl is tall and lean, making the muscle even more evident. If she didn't portray herself as such a badass-which according to her is a total accident-then no one would ever know how powerful she is.

I dodge a punch and throw one myself knocking her in the jaw. "BLOCK RILEY! COME ON THIS IS SPARKY! KEEP YOUR ARMS UP, ELBOWS IN!" Alright asshole. A mischievous grin approaches her lips and I know I'm screwed.

I challenged her. Indirectly of course, I remember when she fought Dana and she got one hit on Riley. But that laugh that escaped from my girl, haunts me at night. Not really. I only said that for dramatic effect but it was scary. Either way, I have to prepare.

"Big mistake Sparky."

"Bring it on beautiful." Okay so I still haven't improved on my smack talk what the hell do you want me to do about it? Wit with words is Riley's job. I'm there for intimidation.

Dodge. Dodge. Dodge. Riley is on the offensive right now and I can barely keep up with her, I see the swing of her ponytail as she moves right before I feel the punch. I'm proud of myself for lasting this long without tapping. It was then I find myself on my back staring at the ceiling. Baby girl is straddling me and I have to focus on what she planning on doing next not what I want to be doing to her.

I just knew she was going for the arm bar. But she didn't. She practically barrel rolled to my ankle and I tap instantly. That shit hurts.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

The entire week went on like this and I found myself with more bruises than Riley. Which I guess is a great thing for her, pretty pathetic for me. But I'd rather be her human punching bag and help prevent a deadly blow. Tonight, we're all at Jon's bar at the fight club. I hate to admit that he grew on me. But, he did.

Even though Riley told me he had feelings for her, even though it was obvious he didn't try to tug her away and I never would have guessed with how respectful he's been. We had all worked immensely hard this week and we agreed for a night out. Josh even let her have one Old Fashion, to which she made a toast. "Alright boys. I want to say thank you for letting me kick your asses all week." We all laugh at her statement, none of us could deny it. It was true, she's so smart and picks up on things so easily that she could go pro I feel like. If she wanted to, but I am never going to tell her that. "Even though I'm not going out as Woman's Champion tomorrow night, I'm still getting out." Uh oh, it's about to get emotional. Riley's least favorite thing in the world. Emotions. I gently place my free hand on her thigh. "Jon thanks for always making these delicious concoctions that fuck me up. When I become rich and famous you'll be hired to make these whenever I want." And I am back to hating him again. "Johnson, love you to itty bitty pieces, you've always been like a brother to me. And get Eagle to beat the shit out of Marissa for me."

Wait a second. This isn't a simple toast.

This is a goodbye.

Surely we'd see these guys again. We've all become close, especially because they've slept at her place for the past 3 nights.

Preparing for the worst and hoping for the best has always been her motto.

"Josh, I hate you and I love you all at the same time. It's a weird emotion really and quite frankly I wouldn't have it any other way. You're always by my side. Thank you for everything." Her gorgeous almond eyes shift to me, "Sparky there are no words. Without you I'd be digging myself into a deeper hole away from reality and away from you. For that and so much more I can't thank you enough. Cheers."

She inhales deeply before taking a sip, and glancing at her hands. I can tell she's nervous, which worries me to an extent. I just have a bad feeling about all of this. "Riles," Johnson mumbles to get her attention, "We'll all be there tomorrow at ring side. We all know you can take down that shrewd bitch, and yeah you may have to go out by KO but you can throw a few punches in there can't you?"

Her long brown hair instantly moves from left to right. "I'm not going to risk it. If I hit her as badly as I want to she'll be out. I'm just going to stand there." My whole body shivers at that statement. It's as if each word sent a bucket of ice water crashing on top of me. She's never been helpless, but I know tomorrow in finals she would be.

A part of me wishes that she wouldn't make it to finals. But, from how conniving I've learned Felix is I know that he'd find a loophole out of the contract if she lost before she got there. Especially because he typed in 'KO during finals'.

After 30 minutes of conversing and my girl being strangely quiet I wanted to get her home. Just me and her for a while. "Alright, I'm kidnapping her. I'll text you when we get home Josh." She gives her small smirk that still manages to cause butterflies. After chugging the rest of her drink, the glass slams on the bar followed by 2 taps on the dark wood.

Tap out.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Let me know what you think.

Don't be a silent reader


	36. Chapter 36-The Night Before

**Chapter 36**

 **Riley's Point of View.**

This entire week has been a pretty perfect way to end everything. Spending it with the people I care most about in this world, and fighting. Lucas is driving me back home, and after I write one last thing in my journal-his Christmas gift-I'm going to spend pretty much the entire night just staring at him. I know I'm probably being extremely dramatic, call me paranoid but the last time forgetting a good portion of my life for a week was pretty, intense. To put it lightly, if I'm being honest it scared me shitless.

His fingers intertwine with mine and I know he's consoling me. We're both avoiding the topic that is like a fucking elephant in the room. Or truck, hell if I know. Either way we've pretty much said everything we can.

I love him. He loves me.

He'll wait for me if the worst happens.

Despite my protests for him to be happy. Even if he does give up and later on I do remember I'd probably just beat the shit out of whoever he is with to get him back.

Tonight, I just want to be with him. I need to talk to Josh, Jon and Johnson before finals tomorrow. I'm going to need them to prevent Sparky from intervening. It wouldn't surprise me if he had some stupid fucking idea and tried to help me. Even though I'll more than likely place second tomorrow and I'll win prize money that way, we're still betting on Marissa. And since her odds are going to be less than likely compared to mine we'll hit a nice paycheck with that too.

The drive was silent. For the first time I'm not running my fucking mouth and he isn't being all sweet making me want to throw up. It wasn't uncomfortable, far from it actually. It was like an unspoken agreement, we ignore tomorrow and live for tonight. And since tomorrow is the only thing either one of us can think about we don't say anything. But his thumb caressing the back of my hand is all the communication I'll need from him.

I open my front door and he follows behind me holding my wrist. "Hey Sparky, do me a favor. I have to do something with your Christmas gift. Stay right here and I'll come grab you in a few minutes."

I move towards the hallway but his grip on my wrist tightens. "I know that you said you wanted to do our little gift exchange after tomorrow night but I'd really love it if I can give you mine now."

"Okay?" Normally I'd protest because it wasn't my way, but the look in his eyes. That pleading 'I love you so fucking much let me do this my way' glance was all I needed to dive in head first. In minutes he was back from my room with his gift to me. He kept it in my room?!

Clever really. I wouldn't look for my gift in my room.

"I um, how do I start this off," He's so cute when he gets nervous. His rambling and stuttering continues for almost 2 minutes before I lightly press my lips against his and after 30 seconds I can feel it turning deeper. I can feel that burning passion I have for him, so I have to reel myself in.

"You were saying."

"I got you this. Ever since we visited your old home you've called me your what?"

I furrow my brows and say, "Endgame." He pulls a black velvet box out from behind him and I instantly smirk. Cheesy son of a bitch. God I love him.

"I had this made for you." He lifts the lid and I can't help but stare at the sterling silver chain. The words 'endgame' in cursive were flashing from the light that bounced off of it.

"Oh my God." I've never gotten a piece of jewelry from a man. Hell, I hardly wear jewelry so this is probably the nicest fucking thing ever.

"May I?" I nod vehemently and move my hair to the side of my neck. "You have an endgame and it isn't just me sweetheart. Your happiness is your endgame." As long as I've got Sparky I'm happy. I don't say that because I'm already on the verge of crying. "When you wear that necklace just know that I plan on being there till the end. You are just as much my endgame as I am to you." And that did it, one escape artist fell onto my cheek.

My tears are bastard men running away from my bitchy emotions. Traitors, the lot of them.

"Lucas I love it, thank you. Make sure this gets back on my neck after tomorrow. If I wake up and it isn't I'll personally throat punch you."

"I love you Riley." His hand caresses my cheek and I can't help but fall into his embrace.

"I love you Sparky."

I know if I don't get out of this position soon things will get out of hand. His eyes had already begun to darken with lust. "Can I get my gift now?"

"No sir. You get it tomorrow. Trust me, it'll be worth the wait." I place my finger on his chest and take steps towards the couch. Lucas' green eyes continue to darken completely forgetting my original request to have him wait in here while I did my task. I have to write something down. Once the couch hits the back of his calves and he lands on the cushions I give him a soft kiss and toss him the remote. "I'll be right back sparky."

"You Riley Matthews are a minx." I lightly smile and in a few minutes I'm sitting on my bed. Pen in hand, journal in my lap and door locked.

I inhale deeply and after some serious thought I say, "Fuck it." I decide to just write, the words will come out eventually.

 _Sparky,_

 _This will be my last and final entry into this journal before I give it to you.  
You are my everything Lucas Friar.  
If something does happen to me, the noble side of me wants to let you go.  
However, the selfish side of me is winning. So I only have one thing to say._

 _Please don't give up on me._

 _That statement doesn't just apply for what happens after tomorrow night.  
If I happen to remember everything then great. But if I don't, please don't  
leave me. I'm tired of being noble and telling you to leave me for your  
happiness. I'm selfish, I'm human and I want you for the rest of my life.  
So if the world hates me, and I forget everything that has ever happened  
between us then please for me, do whatever it fucking takes to bring me  
back to you. _

_It'll hurt, and for that I am so sorry. I can't even imagine what I'd do if you  
didn't remember me. But I wouldn't ever give up on you. And a part  
of me knows you won't either. _

_You're probably wondering why I have to tell you this. Why is it even  
necessary since you've told me several hundred times that you won't leave me?  
Because I have written a time or two to find your happiness if I lose my memory.  
I don't have time to go back through it and scratch those words out. So I am  
telling you now. I am begging you as a matter of fact._

 _Don't give up. You're a fighter like me, and through any difficult situation  
we always come out stronger in the end. When you gave me this necklace  
you said that happiness is also a part of my endgame. Which is true.  
But you are my happiness. So again, you are my one and only endgame.  
I love you Lucas._

 _-Rebel Riley Matthews_

 _P.S. You're my sparky._

I close the journal and place it back in its gift box. Tying the ribbon back on top of it, nice and neat. 'You're my Sparky', those words constantly rang through my head. It took me a good while to figure out why I nicknamed him Sparky. It wasn't until I took him back to my childhood home, and then again when he chased me in the pouring rain that I figured out why I call him Sparky.

Like a single spark starts a flame, Lucas lit up my life. From the first moment I saw him across the street my heart pounded. His excessive nagging to be my 'friend' when in reality we could never just be 'friends'. His need to stand up for me, even though we both know I could do it all on my own. He was a flame in my dark tunnel leading me out.

When we kiss it's like someone poured a bottle of tequila on our already huge flame. Our passion, our heat and our fire for one another is something people dream of or read about in books. Never in a million years did I think the boy from across the street. The boy who eye raped me when I first saw him and practically stalked me until I gave in to being his friend would be the man I could see myself marrying.

I didn't think he'd be my soulmate.

"Sweetheart." And my door was open. How the fuck? How did he unlock it? "Why'd you lock it?"

I know I have tear stains on my cheeks so I keep staring out my window I had wandered towards. "Bigger question how'd you get in if it was locked?"

He chuckled lightly, "Well I'm a man of many talents."

"I gather that to be true."

I can smell his earthy cologne as he steps closer towards me. "Is there a reason you refuse to make eye contact with me? That's like your favorite thing to do." My fingertips play with the necklace, tracing over the cursive letters that make up the word 'endgame'. "Hey." He whispers. His pointer finger and thumb adjust my chin to look at him. As soon as he sees the stains on my flushed cheeks he pulls me into his chest. My fingers grasp onto his shirt.

"I know the odds of something happening are slim. Call me superstitious but my parents, Josh losing his vision, Farkle, me in this life, plus losing my memory once before doesn't exactly make me confident about tomorrow. I'm tired of trying to be confident." I'm so fucking tired of it all. It's shown the past few months.

"I know baby. As soon as you're done tomorrow we're sleeping for days." He kisses my forehead, "I can see how exhausted you are and all I can say is you're almost done. The first thing we're doing after we wake up from our nap. Going on an official date. No Maya trying to intimidate you," I can't help but laugh at that memory. It was cute watching her try, but she couldn't scare a fly away. "No training, or working out. No Amber being slammed into my truck."

"Let me know how much I owe you for the dent in your truck."

His laugh sends my heart into a speedy race. "I'm taking us on our first official date, several months too late." I don't blame him for not knowing when we started dating because I don't fully remember either. Drama has a way of taking priority. All the small shit covering up all the important stuff. I am going to need to do some calendar research. It wouldn't be hard, I'd just have to figure out when I fought Hecho that was the night we started dating so I know we started dating on a Saturday because of that.

"Promise me something." I lean back with my arms still around his waist, after a curious look I caress his cheek. I admire his strong jaw, and the light scruff that appeared on his face. More importantly I'm staring into his eyes. "Don't freak out tomorrow. If you come into that ring before the ref declares a KO then I'm stuck here."

The brightness in his eyes dull and a pang of fear rings through me. The ref has to call a KO. Shit, mother fucker! I'm about a thousand percent sure I'm going to get the life beat out of me tomorrow because sure as shit the ref is on Felix's special payroll.

Jesus, I need you.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Lucas agreed to not intervene tomorrow, or should I say tonight? It is 2 o'clock in the morning and I hear the front door open, interrupting my gaze of Sparky who is sound asleep. I slide my clothes back on, well his shirt and saunter in towards the living room. "Josh. You're drunk."

"For good reason." He snaps. What crawled up his ass and died?

"Let me give you a better one. The ref has to call a KO."

His eyes widen, "That's why I'm drinking. Or I mean, that's why I'm drunk. Johnson came across that realization several hours ago. Jon's drunk too, he's in the truck."

I didn't hesitate to smack him square across the cheek. "YOU DROVE YOU DUMB ASS!" After several minutes of me chewing into him, getting him some water and toast to soak up some alcohol I sat on the couch beside him. "Josh, if I tell you something are you going to remember it?"

"Yeah. I'm not an inexperienced drunk."

I giggle lightly, "Yeah that's true. Keep an eye on Sparky tomorrow, your good one please. Recruit Jon and Jonathan." Josh continues to just blink at me. "Take him out of there if necessary, if it gets too bad. I can't have him watch that."

My uncle pinches the bridge of his nose. "It'll take another person, 2 people won't be enough to pull him away from you. I'll uh, I'll text Zay."

"Blondie will want to spend New Year's with her man."

"Then she can come. You're getting out anyways so that shit doesn't matter anymore."

I don't argue. For the first time I'm so over fighting. "I didn't forget you last time. What do you think? Am I in the clear to remember you?"

"No." I don't know why his word stung. Like I just got stabbed in the heart. "We have no idea what you'll remember, hopefully everything, hopefully we're just being dramatic." His hand covers mine. "I love you Riley. Thank you for taking over when I couldn't provide what was necessary anymore." I lean in and kiss his cheek.

"Thank you for everything Josh. But tomorrow I have one last task and we can get out of this shit hole. Keep Sparky safe. Keep him out of the goddamn ring and get me to a hospital."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW** _  
_Okay guys so here's the dealio.

There's 1 more chapter before the final fight.

I'll make the same deal with you again. 8 reviews and another chapter gets posted today! YAY!


	37. Chapter 37-NYKO Part 1

**Chapter 37**

Lucas hasn't left my side all morning and to be blunt I wouldn't have it any other way. He's become such a huge part of my life I couldn't imagine him not being around. Even thinking about how lonely I truly was before him scares me, and I don't want to go back there. It's 6 o'clock in the evening and my first fight is at 8. I'm not sure against whom yet, but as soon as I step foot into the abandoned warehouse it hits me that this is my last time. I would like to say it's a sad farewell, but looking into my future I see Sparky and I see me without bruises so I'm really saying good riddance.

I can't go back after tonight. First, Felix would find some way to torture me. Second, I'd have withdrawals and want to shoot up. So it's best if I steer clear. Sparky; Johnson, Jon, Josh, Ace and Blondie are all behind me. It took some serious convincing from Zay for blondie to come, but after he explained everything to her, she didn't hesitate to agree. Josh was right, the death grip on my hand right now wouldn't be able to be removed from just two people. Hell if his adrenaline gets pumping then I don't know if 3 could do it.

"Rebel."

"Eagle."

"I heard you're retiring." I nod with absolute certainty, "Give 'em hell." Oh if only she knew I can't. For whatever reason she falls into the group besides us, along with Dana and even Tsunami, I don't really remember her real name. I just remember her flipping all over the ring. It isn't until I see Marissa and Missy trudging towards us that I know why.

Sparky releases the hold on my hand and tugs me into his waist. "Rebel."

"Bradford Bitches."

"Ready for tonight?" Missy questions with an arrogant grin.

I smirk, and inhale deeply. "Yeah. Since extenuating circumstances prevent me from fighting with Marissa I guess I'll have to take it out on you. Hopefully." I take a step closer so I can whisper, "I recommend you fucking tap." I realize now why my friends have built a wall around me, they don't want the girls to try anything. It wouldn't surprise me if I got hit with a car that would have prevented me from fighting which would make me become Felix's slave forever.

I lead them all into the locker room. Except Ace and Blondie, she wasn't comfortable with that. I'm getting advice from every direction, Eagle is trying to tell me about my next opponent. Dana is trying to talk to me about 'no mercy'. Josh is trying to go over the game plan. Jon is trying to convince me to have a drink to relax. Johnson is arguing with Josh on the game plan. Sparky however is standing next to me while I warm up. "STOP!" I snap and stand up straighter. "Look, I appreciate everything you are all doing for me. But I'm seriously losing my fucking mind with all the chit chat going on. Game plan stays the same, get in and get the hell out. Jon I'm not fucking drinking. Eagle, thanks for the report right ankle, got it. Dana, there will be no mercy tonight, not until Finals. And sparky," I turn around to face him with a genuine smile on my face, "kiss me."

I ignore the groans from my friends because within mere seconds his lips are pressed against mine. I've grown soft. I admit it, but I have compassion and emotion now. Granted, I'm pushing that to the side tonight but, because of him I can live a life not like a robot. I give him one last peck before getting back to work. It's like he's in a state of comatose. He occasionally smirks but Lucas hasn't really said a word, he just stares at me with an unreadable expression on his face. "Josh come here." I yank him away from the group suffocating me. "You got this under control?" He only nods, "Do me a favor Josh. I know it's early but if the ref doesn't call the fight after a KO threaten to kill him or something." That causes laughter from the both of us and I welcome it with open arms. It's like people are afraid to be happy today. Can't say I blame them, they know I'm probably going to be turned into a bloody battered mess.

This should be a good day.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

10 o'clock. First fight was easy, I just broke her ankle. It took me a total of 4 minutes to end the fight and I managed to get out unscathed. My second fight was against Tsunami who tapped as soon as she hit the mat so I'd win. I made a mental note to give her some cash later, but right now I'm across the ring from Missy. I can't tell if that smirk is because of what I'll have to go through later or if it's because she's trying to mask her nerves. But, as soon as I see that lip quiver, I know she's nervous.

I turn towards Ace, someone I can always joke with. "Ladies and Gentleman up your bets this one will be a doozy." I'm really just trying to wipe that stoic expression off of their faces.

Josh yanks my arm down and Sparky instantly grabs his wrist. "Don't get cocky Riley or so help me I will rip you in half got me you little shit?"

"Josh, let her go." In one swoop motion everyone releases their grip. "Sweetheart he's right. Don't push it." His jaw was clenched and his eyes intense. For once I'm intimidated by Sparky, even though he's just a big teddy bear. I turn back towards my opponent and bounce on the balls of my feet.

"MISSY BULLY BRADFORD VS. REBEL RILEY MATTHEWS IN THE SEMI FINALS! LET ME HEAR IT!"  
LET'S DO THIS SHIT BITCHES! KO OR TO!"

"READY AND FIGHT!"

Missy goes on offense first and swings at me. I dodge and tackle her to the ground, she always had a bad habit of leaving her waist line wide open. My knees pin her arms out to the side and I get to work. Every little bit of aggression is being taken out on her right now. She's my third best option since Marissa and Felix are untouchable.

Blow after blow, I can see the wrap around my hand turning a deep shade of red and she quit fighting underneath me. Blood pools on the mat beside her mouth and I know she's almost out, but not yet. I want to make her tap. If I'm going to risk losing the memories of people I love she shouldn't mind me rendering her arm useless.

I roll off and get into position. I stretch it back, I have so much adrenaline pumping through my body that even though I can feel her trying to resist one good heel kick to the ribs puts an end to that. "I RECOMMEND YOU FUCKING TAP IN 3…2…-"

"TAP OUT! BULLY BRADFORD TAPS! HOW THE HELL DID SHE MAKE IT THIS FAR?"

I stand up and my arm gets thrown in the air. Missy's face is already bruising, I broke her nose and I want to say dislocated her jaw from the looks of it. Among many scratches and bruises, I must have been on top of her a lot longer than I thought.

"MOVING ONTO FINALS IN 1 HOUR IS MENACING MARISSA BRADFORD AND REBEL RILEY MATTHEWS!"

I take a quick glance at the ground one more time while Missy is being drug out of the ring, and I can't help but think that will be me in a little over an hour. I slither out and Josh escorts me to a group of people who want my autograph, and even though I am so not in the mood right now, it all washes away once Sparky wraps his arm around my waist. I sign a few things even a girls boob, that wasn't awkward at all and I shift my gaze to the man on my left. "Sparky."

"Yes sweetheart?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." His lips touch my temple and that washes the nerves away. But, not for long. They keep coming back and I can't blame them. After 10 minutes of autographs and pictures I'm brought back to the locker room where I'm given a nasty ass shot of glucose. I don't care who you are or how many times you've taken it, that shit is foul. It's eerily silent in the locker room. Jon makes an occasional joke with Johnson but this silence is almost depressing.

I glance at the clock and 10 minutes before my fight I'd be rubbing Vaseline on my face, I don't really see the point though. "Riley."

I shift my eyes towards Maya, "Blondie."

"You know we'll all just bug the crap out of you if you forget us right?"

I laugh lightly, "Easy, it's starting to sound like you actually like me."

She lazily shrugged her shoulders and Ace wraps an arm around her. "Of course we do. You scare us about 90 percent of the time but you also have our back. Like how you sent me away at the diner that one time." I nod remembering how great it felt to knock them out. "Tonight, no matter how messed up this world is, we're going to have yours."

"Thanks Maya." Her eyes brighten up, "Yes I know your name."

Josh claps his hands together, "Game plan."

"Stay alive?" I joke but no one laughs, and Lucas' grip on my leg tightens. "Too soon?"

"Shut the fuck up Riley." My hands go up in surrender with Josh's words, "Game plan. Maya is going to be waiting in Lucas' truck so we can get you out of here as soon as possible. Zay, Johnson and Jon are going to be in charge of Luke." I know he's confused by that statement but he doesn't question it, "I will take care of you. Got it?"

I agree and take Sparky's hand. "5 minutes guys." I can't shake this feeling inside of me that something is going to go horribly wrong. I've been off about these things before, but I know tomorrow I'll wake up in a hospital bed or I won't wake up at all, depends on how generous the ref is feeling. After everyone but Lucas and I have left the locker room I shift my body towards him.

It was then that I see a few tears fall from his eyes. Oh, be still my fucking heart. My thumb gently wipes them away. "I love you Riley so goddamn much."

Great now I'm fucking crying. "I love you too." His hand caresses my cheek and I can't help but want to say goodbye to him. Even though I know he isn't going to have it. His forehead rests against mine and yet again, we're put in a position where we have no words. Everything that needs to be said has been said. But a few final instructions won't hurt. "Put that necklace back on me. And," I reach into my bag and pull out the box, "This is just a little reading material, your Christmas present." He instantly tries to pry it open, "Please don't read it yet. Just wait. It'll be worth it. Just be with me."

I feel like making love to him one more time, even though we did it twice last night and once this morning before everyone came over. But I can't, so I settle with a kiss, since I can't say goodbye with my words I kiss him like I'll never get another chance to. Because in reality I may not. Our lips move in sync together. His tongue brushes against my bottom lip and I open my mouth. I never thought I could love someone so much. I never thought I could feel like I'm on fire with every touch, or fireworks are going off with every kiss. Or that the mere idea of not being with him makes me want to rip out my own heart, pass it to Satan, and say 'just take me now'. My hands run through his hair and a deep moan gets released from the back of his throat.

We do this for I don't know how long, until we need some sort of oxygen. "Riley, I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. But-"I cut myself off because I'm not good at this whole apologizing shit, "I'm sorry that I dragged you into this. That was never my intention-"His finger pressed against my swollen lips stops me.

"I know what you're apologizing for and you don't have to. Yeah, I'm scared, scratch that I'm fucking terrified but I would do this over and over again, if in the end you are still with me." And here come the waterworks it's like I'm a water park. "I will take all the pain, all the punches, all the bullshit if at the end of our lives you're the woman rocking on the porch beside me." We sit in silence for a few seconds before he talks again, "I know that was a goodbye kiss." I shut my eyes at the word goodbye, "But you aren't going anywhere Riley. I'll be there when you wake up, and I'll be there for the rest of your goddamn life."

I nod because I can't get words out without sounding like a squeaky toy. I place my hand on top of the box. "This gift isn't only for you-"

"Riles, we gotta go."

I rise off the bench and take his hand in mine. Josh's eyes are red and I can't help but give him a hug. "I'll be okay guys. I promise."

But there are no promises.

There are no guarantees.

Not in this life.

This is Felix's Fight Night.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

loveorthelackthereof-you crack me up so I went ahead and posted it.

You are all so wonderful!


	38. Chapter 38-NYKO Part 2

**Lucas' Point of View**

I followed behind her as we waited for my girl to be announced. My stomach is literally churning, and I feel like I'm going to throw up. Josh tries to give me a reassuring head nod, but I know he's having a mental battle himself. I can't help but reflect that we're here because of me, that she's getting out because of me and that she will more than likely be in a hospital in a little bit because of me.

All of this because of me.

And as if she knew exactly what I was thinking Riley turns around. "None of this is your fault Sparky. You saved my life." She gazes into my eyes for a moment before her song comes on.

 _I judge by what she's wearing just how many  
heads I'm tearing off of all you assholes  
coming onto her.  
Each night seems like it's getting worse._

Marissa is already in the ring, looking more than evil with her snide grin, and the pupils that have all but consumed her eyes. Riley steps into the ring and remains stoic. However, her jaw isn't clenched, her hands aren't in fists and her body isn't tense. It's clear a lot of people bet on Riley from the ovation she got. Again, another reason as to why I'm so proud of her, she's so talented. I feel Johnson move to my right side, Zay goes on my left, and I know Jon is behind me. At first I was confused as to why they were babysitting me, but I know Riley was involved. She doesn't trust me to not intervene, and if I'm being honest she shouldn't.

Marissa and my girl are having a stare down right now and no matter how much she wants to pummel her she can't. I'm currently thanking God that she got out some aggression when she fought Missy. I see Felix in the corner of his daughter and my hands morph into fists before I registered what was happening.

He isn't here for his daughter.

He's here for Riley. He's here to watch her fall.

"CURRENT CHAMP REBEL RILEY MATTHEWS VS. MENACING MARISSA BRADFORD!"

She doesn't want me to see how scared she is but I know my girl. I also know she's hiding something from me, and honestly I can't take any more bad news today so I leave it alone. Riley backs into her corner and looks at me. And it was like time stood still for a moment, I felt a hitch in my breath, the butterflies in my stomach woke back up. Just like the first time I saw her.

A small smile approaches her lips before she mouths the words, 'I'm sorry. I love you.'

I take a step forward but Zay holds me back. All I can do is say "I love you too." All I want to do right now is yell 'stay'. Though at first, I wasn't quite sure as to why that word in particular popped into my head. Stay for what? Stay in what? When in reality I just want her to _stay with me_.

"FIGHT!"

The cheers and jeers, the music, my friends, all of it is drowned out once my girl places her hands down to her side. I close my eyes, I can't bear to look. But, I hear it.

The first hit.

And then the next one.

And then the next.

I open my eyes for just a moment and she's still standing. How, I don't know. This continues for a few moments, and I don't even fucking care that I'm crying. She's leaning against the corner that she intentionally backed up in and Marissa is like a cat toying with the mouse before she attacks. My girl stands straight again, clearly not going down without a fight. Well, not without proving a point.

So much for willing herself to black out. Her emotions took over.

"YOU HIT LIKE A BITCH MARISSA!"

Damn it Riley. I drop my head and stare at the disgusting concrete floor that's stained with old blood. As soon as the crowd gasps I look up just in time to see Marissa's foot connect to Riley's temple. "NO!" And this is why I have babysitters apparently.

She knows me too well. I try to yank my arms free, I even try to hit Johnson. "RILEY!" It makes no difference, she can't hear me. She was on the ground, and she wasn't moving, not willingly anyways. Marissa has made Riley her personal punching bag. "RILEY! RILEY! PLEASE!"

"LUKE! STOP!" Zay maneuvers himself in front of me. "She's doing this for you. If you don't get your shit together she'll be in this life forever."

That's when I hear Josh start to yell at the ref. "SHE'S OUT! PULL HER THE FUCK OFF!" My eyes shift from Marissa pounding to the lifeless Riley to Josh. I can't fucking breathe. "GET HER THE FUCK OFF OR SO HELP ME I WILL KILL YOU WHERE YOU STAND!"

"RILEY!" My heart literally feels like it is tearing apart. I don't even realize that I'm dragging 3 guys with me. Josh slams his hands on the mat but he can't go in, or she'll be disqualified. They have to call a KO, oh my God that's what she was hiding.

"LUCAS!" Zay slaps me across the face. "DON'T!" I don't slow down, my mind is solely focused on her. And that's when I see the pool of blood collecting beside her. "GET LUKE OUT OF HERE!" Jon, Johnson and Zay are all tugging me back.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF HER MARISSA!" The crowd starts to cuss out the referee who continues to look at Felix. "KNOCK ME OUT!" I beg.

"What?" Johnson mumbles.

"Knock me out. I can't watch this and I can't leave her." I can barely see her now, the tears collecting like a pool in my eyes. I don't get knocked out, I don't blame them. I couldn't do it either. All I do is yell and glare, glare at the man who has ruined her life for years. The man who could possibly ruin the rest of my life, unless he calls the ref off soon. I see his hand lift off of his lap, the ref instantly calls a KO and that's when Josh tackles Marissa off of her. I'm set free and I sprint into the ring beside her.

I can hardly recognize her and my hands are shaking. "Luke, we don't have time for this. Later, but not now. Now we have to get her out of here." Johnson and Zay are waiting at the edge of the ring.

"Not now." He repeats as we carry her towards the truck.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

We've been at the ER since 12:30. I kissed her to ring in the new year but it wasn't returned. It's now 7 o'clock in the morning and I haven't slept. I haven't done anything but sit here and watch her. We all have.

Josh, Zay, Maya, and Johnson were with us. And Jon arrived about 30 minutes ago. He collected her payout for all the fights and her bag. Eagle and Dana both stopped by but left about 2 hours ago. I have no idea what's going on with her condition and I honestly don't want to know. I want to continue to hope that when she wakes up she'll remember me.

"So she was jumped?" The doctor questioned for the thousandth time.

"Yes." Josh mumbles under his breath. Johnson took off her hand wraps on the way to the hospital to draw less suspicion. But, I can't say I would believe it either. She's wearing spandex and a sports bra during New Year's, but obviously we aren't going to tell him the truth. That would cause all sorts of trouble.

"When is she going to wake up?" I question, still staring at her.

"That's up to her." He responds while writing down some notes. "There is slight swelling in the brain we need to monitor, so we are keeping her sedated for the next 24 hours to ensure we won't have to operate."

"Operate?!" There it is that feeling again, the feeling that I'm going to throw up.

"Yes sir, if the swelling doesn't subside on its own we may have to go in to fix that." My forehead lands against her hand and I start crying again.

Because what else is there to do?

The doctor left and we all just sit in silence. No one says a word because there is nothing to say. How do you even begin to describe this? And even if you could find the words to paint a picture of the horror we all just witnessed, we wouldn't want to. And we certainly couldn't, not here. Jon passes Josh an envelope, I'm sure is filled with cash.

And I was right.

"49,780."

My eyes widen. "WHAT?"

"She bet 10 on Marissa to win. Besides us, everyone was positive that Riley was going to take the match. So we made quite a bit of money. We're more than set for college and future endeavors."

Johnson scoffs, "Not so sure that it was worth it."

"It wasn't." I leave it at that, no amount of money in this world can possibly make up for what happened tonight. No amount of money can replace her. And no amount of money will be able to take away this dying feeling inside of me.

"I'm going to make a food run. I'll just get a bunch of stuff for us to share." Jon mumbles but before he leaves he passes me the gift box. "It says to Sparky."

 _'A little reading material'_

I grin at her words and after a polite smirk towards Jon he leaves. I stare at the box for a few minutes, afraid to open it. Afraid if I let go of her hand that something bad will happen, terrified that I will burst into tears as soon as I toss the lid off of the gift. I glance at her neck and can't help but smile.

Endgame. That's what all of this was for. Her endgame.

"Gentleman." I throw my head to the right and if it wasn't for Johnson we would have had a bloody Felix laying on this white hospital floor.

"Don't Luke!" Josh snaps, "What the fuck do you want Felix?"

"Came to check up on the patient, bid her farewell."

"Fuck off!" Johnson retaliates, "you've done enough."

"It's the cost of doing business." What I would give to wipe that arrogant disgusting smile off of his face.

"It's the cost of working for a heartless bitch." I stare into his eyes and my entire body is shaking. Not from fear, from anger. I know how Riley feels now. Every time she even glanced at him, or thought about him she'd think about Farkle.

That's where I am. "Get. Out." I spew through gritted teeth.

"I just came to tell her it was a pleasure doing business with her and she can come back anytime. But, clearly she isn't waking up anytime soon." I lunge forward but Johnson beats me to it and punches him in the nose.

Josh shoves him out the door and Johnson turns towards me. "Why'd you do that? He was mine." I growl.

"Because, I'm still in this life." He responds, "You and Riley aren't. Let's not give him a reason to come back around. Why do you think he didn't have any sort of bodyguard?"

Even though I shouldn't be feeling relief right now. I am. 'You and Riley aren't', those words were like music to my ears. She's out.

Riley is out of Felix's Fight Night.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

The swelling has subsided, there was no need to go in for surgery thank God. I only prayed about that constantly. It's been 10 hours since they quit sedating her, 2 days since we've been here and she still hasn't woken up.

I don't leave her.

I haven't left her side for more than 5 minutes since she was admitted. Josh brings me clothes and I have turned her bathroom sink into a make shift shower. Running my head under it and washing my face. Deodorant and cologne cover the rest, I hope.

Everyone is gone right now. Johnson met up with some friends, just to get out of here for a bit. Jon went to work, I think he welcomes the distraction because he isn't as great at not crying as I am. I can tell he cares for her. Zay and Maya come see her for a few hours every day and bring me food. Josh is cleaning up at the house and here I am. Sitting in the same spot I've been in for what seems like eternity but really, it's been 2 days. Riley always talked about how she felt alone, she may not have a lot of people in her life but the ones who are, care for her immensely.

I glance at the box on the bedside table, I still haven't opened it. I'm a coward. Unlike Riley who sacrificed her body for us. For me.

But something is telling me to just rip it off like a fucking Band-Aid. I have no idea why I'm scared of what she got me. I guess it's more of me being afraid to cry, because I guarantee I will. I kiss her fingertips and then her forehead, I tuck some hair behind her ear and grab the box before sitting back down. It's a simple red box with a silver ribbon tied on top.

Simple and elegant. Just like Riley. I'd never tell her that she's elegant because I'd get laughed at. But, she is. Her walk that clears paths, she barely lifts her feet and it looks like she's gliding. Especially when the wind is blowing her hair back. Plus she can wear the hell out of some dresses. And even though most girls would be turned off by the word 'simple' she'd love it. She loves simple.

Just do it Lucas. Just do it.

I yank at the ribbon and lay it across the bedside table. And hastily remove the lid before I back out, again. I knit my brows together in confusion when I see the black journal.

I lift it out of the box and open it to the front page.

 _Merry Christmas Sparky,_

 _Thought you were wondering what I was thinking during special moments.  
This gift isn't just for you. In case the worst happens let me read it. _

_I love you._

 _Riley_

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **We will dive right into Riley's Point of View next chapter!**


	39. Chapter 39-Please Wake Up

**Chapter 39**

I flipped to the next page, curiosity overpowering the emotions that were flooding my brain. And unfortunately tears were flooding my eyes. The pages were plain, not white, like a beige but lined to fit her perfect handwriting.

 _So the first time I saw you, well you and Ace. You both were watching me like I was a fucking alien. Like you'd never seen a motorcycle before. But when I took off the helmet and you both realized I wasn't a man, thanks for that shit by the way. I like to think I have feminine qualities, anyways once you realized I was a girl, your jaw dropped. I instantly hated you, because I was immediately attracted to you. –Love Riley._

"Son of a bitch." I whispered and flipped to the next page.

 _These first few memories are pretty small since they seem like forever ago. Take it easy on me. So I walk into school the next day and Josh tosses his arm over me. I knocked it off, I don't know why but I did. Now I realize it was because I didn't want you to think I was taken. Insert winking face. Though I tried to hide the fact that I was disappointed when you were. Blondie didn't like me from the glances I was getting, but the feeling was mutual. Then when you were leading me to class, I had to fight every urge in my body to be nice to you, I had to be a bitch because I didn't want you getting hurt. So don't take anything personally. Even then I was saving your ass._

 _I remember saying you couldn't figure me out if you tried. Which, I admit I was wrong. I'm wrapped around your damn finger Sparky. –Love Riley._

I collect all the pages in my right hand and flip through them quickly to play my own version of roulette. Which memory was I going to land on?

 _The first time you saw me fight. You little shit, you snuck in. I'm not super mad anymore, though I would have been okay with you never witnessing me fight. At the time though I was furious, terrified you'd have the same fate as Farkle if you got too close to me. Scared that I'd lose someone else I cared about no matter how hard I tried to fight it. I distinctly remember asking myself why you liked me. I was well, am such a bitch. I don't remember much until we got back and I throw an ice pack at you, so that'll show you._

I can't help but laugh, even during the whole scenario I wanted to laugh when she did that.

 _You got all demanding saying you can like whoever you want, and you took a play out of my book. Wrapping your arms around my waist. I remember you saying you didn't care if being with me was safe. I remember you saying that I'm good for you despite my protest. And you have no fucking idea how much my heart soared. To be wanted by someone like you, well that feeling was unbelievable._

 _This was the night I found out you were a virgin, and I was incredibly relieved. Relieved because my fists tighten even thinking about another woman touching you. I told you about Farkle and I told you about my parents and despite the fact their deaths were directly caused by me, you said and I quote;_

 _'You are good. You're amazing.'_

 _Damn a lot happened that night. We became official, I was sick of pushing you away. Sick of denying myself to have you because I'm not good. You wanted me to train you so you could defend me, which cut to my core. That was a smooth move Friar, using fighting to earn my affections. A lot happened that night but most of all I remember,_

 _'You are not alone Riley. I am here for you more than you can imagine.'_

 _Lucas, I am here for you more than you can imagine. –Love Riley._

I close the book and wipe my face dry before showering Riley with kisses. I hold onto this journal for dear life. She didn't just do this for me, she did it for us. Hoping that this could jog her memory. "God you are fucking amazing. I love you so damn much." I just want her to open her eyes, to smile to call me a little shit. Anything, I will take anything.

But as usual nothing happens. I have texted my dad that I'm not coming home tonight and he knows why. He actually sounded concerned when I told him Riley was in the hospital. I of course told him that she was jumped and that horrified him. But, he understands I'm not going anywhere.

"Hey Luke."

I raise my head slightly and sit back down in my chair, getting ready to play another round of roulette. But I have a lingering question. "Josh, how long did it take her to wake up last time?"

His bottom lip gets buried into his teeth and goes into deep thought. "Granted she was sedated for 24 hours this time but 2 days."

"I miss her."

"Me too."

Time to dive into Riley's Point of View again.

 _You figured it out. You figured out I was fighting. Your reaction when I casually admitted it was priceless. The look of worry that replaced surprise practically stifled my laughter. Granted Josh always cared about my safety, it was nice to hear you beg me to not go through with it. Then you said 'please for me stay' and for the first time I wanted to. I wanted to stay, but that would have made everything worse._

 _I know myself and I know that I would never do anything unless I want to. No one can force me, but you practically had me eating out of your hand. Do you realize that your eyes give away every single emotion? And at that moment I saw that you actually cared about me. And the hate I had for Felix forcing me to go fight grew when you said that you cared about me._

 _I had to push you away. So when I said 'don't care about me', it tasted like vinegar. Worse than vinegar actually. Because all I wanted was for you to care about me. For the longest time I didn't want anyone to care. It only put them in danger, but with you I was being too damn selfish._

 _I am still selfish with you Sparky. But, I want you to be happy. If the worst happens I don't want to hurt you, I want you to go find happiness without me. –Love Riley._

"NO!" I slam the journal closed and I can feel my heart pounding in my chest. It's rate increasing from my sharp breaths.

"Luke?"

I pinch the bridge of my nose and get out of my chair. I press my lips on her temple before whispering in her ear. "I'm not going anywhere Riley. I will always be selfish of you, you are mine. So I'm not going to run off anywhere, you are my happiness." I kiss her one more time before pulling away. It feels like I want to break, sometimes I feel like this world is giving me more than I can take. I would die if I didn't have her, I wouldn't want to live without her anyways.

"Luke have you gotten any sleep?"

I scratch the back of my head, no. "Yeah. I sleep for a bit on the couch."

"Go home."

"No." I reply as if that was the most ridiculous statement he's ever made. Because, it is.

"You need to sleep."

I chuckle lightly, "I need a lot of things. I need her to wake up. I need her to remember me. But sleep is something I don't need right now. Even if I did go home sleep would fucking evade me so there's no point. I've been sleeping on that couch," the most uncomfortable couch in the world, "A few hours every night. I promise you I'm fine, and I am not leaving. So let's just drop it."

The awkward silence doesn't last long when Zay and Maya come in with food Mrs. Hart no doubt prepared. "Anything?"

"No." I whisper and give them both a hug. Maya has had a bad habit of crying whenever she sees Riley. I can't say I blame her, the swelling has gone down substantially but her face is still black and blue. There are several scratches and she has a busted lip. Well several busts in her lip. "Please stop Maya."

Within seconds she's drying it up and sits down at the foot of her bed. I wish I could lay beside her, I'd sleep heavenly but I don't want to accidentally take off the electrodes or disturb her at all. So I rein in my urge to hold her. Not just urge but need to hold her. I dive into the bag of food that she brought, I didn't even realize how fucking hungry I was until I smelt the heavenly aroma of barbecue. They got me Cousins instead of Mrs. Hart's cooking, Zay knows me too well.

While everyone is conversing amongst themselves I pick up the journal again. Even though I hated how the last one ended I can't help but want to remember all the times she was awake and I was successfully pissing her off.

 _I was half expecting you to pummel me with questions the moment I came back from my fight after you found out about me. And I was slightly disappointed that you didn't. So the next day at school I was fully aware you wanted me to leave you alone when you put your head in your locker. I mean come on Sparky I glanced at you and it looked like you were terrified. And when I waltzed into first period expecting to be interrogated you had switched seats. I wanted to beat some ass. Yours, then Maya's because I knew she had something to do with it._

 _I know I basically said back the fuck off but the fact you actually did really sucked. Like I felt this dark pit in the middle of my stomach. At that point I hated that I couldn't have you. But, you were safe and that's all that mattered. Thank God I don't feel like that anymore, now that dark pit is completely gone. Because of you. –Love Riley._

Seriously Riley, I glance back out towards the window to hide the fact I have tears streaming down my face. Not that they weren't used to that by now but what man would want to make it apparent that they were crying?

Creative writing did her justice. I can't prevent the laughter escaping my mouth, especially because that's where it all began. I remember the paper I turned in when we were assigned to write about our partner, our first assignment in that class.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Another day had passed and she still wasn't awake and I'm starting to lose my mind. My left hand holds tightly onto her right hand. The palm of my hand blocks the sunlight from hitting my eyes. I'm exhausted, mentally and emotionally. I can handle physical exhaustion but if she doesn't wake up soon I'll probably force a doctor to do something. Yeah, right like that'd work.

Josh kept telling me that she's just recovering. The assault on her continued for minutes after she got knocked out. And now I feel like throwing up at the mere thought of that. I'd kill Felix if I ever saw him again. Her body is already working on them bruises, quick healer. I've read almost the entire journal she wrote for me, except for a few pages. But if I tried to read them right now I would fall asleep and no matter how much I want to, I need to stay awake. For her.

"Luke, go home. Get you a shower and some damn coffee then come back-"

"No." I simply state.

"It'll be an hour-"

"No."

"Okay." He tosses his hands up, I've become more than irritable the last 24 hours. I blame Riley, she's right beside me but she also won't wake the fuck up. I'm not mad at her, actually the exact opposite but I want her to wake up and smile. Open her eyes and call me Sparky, hell I'll even take little shit. "How about you and I walk to the cafeteria and get some coffee? 5 minutes and we'll come back. You need to get out of this room. All this fucking white makes you think you're going into a mental institution."

I bite my cheek, and stare at my girl. Lying peacefully in the bed, there have been no hand squeezes or eye flutters. None of that shit you see in TV shows and movies which makes me distrust Hollywood. "5 minutes."

"Deal." As soon as I step out of the room I wished I wouldn't have left. And once I step into the elevator I want to click the 'open door' button but I don't. Josh is right, I need this 5 minutes. Though I'll be back a lot quicker than that. "She'll be okay Luke."

If only he knew how much I want to believe that. The eerie feeling of doom still lingers over my head, breathing down my neck and ushering me to not believe those words. I've only heard them a hundred fucking times, but the repetitiveness of it all doesn't make me believe it anymore. "Thanks."

That's all I got. I enter the cafeteria and wait in the Chick Fil-A line to order a coffee and some of those delicious hash browns. Riley would kill me if she woke up and saw me eating something she couldn't have. WAIT! She could have them now, fuck yeah! A smile forms on my face as I pay for my stuff. "Do you think she can stay away?"

I lazily shrug my shoulders. "I was going to ask you the same thing Uncle Josh." I joke as I add a few sugars to the black devil.

"I'd like to think so. She seems pretty damn determined."

I agree, "As long as we help her. She'll be alright, she can still spar with you and me so she isn't giving it up completely. But she will have to find a hobby or something. She'll have 5 hours of free time almost every day now."

We step out of the elevators and meander down the hallway. "Hey man, I forgot my wallet. I'll be back." He practically sprints back down to the cafeteria and I keep walking towards her room. I'll finish those last few pages in the journal today.

Why not? I love reading how obsessed she is with me.

Best Christmas gift ever. I stare at the number 205, and again I laugh. The room number of our first period class, the one I showed her too on her first day. That's when I hear noises coming from her room. I waste no time to fling the door open. "RILEY?" Oh my God! She's ripped the electrodes off her head and trying to take off the blood pressure cuff, she looks terrified. The coffee falls from my hands and I sprint towards her. "Oh my God." I feel the tears fall from my eyes as I pull her into my chest.

But she isn't hugging me back, in fact she's gently pushing me away. "Um, who the fuck are you?"

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 _Okay I understand you guys are probably hating my guts right now. 10 comments and i'll post another chapter._

 _Love you guys!_


	40. Chapter 40-I'm Out?

**Chapter 40**

No. No. No. "Sir, we need you to leave."

"NO! I'm not going anywhere." I throw my arm out of the nurses grasp and rush back towards my girl. "Riley, you don't-"I gulp and am already forcing back every single fucking tear while ushering out these words. "You don't remember me?"

Her eyes narrow in on me and her brows knit together in confusion. She's studying my face, "You're my neighbor."

I don't know if you've ever had this feeling before. The one where you literally have no words, you feel like someone is choking you and punching you in the stomach ridding your entire body of oxygen. Mix that with someone ripping out your heart and crushing it over and over again and that's how I feel. "Riley." That's all I could get out before the tears fell. I remember everything about her, I remember everything. Every time she shuddered when I'd tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. How addicted she was to my kisses, and how feisty she would be in the morning. But she doesn't remember how she'd sleep in my shirt, or how she loved my cologne.

It's gone. But it isn't her fault. It's mine, I let her get in that ring. I let her do this for me. Because I was her end game. "RILEY!" I flip my head towards the door and Josh is standing at the entryway.

"JOSH!" Her arms wrap around his neck and another wave of emotions hits me like waves crashing against rocks. "What the fuck is going on?"

Josh instantly throws his head at me. I'm a fucking mess, I'm basically having an anxiety attack right now. I'm trying to breathe but I can't, my face is a mixture of exhaustion and tears, and on top of that I am in literal pain. I don't know how. I'm just standing there staring at her. Josh places Riley into his chest and mouths the words 'I'm sorry'. My hands run across my face and I just want to hold her.

I just want her in my arms.

But if I do that she'll be even more creeped out.

I've lost my Riley.

"Riley what do you remember?" She pushed herself off of Josh and landed on the pillows. Her eyes continually moving from left to right as she ran through the files in her mind.

Please find me Riley. "I remember moving to Katy. I remember going for a work out and coming home at 6 in the morning. And I remember telling him my name." She gestures towards me, "Does somebody want to explain to me what the fuck is going on? Why am I in a damn hospital, why the hell is Lucas, that's your name right? Why the hell is Lucas crying?"

I feel like I've been stabbed. I have to get out of here, but I can't move. I'm frozen, staring at her. "Please try to think sweetheart." She turns her head with my whisper and furrows her brows.

"Gentleman I'm sorry we need you to go. We need to run a few tests on her."

"Like hell you are." She snaps and tries to stand.

"I must insist ma'am."

Her eyes glare at the doctor when Josh presses her back on the bed. "Shut the fuck up Riley and do as he says we'll explain everything when you're done." I still can't move. There she is the love of my life, a few feet away from me and I can't rush to her. I can't hold her without getting punched, I can't kiss her if I ever wanted kids in the future. And I do. I want her to have my kids but all of that seems like a pipe dream.

God, I knew it would hurt but I literally can't fucking breathe. If it weren't for Josh yanking me out of the room I doubt I could've left. "Luke."

And the tears come falling down. "She doesn't remember me Josh."

"She will. Just give her some time."

I let my head fall in between my knees. "I didn't realize how much this would hurt. I had no idea. I have to remind myself to even breathe." The most fucking natural thing, infants do it seconds after they're born and I have to tell myself to inhale.

"I'm sorry." His hand lands on my shoulder. "Do you want me to talk to her?"

"No. Let me."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

I sit quietly in the corner of her hospital room and stare at this gorgeous girl who doesn't even remember I'm her boyfriend. Josh has spent the last hour going over how she ended up in the hospital. Luckily it's morning so we have a lot of time. "So I'm out?"

Josh nods, "Yeah. You had your reasons." It's almost like the Riley that woke up still wants to fight and that terrifies me even more. We're going to have to keep a close eye on her.

"What reasons were those?"

Josh switches his gaze to me and I sit up straighter. "Me." Her brown hair swings off her shoulder as she turns to look at me.

"I'll leave you two to talk." She still manages to take my breath away. Only Riley could make a hospital gown and bruises look good.

I grasp the handles on my chair and inch closer to her bed before snatching the book off her nightstand. "I quit fighting for my neighbor?"

Ouch. "Riley, you and I were more than neighbors. You and I were in an amazing relationship." Her eyes narrow and she rapidly starts to shake her head from left to right, acting completely baffled at the mere idea of a relationship. I place my hand on hers and she instantly stops moving. Her eyes fixed on our hands. "I know this is a lot for you to handle. I know. You have no idea who the hell I am." No matter how much I want to cry right now, even if it blurs my vision I don't let a tear free. "But I know everything about you. We've dated for about 5 months, neither one of us even remembers the actual date because your stubborn ass kept pushing me away."

She smirks, "That sounds like me." Her eyes are still fixated on her hands. "How do I know this isn't just a way for you to get into my pants?"

I laugh and disagree. "You took my virginity sweetheart."

"Shit." God, how is it possible that I miss her more right now. "Can't say I blame myself, you're pretty damn sexy." My grip on her hand tightens and I lightly press my lips on her knuckles. "Alright Sparky, I don't really know if I can trust you but if Josh does so do I. Talk to me."

Even though this entire situation blows. Like major balls, at least she's not turning me away. WAIT! "You just called me Sparky!"

"Yeah?"

Her narrowed eyes show me that she has no idea why I'm questioning it. "You called me that before the incident."

"Huh. I mean I know why, but that's really fucking weird."

She keeps cracking jokes like her forgetting about me and getting knocked out for days is a funny thing. But, she has just been delivered a shit ton of news. I can't say I blame her, I know my girl and this is her way of coping with it. "Why do you call me Sparky?"

I know why. I've read it in her journal, she's told me before. Let's see what the new Riley has to say. I guess she's like the old Riley, before she met me. I don't know I'm exhausted. "Because when you held my hand just then I felt a spark." I can't help but lean in for a kiss, on her actual lips but she stops me. "What the shit!? Easy dude. I know I make these damn bruises look good but-"

"I understand." I cut her off right there, I don't even want to know what she was going to say. Unfortunately this is going to be my life for a bit. I don't want to resort to the book. Not yet. I want to try to remind her with my words. My recollections so she can see herself the way I see her. "Where would you like me to start? What would you like to know?"

"Every fucking thing."

I nod in agreement. "Well, let's see you remember me introducing myself and I remember how sexy you were. I thought that you were my kind of woman, getting up at the ass crack of dawn to work out." This divulges a laugh that I've missed more than anything. "I don't see you again until school later on. The entire class is talking about how you got kicked out of your old school because you beat up a guy so bad he had to have a-"

"Testicular retrieval operation." She giggled and gestured for me to continue.

"Right, so my girlfriend at the time you call her Blondie. She told me to steer clear of you because you were bad news." Her beautiful doe eyes rolled at that statement and she avoids my eye contact so I give her hand a gentle squeeze. "But I couldn't stay away." I've got her attention again. I tell her everything, from when Zay introduced himself and asked her on a date. To how I found out about her fighting.

It's hard. Having to tell her all these months of memories that I have with her. Trying not to leave out a single detail because what if one detail sparks her memory? So I literally go into descriptive detail, the weather, what she was wearing, what I was wearing and even what type of smile she wore. We've been talking for 2 hours and I've only gotten about 2 weeks into our relationship. "Anyways that's how I figured out you illegally fought."

"Josh must not have liked you standing up to him."

I can tell she's tired but she won't be sleeping anytime soon. Simply because she wants to know more. "He didn't, but you did. You always loved how demanding I was."

"I can see why." She's just as bold as the first few times we interacted with each other. "You get these sexy wrinkles in the center of your forehead and your muscles tense whenever you get mad. Like when you were talking about Charlie. What happened with him? I already want to beat the shit out of him."

"You did." I reply and when I release my hold on her to try and take off my jacket she tightens her grip. A gesture to her that probably meant nothing. But to me it meant everything. "You got Charlie expelled from school."

"That's it?"

I don't tell her I made her go all soft as she likes to call it. "Well, you did it for me. Let me explain." I tell her about him drugging her at the party and what she was doing to herself. What I had to do to stop myself from ravishing her and how she beat the living crap out of him afterwards. How I stayed the night for the first time and I try my best to explain what happened whenever she was jumped. I really focus on me running to her aid and us fighting the arrogant bastards together. She seemed to enjoy that part. "You taught me to fight. So I put it to good use, I wanted to learn so I could defend you and that's what I did."

She instantly replies. "I can defend myself."

"I never said you couldn't but you shouldn't always have to. You loved that about me, you thought it was incredibly sexy how I knocked Charlie out with one punch."

Her head rests against the pillow and her blinks are slower. "So how does getting Charlie expelled help you? Since you were the reason I did it?"

"We were in a battle of pride." I joke, "Racing for top of the class, starting quarterback. Even you. You wanted to make me happy."

"Man I was softer than a fucking plush blanket."

I shake my head. "No, you just loved me."

Her eyes widened with my statement. "I don't know what to say to that."

"You don't have to say anything sweetheart. I can't even imagine how overwhelming all of this is." We sit in silence for a few seconds before I speak up, "We haven't even gotten close to scratching the surface of everything I want to tell you. But I know you're tired, why don't you try to get some sleep."

"I've slept for however many fucking days I've been in here. I'm fine thanks."

Her bottom lip gets buried in between her teeth and she has her thinking face on. "Ask me." Her brows knit together in confusion. "You have your thinking face on, ask me anything Riley don't be afraid. I won't lie to you about anything. You and I were always bluntly honest with each other."

There was a light pull on the left side of her lip. "Um, why did you like me? I'm such a bitch."

I chuckle and try to remember what I said the last time she asked that. Again, hoping it might jar her memories. "First of all I love you. Second of all you aren't a bitch. You have an amazing side to you, you just don't let people see that side of you because you think it makes you look weak." I let her soak up those words before I continue. "As to your question. I don't know where to begin. First it was because you are beautiful and sexy and rode a badass motorcycle. After that your mystery drug me in, I didn't just want to know more, I needed to know more. I loved that I didn't have to treat you like a porcelain doll and you could defend yourself, even though I'd gladly defend you any day anytime. You're selfless, and you don't know it. You don't keep things around unless you have a necessity for them. Which includes people so the fact you practically needed me to be around you, means a lot more to me than you think."

That wasn't exactly the same speech, but that was months ago. I'm surprised I recalled that much. I can tell she's soaking up all the words. I can't even imagine how crazy she thinks I am. "What'd I say after that?"

I close my eyes and remember what she was wearing. How her hair looked and the fact we were alone in her home. "You said, that I was right. Everything in your life has a purpose, especially me. And this part is a direct quote, 'You are my addiction, I crave you when you aren't around. Like the oxygen in my lungs I need you'."

Her head lifts off the pillow as she stares at me. "I can prove it if you don't believe me."

I have the book on my side and her handwriting is unmistakable. But as I reach for the book she shakes her head no. "I trust you."

"Why?" WHY THE FUCK DID I JUST ASK THAT?

"Why the fuck are you asking that?" I chuckle along with her, "I mean I guess I can understand that. I don't know why I believe you. But those words are pretty fucking intense and I'm an intense person, it makes sense. Plus you spouted out those words like you have heard it a million times."

I don't tell her that I replay those words in my mind all the time. "You made sure I felt special and appreciated."

Her lids were completely closed but she still had a grip on my hand. "Lucas."

"Yeah beautiful?"

"I'm sorry."

I sit up straighter with her words. "You have nothing to be sorry for Riley. You didn't want this. You so desperately didn't want to forget so I know you're trying now. If anything this is my fault I let you go-"

Her hand covering my lips stops me. "I know myself well enough to know that I don't do shit I don't want to do. So don't go trying to take the blame. That shit won't fly with me."

"It never did."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Let me know what you think guys.

Are you happy she's giving him a chance and not pushing him away?


	41. Chapter 41-Whatever it Takes

**Chapter 41**

We both decided to take a nap, no matter how much she fought it sleep overcame her. Which is understandable, your body sleeps and dreams to process everything and she has a shit ton to process. I actually slept better than I have slept in a few days. Until my dream woke me up.

 _Riley stood in front of me but as I reached out for her hand she withdrew it. Her chestnut eyes were darkened by her widening pupils. "Baby girl what's wrong?"_

 _"Who are you?"_

 _"No. Sweetheart it's me Lucas remember? We just spent several hours going over our first few weeks together. Please!"_

 _"I want you to stay the fuck away from me." She spins around to waltz away and no matter how hard or fast I run I can't catch up to her._

So here I am right now staring out the window, Josh went to gather all of our friends so when she wakes up we'll all be there. I'm curious to know if she recollects Zay and Maya. Drops of rain fall down the glass when a pound of thunder crashes against the Earth and that seems to have woken her up. "Spar-Lucas?"

"I'm here." I stroll to the side of her bed and sit in my chair. I've grown to despise this stupid pleather thing but it's the closest I can get to my Riley. "You can call me whatever you want."

She nods lightly and stares off into space. "I'm not the same girl you love. Am I?"

God take a fucking hammer to my heart would you? Shit. I gulp and maneuver my gaze to lock in on hers. "You are the same girl I met whenever you first moved here. I love that side of you. I love every side of you, but you and I went through a lot. We had no secrets from one another, we were open and honest about everything. Even when I tell you everything, it won't be the same as living it. Hell, you risked losing a match because you thought it would disappoint me."

"No I didn't." I can't help but laugh because she seems so confused and so sure. But, at the same time with those words I know she doesn't love me. Not right now at least.

"Yeah you did. I lost my virginity that night. So trust me, I remember every single detail." I told her about Dana and how she broke the arm bar because she could practically smell disappointment from me. I explained my 'do whatever you have to' policy. And though I didn't go into extreme detail about what happened in the shower and then 3 times later. I made it abundantly clear how amazing it was.

Once I'm done I give her a few minutes of silence to process everything until I can't hold it back anymore. "I know you will probably say no but I can't not try. Can I kiss you?"

Her eyes widened while she sat up. "No." Fuck, that hurt. Especially because she wanted nothing more at one point and time to just kiss the crap out of me. I drop my head to avoid her seeing the disappointed look on my face. "Not on my lips." With one swift motion I place a kiss on her cheek and linger for a few moments. She still smells like herself even though we've been in the hospital for days. I sneak in a forehead kiss before I pull away. "Look I uh, I mean you say you love me but I don't remem-"

"I know you don't." Please don't say that, I'm already on the verge of a breakdown. "Trust me we've had this conversation a thousand times and I'm not going anywhere." A small smile approaches her lips and I think she liked that. "I know you don't know me, and you don't love me. But, if you give me a chance I will show you why you fell in love with me in the first place."

Her lips separated to say something when the door opened. Dana, Eagle, Jon, Johnson, Maya and Zay all walk in along with Josh. "Jon, Johnson!" She screeches. I meander towards my friends and pull them to the side.

"She doesn't know us." We stay silent because there is really nothing to say while she embraces everyone else but Dana. "Riley," I gesture for them to follow me. "I know you don't know them but I wanted to introduce you to Zay, you call him Ace. And this is Maya-"

"Blondie, I assume." I give her a small smile and agree. "How did I become friends with your ex?"

"STORY TIME!" Johnson jokes and takes a seat on the couch provided. Maya turns a shade of red while Zay tries to console her while he tries not to laugh.

"You want to hear it now baby girl?"

She holds up a finger. "Did I give up on forcing you to not call me that?" I nod with a smile, "Alright well yeah go ahead."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Riley's Point of View.**

2 days later I'm being discharged thank fuck. I would have been out of here yesterday but Josh is a prick. The nurse is going over some instructions but the thing that sticks out is, "no driving for 2 weeks."

"WHAT?!"

"Riles shut the hell up. I'll take you where you want to go." Josh points out.

"Easy man," I switch my gaze to Sparky. He's defending me? "You can't blame her for wanting to ride. She loves it." Does he do that a lot? Does he have a death wish?

"Sorry Riley." JOSH JUST APOLOGIZED? Holy shit! "But you aren't driving it isn't safe." I look back at Lucas who hasn't stopped staring at me. I don't really know what to think of this whole situation. It's clear that he loves me.

He's still here. I couldn't imagine how hard it would be if someone I loved didn't remember me. I stare into his green eyes-God they're beautiful-I can see why I was so captivated the first time. But one glance into those things and it's clear how much he cares about me. He is basically telling me I'm the most important fucking thing to him on this planet. "You okay?" He whispers.

"Yeah." But I still don't turn away. I want to remember. The past 2 days has been nothing but stories of how much we loved each other. I'd give anything to feel that way again, because it hurts him when I don't. Normally I wouldn't give a shit, I mean I don't know him so why is he any different. I'm not sure if it's guilt or sheer curiosity that wants me to recall all my memories. But, either way I want to remember them for him.

I thought he was a psycho when he first told me we were in a relationship because I am not about that life. But, as soon as he put his hand on mine I felt something, I'm not sure what it was but it felt right? "Hey beautiful, you ready?"

I smile and throw the white sheets off of me. I'm already fully dressed, ankle boots and all. Sparky holds out his hand for me and I take it without question, which was weird. It's like my body knows what to do, that's why I wouldn't let him pull away when I first woke up. But, my mind is blank, or telling me that this isn't how I act. He opens the door for me and releases my hand to hold it open for Josh, I walk down the hallway when a hand intertwines with mine. "No matter how much I love to watch you walk away-"

"What?"

Lucas laughs and tightens his hold on my hand. "I love to watch you walk, you command attention without even realizing it. But, no matter how much I love to watch you walk, I'd rather be beside you. Walking with you instead of chasing after you."

"Does that shit normally work on girls?"

He smiles, "I've only ever said it with you. You tell me."

"Well it makes me want to throw up and smile all at the same time."

He nods, "Yeah I used to call that your 'what the fuck' face. You would be smiling at me but your eyes would be so disgusted. Eventually you got used to it though, you actually liked it."

"Riles, want to ride with me or Luke?" Well fuck. Who the hell do I choose? Josh keeps gesturing his eyes towards Sparky who has so much hope in his eyes. His fists are shoved into his pockets and his shoulders are practically touching his ears.

"Sparky I guess."

Well if that didn't just make his day I don't know what else could. That smile was pretty incredible, like I feel a bunch of stuff. Is this why I did all that I did? To feel this way? He opens his passenger door for me and watches Josh pull out. "Hey I have a question."

"Go ahead sweetheart."

"What does my necklace mean?" My fingertips continue to trace over the letters 'endgame'.

A small smile approaches his lips. "It was a Christmas gift. You wanted to get out of fighting to reach your endgame."

"What was my endgame?"

"I think it's time to give you this." Why doesn't he just tell me? "I could tell you but now that I've told you basically everything from my perspective. It's time to read it from yours."

I sit up straighter as he pulls a black journal out of the center console. "What's that?"

"For my Christmas gift you wrote down all of our memories together from your point of view. Occasionally you would just write to write to me, no real purpose."

I rear back and punch him in the arm. "FUCK! Seriously, what the hell are you made of, rocks?!"

"Well why'd you punch me? And let me just say you love my body."

Am I blushing right now?! I shake it off as quickly as it approaches my cheeks. "I punched you because you didn't give this to me sooner. And you better have a damn good reason as to why not."

Lucas snatches my right hand, the one I'm currently thinking is broken, and places a kiss on my fingertips. My entire body shivers, damn. "Because I wanted you to see yourself the way I see you. How amazing you are, how beautiful and strong you are. You never truly believed me when I'd tell you that, and I'm hoping now you will."

With that he pulls out of the parking lot. I'm still speechless, who talks that way? I open the hard cover of the book and see my handwriting. Damn, I was a little romantic with Sparky wasn't I?

 _Merry Christmas Sparky,_

 _Thought you were wondering what I was thinking during special moments.  
This gift isn't just for you. In case the worst happens let me read it. _

_I love you._

 _Riley_

I turn to stare at Lucas who is holding my hand again. I flip to the next page and quickly read, one line stands out over the others. "I instantly hated you because I was attracted to you." I joke and he starts to laugh, "I guess that makes sense. I didn't instantly push you off of me once I woke up because you were so damn good looking."

 _I'm wrapped around your damn finger Sparky. –Love Riley._

Next page.

 _I called you Sparky because you lit up my life, there was a spark between us before we even knew it._

Next page.

 _By the end of the week I swear you were stalking me. You'd be there when I came back from my run, I had to push you away. For your safety. But, it was like I couldn't control my body around you. So I sized you up, circling around you and of course admiring your body. And I got incredibly turned on when you took a step forward and said 'just answer the damn question'. You said you wanted to be my friend, so again I lost control of my body and my arms wrapped around your neck. Do you know how bad I wanted to kiss you? Probably not, because when you wouldn't let me go I told you to release me._

 _You wouldn't have kissed me, but I would have. And I couldn't damage your reputation. Even then I cared about you. I buried my feelings and just told myself that I needed to have some self-respect. You had me even then. –Love Riley._

"God." I felt his lips against my fingers again. "I really loved you."

He bit his lip and nodded, "Yeah you did."

Fuck. "Lucas I'm sorry. This is probably harder for you than it is for me and me saying shit like that doesn't help."

"It's okay." Wow, he's pretty damn sweet. I realize now that we are at my house and sitting in the drive way but neither one of us gets out. "You're worth any amount of pain I'll have to go through." My entire body trembles, not just because of his words but the amount of passion that he releases with each syllable. "Riley, I will do whatever it takes to make you fall in love with me again. I'm not going to give up." I feel a tear fall down my cheek, "I've given and am giving you everything I have, all of my love, all of me. I can't ask you to do the same because you don't know how you feel about me right now, but I will ask for a chance." How did my hand start caressing his cheek? Either way he loves it. "I've missed you so much."

"I want to say I've missed you too, but how is that possible?" I can feel my chin trembling, he had this much of an effect on me? Lucas just stares into my eyes and I feel like I've lost a bit of my breath. "Why do you have this much of an effect on me?"

"Because, we belong together. I'm not giving up on us, the fact you have no idea who I am, but here you are holding my hand, touching my cheek, and letting tears fall from those goddamn gorgeous eyes of yours gives me hope. Your mind may not remember me, but your body does."

I place his hand on my lower back, "I want to try something."

"Anything." My arms snake around his neck and Lucas pulls me closer. I'm still staring into his eyes and the only thing I see is love. I want to remember, I want to love him, which is really weird for me to think.

Before my mind can ask what I'm doing and talk me out of it, I follow my body and press my lips against his.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Let me know what you think.**

 **Don't be a silent reader.**


	42. Chapter 42-Only You

**Chapter 42**

I press my lips against his. His left hand gets tangled in my hair, his right holds me tightly. I'm as close as I possibly can be without straddling him. His cologne is intoxicating and he's all I can think of. Our lips move in sync together, and again my nickname for him comes to mind. Sparky. Spark, that's what I feel. You read it in fucking books all the time but that's what I feel. Fireworks, and flames. I want more.

I need more of him.

My tongue brushes against his lips and he invites me in. I release a light moan without even realizing it. Once we run out of oxygen we pull away but he doesn't let me get far, he rests his forehead against mine. "I've missed you so fucking much." I give him a peck on the lips again, "You used to love this. Just sitting here together, our foreheads resting against each other."

"I can see why." I lick my lips and lean back slightly, only because I'm uncomfortable in the position I'm in. "Sparky, was I always so open with you? I mean the book said a few times I tried pushing you away."

"You did. But I didn't let you go far, you weren't always open and honest. It took me a few weeks to figure out you were a fighter."

I nod lightly and tousle my hair. "Thank you for letting me experiment." I joke and bite my lip.

"Whatever might help you remember sweetheart." Lucas exits the truck and I make sure that I have that book in hand before I crawl out.

I don't know if you know this, but it is so frustrating to lose so many months of your life. And they were apparently some pretty important moments. I mean I'm done fighting, I was clearly dating someone who loves the crap out of me. I have friends now, I mean I want to rip my hair out because I want to know how I felt. I want to know what he knows. "You're coming inside?"

"I don't have to."

"No, I just-I was just going to read." I lift the journal and smile, "But you can join me and I can ask you questions if you want."

"I'd love to."

Sparky opens the door for me and I step inside. Where's my room? I just go down the hallway that's where bedroom are at normally.

"Second door on the left baby girl." I turn around and he just glances at me with incredibly gentle eyes. "I'll get us some snacks and drinks, why don't you get comfortable and I'll be in there in a few minutes." He kisses my forehead and saunters into the kitchen. I open my bedroom door and inhale, I remember why I chose this room. Sunlight, I open my curtains and pull up my blinds. After changing into a tee shirt and shorts I crawl into bed, book in hand. So, what happens now? Are we still together? How long were we together? I glance to my left and notice a few things on the nightstand furthest away from me.

I pick up a watch, a man's watch. I'm assuming Sparky's if not that would be extremely awkward. I pull open the drawer and after I laugh at the condoms sitting on top I notice a few men's shirts. "Wow, we were pretty serious."

"Yeah, we were." I turn towards the doorway while shutting the nightstand. He looks incredibly attractive with his head leaning on the doorframe, and he's just staring at me.

"I guess I'm just confused."

He sets down some fruit and water on the nightstand and kicks off his shoes. "That's completely understandable. Anything I can do to help?"

I watch him take off his jacket and agree, "Are we still together?"

And there goes the shirt. Fuck me sideways. My mouth is wide open, I know it is. Am I drooling yet? "Riley?" I don't answer, I'm in my own world, boy am I glad I didn't push him away when I woke up. "You can touch it baby girl, all yours."

That caught my attention! "What?"

His hands go out to the side, "This is all yours. You used to love running your fingers over my abs." I don't move it's like I'm frozen in place. "Here, let me show you." If I were a normal girl I'd probably be freaking out right now. Some random man is in my room and guiding my hands over his chest and down his abs. But, for whatever reason I know he isn't random. I may not remember him, but my body is drawn to him. "To answer your earlier question," My eyes shift to look him in the eye. "I hope to God that we're still together. Because the truth is I'm fucking crazy about you."

He crawls into bed beside me once I practically tear my hands off of that gorgeous body. I know he's telling the truth, Josh told me he never leaves, that he never left me, no matter how psycho I was. "I really want to know what I'm missing." It's like I'm a puzzle and I'm missing a quarter of my pieces. I can't put everything that happened together.

"Well, do you want to read or do you want me to tell you a story?"

I bury my lip in between my teeth and smile. "Um, story." I cross my legs and turn to face him.

"Alright beautiful," and there are the butterflies. "Okay so I haven't told you about our first kiss yet have I?" I shake my head and he intertwines our fingers. I know I should probably be terrified. I know I should run for the hills but he doesn't scare me, he's a big softy. "I got into a fight with my dad and you were training with Josh in the garage, I just walked in and said I wanted in. I wasn't sure what exactly I was wanting when I said 'in' but I think I was just looking for reasons to be around you more. To get closer to you. Josh left us alone and you told me to take my shirt and shoes off to spar, you complimented my body, at least your obsession with it hasn't changed."

He divulges a gorgeous smile, the first honest to God one I've seen. "Shut the fuck up Sparky." I give him a playful nudge and he pulls me down into his arms. Normally I'd mention something about him being a stranger, but I don't want to hurt him. Which is weird, since technically I don't know him. His right arm cradles my head and his left is draped over my stomach.

"Tell me if this is too much." I don't say anything mostly because I feel like I'm out of breath, those lips of his are at most 2 inches away from mine. "After you took me to the floor I mentioned it wasn't fair because you said we were blocking only. You made a joke and I still laugh at it, 'let's just be honest Sparky you've wanted me to take you to the floor since we met'." I giggle and gesture for him to continue, "After that though you got extremely serious. You weren't going to let me in this life, and I realized then that you liked me. You cared about me, because you didn't want me getting hurt, but of course when I said that, you got mad and fought with Josh so you could show me 'what a real fucking fight looks like'. Once you took down Josh you turned towards me. I remember thinking how gorgeous you were, and I told you how amazing you are.

"God you are still so incredible." His hand touches my cheek, "I did this right here and you got nervous and backed away. Just like now, you seem to have lost your breath." We are staring directly into each other's eyes, this dude wow! "You told me about your parents passing away and you said if I ever went behind your back and fought that you'd kick my ass. I don't think I told you this before but you are so damn sexy when you get mad." His grip tightens around me and it takes everything inside of me to focus. "So after you threatened me I kissed you. I felt you go weak in my arms so I grasped you tighter and pulled you closer." I don't know if you've ever had a guy talk to you like this before but he is staring at me directly in the eyes, his voice is husky and dropped a level. The feels are so real. If I wasn't as curious as to what happened since August I'd take him right now.

"My hand was tangled in that gorgeous hair of yours." Shit, I'm so turned on, "but you pulled away and said you couldn't do this to me, that we couldn't be together."

I gulp and try my best to chuckle, "That plan worked out well."

"I'm pretty fucking stubborn when it comes to you sweetheart. Just like now." He whispers and leans in closer.

"Kiss me." I didn't need to ask twice, his lips crash on mine. He was hungry, hungry for me and I didn't even realize how much I wanted him. How much I needed to have him at the moment. I don't know his last name, his birthday, I don't remember anything about him but this feels so right. His left leg lands in between mine and his hand caresses my side. "Wait."

He pulls away immediately. "I'm sorry Riley, I just-"

"Don't apologize." I inhale deeply to catch my breath. "I can't promise you that I'll be a good girlfriend. I'll get really jealous, and want to beat the shit out of anyone who hurts you-"

His hands cup my face and he kisses me deeply, passionately, and with so much love. "You said that to me last time." How does this keep happening? I just know who I used to be, I know I'm not super affectionate but I am extremely jealous. What's mine is mine, "Riley I love you so goddamn much. Starting over isn't ideal, but I will take you however I can. Because you are mine." My body gets goosebumps with his words.

"I also want to say, I don't know who it is exactly that you fell in love with. I hope it's the same person that is laying in your arms right now, but I want to try." I really mean those words, I've never had someone care so much about me before, but I love it. I'm not just going to let that shit go.

"It is you. Only you can talk to me this way. Only you can make me feel this way and kiss me like that. Only you Riley Matthews." He grasps my hand and places it on his heart, "Only you can get my heart beating like this." Shit that's fucking deep.

After several minutes of just staring into each other I had to ruin it. It was getting too damn emotional. "So we're together now?"

"If you want to be. I don't want to pressure you. But I'll beat the shit out of any guy who comes near you."

I slowly lift myself off my back and cross my legs. "I don't know anything about you. But I want to try. I know that much."

"I'm yours Riley."

"This is going to be interesting."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

It has been extremely interesting and it has been a week since we decided to be together or stay together I don't really know which is correct. His last name is Friar, his favorite color is green, like his eyes. His birthday is February 20 and he wants to be a veterinarian. Lucas hasn't left me alone, so instead of reading I listen to stories. Granted when he's sleeping I still read, I've gotten to the part of my life where I went shopping with blondie for the Christmas dinner.

It's weird being friends with someone who dated my Sparky and who was apparently a bitch. It seems as if our stories together are never ending and I know I should be happy about someone trying to help me out, trying to piece my puzzled life back together but it makes me a little depressed. Because he loves me so much, and here I am, wanting so badly to love him back. "Hey baby girl."

I roll my eyes before answering. "Yes?"

"We've spent a lot of time focusing on our past."

I knit my brows together. "Yeah? Because I don't remember it asshole."

He laughed, "Well, let's start making some new memories. I want to take you on a date tonight." I sit up a little straighter and smirk. "Our dates used to consist of us punching each other so let's go on a real honest to God date tonight." I pat the bed and grin as he crawls towards me. "I'll get you a steak."

"Ooo."

"Shrimp."

"Yummy."

"Dessert."

"I love it when you talk dirty to me." He laughs before kissing me on the lips. "I don't want to go to school." I have no idea what my classes are, what we've learned. I don't know anything. Story of my life it seems.

"That's why we're going to get there early to talk to Principal Harvey. I believe you called him Doug and he takes his coffee black 2 sugars." Sparky can't help but laugh and I raise my eyebrows to gesture for him to explain. "After you got jumped and left the hospital you waltzed into his office like you owned the damn place. Scheduled a meeting, called him Doug and said you'd bring him coffee. That you later stole from the teacher's lounge."

That would be hilarious if I could remember it. "Sounds like me."

"Come on beautiful." He knows it bothers me, at first I tried cracking jokes about what happened, but every day that I wake up and not have my memory it makes me more and more frustrated. I regained my memory after a week last time, why is this time any different? When I really want to know what happened I can't.

I just can't.

Maybe us creating new memories together is the way to go. Because right now it only frustrates me to talk about my past. Within minutes we're arriving at school and Sparky is tugging me into the principal's office. "I'm going to try and get us in the same classes so I can help you okay?"

"Sure." I don't really care about that. School is important to me but that's the least of my worries. It isn't fair that Sparky knows every goddamn thing about me and I don't know the same about him. I can't ever get those moments back with him unless my brain snaps back into place. When we finally sleep together, it won't be our first. Our first kiss a week ago, wasn't our first kiss. It's probably selfish of me to want more than what I have right now.

He treats me like I'm a princess.

He lets me have it my way.

It's so cute when I'm talking and he is hanging on every word I say.

"Morning Riley." I look at our principal.

"Morning."

Lucas gestures for me to sit and I do as he asks. "Sir, there was an incident over break and Riley has well, just here." He passes him the discharge paperwork that we got from the hospital, then squeezes my hand and gives me a reassuring smile. "She has lost her memory. Everything since the end of August is gone."

"Oh God, Riley I'm so sorry."

Keep your pity, I'm already wallowing in enough of my own. "So sir, I was wondering if it would be possible to get her schedule rearranged to match up with mine. I can help her with school-"

"Well in situations like this we recommend going to Crossroads."

"What's that?" Sparky questions but grips my hand even tighter.

"It's an alternative school. The teachers there are equipped to handle cases like this."

Lucas sits up a little straighter and furrows his brows. "Sir, she isn't a case she's a human being and doesn't need to go to an alternative school. I'm right here, she can rely on me and I can help her."

Wow my heart needs to chill the fuck out.

"Mr. Friar you have to understand that we are in the second semester-"

"I understand sir, perfectly. But things are already difficult enough for her right now. Show some compassion."

He needs to calm down. "Sparky-"

"No Riley. You've taught me to stand up for what I want and you aren't going to a different school. You are incredibly smart and will pick up on everything in no time." He stares at me with intense eyes and I exhale heavily.

I drop his hand and sit on the edge of my seat. No matter how much he says I've rubbed off on him, I don't find him that intimidating. "Doug right?" After a heavy eye roll he nods, "So here's what's going to happen Doug, I'm going to stay here. I'm going to be transferred into classes with Sparky over here and everyone will continue to live their lives as normal as possible. Because I want normality."

He stares at me for a moment, studying me. Trying to figure out if he should comply. "Okay. I will e-mail your teachers regarding the situation at hand. But unfortunately the grading leniency will depend on the teacher. Where at crossroads it would be-"

"I don't really give a crap about crossroads sir. I appreciate your cooperation." Lucas snaps.

This whole situation is the exact opposite of normal.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Please let me know what you think.**

 **Just a heads up there are 50 chapters in this story, and that doesn't include the epilogues. I just thought I'd give you a heads up. Love you guys!**


	43. Chapter 43-All You Do is Love Me

**Chapter 43**

But what does feel normal is me being pressed up against these lockers and kissing Sparky. This is the one thing I'm sure of, that kissing him is right. "I love you Riley."

I snake my arms around his neck and continue to enjoy his embrace. Lucas pulls away slightly and presses his forehead against mine. "I love you." He whispers again.

My lips open and his thumb runs across my bottom lip. I don't know what to say, I don't even know if I'm the same girl he fell in love with. He apparently changed me a lot and I know I'm the same person I was when I moved here from Houston. "I'm sorry." He whispers and inhales deeply, "I shouldn't be putting that on you."

"It's not that I don't like hearing it, but I'm not going to use your heart as a toy. From my journal I obviously loved you and I want to feel that way towards you. I do like you and I do love having you around but I can't say I love you yet, I don't know-"

"Riley it's okay." I hurt him again. It's in his eyes, his hand caresses my cheek and he smiles, but it doesn't reach his those incredible orbs. "I told you I'd make you fall in love with me again and I will. Starting tonight, our first date to Del Fresco's you and me."

I lick my lips and smirk, "Try to be open minded to me, because I'm not the same-"

"Yes you are."

"I'm hurting you." I whisper and break eye contact.

His pointer finger raises my chin, "Look at me sweetheart." I keep looking at the tile, "Look at me Riley." It is equal parts hideous and disgusting. "I said look at me." The rough and demanding tone caught my attention as well as turned me on. Lucas is equal parts gorgeous and sexy. How can a specimen like this man exist? "We're both hurting. You don't want me to see it, but I know you are." Well he's good. "I'd rather hurt to get you to be with me then not try at all. So, I'm not going anywhere. I will continue to fight for you even if you tell me to 'fuck off'." He laughs and tilts his head to the side. "Do you understand?"

A simple nod because he pretty much rendered me speechless with his authoritative demeanor. "Answer me."

"Shit." I laugh and a genuine smile approaches my lips. "You're really hot when you're demanding."

"Do you understand Riley? I need you, and no matter what you do or say I'm not going anywhere. You are worth every single storm I will ever go through. I mean shit, I've been kidnapped for you. I mean it isn't like I fought it too damn much but that's because I knew you'd keep me safe."

I wrap my arms around his neck and feel him squeeze me tighter in our hug. "I wish I could remember you Sparky. I fucking hate that I'm doing this to you. I hate not knowing what we had, because you speak as if we had a once in a lifetime romance that belongs on that Lifetime channel shit." His laugh warms my heart and I nuzzle my face into his neck, "I'm trying I swear." I can feel my emotions rising to the surface and he can hear it.

"Take a breather sweetheart. I know you don't like showing your emotions to anyone but me and Josh." That's also something I've been thinking a lot about. I mean, I woke up and instantly trusted this guy. I open up to him about everything and I don't know how that happened. Am I fucking broken?

I feel that way.

I feel like a clock that's stopped ticking. Constantly in a stand still because I can't remember what happened. I'm stuck. Unfortunately replacing my batteries isn't in the cards. "Sparky I do like being with you. I'm not trying to waste your time."

"You could never. Any amount of time spent with you is spent correctly."

"Who says shit like that?" I joke and pull away however, I remain close. God, that cologne is incredible.

"Me." He wiggles his eyebrows and kisses me on the lips, "Come on baby girl. Let's get to class."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Today was interesting, Zay and Maya or I call them Ace and Blondie were hanging around us and that makes this situation more difficult. Blondie talked to me for a little bit, she didn't dwindle on what I couldn't remember but asked me questions about me. That was about as normal as it got for me. One teacher thought I was faking so he would go easy on me but Sparky took him out in the hallway and straightened him out real quick. The teachers here are fucking pushovers.

Lucas didn't hurt him obviously but I've seen his demanding side and I can guarantee that teacher didn't stand a chance. He actually just dropped me off so I could change if I wanted to for our date, even though he assured me a thousand times over that I am 'so fucking beautiful' and I didn't need to change. I plop down on the couch and Josh stares at me. "How're things going?"

"If that's code for did you get your memory back the answer is life hates me and hell no."

He laughed, "Well I was asking about you and Luke."

"He loves me."

"And?"

I knit my brows together. "He loves me so much. I don't think I could ever reciprocate that amount of love. I'm Riley Matthews I don't feel."

Josh shook his head and took a drink of beer. "Trust me Riley. You feel and you feel for that man across the street." He takes another drink and sets it on the table. "And trust me again when I say, that you can and have reciprocated those feelings. If anything you were way more intense than he is. I think I heard you say he was your 'fucking drug'."

I sit up straighter and smile. "I read that several times in my journal. I referred to him kissing me as a 'hit'. God what the fuck happened to me?"

"Something good whatever it was. I'm assuming it's that love shit, it has consequences."

I can't help but laugh and within seconds I stop and stare at Josh. "What?"

"It has consequences." Why the hell does that sound familiar? This love shit has consequences. I've heard that before. I shake it off knowing I'm not going to remember and rise off the couch to enter my bedroom. There was an outfit lying across the bed and a note on top of it.

 _Riley,_

 _I figured you'd need an outfit for your date tonight. Pair this top with a pair of denim skinny jeans, and add that leather jacket. Lucas loves that on you._

 _-Maya AKA Blondie._

Mental note to thank her later. I lift the top off of the comforter and hold it up to my body, it isn't a plain tank like I'm used to. Either way I throw it on and enjoy the way it looks on my body. It's a cropped peach sweater with lace on the sides. You can see a portion of my toned stomach and she was right to tell me to add the leather jacket. More me.

After I touch up my hair and add a little makeup, I slide into my studded ankle boots the doorbell rings. But I don't move immediately, my eyes are fixated on the journal. "Riles, Luke's here."

"Clearly! That's why the doorbell rang. Give me a few minutes. Tell him to wait out there."

I hold the pages I haven't dog eared yet and play a little roulette.

 _This is specifically directed to me. Sparky you can read if you want but this is important if I forget._

 _So tonight after you and Lucas left his football banquet, you found out that Lucas' ex is Felix's niece. She came back to town and was trying to figure out who you would do anything for and Sparky is it. He will always be it. I would die for him, and even if I lose my memory this is past Riley telling you to do the same thing.  
Die for him.  
But more importantly live for him._

 _Tonight was pretty emotional. Lucas asked you to give up your revenge on Felix and the Bitchy Bradford sisters. He said it was either him and happiness or revenge and the dark path that leads to it. For whatever reason he thought I was going to break up with him, future reference don't leave him, anyways he thought I was going to break up with him. Of course not, I'd never. But I asked if he was going to break up with me._

 _Those 3 minutes of no answer, seemed like hours. I don't know what he was thinking and I'm afraid to know but once we were approaching 4 minutes I jumped out of the truck. It was pouring rain, we were at a stop light and he followed me. Lucas followed me out into the rain and stopped me._

 _Even writing this I'm crying. It was out of a fucking movie. He said that it was him or the revenge, then this is a direct quote, 'I'm right here Riley. I am asking for all of you and I am willing to give myself entirely to you. Please choose me Riley, please get rid of this chip on your shoulder and choose me.'_

 _Crying yet?_

 _Allow me to continue. 'I know I can make you so happy. I want you more than anything Riley Matthews.'_

 _'You can't keep blaming yourself sweetheart, it is literally eating you alive. I can't let you do this.' At first I had no idea what he meant by that but his next words said it all. 'Even if saving you sends me to heaven.' He'd die for me. Lucas would die to prevent me from making a stupid fucking mistake._

 _I'm going to continue once more. 'Please choose me Riley, I am literally begging you. I can give you a house, and a family, and love. I can give you your endgame.'_

 _Sparky is my endgame. He is my home, he is my family, he is my love, and he is my happiness._

 _Future Riley: If you lose your memory please keep him. Because if and when you get your memory back you'll hate yourself if you don't. He's the absolute best thing in this entire fucking terrible world. You love him. You may not realize it yet, but you do. Keep him. Please God keep him._

 _In case you're wondering I chose him over revenge. I will always choose him. Over and over again. And if you don't remember you'll see why._

 _-Riley_

 _P.S. Don't be a bitch._

"Sweetheart." I turn to the knock on my door and dog ear that page before putting it away. I hurriedly answer the door and pull him into a hug. "Riley what's wrong baby?"

"Just hold me." And he does. No questions asked. I can practically picture that scene in my head. His truck parked at a stop light with the doors wide open, it pouring down rain and him practically yelling at me to get my shit together and choose him because he loves me so damn much. I would give anything to remember that day.

This is so unfair. I close my eyes and let a tear stream down my cheek. I know he hears me crying, but he knows me. He isn't going to ask, not yet. I'd literally get knocked out again to remember just that night, just his words and my emotions. "Are you okay?"

"It's so unfair." My quiet cry turns into a full blown sob. He holds me tighter, "I'd give anything to remember everything Lucas. Anything. I chose you right, I chose you and will choose you over and over."

"Riley calm down sweetheart."

He shushes me and strokes my hair while I slowly calm down. "I'm jealous." Before he has a chance to question I continue, "I'm jealous that you have these incredible memories of us. That night of the banquet you didn't tell me about that."

He nods slowly, "I wanted you to read that part first from your point of view." Lucas wipes away the tear stains and kisses my forehead.

"I can practically see us standing in the rain but I don't know where. I don't know what you looked like, what I looked like. I don't know what happened after that."

He pulls me back into his chest and pulls out his phone. "I have a ton of pictures from that night. But, this is my favorite and just so happens to be my screensaver." He passes me his iPhone and there we are. I have my hand against his chest and I'm smiling, with teeth and everything, I'm smiling at the camera. Sparky has his right arm wrapped around my waist but he's staring at me with a simple smile.

"You weren't looking at the camera."

"Nope." He drags me towards the bed and sets me in his lap. "I'll tell you a few things I said to you that night. 'God let loose an angel for the night', and when I was eye raping you when you first stepped out, you asked me 'what's the matter' and I said 'You come out here looking like God's gift to earth, there's nothing the matter'. You, Riley Matthews looked like a goddess, that's why there was only one picture of me looking at the camera. I couldn't take my eyes off of you."

 _You'll see why._

Things like that. That's why I chose him.

I caress his cheek and press my lips against his. God, I love this feeling. He's got the kind of heart that any girl could die for, he makes me feel like I'm the single most important thing in the world. I'm going to blame my head trauma on my emotional state. "All you do is love me." I whisper.

"That's what I'm here for."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Things get interesting next chapter.**

 **Don't be a silent reader. Let me know what you think.**


	44. Chapter 44-Sorry Princess

**Chapter 44**

"Thank you for taking me to dinner." Sparky pulled me into his side as we waltzed around the square. There were still Christmas lights hanging and I couldn't help but admire the sights. I will say that I'm a pansy ass now, and I am sure it's his fault. You know, even though I only just met him a week ago I do like him a lot. I like how determined he is, and I don't know if it's just with me or with everything he does.

I like how he looks at me, like I'm the most important thing to him in this world.

I like how he stares into my eyes, because I see everything he's feeling.

I like how he rests his forehead against mine, because he never wants to be far away from me.

I like how he makes me feel.

And I love his kisses.

Over the past week I've actually thought about letting him go. Just tell him I'm fucking sorry and tell him that it's over. Because this hurts him more than he's letting on, he's hurting and it hurts me to know that I caused it. Even though I know that's a consequence of what we used to have. Well he still has it for me, and God do I wish I felt that way about him.

Even though I'm here, even though I'm with him, I know he wants more. He wants me to say I love him, and even though he places me on his shoulder and says 'it's alright' I know it isn't. I feel fucking broken, not just because I can't put my memory back together but my heart does too. God what the shit is going on with me? "What are you thinking about sweetheart?"

"It's nothing."

He gives me the 'quit messing around of course it isn't nothing' look before intertwining our hands. "Come on. Try to keep up."

We start running, "Oh Sparky. I could run laps around you." Last I remember I could run like 5 miles without wanting to die. "Where are we going?"

Lucas doesn't answer he just keeps running, eventually the Christmas lights have faded and we had ran several blocks away. Until the only light is from the street lights and stop lights. Sparky turns to look at me with those incredibly gorgeous eyes. "What?"

"This is where I chased you out in the rain. I parked my truck right there," he gestured towards the middle lane, "You left your door wide open, and so did I. The light had switched from green to red twice while we were talking. Well, while I was talking." He takes my hands and kisses my fingertips. "This is where you chose me. This is where you let it all out. What happened to Farkle, what Felix said to you, where my heart broke because you thought I would ever want to leave you." I can feel my emotions rising to the surface, causing a burning sensation in my throat, and my vision to blur. My eyes keep darting from the road to him.

I want to remember.

I want to feel him like I used to.

I want to look at him the way he looks at me.

"Riley I love you so goddamn much. You have no idea."

"Thanks." Like I need another reminder of how I can't remember shit. I normally would have flipped balls but I do recall writing, ' _don't be a bitch'._

He cocked his head to the side knowing the 'you have no idea' comment rubbed me wrong, "Even when you had your memory you had no idea. You always said you wanted to be better for me. That I deserved more."

"You do." I snap staring into his eyes.

"No I don't-"

"YES YOU DO!" My chin starts to tremble and I don't blink. If I do all hell will break loose, hell being my emotions. Lucas just stares at me and I hurt him again. "Lucas I see how you look at me. I can practically feel the love from your lips while we're kissing. No other man I know would ever stay beside me after losing my memory. You have the heart that any girl would die for, and seeing you hurt, knowing that I'm the one fucking causing it, kills me." He just sits there and clenches his jaw and shakes his head from left to right. "Why me?" I whisper. "What'd I do? How did you fall so in love with someone like me? Someone so broken."

I get wrapped up in his arms and I don't fight it. This has been the one of the few comforts since I woke up. "Riley," He clears his throat, trying to force his feelings back down. He has been the strong one, and I don't know if it has always been that way or if it's because I'm so fucked up. "God you're such an idiot." I punch him in the stomach but he doesn't move. "Just listen. You don't realize it, but when you kiss me, I can feel the love from you. I can feel your body practically begging for me." I can't even tell if he's being arrogant or honest. "That is exactly how it used to be. When our lips touch we act as if we will never get the chance to do it again. You, Riley you saved me, just as much as I saved you."

I dig my face out of his chest and crane my neck to look at him in the eyes. "You pulled me out of this boring life and made me change it. You taught me to go after what I want. I wanted you, I still want you, hell even when we weren't together I wanted to be with you all the damn time. You taught me to stand up to my father and I did. Our relationship isn't great, but it's better. I just want you to-"

He cut himself off and I furrow my brows. "What Lucas?"

"Nothing."

"No. Say it, we're being open and honest. You and I don't lie to each other."

He still doesn't say anything his sole gaze is on the ground even though he won't let go of my hands. He seems pissed off for some reason. "Or was that just bullshit to get me to trust you?"

"RILEY!" Yeah, if he wasn't pissed he is now. "You and I don't lie to each other. So why don't you start by telling me what you were thinking about earlier and then I'll tell you."

"Lucas it was nothing."

"Sell that bull shit somewhere else 'cause I ain't buying."

I narrow my eyes and drop my hands from his. Storming off. That's what I'm doing right now. Why? Because I don't want to say something I'll regret. "RILEY!"

Is he chasing after me? I don't turn around to check but if he is that's a fucking cliché. So then why do I like it? "RILEY! STOP!" He stands in front of me, with his hands on my shoulders. I try to dodge him but he glares. "I said stop!"

"I'm not a fucking dog."

"No, you're my girlfriend. I fucking love you to itty bitty pieces and you aren't storming away from me!" Why is it so sexy when he gets demanding? Shit! "You and I, have never and will never lie to each other. That wasn't bull shit! Don't ever say that again! Tell me what you were thinking."

"I don't want to."

"Why?"

Cricket. Cricket.

"WHY?"

I avert my gaze elsewhere and literally feel my anger boiling. I place my hand over my mouth and exhale.

"TELL ME!"

"WHY ARE YOU PRESSING THIS SO HARD LUCAS?!"

"BECAUSE I WANT TO KNOW EVERY FUCKING THING ABOUT YOU! YOU ARE MY GIRL AND I WANT TO KNOW BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!"

This entire night escalated quickly. Way to fucking quickly and I can't even decide what emotion I am fighting. Sadness? Hurt? Fear? Anger? All in all sadness overwhelms my body, "I'm not the same Riley you fell in love with. I'm so fucking scared I won't be able to reciprocate those same feelings you have for me." His anger disappears, his eyes fade back to the familiar green, and his arms drop to his side. "I was thinking about how I should let you go. Let you be happy, because I almost feel like I'm not going to get my memory back. It's been a fucking week." I pierced his armor, and I can see it. The tears falling freely from his eyes show it. "I hate seeing you in pain. I may not remember anything from when we were together but my heart breaks seeing you so sad."

"Then don't leave me Riley." He licks his lips and averts his gaze from mine.

"Just tell me Lucas. When you said you were going to stick around no matter what, did you think it was going to hurt this bad?"

"I'm with you Riley. Yeah it sucks you don't know how incredible we are together, it hurts. But, I'm here with you, I'm fighting for you, why don't you want to fight for me? For us? I love you!" I feel like I just took a blow to the gut. "Why can't you remember me?!" Lucas now hates himself for what he just said that's evident. But that doesn't stop me.

I run.

I turn around and I sprint. I have no idea where the hell it is I'm going. But I get the hell out of there.

I can't say what I would have spat out. I'd lose him forever, and even though I was considering letting him free I know he'd come right back. But if I told him that 'I don't love him' he'd leave. I don't love him.

But it doesn't mean I can't. I feel like he's so fucking caught up in our past, and trying to get me to remember him that we can't focus on our future, hell maybe that's what I've been doing too much of. But that's what I want, I want to focus on our future. Whatever future he may want to have with me.

I'm starting to give up hope on remembering everything. I just, "FUCK!" I run my hands through my hair and squat to the ground. My elbows rest against my thighs and my fingers tug on my locks. Sparky quit chasing me after 5 minutes, I'm sure he's driving around looking for me but I just can't-I can't face him right now. I want to be with him.

He's a good man. He should be the right man for me.

And in a way I know he is. But knowing I'm constantly hurting him, it's hard to live with. Where the hell am I? Shit. I pull out my phone and, "of fucking course." It's dead, what the hell else can go wrong? Our date definitely did. It was amazing to begin with, when he picked me up I had just finished reading about the night I dropped the idea of revenge because of him. I had never felt more attached to him.

Granted I've only known him for a week, but still. I just wanted him. My words keep ringing through my mind.

 _I will always choose him._

I turn on the next street.

 _Please God keep him._

Luckily I still remember how to protect myself. This area is creepy.

 _He is my home. He is my family. He is my love. He is my happiness._

I stop walking and sit on a random bench on the sidewalk.

I remember him asking why I don't want to fight for him. I exhale quietly and rub my eyes. Time to sort out my thoughts. I like Lucas. That is so fucking obvious. So the problem is, he wants me to remember something I simply can't. I just want to quit dwelling on the past, if I'm not going to remember then there isn't anything I can do about it. I don't want to let him go, I know he thinks that, but that's why I didn't want to tell him what I was thinking.

I wrote in my journal to keep him, and I will.

 _Why don't you want to fight for me?!_

I'm a fighter. I always have been, we go through hell and back and come back stronger. Fighters have scars, Josh always told me that. But maybe he meant more than just physical. I mean Lucas and I both have pretty deep scars, if we stayed together this entire situation, this entire fucking incident will forever change us. We could be pussies and let it take us down, or we could be fighters, work through this shit storm and come back stronger. "Fuck it."

I stand up from the bench and intend to just retrace my steps. I need to make things right with Sparky. "Princess?"

I narrow my eyes but keep walking. That isn't Lucas' voice and he doesn't call me princess. He calls me an abundance of awful ass names but that isn't one of them. "Princess I'm talking to you."

"I'm ignoring you shit head."

I hear hurried footsteps and the man lands in front of me. He has dark shaggy hair and blue eyes. "Riley." I don't like this asshole, his vibe is fucking weird.

"How do you know my name?"

A smirk appears on his face. "You don't remember me? That's bull shit."

"Who the fuck are you?"

My fists clench and I can feel my heart rate rise. I'm not going to make a move, I'm not supposed to do any fighting or shit for a while or I would have brought him to his knees already for answers. He starts to laugh maniacally and I cringe. "So it's true huh?"

"What the hell are you on about now? WHO ARE YOU!?"

"Oh come on Princess."

"I'm not your fucking princess."

"That's what you told me the first time we met."

I furrow my brows and push past him, but he stops me again, placing a hand on my shoulder and squeezing tight. "Take. Your. Fucking. Hand. Off. Me." I can practically smell the alcohol radiating off of him and I get this eerie feeling inside of me.

He loosens his grip and lets it fall to his side. "I heard you had a little accident and you lost your memory."

"Shut up." I don't know why I don't move. "Who are you? How do you know who I am?"

"We've had a few run ins. You got me expelled from school."

My eyes widen, "Your-"

"Charlie Gardner. Yours truly." His smirk disappears and his eyes turn dark, this isn't going to be good. I can't fight, I'll wind up in the hospital again. I give him a final glare before hastily walking away. When I hear his footsteps behind me I sprint. I turn the corner and get punched in the face.

"Shit." My head is already spinning from landing on the concrete.

"Sorry princess." And that's when things went really hazy.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Let me know what you think. Don't be a silent reader.**


	45. Chapter 45-Scream

**Chapter 45**

 **Lucas' Point of View**

"WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE?!" It's fucking 4 o'clock in the morning and she hasn't come home.

"Luke, calm down. She's probably just clearing her head. She can take care of herself."

"NO! She isn't supposed to fight Josh. She isn't, she won't." I don't tell him but she wouldn't risk forgetting me again. It tears her up how this whole situation has panned out. I can't believe I said that to her. I can't believe I made her run. Riley would remember me if she could, I know she would. We've spent the entire fucking week, listening to my stories and reading her journal. I know she wants to feel for me the way I feel for her.

I'm such a fucking idiot. I rub my eyes that are red from zero sleep and crying. It's a fun little mixture. I don't deserve her. I don't. It's selfish of me to push myself on her, but she wants me there. Right? She's asked me to stay the night, she told me she likes me, she initiated about half of our kisses.

"She'll fight if necessary Lucas."

I snatch my keys and slip on my boots. "I'm going to look for her again."

"Lucas! Stop! You've driven all over this fucking town, you and I both have. She obviously doesn't want to be found." Then why do I have an awful feeling?

"She doesn't know this town. What if she just doesn't know how to get back? To her, she's been here for a week and most of that has been spent here or at school. So, I'm fucking going and don't try to stop me."

Josh grabs his truck keys, "I'm going with you. You go right, I'll go left." After zipping up my jacket I saunter towards my truck and turn right. If anything happens to Riley I swear to fucking God, I can never forgive myself. I ruined our date, I ruined it by pressuring her to tell me what she was thinking. Riley didn't tell me what she was thinking for a reason because she doesn't want it to happen. She is a take action person, if she wanted it to happen Riley would have told me.

My Riley.

I can't let her go. I won't, I won't let her push me away. No matter how much it hurts.

I remember holding her before the date.

 _Just hold me._

Some of my favorite words since she woke up. I learned when to keep my mouth shut when she's emotional. Riley has cried more this week than I've ever seen her cry, I don't know if that's just from the accident or if she's so truly frustrated that she's mad at herself. I think after tonight it is the latter. I so badly want to make her feel better, I want to kiss her tears away, hold her through the pain and love her. I reminisce to the first night home from the hospital.

 _"You need to get some rest sweetheart."_

 _"Shut up. I'm fine. I want to hear more stories." It was evident she could barely hold her eyelids open._

 _"That's why you're so tired, your mind is running a million miles a minute trying to process everything." Her gorgeous doe eyes rolled, and her head landed into the pillow. I cringe at her carelessness, yes it is just a damn pillow but it only makes me wonder what else she does. I pull the comforter over her beautiful body and kiss her forehead. "Good night sweetheart. Call me if you need me."_

 _"Where are you going?" I furrow my brows and glance towards the beautiful specimen of a woman. Does she want me to-really? "Stay."_

 _"Are you sure?" I don't want to make her feel uncomfortable, I mean to her we just met yesterday._

 _"I think you know me well enough to know I don't do shit I don't want to do." I raise my eyebrows in agreeance. And after putting on some basketball shorts I slid into bed with her and resist the urge to wrap her up in my arms. Smelling her sweet coconut shampoo and feeling her soft skin against my warm body. "Did we cuddle a lot?"_

 _I laugh and agree with reluctance, "Really you would just sleep while laying on top of me. It was a fun game for me. I wouldn't open my eyes up till I guessed how you'd be sprawled out across me." That earned me giggle, I love that sound. "But, if you want to cuddle, come on over sweetheart." I lift my arms and she doesn't hesitate to nuzzle her face into my neck. God I missed this. "I've missed you so much Riley. I know you think I'm crazy, but I have."_

 _"I don't think you're crazy. It's just all very, overwhelming. But, if I got out of fighting for you and willingly put myself into this situation then I must have loved you."_

 _She cranes her neck to gaze at me, "You did. I'm hoping you can learn to love me again."_

 _"My memory could still come back." She whispers. My left hand moves out from behind my head and caressed her cheek, my thumb ran across her bottom lip. "But if it doesn't I already kind of have some feelings and shit for you."_

 _"You had to ruin it." I joke while suppressing a laugh._

 _"It was getting to damn emotional." There she is. Moments like these give me hope, hope that if she doesn't recall everything than there's a shot for me. "I want to go visit someone soon."_

 _"Nora?"_

 _"Yeah." She knit her brows together in confusion, "if you know who that is then you really are pretty damn special."_

 _"I'd like to think so." I whisper and begin to stroke her hair. This always knocks her out within minutes. It isn't that I don't want to keep talking to her it was more that she needs her rest. No driving, lots of sleep, and no fighting. The doctor didn't really buy the whole 'getting jumped' story, so he put great emphasis on the 'no fighting'. Apparently they had lots of people come in that night all bloodied up. We assume from New Year's Knockout but it didn't matter the doctor had no proof._

 _My fingertips graze her neck and she releases a small sigh. I give it a minute tops before she falls asleep. "Night Sparky."_

 _"Goodnight baby girl." I kiss her forehead and close my eyes while continuing to put her to sleep._

I lift my phone out of the passenger seat and hurriedly answer it. "Josh did you-"

 _"No Luke. I didn't, listen man let's go back to my place. That'll be the first place she goes to, and if she still isn't back by morning we'll go to the police station."_

"Josh-"

 _"Luke, please. We can't help her if we're dying from exhaustion."_

"I can't help her when I'm sleeping either." I snap.

 _"Luke. Come on man, let's go home."_

"I'll be there soon. A few more laps won't hurt." I hang up the phone and go down the last few streets on the edge of town. That's the perk of living in a small town, I even called a few hotels around Katy and in Katy to make sure she didn't check in there. This isn't like her. Sure she's pissed but she isn't one to avoid confrontation. This entire situation is off, something is wrong.

Felix wouldn't go back on his word. Or, Riley was sure he wouldn't besides we called Jon and he's going to keep tabs on him. Amber left, we haven't even seen Charlie in months. Everyone else was terrified of her or friends with her. Usually the whole blank face, leather jacket, motorcycle thing turned people away. "Where are you?"

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

I got a total of 3 hours of sleep, well more like lying on the couch with my eyes closed while listening for a door. She still isn't home. My Riley is still not home. "Josh wake the fuck up." I hit his foot and saunter in the kitchen to splash my face with cold water. "Come on, we're going to the station."

"She's still not home?!"

"NO!" I'm irritable and tired and I need her. I need my girl. She's the only thing that could make me feel better right now. "Something's wrong Josh. Even if Riley was fuming she'd stay here and beat the shit out of me, or yell at me. She wouldn't just leave and not at least text you to say she's okay."

He nods in agreement and tousles his hair. "Time check."

"8."

I grab a piece of paper and make a small note.

 _My Riley,_

 _Josh and I are going to the police station. Please call us if you come home. I love you._

 _Your Sparky._

I place it on her bed and meander back towards the living room. "What could have happened to her?" He questions. I blink several times hoping to avoid the question but he continues. "We called hotels, bars, the diner and nothing. You don't think someone-"

"Don't say that. Don't-Don't even fucking think it." I grab my keys and put on my jacket. "Let's go."

It didn't take us long to get to the station. It was a very uncomfortable silent ride however, my eyes peruse the streets in hopes I see her. Every time I see brown hair I freak out, but after the third time I stop getting my hopes up. I run up the streets of the precinct and double check to make sure I don't have anything from Riley. Nothing.

 **Zay  
Hey, Maya and I split up and we're looking for her while you do your thing at the precinct. We'll call you if we find her.**

I type a quick 'thanks' and open the door with Josh right behind me. There was a heavier set red head sitting behind the front desk. "How can I help you?" Hello to you too. She clearly was a people person. My words are dripping with sarcasm.

"I'd like to file a missing person's report please."

I feel like I'm going to throw up. Those words absolutely disgust me. "How long has this person been missing?"

"Since 9 o'clock last night."

"Sir," She tried to contain amusement. "It hasn't even been a full 12 hours. Policy is 3 days before we file a report."

"3 DAYS?!" Fuck. No.

Josh pushes me back and moves in front of me. "Ma'am you don't understand. She just got out of the hospital she's lost her memory." Her eyes remained emotionless. "This isn't like her to just disappear like this. She's a strong girl but she's broken right now."

 _Broken._

I recall that word from last night and run my hands over my face. "I'm sorry sir, but we have to wait 3 days to file a report. I sympathize with you-"

"No you don't." I scoff and turn to face her.

"Excuse me."

"If you truly sympathized with us then you would treat us like fucking human beings and not just a 'policy'." I sneer through gritted teeth.

Her brows furrowed in aggravation. "Sir, if we allowed anyone to file a missing person's report within 24 hours then it would be pointless and a waste of time. 98 percent of the time they show up after 2 days. It is policy."

"To hell with you and your fucking policy." I push the door open to get out of the station and decide to walk. Josh must have stayed to reason with her. I admit he has the patience of a fucking saint, I don't know how he's so calm. This is his niece for God sakes. I decide to retrace my steps and head towards the spot I took her last night.

It was a quick 15 minute walk, my mind was pretty damn busy. I close my eyes and try to imagine where she was running. I look up towards the hill and trudge that direction.

This is all my fault. God please bring her back to me.

I keep looking around for any sign of her, there are few streets this direction, a few courts and some stores so I'm hoping she'll be here somewhere. I fumble with my phone when it starts to ring. "Zay. Anything?"

 _"No Luke but Josh says you left. You okay?"_

"No. I'm not okay. The love of my life, my fucking world is missing." Even saying those words a few tears fall out of my eyes. "How could I be okay?"

 _"Luke you know Riley. Better than anyone, she's a fighter. She'll pull through, she's going to come back."_

"I want her back. I know she's a fighter but she's fought enough, she's gone through so damn much already. Why now? Why at all?!"

 _"We don't know what happened yet. Maybe she got drunk, have you called Jon?"_

"Yeah, he hasn't seen her. But he's also keeping an eye on Felix and his devil daughters to be sure they don't have something to do with this."

 _"That's a good idea. Where are you? I'll come get you."_

"Link Court."

 _"Alright I'll be there in like 5 minutes."_

I hang up the phone and sit on the corner, using the stop sign as a back rest. "Lord, I am not going to be good at this but please this is my first prayer. I've never asked you for anything." I cut myself off and inhale deeply before continuing. "Please bring her back to me. Please bring her back safe and don't take her away again." I drop my head in an effort to conceal my tears, but it's pretty damn obvious already. There was a bark to my right that startled me, I'm a little on edge lately.

I rotate my head to the right. Following the noise when the sun catches light of something causing it to glisten. Zay pulls up right beside me and I hold up a finger. "What is that?" I whisper to myself and walk towards the grass on the other side of the sidewalk.

"What are you looking for?"

I ignore Zay's statement and my hands push through the grass. My fingers catch a chain. "Shit."

"What is that?"

I hold up the necklace, and start to sob uncontrollably. I fall to the grass and hold the pendant in my clenched fists. "It's okay man." Zay had his arm around me for comfort but it's not helping, Riley is the only one who can help me. "What is it?" I hold up the necklace, letting the pendant dangle, 'endgame'. "Shit."

"Riley." I mumble through my tears before screaming. Screaming out everything that's inside me, my fears. My tears, my anger, my worry all of it.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Let me know what you think.**

 **Don't be a silent reader.**


	46. Chapter 46-Lust

p class="MsoNormal"strongChapter 46/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongRiley's Point of View/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal""You ruined my life." Charlie whispers in my ear, amateur. He's doing it too loud, I know he wants me to be afraid but I'm not./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Nope, that'd be you and your fucking stupidity." I don't quite know the full details but he jumped me on school grounds and tried to sexually abuse me. I mean that's pretty fucking stupid. That isn't just me right?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"He lifts his hand and smacks me across the face. I chuckle lightly because he hits like a bitch. Why didn't I block you ask? Oh, well because his friends are holding me down. Ever since I hit my head when they first attacked me, I've been out of it. I'm basically seeing 2 of everything. "You know Charlie," I spit out some blood and I think a tooth went out with it. Oh yup there it is. "I feel as if you got off easy. I mean you could be in jail for at least 15 years. Depends on the judge." I laugh again because- Well I don't know why./p  
p class="MsoNormal""What's so fucking funny?" He spits through a clenched jaw./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Um well, I don't really know. I was trying to figure that out myself." I relinquish a small smile and that seemed to calm him down./p  
p class="MsoNormal"His glared eyes widen slightly, "You know even when you're beaten to shit you still look beautiful."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""WIFE GOALS!" I yell and one of his friends punches me in the gut./p  
p class="MsoNormal""NO! SHE'S MINE!" Oh thank God, Charlie doesn't hit near as hard. I'm seeing a total of 8 people. So if I'm seeing double that's 4. Why can't he do anything himself? Damn it. I have no idea where the hell I am. They stuffed me into the back of a truck after I hit my head but I know I fell asleep for a while. When I woke up, Charlie said 'so the princess awakens', it's a safe assumption to say it's been awhile. I think we're in an abandoned store or restaurant. The windows are taped and it's dark, I see sun creeping through. There's a bar in front of me and some restrooms to the right. "Riley let's have a little heart to heart."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Please start." I joke and start to laugh again. I think I have a concussion or something./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Why wouldn't you go on a date with me?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I lift my head to look at him and he is just staring at me. "Charlie I don't remember. The only reason I know what you did to me was because I wrote it down." His glare softens again, "But I mean I'm assuming this shit right here is a good portion of why I wouldn't date you. Just a hunch."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"And another smack across the face. Charlie 50 million Riley 0. That's a new feeling. I usually do the hitting, I'm just happy that he isn't punching me in the face and it's just an open hand smack. After that fall, I don't want to risk anything else messing up my head. My face hurts so fucking bad from the sting of the slaps, I can feel it burning all over. "What is so special about Friar then? Why would you date him?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"My jaw clenches, play it off like I don't know or be a smart ass? "I mean as far as I know he didn't drug me. But he helped me a lot that night, so maybe I should thank you." Who am I kidding? I was born to be a legendary smart ass. Charlie could quite possibly be breathing fire but my face is so swollen I don't know. I just hear his heavy breathing. Shit. "Now before you get all pissy-"I am met yet again with another blow to the face, seems as if slapping isn't doing it for him anymore. "Now back to what I was saying." I adjust my jaw and sigh, "I only know that because I wrote it down and he told me."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Are you not tired of getting the shit beaten out of you yet?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I'm used to it."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"He scoffs, "Yeah I figured. Why did you have all those bruises all over your face all the damn time?" Let's say 'all' a little more. Who's with me?/p  
p class="MsoNormal""You mean besides now?" His friends tighten their grip and it causes me to wince from pain. "Just trying to lighten the mood it's pretty damn intense." I giggle and Charlie grabs my chin and after demanding an answer I tug my face out of his grasp. "I'm a professional fighter." It doesn't matter since I'm out of the fight night anymore, I don't give a crap who knows. Charlie wouldn't tell anyone anyways, especially since he's doing this to me./p  
p class="MsoNormal"It got eerily silent. "Prove it." The guy to my left mumbles./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I think Charlie can attest to my skills."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I glance up at the man in front of me. No, not a man. Lucas is a man, Charlie is a coward a fucking pussy who has to do all of this to get a date. I should've thrown his ass in jail. "That makes sense." He mumbled to himself, "You any good?'/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Woman's Champion last year. I had to throw the final fight for this year, so I guess I'm pretty damn decent." I spit out some more blood and sigh. "So what the fuck do you want with me Charlie? To beat me for getting you expelled? Even though you should be in jail. Is all of this to get a fucking date? Do you want money? What?!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I ASK THE QUESTIONS HERE! NOT YOU!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Sounds about right." He hits me again but I'm numb. I don't hardly feel it anymore. I drop my head and slowly lift it up. Slowly because I don't have a choice, I physically can't move faster./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Not only did you embarrass me on 3 separate fucking occasions but you got me expelled. My parents have practically disowned me. All because you're a tight ass prude bitch."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I can't help but laugh. "You know I don't remember the past 5 months or so but I can guarantee I wasn't never a tight ass. Or a prude, definitely not a prude." I throw a little wink in there and again his glare softens. "Now bitch, I'll give you that one that's definitely a normal descriptive term for me. But I'm pretty fucking cool once you get to know me."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Charlie scoffs and I can feel him looking at me. He kneels down in front of me and studies my face before tucking some hair behind my ear. "I could've treated you so well, made you so happy."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Clearly."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Do you ever shut the fuck up?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""No." I don't know why but I can't keep my mouth shut right now, it could be because my jaw is loose but hey I'm no fucking doctor. "We can consider it a nervous habit. I've had a bad week. Either kill me, or do whatever it is you're wanting to do."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"His fingertips trace my jawline as we stare at each other. "I'm just admiring."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Admiring what?" I knit my brows together and lean towards him. "I'm not beautiful Charlie, you've beat me to hell."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"If he wasn't so fucking twisted he'd actually be pretty hot. But I know why I never went for him, he's arrogant, and I have had a bad feeling about him as soon as I heard his voice on the street. "Don't say that princess."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"His friends start to laugh and I try to inch closer when they jerk me back. "NO! Let her come to me."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"The right side of his lip pulls up and I cock my head to the side. "You still think I'm beautiful even when you destroyed my face?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I purposely worded it that way to make him feel bad and it worked. He dropped his head but instantly tugged it back up to look into my eyes. We hear his friends making some smart ass remarks behind us but we don't acknowledge them. "I've thought you were fucking gorgeous since the first time I saw you."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I'm sorry I embarrassed you." I whisper, "When you don't kidnap me and beat the crap out of me you can be pretty fucking sweet." I'm not sorry, I'm using his weakness against him. Lust, it's one of the 7 deadly sins for a reason. Why does that sound familiar? "It could be the sudden head trauma this past week has brought but I have the sudden urge to kiss you."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"He narrows his eyes to see if I'm telling the truth. "Don't listen to her Charlie."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Shut the fuck up." He sneers and turns his attention back towards me, "Are you lying?" Yeah like I'd tell you if I was. 'Yes Charlie of course I'm lying, now hit me harder', dumb ass./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Nope." I fall down to the ground from exhaustion and start to giggle. His friends surround me to pick me back up but Charlie stops them./p  
p class="MsoNormal""What's so funny?" I swear I see a small smile./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I just-I like demanding. It's a turn on." TRUTH! "I want to kiss you but it'd fucking hurt like hell." LIES! I gesture towards my lips./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I can be gentle." He whispers and hovers over me, his hands are on the ground beside my face to hold himself up. "Guys get the fuck out of here."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Charlie it isn't a good idea, she's a professional fighter. This is a trick."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"We stare at each other, I don't take my focus away from him. "I'm pretty fucking sure I have a concussion. And zero energy. Even professional fighters need energy to throw a punch."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""See she's not going anywhere." I'm not lying about the concussion, I can barely stay awake. Charlie and his friends are arguing so I let them have their bro time and close my eyes to picture Sparky, I never thought I could miss someone so damn much. I have no idea how long I've been here or where here is. I just want him to hold me, I know I sound like a pansy now but he has that effect on me. Eventually his friends walk out the door and his blue eyes dart back towards me. "Princess you have to stay awake if you have a concussion."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Fucking myth."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I'm not taking any chances."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I flutter my eyelids open and slowly move to caress his cheek. I'm pretty fucking happy this is working. His friends are all at the front door. I saw a red light in the back, I'm assuming that's the other exit. "Once we're finished can you take me to a hospital? I don't want to fall asleep and forget you. I've forgotten everything since I moved here."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Even Friar?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I nod and feel a tear fall. "Even Lucas." I decide calling him Sparky might set Charlie off since that's my pet name for him./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Charlie noticeably gulped. "What do you mean finished?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"My hand lazily falls from his face to remove my sweater, well blondie's sweater and slide it over my head. His blue eyes darken with lust, that's right. Have to reel in the big fish slowly. "Whatever you want it to mean."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Charlie rakes his eyes over my body and it takes everything inside of me to not break every one of his fucking grimy fingers for touching me. "You're so gorgeous, damn, your body."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Have to stay in good shape." I arch my back and flex my abs, "Charlie do you like me? Are you just mad about everything I did?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I've been obsessed with you since I saw you." He whispers while staring at my chest. His lips nuzzle into my neck and I fake a small moan even though my entire body tenses. His lips aren't soft and sweet, nothing like Sparky's. "I'm not going to hurt you anymore princess. Don't be tense." Charlie runs his hands down my side as his lips touch my collarbone. "I'm furious about the things that happened. But this will certainly make up for them." I'm not sure what he thinks is going to happen now. Like are we going to ride off in the fucking sunset in his mind? I'm sure the half-naked girl underneath him has something to do with his clouded judgement./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I'm so tired."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Riley you have to stay awake princess." I don't know how much longer I can stay awake. Goddamn it. I need to move quicker./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I'll give you 5 thousand dollars to take me to a hospital Charlie. I don't want to forget you, that's what happened. I threw a fight got knocked out and I forgot everything." He ignores my request and continues to touch me./p  
p class="MsoNormal"He caresses my cheek and presses his lips against mine. I wince from the pain and he instantly pulls away. "Be gentle Charlie, like I know you can. As soon as I'm better we can be rough."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I swear his eyes just got darker but that could also be the entire fucking room. "Whatever you want princess." How the fuck did he go from beating the shit out of me to saying that? Bipolar much? I mean damn. His lips lightly touch mine and even though I had to fight back the bile I kiss him back./p  
p class="MsoNormal"I want Sparky./p  
p class="MsoNormal"I pull away and start to cry. "Riley what's wrong?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Charlie." I whimper, damn I'm a good actress when I have a concussion. I mean the tears are real. I want Lucas more than anything right now and the fact his lips aren't the ones I'm kissing makes it ten times worse. I'm cheating on Lucas, granted I doubt he'd care considering the situation./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Here come with me." He lifts me bridal style and walks me to, I think this was a kitchen the stove and appliances are missing but there are lots of cabinets and a fucking exit. Ding. Ding. Ding. I wrapped my arms around his collar and nuzzled my head into the crevice of his neck. "I'm sorry I did this to you." He whispers and lays me down on the counter./p  
p class="MsoNormal""What?" Bitch say what?/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Now that I know you like me, well now that you admitted you like me, I'm so sorry." So this bitch. I should look into becoming an actress. I look young, I bet I could get into like Disney Channel or something. Ha! Yeah right, I can't go through a fucking sentence without cussing. "I don't know what to do now."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I can talk to Doug and try to get you back into school." In your dreams, but he seemed to like that. "Can I just say that drugging girls is a definite no-no?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Trust me you taught me a lesson."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I hate that I hurt you but you needed to be taught a lesson." Charlie ran his fingers through his hair and grits his teeth, I sit up off the counter and stand beside him. I don't know how far I'll get once I do this but I have to./p  
p class="MsoNormal"I have to get back to my Sparky./p  
p class="MsoNormal""My entire family is disappointed in me." His forehead lands on my shoulder and I inch closer to the edge of the countertop. I can't throw a punch to save my life and this has to be quick to knock him out. I was originally going to seduce him into a different room and knee him in the balls, but he made this much easier./p  
p class="MsoNormal""It's okay Charlie." Jesus please forgive me for lying so much tonight. I may not be getting into heaven but there is a lot of sinful shit going on. My right hand starts to stroke his hair and with one quick motion I grasp tighter and slam his head into the edge of the countertop. He's out cold and I sprint towards the exit. But, of course I slip, and my temple lands on the tile./p  
p class="MsoNormal"FUCK ME! I grasp my head and force back the tears and the pain. I stand back up and push my way out the door. OH MY GOD! I know where I am. I know this street, I know everything. I jump the fence that is right behind the exit and run I am going to blame adrenaline for the sudden burst of energy. I remember everything, well a good portion of it anyways. How the hell did that happen? I don't know and I don't care./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I remember."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I'm coming Sparky./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" LAST UPDATE TODAY!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I JUST LOVE THIS STORY TOO DAMN MUCH TO LEAVE YOU ALL HANGING!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"YOU ARE WELCOME. LOL LOVE YOU GUYS!/p 


	47. Chapter 47-Dream

**Chapter 47**

 **Lucas' Point of View.**

It's been two days. Two fucking days of not knowing where the love of my life is at. If she's alive, if she's safe, I miss her so fucking much. Once I found the necklace I probably sat and cried for 30 minutes, I'm not ashamed. Especially because it has been a constant since I came back. Zay said he was bringing me home, but he brought me to my dad's, I don't really consider this my home anymore.

Riley is my home.

My Riley. I miss her smile, her laugh, I miss everything about her and I am so scared that I'll never get to see her again. I grip the necklace tighter in my hands. I snatch my phone and dial Josh. "Hey anything?"

 _"I'm talking to a new detective right now. Since it has been 2 days and you found the necklace they're willing to make an exception."_

"Thank God."

 _"I don't know who to thank. But right now I'm pretty fucking furious with the deity above."_

I feel my emotions hitting the surface. Hell who am I kidding, they've been on the surface. "Just uh, keep me updated."

 _"Absolutely."_

The chain is broken so it was ripped off of her. She wouldn't take this off on her own. I've come to the conclusion she was kidnapped. That's why I quit looking on the streets for her. Shit. I run into my bathroom and throw up, again. I want my baby girl back.

 _"Sparky, are you going to stop with those damn nicknames?"_

 _"Nope."_

 _"Tell me something, is it worth the argument?"_

 _"Nope."_

 _"Did I give up on correcting you before I lost my memory?"_

 _"Yup."_

 _"Fine. Let's see that's 3 nicknames. I feel pretty bad only giving you one."_

 _"Yeah but yours is original. Sparky, I love it."_

I lay back down on my bed and patiently wait for Josh to get back. I need to go to Riley's room, I need to smell her and I need to lay in our bed together. I'm fucking exhausted, I haven't slept in days. Every time I close my eyes I picture her and that goddamn smile I fell in love with. You know what that's a lie, I did fall asleep for an hour yesterday but I woke up from a dream. Of her, because the universe loves to torture me.

 _I was lying on her bed and she came into the room, and was just staring at me with a smile. I flip around and embrace her in my arms. "Oh my God. Where did you go? What happened Riley? You scared us all to death." She doesn't say anything but is returning the hug, and for right now that's all I want. She leans backward and smirks at me, my thumbs caress her cheek and I gaze into her eyes. "Baby talk to me, what happened? Where'd you go for 2 fucking days?" Her smile slowly begins to fade and tears fall down her cheeks. "No baby girl don't cry." I try to wipe them away with my thumb but it's no use they don't flick away. I remember her making a joke about how she wished her bad feelings were as easy to wipe away as flowing tears so I always took pride in wiping them away. But they won't go anywhere. "Riley talk to me beautiful."_

 _"Help."_

 _I furrow my brows and tilt my head to the side. "Baby what'd you say?"_

 _"Help." She starts to meander backwards and I instinctually follow after her. "I love you Lucas." And then she was gone._

I woke up crying and I hadn't wanted to sleep since. I needed it but until we find her I'm fucking terrified. She may be kidnapped but she's a fighter. My girl will do anything to get back. She survived Felix, her parent's passing, Farkle's murder and a deadly fight at Knockouts.

I don't even recognize the person in the mirror anymore. I have deep bags underneath my eyes which aren't green anymore, they're a familiar pink to red. My skin is pale and I can only attribute that to the lack of vitamins in my system from not eating.

I throw up everything I eat anyways. God, I miss her so much.

Riley is everything I've ever wanted and need. She's all I fucking need right now. "Luke."

I try to dry up my tears but then again I don't care. "Come in dad."

My door slowly opens and he leans against the door frame. "Anything?"

"No." I whisper and wipe my eyes dry.

"Well, I've talked to some people in town, fellow business partners. They've got photos of her and placed them in their stores." I fly up from my bed and give him a hug. It's awkward, we haven't hugged, in- I couldn't even tell you how long. But nonetheless I hold on for dear fucking life. I can't hold it in anymore and start to cry. Only then does he hug me back. "I'm sorry son. I know you love her."

"Thank you." I gulp and grasp at his shirt. "I want her back."

"We're going to find her Luke. I promise. I've got friends in lots of places and we're going to find her and bring her back to you."

Is this my father right now? "We had a fight. I got mad because she couldn't remember me. What if that's the last thing we said-"

"Luke. Stay positive. When we find her and we will find her, she's going to need you to be strong."

He doesn't push me away, he doesn't ask me to stop crying and I actually feel like we're acting like a father and son. It wasn't until the doorbell rang that we pull apart. "I'll get it." He gestures me back to my bed and I don't hesitate. I fall face first, hoping my comforter will wipe my face dry.

"Hey Lucas." I lift my head up and Maya is standing at my entryway.

I rise off my bed and give her a hug. It looks like she's been crying too. I never really knew that she liked her that much. "Hey Maya."

"Are you okay?" She whispers and all I can do is shake my head no. I can hardly talk. Her grasp on me tightens and I start to sob again. "I'm so sorry this is happening Lucas. You don't deserve this, she doesn't deserve this. I'm so sorry."

"I miss her so fucking much." The sobbing did more than prove my point. This is worse than her being knocked out, and unconscious for days. This is worse than her not remembering me, this is worse than all of that fucking combined. My heart is literally being ripped out of my chest and I have no idea how else to explain it. I can't breathe, I can't feel anything but sadness and fear.

"I know you do." She whispers, but I can hear cracks in her voice.

"You miss her too?"

She slowly nods. "I didn't think I liked her that much. She's protected me before, we've been shopping, and gotten ready for the banquet together. But most of all, I respect her. What she did in that ring for you on New Year's, was the bravest thing I've seen. She risked her life in hopes that you and she can have a normal one together. That's incredible, she's incredible and doesn't deserve this."

"Group hug." We glance towards the doorway and Zay smirks before wrapping his arms around both of us. "We're going to get through this guys. Who knows, she could be escaping right now." I know that's supposed to make me feel better but she shouldn't have escaped in the first place. There should have been nothing for her to escape from. "Luke, I just left the police station. Josh wanted me to give you the house key so you can go hang out in there in case she comes back."

He's right, Riley would go there first knowing I'd be waiting for her. I hastily take the key and put on a pair of shoes. "Want us to come with you?"

"Um, no. I just-I'll probably just lay in her room, so you two go. Spread the word and keep your eyes opened." They slowly nod and after I watch them turn down the street I unlock their door. I wished I could say being here was easier, and in a way it is, I see her everywhere, which is both good and bad. I see her pressed against this wall whenever we got back from Houston. I see myself holding an ice pack to her chin on that couch. Or her telling me I'm like her oxygen in that kitchen. Us making love in her bed and in the shower, all of it reminds me of her and that hurts terribly. Because I can't find her.

I can't get to my Riley.

 **Riley's Point of View.**

My adrenaline has worn off. The only thing keeping my legs moving is the thought of getting to Sparky. I stay off the streets, mostly because I'm sure his posse is running around trying to find me. But I'm also not wearing a shirt. Another reason I keep moving, hypothermia. I don't know what time it is but it's dark outside now. I feel like I've been running for forever. I just wish I didn't have to climb all these damn fences.

I've been lucky and not had anything scarier than a yorkie chase after me.

I can't move anymore. I fall to my knees and just sit there. My eyes are dangerously close to shutting and though I know the whole not falling asleep thing is bull shit I still have to get to him.

I have to tell him I remember. I have to get to him. I lift myself over another fence and glance out at the street in front of me. "Where the shit am I?" My eyes are so swollen I can hardly make out the street signs. Oh thank God just a few more blocks. I double check my surroundings and sprint across the street.

I wonder how long I was gone. I know I'm fucking hungry and thirsty but all I can focus on is Lucas.

 _Come out here looking like God's fucking gift to earth._

 _I love you so goddamn much Riley._

 _I'm fighting for you._

 _I'll wait._

 _I'll make you fall in love with me again._

 _God let loose an angel tonight._

Those statements keep me moving. I guarantee you he's at my house, he might as well just move in. I should ask him that when I get home.

Home.

I can practically hear that damn bed calling my name.

If he ever thinks I'm not fighting for him again then this is fucking proof. Now that I'm slowing down I'm fucking freezing. "Shit." Stupid January, stupid seasons, stupid fences. Stupid, it's stupid all of it. I run across the next street. 2 blocks now. Before I can jump the next fence I throw up.

"Yup. That's a concussion alright." I whisper to myself but I keep moving.

I'm going to kill Charlie, no. I can't Sparky will be sad, I'll just rough him up a lot and turn him over to the cops. I wish I had gotten a better look at his friends. "FUCK ME!" That's a pit bull. I'm all about it's the owner not the dog, but this one looks mean with his growling teeth. "Don't mind me puppy I'm just jumping fences." I hoist myself over their backyard fence to their front and land flat on my back. Shit. I cough several times to catch my breath and roll on my side.

I wish I were in the ring and I could just tap.

I open my eyes and recognize this street. "My street." I push myself up off the ground and drag myself across the street. "My house." My fingers graze over the handlebars on my bike and I stumble on the uneven concrete. _'Get your shit together Riley'_ rings in my head, even now Josh is being a motivational trainer. My lips curve upwards at the thought of my uncle's name. But only when I think of Lucas does my face completely turn into a smile.

 **Lucas' Point of View.**

I wrap myself up in Riley's comforter and stare at her side of the bed. My hands touch her pillow and lead down to the sheets. I close my eyes and picture her there, smiling and laughing. I would seriously be okay if she was here and yelling at me I just want her here. "God please." I know I'm being a fucking wimp right now but I don't give a shit.

I exhale heavily and roll on my back when my phone dings.

 **Zay: We're stopping back by. We have food.**

I don't reply because ultimately I want to say 'no leave me the hell alone'. But, that's because they aren't her. They've done nothing but help me, done nothing but help her. I'm just tired and fucking devastated. "WHAT DID SHE EVER DO TO YOU!? SHE'S A GOOD PERSON!" I wipe my eyes dry when the doorbell rings. "Fuck it." I don't even care, I'm a mess and I don't care who knows it.

I open the door and a body falls forward. I catch her in my arms and start to sob. "R-R-Riley?" I pull her into my chest with my shaking hands, while my back slides down the wall and I fall to the ground. "Riley. My Riley."

"Hey Sparky."

I caress her cheek and rest my forehead against hers. "Oh my God. You're real. You're here. This isn't a fucking dream. R-Riley."

I stare at her and cry for what seems like forever. Her face is barely recognizable and completely swollen. She has bruises on her arms and stomach that are made apparent because she isn't wearing a shirt. "Sparky I remember. I remember everything." She whispers.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Let me know what you think.**

 **Don't be a silent reader.**


	48. Chapter 48-Recovery

**Chapter 48**

"Sparky, I remember everything." I kissed her forehead and tried to stop the tears from falling even more. I can't believe she's in my arms.

"Shh. We need to get you to a hospital baby." I caress her face and just like God knows I need help, Zay pulls up. "It's about damn time you cooperate." Jesus and I have had an ongoing conversation for 2 days.

I lift her up in my arms and run towards the truck as Maya is jumping out. "Maya, please stay here and call Josh for me."

"Is that Riley?" She questions and I just give a quick nod.

"Zay hospital please. NOW!" I shut the passenger side door and stare down at Riley who's just smiling at me. "Baby girl." I caress her cheek and try to fight back my happy tears but it's no use. I'm fresh out of sad tears now that she's back.

"How long?" She whispers and it's almost like she has no control over her head right now. It keeps wavering from side to side. That could be from me shaking though. I haven't eaten a whole lot and even though Riley is light as a feather I have no energy. "Sparky how long was I gone?"

"2 days baby. I missed you so fucking much. I love you I'm so sorry about what I said. I love you so goddamn much please don't ever leave me again."

"Sparky shut the fuck up." I chuckle through the tears and kiss her forehead. That seems to be the only spot on her face that isn't swollen or bruised. "I love you too and I'm not going anywhere. You are the only reason I got out of there."

Zay doesn't say anything but I see his tear stained face. "I'm so tired." She mumbles while her eyelids flutter.

"Riley stay awake sweetheart. We're almost there, you need to stay awake."

"God! It's like I told him it's a fucking myth." Her eyes are closed but she's still talking, is she talking in her sleep?

"Like you told who baby girl? Riley who took you? Did you know them?" My eyes travel towards her neck and that's when I see it. A fucking hickey. "Riley, who took you? Who gave you that hickey!?"

"Don't yell please." I could have gotten a lot louder but I obliged her and shut up all together.

"We're here Luke."

Zay leans over and opens the door for me while I carry her inside. "Stay awake sweetheart, I NEED SOME HELP HERE! PLEASE!" On cue, a bed rolls out from the swinging doors and a few nurses come out. "She was kidnapped, please, please take care of her." Another nurse waltzes up beside me as I watch her get taken away from me. Again.

Who took her? Who gave her that fucking hickey? I swear to God I'm going to kill them for touching her. "LUKE!"

Josh jogs towards me and embraces me in a hug. His breath is shaky and I think he's been crying, he's got a pretty tough exterior. "Maya called me. Where is she?" I'm sure he's thanking God the station and hospital are a few blocks away from one another.

"They just took her back a few minutes ago."

He opens his mouth and inhales deeply before talking. "How was she?"

I lazily shrug my shoulders. "She was beaten pretty badly, her face is swollen and bruised. She ran God only knows how far without a shirt on and she has a hickey on her neck."

His jaw clenches and even though Josh and I don't come to an agreement on much we both agree on this. We stare into each other for a moment, silently saying we're going to break some necks. "Sir, you just came in with the abused woman correct?" My body shudders at that word but I nod my head quietly, "We have a few things for you to sign." I gesture to Josh and he saunters towards the registration desk. "Just a few things, if she's allergic to anything, approval to run tests to ensure she's okay, protocol stuff." Within a few minutes we're sitting in the waiting room and neither one of us can quit fidgeting.

If Riley were here then she'd tell me to 'cool the fuck out'. Man I love her. "Hey!" Maya and Zay run into the ER and give me a hug. "How is she Luke?"

"I mean y'all saw her. She's still back there but I found a hickey on her neck." My fists clench and I stare at Zay who is obviously thinking the same thing Josh and I were. No one touches her, she's mine. My Riley. Those fuckers are going to pay. They sit down but I just pace the waiting room wondering if she's okay but more importantly wondering when I'll get to see her. Payback can wait, for the moment. Riley is what's important right now. "Josh did you talk to the-"

"Yeah, PD knows. I told them I'd call when she woke up so they could get some information from her."

I nod silently and bite my nail. "Luke?'

"Dad?" I move in for a hug which he accepts and returns. This is so weird, but I like it. "What are you doing here?"

"Isaiah told me you found her."

I disagree. "No actually as usual she found me." I knew what he was going to ask so I beat him to it and explained her condition but that we're still waiting on the doctor's notes.

"Luke this way." He leads me to a more secluded corner of the hospital. "Are you going to take care of this?"

I furrow my brows. "What?" Is this a trick question?

"Are you going to handle the people who took her? If not I will beat you black and blue."

Oh my God he's serious. "Trust me dad, I'm on it. I'm just hoping she knows." The odds are of course slim, I mean it isn't like she's a social butterfly. I glance at him for a moment and he's clearly angry. "I can't believe your condoning revenge."

He lightly laughed before running his fingers through his hair. "I may be a crappy parent and I know I've raised my hand to you before but never to a woman." I nod and lean back in my chair when he starts to talk again, "I like her Luke. I like her a lot for you. It's weird considering she was such an awful influence, or so I thought she was, but after the lovely ladies of the family met her I heard lots of wonderful things."

"She's a wonderful woman." I rub my eyes, hoping to clear them of any tears and guess what, it actually worked. I have to be strong for my girl right now. I can only imagine how shaken up she's going to be after this. "Thanks for giving her a chance and thank you for all your help and coming."

"I may not show it but I will always be here for you son." After he told me to text him updates and when or if I'll be coming home he gives me a hug and leaves. I saunter back towards my friends and it is already 9:30. Maya fell asleep on Zay's shoulder and Josh is trying to get some sort of information from the nurse's desk.

I take a seat next to Zay and breathe deeply. "Are you as sick of hospital's as I am?"

I nod lightly, "I'm sick of being here, I'm sick of bringing her here, I'm sick of her hurting. All of it."

With his one arm he can move he pats me on the back. "I'm just happy she's back." There was a small silence between us that was occasionally broken when Josh would get frustrated. "Luke, did she ever say who did it?" I disagree and clench my jaw, "Well, this is awful to say but I hope it's someone we can get our fucking hands on."

"No kidding. This is one fight she's not going to do on her own. Someone took her shirt off and gave her a hickey, probably more-"I stop myself there because I can already feel my blood pressure rising.

"I promise you Luke, that girl back there wouldn't have let that happen to her."

"RILEY MATTHEWS!" Zay stays in the chair to slowly wake up Maya but Josh and I practically sprint towards the doctor. "And you two are related to her, how?"

"Uncle and boyfriend. Where is she? How is she?"

The doctor smiles lightly, "She does have a concussion, which you would think that because of her last visit there would be some complications, but there weren't we did both an MRI and CAT scan to be sure. Lots of swelling and bruises as you saw, and a bruised rib. She's just exhausted, and dehydrated. We are going to put an IV in her for some fluids. Whatever energy she had left she said she used to get back to 'sparky'. Whatever that means, but she's resting right now."

"Sir," I clear my throat and rub my eyes, "There was a hickey on her neck. You may not be able to tell me but were there any signs of sexual assault?"

"I asked her that same thing and she said, excuse my language, 'no effer can touch me besides Sparky'." A smile overwhelms my face, damn I love her. "Besides the mark on her neck there were no other signs of sexual assault, and she said there was no point in checking."

"Can we go see her?" He questions.

"Yes you may, also I was informed that the police will be here to gather information. I'm already working on a report for them so just let the staff know and I can get it for you. Room 103." At this point Zay and Maya are behind us as we push our way down the hall.

"Here." I push the door open and smile.

"Get that shit away from me! Where's Lucas?"

"Ma'am, this is just fluids, you're dehydrated." Of course Riley would be arguing with the nurses. "You have to leave it in."

"Do as she says baby girl." Her head slowly moves towards the door and a small smile approaches her lips. I slide a chair beside her and hold her hand, "Hi beautiful." I still can't believe she's back, all of this seems like a dream.

"I remember Lucas-"I kiss her hand to cut her off.

"We'll talk about that later baby. You need to get some rest, please."

A few minutes later my girl had fallen asleep, she must have been tired to not argue at all. The nurse came back in with an ice pack that's made for a face. It's really weird looking actually. "This will help with the swelling, if you can get her to keep it on."

"Thank you." I take it away and smile at the nurse. "Please don't hate her, I know she can be a pain in the ass but she's been through a lot." She smiles as she leaves the room, I don't know why I felt it was necessary to do that but it felt right. No one needs to be angry or upset with Riley, she does that enough to herself. I gently lay the ice pack over her face, positioning the eyes and mouth opening perfectly. I'd like to say that I'm surprised she didn't wake up but I'm not, she was exhausted.

"Hey guys, I'm going to try to get some sleep too. Wake me up when she wakes up, or if the doctor comes back in." I kiss her hand several times and whisper I love you before lying down on the couch and letting sleep overtake me.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

I woke up and Maya and Zay were gone. Josh's stuff was still here but he wasn't in the room and Riley was still sleeping. Good, she needs it.

I can't believe she's back. I saunter towards her and it seems as if her ice pack had been changed, and even though it's covering most of her face, it is clearly working. I send out a mass text saying that she's still sleeping but I'll let them know when she wakes up and I find my place back beside her. Where I always should be, beside my girl. "Riley," I whisper, "I know you're sleeping but I just have to tell you to never leave me again. These were the absolute worst days of my life, please don't go anywhere. I'm sorry I pushed you when you had no control over it. I'm sorry I made you run, if you wouldn't have ran we wouldn't be here right now. But," I clear my throat to try and make sure my voice doesn't crack, "you came back to me. Just like you always do."

Josh comes back in with coffee and passes it to me. "I swear we're spending more of our savings on coffee than anything else."

"Thanks man, and I hate to say it's true, but it is. This girl is going to be the death of us."

"Yeah but, at least I have someone to die with." I can't help but laugh a little bit.

"WHAT THE SHIT IS ON MY FACE?!" The mask gets thrown across the room and I press her arms down gently, while Josh picks it up.

I chuckle lightly and kiss her head, "Baby it's just an ice pack. To help with the swelling, do you want it back on?" She disagrees and I can tell she's still sleepy, but good luck to me to try to get her back to sleep. Her doe eyes look up at me and even though she isn't smiling her eyes are, Riley caresses my cheek and I fall into her embrace. "I love you baby."

"I love you Sparky." My heart swells, I'm so used to getting silence over this past week. "I hit my head while I was leaving and I remembered everything. Thank you for not going anywhere, thank you for waiting."

"Baby stop it-"

"No. I know how sad you were so just shut the hell up and listen." I drag my chair across the floor while Josh pretends to not eavesdrop. "I'm sorry I ran, I'm not going to leave you again. Physically, emotionally, spiritually or mentally, I'm all yours Lucas. Please don't hate me for forgetting you-"

"Now you shut the hell up and listen. It wasn't your fault that you forgot me, so please stop it. I told you I'd wait for you, I told you that I'd make you fall in love with me again and even if you didn't recover your memory that's what I would have done." I kiss her hand and force myself to not kiss her. "You're back now and safe. That's all that matters."

"Riles you need to get some sleep."

"Fuck sleep. I missed you guys."

Josh narrows his eyes in on her and she flips him off. "Riley-"

"Josh please. I missed y'all so much I have a feeling I'll be at home for the next few days sleeping so I'll be fine. Just chill the hell out." See told you.

"Sweetheart who took you, who did this to you? Do you know them?"

Her lips separated when the door opened. "Riley Matthews, Officer McConnell and this is Officer Mila." The red haired woman from the first time we tried to report her missing walked in.

"Funny, turns out she was part of the 2 percent that was actually missing and kidnapped!" I snapped and stared at her, "So much for your protocol."

She doesn't say anything but pulls out some paperwork. "We'd like to talk to Ms. Matthews alone please."

"Sparky stays or I don't talk." The officer narrows her eyes in on her. "Deal or no deal?"

"Deal. But, start from the beginning."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Let me know what you think.**

 **Alright guys so there is one more chapter after this but it is really just tying loose ends so kind of boring. There will be 2 epilogues, which I know is redundant but I love them both and I didn't want to get rid of them so, there.**


	49. Chapter 49-Snap Some Necks

**Chapter 50**

"Um, I had gotten into an altercation with this handsome devil here and ran off. I recently had an incident where I lost my memory so since I didn't recall moving here I got lost. I sat on a random bench for a few moments before deciding to retrace my steps to go home. As I'm walking away Charlie Gardner stops me." I'm seeing red, son of a bitch. "Sparky loosen your grip, you aren't going anywhere and that's just hurting me." I instantly release my grip and kiss her fingers. "Anyways, I had an idea of who he was from stories but I didn't know what he looked like. I didn't know who he was until I started to walk away. When I heard him following me I started running, which normally I would've beaten the shit out of him but I just got out of the hospital for a TBI." Officer McConnell seems to have disregarded the 'beat the shit out of' comment and lets her continue. "As I turned the corner I got punched and hit my head on the concrete. I was out of it for I don't know how long."

"Did you happen to see where they took you?"

"Yeah, it was an old abandoned restaurant. The windows were all patched up to not let any light in. I can take you there if necessary because I don't know what the street name is. Back to story time, I woke up and was instantly held down by 3 guys but I was so out of it I didn't try to fight back. Charlie stood in front of me and asked me several questions about why I chose to date this dude, why I didn't go on a date with him. Stupid shit really, but if he didn't like the answer he did this to my face. His friends would occasionally punch me in the stomach but he stopped them. I just kept thinking of ways to get out of there, and that's when I noticed the look in his eyes."

"What do you mean?" I questioned and she rolled her head towards me.

"Lust." My entire body shivers, "So after he told me that I still looked beautiful despite all of this I used it to my advantage." Riley gripped my hand tighter and I lifted her hand to my lips. I can already tell she feels bad about this. "I told him that I would kiss him if my face didn't hurt so bad. I fell down and ended up on my back, he was hovered over me. I asked him to take me to a hospital once we were finished."

"Ma'am there were no signs of sexual assault."

"That's because I knocked him out before we did anything. Back to story time, it's rude to interrupt." I squeezed her hand slightly tighter to get her to calm down. "Anyways I slid my shirt off as a distraction and that's where this hickey came from. I closed my eyes and saw sparky, I started crying because I wanted him. I wanted to go home and I'm not sure why but he carried me into the kitchen. He apologized to me and talked about how obsessed he was with me, and how he was mad I got him expelled."

"How'd you do that? What happened there?"

I suppressed a laugh whenever she glared, she hates being interrupted. "Call Doug, Principal Harvey he's got the details. But I slid off the counter and as he was crying on my shoulder I grabbed a fistful of hair and slammed his forehead into the counter. He was out cold and I ran, but I slipped and hit my head. That's how I regained my memory and I jumped fences to stay off the road to get home. Ta da!"

The things I'm going to do to Charlie, mine as well swear me into the fucking mafia. Son of a bitch. "You plan on pressing charges?"

"Yeah, for this and Principal Harvey has information I want to add into the report I'm just too tired to tell you."

"One last question. Do you have any idea who his friends were?" Her eyes were closed but she shook her head no. "Thank you for your time Ms. Matthews get some rest. We'll be in touch."

As soon as they left the room it was filled again with our friends. Josh and Zay stare at me and Maya takes my seat. "Charlie." I whisper to them and I move to put my jacket on to go kick some ass when Riley stops me.

"Sit the fuck down."

"No." I snap and continue putting on my jacket.

"Don't get all demanding and shit. You know what that does to me." I can't help but smile even though Josh is disgusted. "Sit. Down. All of you. You aren't going anywhere, don't underestimate me right now, I'll rip out this damn IV and I'll kick all of your asses."

"Before or after you can see through that swollen eye?" I punch Josh in the arm but he thinks it's hilarious.

"I hate you." We all stand around her bed waiting for her to open her eyes to talk some more. "Sparky, you told me that revenge will lead me down a darker path. You wouldn't let me go down there with Felix, why in the shit do you think I would let you do it?"

"Riley this is different-"

"NO! If I find out any of you did anything to him I'm breaking up with you Lucas. Maybe that'll give you some fucking incentive to sit your ass down and stay with the love of your life." I glare into her eyes but she doesn't move. Her unwavering determination is impressive but highly doubt she's serious. "By the time you get there, the police will show up and he'll press assault charges. I've already tried beating his ass and that didn't do any good. So everyone sit the hell down or so help me God I will snap some necks."

The hospital door opened and a nurse was bringing in some food. "Ms. Matthews you need to eat." Riley and I are having a staring competition the entire time she's in the room. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. This is one of the few times I've actually been upset with Riley.

"Riley I can't just sit here and do nothing."

"That's too damn bad sparky. Blondie can you switch spots with my stud over there." I glance at my boys hoping for some help or support but they were already taking off their jackets. They aren't going to test her about breaking up with me, she's so damn stubborn. "I'm not going to let you do it Lucas. You saved me from making a huge mistake and I'm doing the same thing please just sit down for me, because you like me a little bit."

I roll my eyes and sit on the chair. "I love you a lot."

"Well then, even more reason for you to stay with me."

Riley was overwhelmed with everything that happened, that much was obvious. Even though she tried to remain calm, she just regained her memory, and escaped from being beaten and kidnapped by sexually enticing Charlie. God, I kind of wish I didn't hear that part.

Hours had passed and she had slept most of the day. Zay and Maya already left for the day and Josh went to get us food. I'm just happy we're here for one night. The swelling had gone down significantly and I can't help but caress her cheek. "You are an amazing woman." I whisper before kissing her forehead.

"Sparky." She whispers and eventually opened her eyes, "I'm sorry."

"About what beautiful?"

"I kissed Charlie. I cheated on you."

I furrow my brows and instantly disagree with her. "Baby don't think like that. You did what you had to do to get out of there. Just like in the ring, remember kill or be killed."

A lone tear falls from her cheek and I hastily wipe it away. Unlike in my dream it disappears no problem. "I missed you so much."

It could be all the excitement from today, the lack of sleep, or both of it mixed together but I am crying again. "I missed you Riley. You have no idea how scared I was."

"I'll always come back Sparky. Always." Her soft ivory hand cups my face and I instantly fall into her hand.

"I'll always be here."

A comfortable silence falls over us and we're just staring at each other. "What happens now?" She jokes with a small giggle, breaking the eerily silent hospital room. I knit my brows together from confusion and start to laugh with her. "I mean now that I'm not training, and not fighting, and I have my memory back. What happens now?"

My mouth widens to an 'O' position. "That's a wonderful question. I guess we'll have to be like normal couples and go on like dates and stuff."

Her eyes dramatically roll but they quickly land back on me. "It's going to be super thrilling."

"I'm welcoming it. I'm sick and tired of this place, I'm sick of seeing you hurt."

Her shoulders jumped up for a moment. "I don't mind, as long as you're safe."

"Isn't that the guy's line?"

"I have a protective nature. If I could, I'd fold you up and stick you in my pocket."

I was about to reply with a smart ass comment when the hospital door swung open. "FOOD!" I ignore the fact that he could have woken her up and enjoy my girl's laughter. "Celebration time." We both tilt our heads to the side like a confused dog when he starts to laugh again and pulls out breakfast. "Charlie Gardner has been arrested."

We both stay quiet. I regret not being able to beat his ass before he did so, but one glance at Riley tells me she's more focused on food than anything else. "Why aren't you happy Riley?"

Her gaze shifts towards her uncle. "Hold on let me dig a little deeper." Her eyes narrow and her lips form a straight line. "Nope, my give a damn's busted." We both are pretty dumbfounded by what we're hearing. I mean, she's usually the one up in someone's face or being dramatic. "I couldn't care less about Charlie, we can celebrate but let's celebrate that we're through this shit storm. No more fighting no more Charlie, let's just celebrate that."

I sit up and press my lips against her forehead. She's come a long way since I first met her, "I'm so proud of you baby girl."

"You can do whatever the hell you want but I'm celebrating the fact that asshole is in jail. He'll probably not even make bail because his parents don't want a whole lot to do with him."

"Okay how about this everyone celebrate whatever the fuck you want but give me some food. I have a feeling I'll be discharged soon and I'm about to eat you!"

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

She was right, a few hours later she was discharged and as usual even with a bruised face Riley waltzed out of the hospital room looking like a goddess. "One final touch sweetheart." I move the hair off of her shoulders, intentionally grazing her neck in the process and place the necklace back around her. "Endgame." I whisper in her ear and I could hear her smile.

We got home fairly quickly and Josh instantly sent her to her room to rest. According to Riley, being kidnapped is more tiring then fighting in the ring. Josh and I both ignored her comment, we can't necessarily ignore the fact that it happened but it doesn't mean we are going to acknowledge it. "SPARKY!" I chuckle lightly and meander into her room.

"Hey baby."

I rest my head against the doorway but as soon as she starts to strip her clothes I shut the door. "So, looks like we've made it."

I smile and wrap my arms around her waist, enjoying the feeling of her back pressed against my chest. And nuzzle my face into her neck. "We've come a long way."

"Yeah, it took us long enough. Sorry about that Sparky my GPS was a little faulty." I loosen my hold so she can slide out of her jeans.

I take a few steps backwards because we can't have sex and I will certainly want it if I look at her changing. She's had too much head trauma and even though I know she'll fight me on it I don't want to risk anything. "Eh, it's alright. I knew we'd get there someday."

She giggles, "You know I remember-"I love those damn words. I appreciate them so much more now. "I remember when we first started dating and snobby bitches were saying we weren't going to last very long."

"Little did they know that we have gone through more in our short time of dating then most people endure throughout their entire lives." I take off my shirt and crawl into bed. I intend to be lazy and cuddle with her for the rest of the day. I'm pretty damn tired too.

Riley stares in the mirror and touches the hickey that fucker left on her. I avert my gaze away and she notices my tense body. "I'm yours Sparky. I belong to you." She tousles her brown hair and crawls into the bed beside me. "You're still the one I dream of and the one I love."

"Don't forget it either."

"Never again." She whispers. I lay on my side and tug her into my chest. "Did you finish the journal?"

"Yeah, I read it twice actually."

"What was your favorite entry?"

I smile because that one in particular I re-read a thousand times and can quote it.

"Sparky is my endgame. He is my home, he is my family, he is my love, and he is my happiness. Future Riley: If you lose your memory please keep him. Because once you get your memory back you'll hate yourself if you don't hold onto him. He's the absolute best thing in this entire fucking terrible world. You love him. You may not realize it yet, but you do. Keep him. Please God keep him. In case you're wondering, I chose him over revenge. I will always choose him. Over and over again. And if you don't remember you'll see why."

"You forgot something." She jokes.

I kiss her temple and tuck my nose into her hair, inhaling her sweet scent. "P.S. Don't be a bitch."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **The End. There will be an epilogue! OKAY 2 EPILOGUES! PLUS A LITTLE SOMETHING EXTRA! Don't worry guys I won't leave you hanging there.**

 **I want to thank everyone for not blowing up my notifications about updating. I spent my Mother's Day with my beautiful baby girl and we ended up falling asleep on the couch lol.**


	50. Chapter 50-Epilogue Part 1

**Epilogue**

 **Riley's Point of View**

Time and love heal all wounds. I want to say I'm fully healed, and I genuinely believe it. I will always miss my family and I will always miss Farkle. They have done so much to mold me into who I am and I love who I've become.

After I got out of the hospital I went back to school, but I didn't switch my classes back. I liked having Sparky close by, he keeps me level headed. What happened between Charlie and I was the talk of the damn town for at least a month after it happened. I wound up pressing charges for attempted sexual assault, 2 charges of assault and kidnapping. I was originally going to testify but he took the plea bargain that the DA laid out on the table. If he gave up all of his friends he'd only have to go to jail for 5 years instead of the original, maximum of 22 I think it was. Or some shit like that, he accepted and I'm happy he may be able to turn his life around once he gets out.

I know I should hope for him to rot in hell and a piece of me does. But I may be there one day, I'd hate to run into him again. Kidding, kind of. Anyways, I know a thing or two about turning your life around. I don't consider myself an expert, but I was a pretty tough case and was able to do it.

Lucas graduated as Valedictorian and had scholarships coming from all over the damn place. To say 'I was proud' would be an understatement. He pretty much got a full ride to Baylor University in Waco, Texas and graciously accepted. Oh did I mention he made that decision after Josh and I decided to go there? No? Well he did, and I fucking love him for it. Josh and I actually got a scholarship from Baylor also so it helped with tuition. We still have a lot of our savings left, Charlie had to pay for my hospital care so that helped a lot. However my stay whenever I threw the fight was the exact opposite.

All in all, I'm rounding down of course it cost about 10 thousand. Ridiculous I know but since there isn't any interest I'm making monthly payments. I plan on getting a part time job so we don't just barrel through our savings instantly, though we'd have to be pretty damn frivolous. Josh already has a job lined up that Johnson got him at a fighters club. Don't worry it is perfectly legal, it's for real fighters that are trying to move up in the MMA, Boxing world.

He's missed fighting and training, so have I and it was incredibly hard to not go back to fight night. Even going to watch would be too tempting. Felix, Marissa and Missy are still in that world and if I wouldn't get in trouble for fighting, I would have turned them in. They aren't worth the trouble I'd get into plus he says he has them on his payroll, makes sense. Eagle and Dana still fill me in on their records and Dana still wants that rematch. I say she's fucking crazy, I kept up with working out but my endurance is out the window.

"Hey baby." Lucas wraps his arms around me and nuzzles his face into my neck, "I'm going to make a food run. You want anything?"

"I'll take a hit before you go." He smirks and his fingertips trace my jawline before pulling me into a kiss. "You know what, fuck it. I'm going with you. I'm tired of unpacking." Josh, Lucas and I got an apartment on campus. Though it is strongly encouraged to live in a dorm your first year, we have relied on each other far too much, for too damn long and we weren't going to separate. My uncle is incredibly happy, he'll get to actually hit on and date girls here. Back in Katy he was too old, jail bait all of those bitches. He's already managed to get a few numbers and he is definitely capitalizing on it.

"Zay and Maya are meeting us at Chili's." Ace and Blondie broke up about 2 months before school ended. It was completely mutual and they managed to stay friends despite Zay's flirtatious personality making things awkward. I think they've gotten used to the fact that they are both going to date and it isn't incredibly uncomfortable anymore. Ace got wait listed but eventually got the call notifying him that he was accepted, he couldn't leave Lucas and Sparky couldn't leave me. It's a vicious cycle.

Blondie and I have gotten closer, I don't squeal at the top of my lungs every time I see her but that's just my personality. "Wait here baby I'll grab my truck."

He starts to run off when I yell at him. "WHAT? YOU DON'T WANT TO RIDE BITCH ON MY BIKE?!" After an obnoxious eye roll he takes off again. Anyways back to blondie, she like Lucas was accepted instantly and won Prom Queen, no surprise there. It wasn't a huge surprise either when Lucas won Prom King. I still recall that face she gave me when they had to dance together. I couldn't help but laugh as I gave her the go ahead. Both Zay and Maya are living on campus but I have a feeling they'll be joining us more often than not. A few minutes go by and I see his truck pulling around the corner.

"Hey baby." That's not Lucas.

I spin on my heels and see a considerably older boy eye raping me. "Back the fuck off." Wow my voice got deeper. Oh, that wasn't me. Sparky wraps his arm around me and I smile. Ever since the whole Charlie incident he's taken on the role of protecting me. Sweet son of a bitch he is. For a while it was because I couldn't defend myself-if ever necessary-since my brain was so messed up. Now it has become more of a habit and I don't mind it, it's pretty damn adorable how he's so protective over me. "Are you okay sweetheart? You're awful quiet."

I roll my head on the headrest and grasp his hand. "I'm fine. Just thinking."

"Talk to me."

I give him a small smile. "I'm thinking about how I never would have imagined all of this happening to me. I mean I'm pretty damn surprised. No fighting, college, living with you." I see a smirk across his face, "I mean back in December it all seemed like a dream. One as crazy as becoming famous you know but here I am."

"Here you are sweetheart. I'm glad to be here with you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way. I'd probably make you just commute."

He laughed which warmed my heart, "From Austin to Waco every day? That would be a lot of work."

"Well then, be glad that you chose to come to Baylor instead of UT." I lean across the center console and kiss his cheek before whispering, "You should also be very happy you decided to move in with me."

I lean back and giggle as he rubs his ear. "Riley! Damn it! You can't do that shit to me." I love fucking with him, he gets so turned on when I whisper in his ear. "I am, I love all of it. I couldn't be happier with where we are at."

A lot of the time I think about what would have happened if I never moved to Katy. I mean the plan was always to get out after NYKO but I doubt that would have happened. At least not both of us anyways. I would probably still be fighting and using no money as an excuse to avoid college. Turns out we had a lot more saved up than originally anticipated.

I lift my phone out of my lap when it dings.

 **Nora**

 **Hey honey, let me know when you are safe and sound. I still expect to see you and Lucas at least once a month.**

I giggle and reply 'of course'. "What's so funny sweetheart?"

"Other than turning you on? I just got a text from Nora, she wants to see us at least once a month."

He scoffs like it was ridiculous. "Of course we'll go see her. We have to go see my dad anyways." Lucas and his father, complicated they are. Ever since I was kidnapped, they've gotten a long really well. But it is still really awkward for them, personally I think they've been on each other's ass for so long it's weird for them to compliment and hug. I feel for them though, I may not have liked his dad at first but he did a lot for me whenever I was missing. Eventually he became a friend to me once he pulled the stick out of his ass of course.

Lucas' phone started to ring and I pull it out of his lap. "Hey Mr. Friar."

 _"David Riley, I told you to call me David."_

"Yeah you did, but you know me. I don't do well with authority."

Lucas shakes his head while his father just laughs at me. _"What's my son doing?"_

"Driving. It's rather dangerous to talk on the phone and drive so I had to interfere."

 _"Well since you clearly won't give up the phone to him. Just tell him I said hi and I expect to see him soon."_

"Yes sir. Next weekend if we aren't too swamped."

 _"Miss you both."_

"Ditto. Bye Mr. Friar."

I hang up the phone and my devilishly handsome boyfriend is laughing at me. "David sweetheart. Come on, do you just like getting on his nerves?"

I wiggle my brows and smile. "Does it sound familiar?"

"Is Josh coming?" He nods silently as we pull up to a stop light. Lucas unbuckles his seatbelt and with his left hand he caresses my cheek. His lips press against mine, sending those goddamn butterflies on high alert. I deny him entrance when his tongue swipes across my lip. A low growl approaches from the back of his throat before he bites my bottom lip. I gasp slightly and his tongue plunges into my mouth. I grab the collar of his shirt to pull him closer, but sadly, our time was cut short by a honking horn.

Sparky pulls away and before he even gets his belt buckled the asshole behinds us honks again. "That's it."

"Riley!"

I ignore his call and roll down the window. "HEY ASSHOLE! CALM THE HELL DOWN!" I lean out the window and Josh is waving at me. I narrow my eyes and flip him off before climbing back into the truck.

"You are going to get me into a fight one day sweetheart."

I roll my eyes. "Like you'd mind it." I prop my converse up on the dash and admire the tan I received from our impromptu vacation to South Padre 2 weeks ago.

"I wouldn't. I love protecting you but, I think you've fought enough for the both of us." Truer words have never been spoken. We're only a few minutes away when I notice him stealing glances.

"You know," He flips his head back towards the road. "I am your girlfriend, you don't have to act like it's a crime to look at me."

"It isn't." He states with assertion, "Wearing those damn shorts should be a crime with your goddess like legs."

"Oh God." I scoff and hang my arm out the window.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Josh left for the grocery store for the second time today, he says it's to get something but Lucas and I both know it's a prime spot for him to meet girls. So we took advantage of having the apartment to ourselves and let me say I'm going to have to wear those shorts more often. Too far? Eh, who cares? "Hey beautiful, what happens if we break up? Will you kick me out?"

I giggle lightly and climb into bed beside him. "No I won't kick you out, but I also don't plan on breaking up with you."

"Well clearly but-"he tosses my hair over my shoulder before tugging me into his body. "Why would you want me around if we weren't together?"

"Probably so I can beat the shit out of any girl you bring around." I throw a wink his direction but we both know I'm not kidding. "Plus, I'm using you for your body remember?"

"Oh yeah, I remember now. That's what you told Zay and me when you quit being a stubborn ass and agreed to date me."

I nod lightly and bury my face into his chest. "Exactly, besides. No one is going to appreciate your perfection like me."

"Oh yeah?" He's testing me, little shit.

"Yeah." I slide down lightly and drag my lips across his abs, while my fingers caress his arms. I can feel the goosebumps that are forming on his skin and I can't help but grin.

"You're a little minx."

"But I'm your little minx. Congratulations." I crawl back up and sit beside him. "I'm not ready for real life to start. I've enjoyed having summer time with you."

"Well that's because even during summer you never got to enjoy it you were always training." Preach Sparky, "but there are going to be a shit ton of other adventures to look forward to sweetheart. Life isn't as scary as people make it out to be. Besides, we've got each other and that makes things a lot easier. Don't you think? No way in hell will we ever tap out."

I nod lightly and intertwine my fingers with his while staring into those perfect meadow orbs. "Promise?"

"Promise rebel. Oh! One more thing." Lucas rolled out of bed and went to one of the boxes in the corner of our room. "I found this, and thought you'd want to read it."

I furrowed my brows and reached out for a piece of notebook paper lying in his hands. "What the hell is this?"

"Read it and you'll find out." I continue to look at him, "Let's just say it's where it all began." Without hesitation I open it up.

 _Lucas Friar  
08/31/2015  
Creative Writing First Period_

 _Breaking Down My Partner_

"The assignment where you had to write about me?"

"Yes ma'am." Sparky landed back on the bed beside me. "I think you'll be pretty surprised at what I wrote."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thank you so much for reading Tapout. I have absolutely loved writing this book and I'm so freaking sad that it's over. I just want to cry. And I would if it weren't for so many of you appreciating this book and making it popular. You are all so wonderful and I have thought about writing an Epilogue Part II but that is still up in the air. Let me know if you'd like that. YOU KNOW WHAT SCREW IT! THERE'S GOING TO BE AN EPILOGUE PART II!**

 **I hope you loved this book as much as I did and please let me know what you think.**

 **Love you lovebugs!  
-Taylor**


	51. Chapter 51-Epilogue II

**5 Years Later**

"COME ON RILEY GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER!" I know, I know what you're thinking but no, I'm not training again. In fact I'm currently trying to get on my wedding dress. Believe it or not, Rebel Riley Matthews is getting married. I'm not one to brag-okay you caught me I'm fucking lying-but I hit the jackpot with my man.

Don't worry it is Sparky, like I'd let him marry anyone else I mean what the hell do you take me for? "I'm almost ready! I mean damn I thought people were supposed to be nice to the bride!"

The door flung open and Josh trudged in. "You know I was nice to you on your engagement night. Isn't that enough? You can't expect so much out of me." He lifted my bouquet of simple roses off of the chair and passed it to me. "I still can't believe you're getting married."

"Why not? You did."

YES HE DID! I know fucking crazy because until we went to college I thought he was gay, I mean yeah all the girls at high school were jail bait but he never even mentioned one of them being hot. But he isn't gay, he did get married and she's one of those who always has her nails painted and wears dresses-Oh yeah, she's BLONDIE! Fucking Maya Hart is my aunt, I guess I should say Maya Matthews now but yeah. I should have seen it coming, he was always surprisingly nice to her.

Let's see the night I got engaged was the night she told me that she liked Josh. I told her to grow a pair of nuts and tell him, and she did. They were extremely loud that night to the point of Sparky and I leaving to get a hotel room, apparently he had liked her for a really long time but never acted on it because of the 3 year age gap. But, when you grow up it isn't that big of a deal. Mrs. Hart is still iffy about Josh but I can't say I blame her, I would be too, but Mr. Hart and Josh get along just swell. No sarcasm, they really do, they have a common hobby. Mr. Hart loves UFC.

Zay quit school about a year ago and enlisted into the Navy. All of us were pretty shocked actually, he'd never even mentioned it before until he just outright told us he had enlisted. But, he said he wanted to do something meaningful and hell we support that. We still write letters with him occasionally and he says once he gets back he's moving in with us to be with 'his Lucas'. I beg to fucking differ. He's still single and likes it that way, he figures once he hits 30 he'll settle down. We are all very much looking forward to that day.

Now, back to me. Because I'm fucking awesome, let me just clear this up, I'm not pregnant. Lucas proposed to me 2 years to the day, we did that on purpose to make it easier on us to remember the dates. I'm pretty damn thoughtful I know. And he was pretty damn creative with our engagement, I must say. You know what, let me just take you back a good ways.

 _I walked into my apartment intending very much on collapsing on my bed when a black piece of fabric prevented me from doing so. It was, "A dress? What the shit?" I lift it off the bed and notice a note lying underneath it._

 _Baby girl  
Put this on and be ready by 6.  
Yes, I'm sorry it's a dress but you'll look so beautiful.  
I can't wait to see you.  
Love you, Sparky._

 _"Alrighty then." I don't really think much of it because he's done this a few times before. Not often, but he has. Right now I'm just trying to figure out what occasion I'm supposed to remember. It isn't September so it isn't an anniversary. "Oh well. I have an hour so might as well get to work."_

 _My bedroom door gets flung open and in comes blondie. "Shower now, we have to get you ready."_

 _"Why the hell are you here again?"_

 _"To get you ready. Now, Go! Shower! I want to talk to you about something."_

 _Insert obnoxious eye roll. I do as she says and step into the shower and a few seconds later she bombards in on my effing shower time. Unless it's with Sparky my showers are my own, they're sacred sons of bitches. "Alright speak."_

 _"I like Josh."_

 _Silence._

 _"Riley?"_

 _"I'm sorry, I believe I have some water in my brain what did you just say?" I peak my head out of the shower door and glance at her._

 _"I like Josh."_

 _I nod my head and close the shower door back. That's what I thought she said. "So tell him."_

 _"I can't."_

 _"Don't be a pansy ass and grow a pair of balls. He'll at least give you sympathy sex if the feeling isn't mutual." I start to laugh but apparently she didn't find that funny. "Alright I'm sorry this is the part where I give you some amazing advice. Even though I already did. Look, um-"Damn what are those words, "Oh! He'd be crazy not to like you back?"_

 _I can practically see her eyebrows furrowed together. "Is that a question?"_

 _"I wasn't sure if that was the right saying. But apparently it is, so he would be crazy not to like you. Just go for it. You're one of the few people he's nice to, you know what scratch that shit out with a sharpie you're the only person he's nice to." I flip off the water and step out of the shower where I'm instantly thrown into a chair. "Don't be a wuss. If the feeling isn't mutual then at least you can move on and find it with someone who likes you."_

 _Maya agrees with me and starts rambling about all the things she just absolutely afuckingdores about my uncle. This situation became a little uncomfortable so I zone her out, something I've gotten very good at. By the time she's done she says, "Your makeup is on point, your eyebrows are on fleek," What the fuck does 'fleek' mean? "And your hair is beautiful."_

 _I glance in the mirror after texting Sparky I'm going to kick his ass for sending blondie and say, "Wow. Nice Maya." My hair is curled, half up and half down. My makeup is natural, winged eyeliner and mascara and I agree with her statement about my brows being on 'fleek' though I don't know what that means. Mental note to google that shit later._

 _"Now go get dressed. You have 5 minutes and here." She passes me a lipstick tube, "Leave a lipstick stain."_

 _I smirk at her comment from what seems like forever ago but in reality it was just 2 years ago. Wow, anyways I slide on the dress and a pair of heels gets thrown at me. I cuss her out because that's fucking dangerous and put on my lipstick. "So is he-"I get cut off by the doorbell._

 _"My work here is done, go!"_

 _I shrug my shoulders and get the door. "Hey sparky." I take him all in, looking too handsome for his own good. Believe it or not he's somehow gotten even better looking over the years. Crazy, I know! Like how can he look better than he already did? It's fucking torture. He's put on more muscle, and he always leaves a little scruff on his face now knowing how much I enjoy it._

 _"God damn you look gorgeous sweetheart." His lips press against mine and I start to pull us back inside the apartment when he stops me. "Trust me beautiful, we are going to have plenty of time for that."_

 _I roll my eyes and take his hand, "So what's the occasion?"_

 _"I need an occasion to spoil my girlfriend?"_

 _"That or you did something wrong." I stop in my tracks, "Give me a name. Who is she? Just a first name, I'll find her."_

 _His arm snakes around my waist and he tugs me into his chest. "Trust me Riley, you are more than enough woman for me to handle. I love you more than you can ever fathom, I didn't cheat on you."_

 _"Good, so I'll only have to kick your ass about sending blondie over then."_

 _He divulges a perfect laugh as we speed off to wherever the hell it is we're going. "I'll take a beating if I can see you like that." Ever since the Christmas banquet when he saw me in a dress he likes to make it a point to force me to wear dresses more often. It's a fancy dinner with his dad, or a fancy restaurant. I fell for it the first 2 times, and I was extremely overdressed. Ass hole._

 _"Is this the part where I ask, where we are going?"_

 _"You can but I'm not telling you."_

 _"Then I won't ask." I'm one of the few people on earth who enjoy surprises, so I don't really ever question them much. Especially Sparky's surprises because I love the crap out of him. Somehow, I have fallen more in love with him every day, as cliché as that sounds it is completely true. "Hey Sparky."_

 _"What's up baby?"_

 _"I love you kind of a lot."_

 _"Awe I love you a little bit."_

 _"You win." I joke and hold his hand. "Why are we here?"_

 _I slide out of the passenger seat after Lucas opens my door. This is where Josh and I work, and our training center. Paul's Fight Club. Poor Paul, he's gotten so damn old, but he's so funny and loves I mean absolutely loves this gym. He doesn't have any family, so I consider us 2 peas in a pod, and we are. We've gotten really close over the past 2 years. Did I mention he made me manager? I work over Josh, which was an interesting day. But back on topic. "Just real quick. I left something inside." I lazily shrug and he opens the door for me._

 _"Why are the lights off? Come to think of it, this place is supposed to be open." I flip the lights on and look up at Sparky who is just smiling. "What?" I turn on my heels and start to giggle. "What the hell Lucas? Did you do this?" I saunter towards the ring and climb up the steps with a smile that is starting to hurt my face. "You are too fucking creative."_

 _"Do you like it?"_

 _I look at the table that's set up in the middle of the ring, 2 candles are lit in the center that I know for a fact will be blown out and tossed to the side, we always complain how they are in our way. Our glasses are filled with champagne or sparkling cider one, and the plates are filled with spaghetti. My favorite food since I was able to eat just about whatever I wanted. "I love it Sparky. This is amazing." He locks the door and steps into the ring with me._

 _"Have a seat beautiful."_

 _I do as I say but I narrow my eyes in on him. "What is all of this?"_

 _"This is dinner with my amazing girlfriend." I lift up my glass and take a sip, definitely champagne. "Oh, I did want to show you something." He rose out of the chair again and went into the locker rooms. Seriously what the shit is he doing? Sparky runs out of the locker room with boxing gloves in his hand. Purple boxing gloves, he had to have ordered those online right? "Try them on."_

 _"You got these for me?"_

 _He nodded vehemently and I can't say no to that damn face. I fucking hate that. I set down my glass and he passes me the right glove. "Why did you-Wait, there's something in my way." I grasp what feels like a square and tug it out of the glove._

 _Not just a square a black velvet box. Sparky takes it out of my hand and gets down on one knee. "Riley Matthews," Holy fucking shit. "Exactly 2 years ago today, you and I were standing in the pouring rain, 2 years ago today you chose me. 2 years ago today you said you'd choose me over and over again. I have liked you since the moment I saw you, wanted you since the first time you spoke to me, and loved you the second I kissed you. We've been through hell and back together, but we've always come back stronger. We're fighters it's what we do. So I'm going to ask you a question, and if you say yes, just know I will never stop fighting for you. For us. I will spend every moment of every day loving you so much you're going to tell me to chill the fuck out." I laugh and wipe away a few happy tears. "Riley Matthews, will you do me the honor of choosing me again? Will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"_

 _"Yes! YES!" He stands up and I wrap my arms around his neck. Never in my entire life have I been happier. Never, I am so in love with this man._

 _"Oh shit the ring." He tries to pull away but I tighten my hold._

 _"I don't care about the ring, don't let me go."_

Back to reality. Well back to the present, because the universe has finally decided to like me and make my dreams a reality. I step out of my childhood bedroom-Yes I'm getting married in the backyard of my house I grew up in-Lucas' idea. The huge tree that still has my old tire swing on it is what we will be standing underneath while we say 'I do'. I hadn't seen Lucas since Blondie kidnapped me yesterday and I don't like it, I don't like going without my Sparky. "You ready?"

Josh loops his arm through my arm and yeah I'm fixing to cry. I've wanted to marry him for years, but we waited until after we graduated. He's finishing up an internship at a local animal hospital and what am I doing? Well, after Paul passed away last year he left me the gym, he said I was the daughter he never had. Unfuckingbelievable but he did, so there's that. "Damn right I am."

The door opened and I instantly notice the red roses that Anna sprinkled on the floor-she's my flower girl-and Josh is actually playing 2 roles in this wedding. Father of the bride and Best Man. Blondie is my maid of honor, who would've thunk it? My fiancées ex being my maid of honor. I lifted my gaze off the porch and everything went hazy, I know I'm smiling a lot because my cheeks hurt. And I know I'm crying because it's hard to see. But, I'm not the only one crying. Sparky is trying to keep his shit together but I can see his red eyes as he watches me walk down the aisle.

I couldn't have pictured a better reaction from him. Oh and now he's not even trying to hide his tears. His hand cupped his mouth and nose which only makes me want to cry more. "He loves you very much Riley."

"Yeah, he does." We've never had to worry about either one of us straying away. We've always been so obsessed, so committed since I told him what kind of girlfriend I would be.

Josh pulls me to a halt and I can't stop staring at him. He looks so handsome in the bow tie he insisted on, I remember telling him he'd look like a nerd but he doesn't. He was right, Sparky can make anything look good. "Who gives this woman away?"

"I do." Josh kisses my cheek and passes me off to Lucas, I wish I could quit smiling for one second to relax my cheeks. "Treat her right Luke."

"Always Josh." He took his place behind Sparky and again, everything went hazy. It was just me and Lucas, me and the man I have loved for 6 years and I couldn't picture myself with anyone else. "You look so gorgeous Riley." He whispers and I just want to kiss the crap out of him. But for the first time, I have to wait and be told to do so.

"You were right about the bow tie." We both snicker when Lucas' grandpa starts to talk. His thumb continually caresses the back of my hand and I made it a point to never look away from him.

I zoned in completely on Lucas so much so that until it was time for the vows I wasn't paying attention. That's terrible isn't it? "The couple has decided to write their own vows." It was a snap decision that we made a week ago, we decided to put our creative writing class to use, since that's where it all began in the first place. "Lucas, if you would begin."

He inhales deeply, "Riley we've been together for 6 years. For 6 years I have been so deeply in love with you." Here come the waterworks. "I knew the moment I showed you to our first period class our senior year that you would be the woman I'd end up with. I never thought in a million years that I would be so lucky, so blessed to marry my best friend. But here I am, holding the hands of the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Here I am staring at the love of my life. I promise to spend every day of my life loving you, cherishing you and fighting with you. I promise to be there to the very end, to hold your hand while we're sitting in those rocking chairs on the porch watching our grandchildren play and to always make you feel as beautiful and amazing as you truly are. I promise to be your endgame."

Its official my makeup is ruined. He took my hand and slid on his grandmother's ring. It's a tradition apparently to pass it down and let me tell you it's gorgeous. It's like a weight on my finger, right before she gave it to Lucas, they had just upgraded the diamond to a carat and a half. So just picture a 1.5 carat round cut diamond ring with a diamond eternity band and you are there. "Riley, your turn."

I clear my throat trying to prevent my voice from cracking and smile. "I wrote out this big long speech but I seemed to have blanked so just bear with me." We both laugh and he nods in agreement. "When I met you I had just about given up on everything, everyone I loved seemed to have left me and I was lost. I'd even given up on me. I was running out of reasons to keep going but then I met you. You sparky lit up my life. You found me in the dark, you're my angel." My chin trembled and he grasped my hands tighter. "You saved my life Lucas. I can't believe we're standing here. I will love you till the end of time, and I want to spend forever with you. I'll find a way to get to heaven because you're my soulmate, and we'll be together from this life to the next. We'll always be together I promise you this. I promise to love you till the day I die. I promise to protect you and shield you from this terrible world and I promise that you will always be my endgame. I love you Lucas and I couldn't imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone else."

I slip the band on his finger and acknowledge the fact those creative writing classes paid off. "Do you Lucas Friar take Riley Matthews to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"And do you Riley Matthews-"

"I DO!"

Our friends and family laugh at my inability to be patient for those last few words. "Alrighty then, you may kiss the bride." Our lips crash against each other and our lips move in sync with one another. We spent weeks arguing about this kiss. Tongue or no tongue? Lucas specifically said no tongue, and to keep it classy but look who's trying to French it on up in America. Regardless I let him in and our family starts to cheer. He pulls away and throws his fist in the air like he just did something so unfathomable, damn he's so adorable.

"I can't believe I married Rebel Riley Matthews." I give him a playful nudge but it's true, I never thought I would find someone who could put up with me. Let alone want to marry me.

"Ladies and Gentleman I'd like to introduce to you for the first time, Doctor and Mrs. Lucas Friar!"

His emerald eyes pierce through me when we look at each other. "Riley, I love you so much."

"I love you too."

There will undoubtedly be fights and arguments that at the time we might think we can't get over. We'll want to give up, we'll want to knock the mat twice and wish we could tap out, that's inevitable.

But we won't.

"There's no tapping out now Mr. Friar."

He simply smiles. "I wouldn't ever want to, Mrs. Friar."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Yes, the answer is yes I cried while writing this. There will be one more chapter after this, but it will simply be Lucas' creative writing assignment about Riley. Thank you so much for all of your support and I'm incredibly sad to see this end because this is my all-time favorite story. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. I would have gone into more detail about the wedding, but first Riley isn't the kind of girl who focuses too much on details, unless it has something to do with Lucas.**

 **Which is why her attention was solely on him. Not his grandpa marrying them or all the decorations but on her endgame.**

 **Love you guys!**


	52. Extra Lucas Friar's Assignment

_Lucas Friar  
08/31/2015  
Creative Writing First Period_

 _Breaking Down My Partner_

 _Riley Matthews. When I hear that name I think of two words 'mysterious beauty'. Obviously she is absolutely gorgeous, deep brown hair that has red undertones when she steps out into the sun. Her eyes are a chocolate brown that have flecks of gold in them, her dimples are deep even when she's got a simple closed smile toying at her lips._

 _However, we all know she's a beauty. Riley, without even noticing it, commands attention as soon as she steps into the room. A skill that most men that twice her age are incapable of doing, her presence alone sends everyone on high alert, but she doesn't necessarily enjoy it. At least from what I can tell. She practically glides across the floor, and you can hear her coming from a mile away. She holds her head up high but doesn't want anyone to look at her. Why? I don't know, but I intend to find out._

 _I've pretty much pressured her into being my friend because I want to break down the first word of my 2 part description. Mysterious. Riley is a loner, of that I'm sure. However, I don't know why-which seems to be a reoccurring statement in this assignment. She keeps people at arm's length by constantly being on the defensive. Which, I attribute to a difficult past. Is it to protect herself or to protect others? Lots of people would consider her attitude of being guarded as selfish. However, I believe the exact opposite._

 _She's a great person. I don't understand how I know that yet because she's had a few choice words for me already, but she is. I can see it in her eyes, when she looks at me I can tell she wants to be friends or that she is at least curious about me. She wants to talk to someone and befriend others, though I'm going to venture and say half the school is intimidated by her and she may not be great at making friends._

 _She's strong and has learned to take care of herself. I didn't know that until I saw her take Charlie Gardner to the ground-and that was pretty great. At first glance you'd think the motorcycle and leather jacket were just a front but it's the reverse. The motorcycle is freedom to her, freedom from what I don't know. And the jacket, well I assume it's just because it blocks the wind. It's nice to know she can take care of herself, but she shouldn't have to. She isn't used to me standing up for her, which again I attribute to a difficult past. But I will continue to defend her. I can tell she's a fighter, she's fought a difficult journey and I can only hope to make it easier on her._

 _Riley likes simple. She just about wears the same thing every day, skinny jeans, ankle boots and her jacket. She doesn't wear makeup and my girlfriend has told me it's obvious she doesn't do her hair, though it still looks beautiful. The natural beauty thing attracts a lot of male attention, but again she fights it off. She doesn't want it, which only makes guys work harder to figure out why._

 _Like I said I'm unsure of a lot of things when the name 'Riley Matthews' appears in my head, and it has appeared in my head a lot, since the day she moved across the street. Riley works out all the time, for hours a day and I don't know why because she's in great shape. Simply something else to add to the 'mysterious' column. But, the 'beauty' column is abundantly full already so we'll give it a small break._

 _There are a lot of unknowns when it comes to Ms. Matthews and I have a hunch she prefers to keep it that way but I don't intend to leave her as a 'mystery'. I intend to take Miley Cyrus' advice and take a wrecking ball to her walls that she probably spent years building up. I expect to get taken to the ground- like her 'friend' Charlie Gardner-a time or two which is fine. I fully intend for her to verbally assault me and she's going to get extremely mad, which again is fine. I'm going to figure her out and I can't wait to see what I uncover._

 _Maybe you'll have us write another paper at the end of the year to see how accurate our predictions were. That way you can see what the 'true' Riley Matthews is like. It would ultimately be an easy paper for me to write because 'I don't know' is a common statement throughout this assignment. The only thing I truly know is this;_

 _1._ _Riley Matthews is beautiful._

 _2._ _She's strong._

 _3._ _I will figure her out._

 _4._ _And she'll make number 3 very hard to accomplish._

 _All 4 of those bullets are 4 very true statements. I am well aware that this paper was supposed to be a thousand words. But how can you write a thousand word paper about someone who has spoken maybe 80 to you since the day you met. So, I'm going to end this paper the way I started it and say Riley Matthews is a 'mysterious beauty'._


End file.
